Ladrona de Novias
by Soi Yo
Summary: Esta historia está basada en el libro "El Ladrón de Novias" de la autora Jacquie D'Alessandro. Como siempre esta historia es un Sio Fong- Yoruichi.
1. Capitulo No 1

**_Esta historia está basada en el libro "El Ladrón de Novias" de la autora Jacquie D'Alessandro. He tratado de acoplar la historia a mi pareja favorita y puedo afirmar que no todo es fiel al libro pues he cambiado cosas, sin contar que he tomado algunos nombres. Esta historia está adaptada en los años de 1820 en Inglaterra_**_. _

**_Los capítulos son un poco largos ya que van de casi como a los del libro, pero espero no sean pesados de leer. _**

**Capitulo No 1 - Matrimonio Concertado. **

Año 1820 Inglaterra.

Una joven miraba con disgusto atreves de la ventana en una pequeña sala, dejo la vista del paisaje nocturno y lanzo una mirada llena de reproche a su padre, no sabía aun cómo reaccionar ante la información que se le estaba proporcionando, a su pesar las palabras de su padre eran verdaderas y concluyentes, ella estaba comprometida, sin su consentimiento y con alguien totalmente inadecuado para ella.

-No puedo creer que me pidas eso padre, ¿Porque, debería considerar esa absurda idea de casarme con el Mayor Kuchiki? Apenas le conozco.

-Yoruichi, él es amigo de la familia desde hace muchos años- dijo Shiro Shihōin con tranquilidad, al tiempo que caminaba por la sala para acercase a su hija que se encontraba junto a la ventana.

-Oh! Por supuesto- dijo con un tono sarcástico- Pero recuerda que la mayor parte del tiempo la ha pasado en el ejército- Señalo la joven, esforzándose por mantener la calma y la molestia que sentía ante la noticia de su compromiso.

No deseaba relación alguna con el mayor o con nadie, menos podía imaginar que alguien pudiese fantasear con el sobre una relación romántica, más aun cuando ese hombre parecía mucho mayor que ella, sin contar todas esas veces que había visto aquel hombre el cual parecía lucir ese ceño que le daba la apariencia de padecer de un dolor perenne y molesto en el estómago- resoplo en sus adentro- sí, en efecto él era un viejo militar estirado y arrogante.

Posiblemente ese plan habría sido fraguado por una experta casamentera, solo en las retorcidas maquinaciones habría pensado que ese plan era perfecto, y posiblemente su bien intencionada e inoportuna madre Minako Shihōin era el cerebro que había vendido esa idea a su amoroso padre.

-Shiro tomo la barbilla de su hija e hizo mirarle a los ojos- ya tienes casi veinticuatro años, Yoruichi es hora de que te cases.

Yoruichi lucho con el impulso de mirar a otro lado con molestia. Su padre era el hombre más amable, cariñoso y dulce del mundo, pero a pesar de tener una esposa y cuatro hijos era más cerrado que una puerta en cuanto como entender a una mujer, sobre todo a ella.

-Padre ya he superado con creces la edad casadera, estoy perfectamente bien tal como estoy.

-Tonterías hija mía, todas las jóvenes desde pequeñas sueñan con casarse, me lo ha dicho tu madre.

Aquellas palabras confirmaron sus sospechas, su madre era el cerebro detrás del lio en que ahora ella se encontraba.-No todas, papá.

Yoruichi suspiro con pesadez al recordar algunas interacciones con el sexo masculino, en su criterio todos eran unos pesados y zopencos, ellos se limitaban a mirarla con una mezcla de lastima, confusión, extrañeza, algunos casi con horror cuando ella osaba hablar de temas que no eran comunes para una jovencita o mujer.

De temas científicos, ecuaciones, matemáticas, la mayoría le llamaban Yoruichi la excéntrica, un apodo que ella aceptaba filosóficamente, ya que ella sabía que era excéntrica, al menos para los ojos de los demás.

-Por supuesto que todas las jóvenes desean casarse- insistió su padre tratando de volver la atención de su hija al asunto que estaban tratando- fíjate en tus hermanas.

-Ya he visto, padre, todos los días de mi vida. Las quiero mucho, pero ya has de saber que yo no soy en absoluto como ellas.

-Gatita eso ya lo sé- dijo Shiro con cariño- seria desastroso que todas fuesen iguales en carácter.

-Mis hermanas son bonitas, agraciadas, dulces y femeninas perfectamente dotadas para ser esposas, desde los últimos diez años hemos vivido con el constante acoso de sus pretendientes, todos los que han desfilado por esta casa. Pero el hecho que Tia y Mila Rose estén ya casadas no significa que yo de igual manera deba casarme.

-Shiro cerro sus ojos y pregunto: -¿Es que no deseas tener una familia propia, hija?

Un silencio lleno la habitación ante tal cuestionamiento, Yoruichi hizo caso omiso de la punzada en su corazón, suspiro suavemente ante ese anhelo y muchas fantasías que hace mucho tiempo ella había enterrado en lo más recóndito de su ser.

-Papá, los dos sabemos que no soy de esas mujeres que atraen a los hombres o mujeres al matrimonio, ni por mi aspecto o mi temperamento. Además no soy una jovencita…

-Tonterías, tu, eres más guapa de lo que crees Yoruichi, y no hay nada de malo en que una mujer sea inteligente- sonrió levemente- mientras que no permitas que alguien se entere- le dirigió una mirada llena de intención- Por suerte para ti el mayor Kuchiki no encuentra del todo desalentador tu avanzada edad o tu intelecto.

-Yoruichi rodo los ojos- una amabilidad increíble por su parte- su ironía no hizo mella en Shiro el cual acariciando suavemente su mejilla, prosiguió:

-Desde luego, que el mayor prefiere una mujer madura por esposa- suspiro- eso significa que ya no podrás ayudar a Hirako con sus experimentos, ni recoger insectos o sapos.

-Shiro puso un semblante más serio- Eso resulta de lo más indecoroso para una mujer casada y de buen nombre- frunció el ceño- andar por ahí escarbando tierra o haciendo que sabe que, de ahora en adelante tu hermano tendrá que salir adelante sin tu ayuda.

Aquella situación se estaba excediendo, Yoruichi se aclaró la garganta y ajusto las gafas sobre su nariz.

-Papa, me encanta trabajar con Hirako en su laboratorio y no tengo intención de dejarlo, sobre todo ahora que mis propios experimentos han arrojado grandes progresos.-Sonrió con malicia- Además estoy muy contenta ante la perspectiva de ser una tía encantadora para mis futuros sobrinos. No tengo ningún deseo de ser la futura esposa del mayo Kuchiki y francamente me sorprende que lo sugirieras.

-El mayor Kuchiki es un hombre magnifico- espeto Shiro.

-No lo dudo en absoluto, pero es lo bastante mayor para ser mi padre.

-Solo tiene cuarenta y tres años…

-Sin tomar en cuenta que tuvo hijos demasiado joven- decía la morena haciendo caso omiso a lo que su padre decía-pero lo más importante- dijo Yoruichi con tono firme y mirando con absoluta firmeza a su padre- Yo no lo amo y él no me ama a mí.

-Tal vez no, pero verdaderamente te profesa afecto.

-Oh si, desde luego no el suficiente para casarse conmigo.

-El, ha aceptado la alianza de buena gana.

Yoruichi palideció ante las palabras y abrió sus orbes dorados en sorpresa, en silencio ella asimilo aquellas palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto casi con pánico, cuando pudo articular palabra alguna- papá por favor dime que aún no han hablado de esto con el mayor.

-Por supuesto que ya lo he hecho, es mas todo está arreglado. El mayor esta radiante igual que tu madre y yo. Felicidades querida mía, estas oficialmente comprometida.

- ¡Comprometida! - La exclamación de Yoruichi resonó por la habitación, cerró los ojos y se obligó a respirar hondo para calmarse.

En el pasado su madre había intentado sin éxito buscarle pretendientes, pero al final había abandonado la idea para centrarse en sus otras dos hijas que eran todas unas señoritas hermosas, era contradictorio para todos los que conocían a la familia Shihōin que la mayor de las hermanas parecía carente de belleza alguna, con sus gafas, su falta de gracia y su forma extraña de ser en comparación a sus hermanas menores.

Todos en Tunbridge Wells estaban muy al tanto de la forma de ser de la señorita Yoruichi Shihōin, por lo que les parecía muy razonable que ella aun estuviese soltera y sus dos hermanas menores ya estuviesen casadas. En efecto Yoruichi Shihōin no era como toda joven "normal" pues no era muy femenina, diestra en la moda, la música, en los temas más vanos y comunes que todas las jóvenes inglesas manejaban, ella desde pequeña tuvo una inclinación por los estudios, por ir en contra de lo establecido y la normas más normales, como el que una mujer no debe hablar de temas como ciencia, matemáticas y otros que según costumbre eran exclusivos para hombres.

Con todo, desde la boda de Mila Rose hace más de cuatro meses, su madre había vuelto a sus intentos de casar a su única hija soltera que le quedaba, un giro que Yoruichi debió haber previsto, ahora ella veía con claridad que su madre no había abandonado por completo aquellas ridículas esperanzas.

Con todo eso, ella resto importancia a sus esfuerzos sabedora que nadie en su sano juicio querría casarse con una mujer sosa, con gafas, sin pelos en la lengua y socialmente torpe, un ratón de biblioteca que se quedaría para vestir santos.

Excepto, al parecer, el mayor Kuchiki del cual solo podía pensar que habría perdido toda sensatez.

Su padre se encajó el monóculo en el ojo derecho y la observo con detenimiento.

-Debo decir, Yoruichi que no pareces tan feliz como me aseguro tu madre que te sentirías-parecía verdaderamente extrañado ante la reacción de su primogénita.

-Eso es, porque no tengo el deseo de casarme con el mayor Kuchiki, papá- se aclaró la garganta y hablo con total claridad- Y no pienso hacerlo.

- Shiro espeto- Naturalmente que te casarás. Todo está arreglado, querida.

- ¿Arreglado?

- Por supuesto. Este domingo se publicarán las amonestaciones. La boda se celebrará el mes que viene- espeto Shiro con naturalidad.

- ¡El mes que viene! Papá, esto es una locura. Yo no puedo...

- No te preocupes, Yoruichi –Estiró un brazo y palmeó la mano de su hija-. Estoy seguro de que te sentirás feliz una vez que el mayor y tú se conozcan un poco mejor. –Su voz adoptó un tono de conspiració pensado hacerte una visita esta misma semana para regalarte un anillo de compromiso. Creo que es un hermoso zafiro.

- Yo no quiero un anillo de compromiso-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Claro que sí. Todas las jóvenes lo quieren- su padre tomo el reloj que llevaba en su bolsillo- Oh, mira la hora es muy tarde y estoy muy cansado. Todos estos preparativos nupciales resultan agotadores y deseo retirarme a descansar. Tu querida madre se ha pasado horas sermoneándome, y soy incapaz de continuar conversando. Ya seguiremos hablando sobre los preparativos el día mañana.

-No habrá ningún preparativo del cual hablar, padre, porque no voy a casarme con él ni con nadie.

-Te casaras, Yoruichi y no hay vuelta atrás- dijo Shiro con tono firme que indicaba que esa discusión terminaba- ten buenas noches.

- ¡No voy a casarme con él!- dijo con un tono de molestia y desesperación, al tiempo que su padre se retiraba y cerraba la puerta al salir.

Luego de esto, lanzó una exclamación exasperada y se frotó las sienes; estaba empezando a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que había provocado aquella insensatez? ¿Y cómo demonios iba a deshacer semejante enredo?

El rubor le quemó las mejillas por la vergüenza al imaginar todo lo que debió de haber dicho su madre para convencer al mayor Kuchiki de que era bueno casarse con ella. Sabía demasiado bien lo obstinada que podía ser su madre cuando se empeñaba en algo. A menudo, uno abandonaba la compañía de Minako Shihōin con la sensación de haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza.

Por desgracia las buenas intenciones de su madre no siempre tenían buen tacto, pero Yoruichi no podía dejar de admirar –en ocasiones con horror- el modo en que era capaz de llegar a manipular a cualquiera.

Se paseó por la habitación abrazándose a sí misma, con sus pasos amortiguados por la gruesa alfombra de la sala ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? La idea de pasar el resto de su vida con el mayor Kuchiki, escuchándolo relatar sus maniobras militares con insoportable detalle, le causó algo parecido al pánico.

Sin duda él exigiría que dejase sus trabajos científicos, algo que desde luego no pensaba hacer por nada del mundo. Seguro que lograría disuadir a su padre.

Pero con pesar recordó la determinación que percibió en su voz cuando dijo que todo estaba arreglado; por lo general, ella conseguía llevar a su padre a su terreno, pero si su madre le había metido la idea en la cabeza no había modo de disuadirlo. Y su boda con el mayor la tenía muy metida en la cabeza, para su mala fortuna.

Le dolió el estómago. Aquello era igual que su presentación a la sociedad, celebrada ocho años antes. Había deseado y pidió a los cielos por no tener que soportar toda aquella pompa, las fiestas en las que sabía que la gente cuchicheaba y chismoseaba acerca de ella con disimulo, compadeciéndola por no poseer la belleza ni la elegancia de sus hermanas; aquellos vestidos adornados con exceso, claro eran elegantes pero le hacían sentirse objeto de escrutinio e incomodidad. Sin embargo, su madre había insistido y su padre se doblegó con actitud sumisa. No tuvo alternativa alguna, así que con la cabeza bien alta, Yoruichi aguantó los cuchicheos y las miradas de compasión que se ocultaban a los agudos ojos y oídos de su madre y escondió sus sentimientos heridos bajo incontables sonrisas falsas.

Llevo sus manos a su estómago, lo sentía revuelto, recordando cómo su madre había arreglado el matrimonio de su hermana mayor Tia con una brillantez táctica que habría dejado sin habla a Wellington.

Ciertamente Tia desde su casamiento hasta el día de hoy era feliz, pero la pobre casi no conocía a Aizen Sōsuke cuando se casó con él. Con la misma facilidad podía haber sido desgraciada, aunque Yoruichi no se imaginaba a la seria y sobreprotectora Tia en otro estado que no fuera el de felicidad. Además Aizen besaba el suelo que pisaba su bella esposa, pues el en verdad le amaba.

Yoruichi no concebía que el mayor Kuchiki pudiera darse cuenta siquiera que clase de persona era, ese hombre solo vivía para pensar en estrategias militares, batallas y guerras. Se dejó caer sobre el diván tapizado y exhaló un suspiro lleno de frustración. Si se negaba a respetar el arreglo llevado a cabo por su padre, su familia sufriría a causa del escándalo y las murmuraciones. Ella realmente no podía hacerles eso. Pero tampoco podía casarse con el mayor.

Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio, se levantó y cerró la ventana. Después de apagar las velas que había en la repisa de la chimenea, salió de la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Camino a su habitación con la pregunta en su mente: ¿Qué iba a hacer?

…

Escondido bajo un matorral cubierto de flores, Shunsui Kyōraku oyó el chasquido de la ventana al cerrarse y suspiró profundamente por primera vez desde que oyese el sonido de las voces por encima de él.

Se incorporó lentamente de su escondite, movimiento ante el cual sus rodillas protestaron con un crujido y acto seguido ahogó una exclamación cuando su trasero rozó los rosales.

Mirando ceñudo al ofensivo arbusto, musitó:- Ya no soy tan joven para andar escurriéndome entre las plantas en mitad de la noche. Pero por impropio que parezca, eso es lo que me toca hacer.

Desde luego, un hombre que se acercaba a los cuarenta y tres años no debería andar rondando por ahí después de medianoche como si fuera un muchacho en celo. Ah, pero es que aquél era el efecto que causaba el amor en un hombre: lo hacía actuar como si fuera un necio de pocas entendederas y ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

Si alguien le hubiera sugerido que al lanzar una mira a la nueva cocinera de los Shihōin iba a enamorarse al instante, Shunsui lo habría tachado de idiota y luego se habría partido de risa. Pero aquella era precisamente lo que le había ocurrido, y por la misma razón llevaba media hora atrapado bajo la ventana de la salita de los Shihōin sin atreverse a dar un paso, no vaya ser que lo descubriera la señorita Yoruichi o su padre, intentando no pensar en su cama confortable, de la que lo separaba una hora a caballo.

Se recostó contra la fachada de la casa y se masajeo las articulaciones entumecidas con cuidado antes de irse a unos metros del campo en sombras con dirección al lugar donde había atado a su caballo Vikingo.

En su mente pensó en la pobre señorita Yoruichi; estaba claro que no deseaba casarse con el mayor, y él no se lo reprochaba. La mayoría sabía que el mayor Kuchiki no era un mal tipo, pero sus charlas sobre la guerra y el importante papel que desempeñó en ella podían llegar a aburrir a las piedras. Era un hombre que podría llevar a la señorita directamente al sanatorio mental.

La señorita Yoruichi era como una brisa en verano, con un alma de oro al igual que lo eran el color de sus ojos; ella siempre tenía para él una palabra amable y una sonrisa, siempre le preguntaba por su madre y su hermano, que vivían en Brighton. Cruzó el prado con determinación; había que hacer algo para ayudar a la pobre señorita Yoruichi.

Shunsui sólo conocía a un hombre que pudiera ayudarla: el individuo misterioso cuyo nombre estaba en boca de todo el mundo desde Londres hasta Cornualles, el hombre al que el magistrado buscaba tan ávidamente por sus osadas proezas, el hombre que deseaban llevar las autoridades a la horca. El célebre y legendario Ladrón de Novias.

…

Por la ventana de su estudio privado, Soi Fong, condesa de Wesley, observaba a Shunsui cruzar el césped de camino a los establos.

En sus oídos volvieron a sonar las palabras de su fiel sirviente: "la situación es terrible, condesa. La pobre señorita Yoruichi no quiere tener nada que ver son ese estirado del mayor Kuchiki, pero su padre insiste.

-El verse forzada a casarse de esa manera, hará que se rompa el corazón de la señorita, y no conozca a nadie que tenga un corazón más tierno".

Soi había permanecido sentada en su escritorio inmutable, escuchando a Shunsui; ninguno de los dos hablo demás. Pero solo ellos sabían el secreto que compartían y los unía en una complicidad y confianza más allá de los lazos sanguíneos, aunque rara vez hablaban de ello durante el día, cuando los criados estaban despiertos, por miedo a que los oyeran o les descubrieran, ya que un error así podía costarle la vida a la Condesa de Wesley.

Pero el simple hecho de saber que Shunsui compartía su secreto, y que no se hallaba completamente sola en el peligroso estilo de vida que había escogido, le proporcionaba un gran consuelo y alivio en cierta manera. Quería a Shunsui como a un padre, y ciertamente el sirviente había pasado más tiempo con ella durante sus años de formación y crecimiento que su propio padre.

Y aun después de la muerte de este, Shunsui significo prácticamente el único apoyo en la transición que Soi Fong tuvo que afrontar al volverse la cabeza del clan Fong y Condesa de Wesley un título nobiliario que había heredado de su padre, aun cuando ella era una mujer, si su padre el Conde Kenyu Fong de Wesley solo había sido conde por desposar a su madre.

Desvió la mirada hacia el bosque que se veía a la distancia, y sus pensamientos regresaron al asunto que la ocupaba.

Compartía con los Shihōin sólo una amistad informal, al igual que con la mayoría de las familias de la zona, la condesa Fong no era una persona muy sociable. Vivía la mayor parte del tiempo en Londres, tenía un abogado que llevaba sus asuntos, y en la mansión Wesley pasaba solamente unas semanas en verano. Durante aquellas breves estancias, se mostraba esquiva a las maniobras casamenteras de las madres del pueblo, de las cuales la señora Minako Shihōin era una de las más notables junto a Rangiku Matsumoto.

El ser Condesa y cabeza del clan Fong le había traído un problema, el cual era ser catalogada por todas las personas como un excelente prospecto para matrimonio, aunque no podía negar que así era ciertamente mejor, pues de esa forma se veía librada de ser obligada a casarse.

Por supuesto que todas las madres de Tunbridge Wells, habían conocido de primera mano la notable aversión al matrimonio que la condesa profesaba, aunque no estaban al corriente de todos sus motivos. Por desgracia, dicha aversión servía sólo como un reto para las intrépidas casamenteras incitadas por sus hijas.

Tenía un vago recuerdo de las tres hijas de los Shihōin. Una de ellas era Tia, se había casado hace dos años, y la más joven que no recordaba su nombre se había casado recientemente con el barón Ukitake de Whiteshead. De Yoruichi guardaba sólo un vago recuerdo; frunció el entrecejo tratando de recordar cómo era, pero sólo consiguió evocar una imagen borrosa de cabello liliáceo y unas gafas, sabía que era la mayor de las tres hermanas. También era de su conocimiento gracias a la maquinaria del chismorreo, que se la consideraba una excéntrica sabelotodo y que, tristemente, parecía carecer del atractivo femenino, un hecho que resultaba difícil de creer debido a la belleza exótica que consideraba tenían las mujeres de esa familia. Recordaba la foto de Tia en las páginas sociales y no podía negar que era hermosa, con su piel morena y sus ojos azules, obviamente sus hermanas deberían ser parecidas o al menos mantener ese estándar de belleza.

Sin embargo, no le costó traer a la mente al mayor Kuchiki un hombre mayor, tempestuoso y arrogante que tenía un porte militar rígido como una vara. Soi Fong lo encontraba soportable sólo en pequeñas dosis, aun así era preferible no socializar con él en absoluto. Que ella supiera, el mayor no sonreía casi nunca, reír parecía que era algo que desconocía totalmente. Lucía arrogante y era demasiado adornado con su cabello, solía ladrar órdenes con una voz retumbante y desdeñosa, como si aún mandara en un campo de batalla.

Con todo eso en contra, no podía negar que el mayor era inteligente y según decían, no le faltaba amabilidad. ¿Por qué no querría casarse con él la señorita Yoruichi? Ya había rebasado con creces el primer rubor de juventud, y si era tan poco atractiva como había oído comentar, no podría atraer pretendientes, si es que alguno que otro se lanzara a esos menesteres con propio gusto. Shunsui le había dicho que ella afirmaba no amar al mayor. Un resoplido se escapó de sus labios, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ya le gustaría conocer algún matrimonio que hubiera sido por amor o por mutuo consentimiento; desde luego no lo fue el de sus padres, y Dios sabía que tampoco el de Rukia.

Se apartó de la ventana y camino por la alfombra lujosa hacia su escritorio de color negro. Cogió el retrato miniatura de su amada hermana Rukia. Ella se lo había hecho pintar justo antes de que Soi se incorporara al ejército. "Llévatelo contigo, Soi -le había dicho Rukia con una sonrisa alentadora que no ocultaba la profunda preocupación que se leía en sus ojos violetas oscuros-. De esa forma siempre te acompañare, cuidando de que estés a salvo".

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Aquel rostro encantador le había acompañado a lugares que prefería olvidar. Rukia había sido el único retazo de belleza y aliciente en aquellos años. Ella la había mantenido a salvo, y sin embargo Soi no había logrado mantenerla a salvo a ella.

Contempló su imagen en la miniatura una vez más, y un vívido recuerdo acudió a su mente: el día en que nació su hermana. La ira de su padre con su esposa por haberle dado otra hija. La tristeza notable de su madre agotada después del parto. Como ella entro a hurtadillas aquella noche en la habitación de la recién nacida, para contemplar aquel bulto diminuto e inquieto_. "No importa que no le gustes a papá –susurró ella, con el corazón de una niña de cuatro años rebosante de osadía-. Tampoco le gusto yo. Pero yo cuidaré de ti y te querré mucho"._

Una serie de recuerdos pasaron por su mente. Unas enseñando a Rukia como montar a caballo. Ayudarle a rescatar a un pájaro con un ala rota. Curarle los rasguños que se había hecho al caerse de un árbol, para que su padre no las regañara. Escapar a la quietud del bosque para eludir las constantes tensiones y discusiones que había entre sus padres. Enseñarle a pescar, y al cabo de un tiempo rara vez atrapar más peces que ella. Representar obras de teatro de Shakespeare. Verla crecer, pasar de ser una mocosa y convertirse en una hermosa jovencita que la llenó de profundo orgullo. "_Nosotras éramos lo único que teníamos en esta familia tan infeliz, hacíamos que todo fuera soportable la una para la otra. ¿Qué habría hecho yo sin ti, querida hermana?"_ .Pero yo, te falle.

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del retrato. Al igual que Yoruichi Shihōin, Rukia había sido obligada a casarse, un hecho por el que Soi no había perdonado a su padre, ni siquiera cuando yacía en su lecho de muerte. Su padre había vendido a su amada Rukia como si fuera una posesión cualquiera a Gin Ichimaru vizconde de Darvin, que al parecer deseaba un heredero. Durante años había circulado por la zona los rumores acerca del libertinaje y crueldad del Vizconde Ichimaru, pero poseía los atributos que buscaba el padre de Soi cuando hizo el trato: dinero, título y varias propiedades. A pesar de lo sustancial de sus bienes, la avaricia de Kenyu Fong lo hacía desear más. En ningún momento pensó en los sentimientos de Rukia, y como era de esperarse aquel matrimonio la destrozó.

En aquella época Soi se encontraba luchando con el ejército y no estaba al corriente de tal situación, su padre podía ser implacable y cruel ya que siempre deseo un hijo varón, pero cuando vio que era imposible, después que su madre murió tomo a su primogénita y la crio para ser como lo habría hecho con un hijo, la entreno con las artes de la espada, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sobre todo la hizo meterse a la milicia para ser entrenada en la guerra. Cuando llego a su adolescencia Soi Fong pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo lejos de su casa, de su pequeña hermana y cuando al fin pudo regresar. Llegó demasiado tarde para rescatar a Rukia.

Desde la primera vez que decidió colocarse un disfraz, cinco años atrás, había ayudado a escapar a más de una docena de muchachas. Y al hacerlo con tanta pompa y audacia, en vez de valerse de discretos medios financieros, consiguió atraer la atención de todo el país y sobretodo de las autoridades. Había alcanzado su objetivo, quizás demasiado bien.

Varios meses atrás, y ya que nadie sabía que era en realidad una mujer, un reportero del Time_s_ la había apodado el "Ladrón de Novias", y ahora toda Inglaterra anhelaba conseguir información acerca de ese bandido, en particular el magistrado Ichigo Kurosaki, que estaba decidido a desenmascarar al Ladrón de Novias y poner fin a lo que ella denominaba "los raptos".

Se ofrecía una sustancial recompensa por su captura, lo cual encendía aún más el interés por sus actividades. Recientemente, Shunsui le había informado sobre un rumor que afirmaba que varios padres airados de novias "robadas" se habían unido con el objetivo común de capturar al Ladrón de Novias.

Soi Fong se pasó los dedos por su cabello. El magistrado, por no mencionar a los padres, no quedaría satisfecho hasta que el Ladrón fuera ahorcado por sus delitos. Pero Soi Fong no tenía intención alguna de morir o dejarse descubrir.

Aun así, la búsqueda del denominado Ladrón de Novias había aumentado hasta el punto de que cada vez que Soi se ponía el disfraz arriesgaba la vida. Con todo eso, el saber que iba a liberar a otra pobre mujer del insoportable destino que le había robado a su hermana Rukia su felicidad hacía que aquel riesgo mereciera la pena. Y de paso contribuía a aliviar su sentimiento de culpa por no haber logrado ayudar a su hermana menor.

Ella no permitiría que el dolor y la desesperación que dominaban la vida de su hermana destruyeran también a la señorita Yoruichi Shihōin. Por supuesto que no, porque ella la liberaría.

….

El siguiente día, por horas de la tarde Yoruichi iba sentada en el carruaje de la familia, contemplando por la ventanilla cómo disminuía la luz. Unas franjas de vivo color naranja y rojizo se extendían por el cielo marcando el comienzo del crepúsculo, el cual era su momento favorito del día.

Se ajustó las gafas, respiró hondo y trató de calmar su estómago inquieto. Cuando llegase a casa tendría que hablar con sus padres, algo para nada halagadora pues intuía que no iba a gustarles en absoluto lo que ella acababa de hacer. Mientras miraba por la ventanilla observó un diminuto destello de color en la luz menguante. Cielos, ¿podría haber sido una luciérnaga?

En tal caso, Hirako se alegraría mucho; llevaba meses intentando criar insectos raros, tanto en el bosque como en su laboratorio, a partir de las larvas que había traído de las colonias. ¿Podrían estar dando fruto sus experimentos?- se preguntó.

Indicó a Tessai que detuviera el carruaje y extrajo una pequeña bolsa de su redecilla. Una voz interior le dijo que sólo estaba retrasando la inevitable que era la discusión con sus padres, pero tenía que capturar los insectos para Hirako; la mente de catorce años del chico se sentía fascinada por la suave luz intermitente que emitían dichos insectos.

Bajo del carruaje y aspiró el fresco aire de la tarde. El intenso aroma a tierra mojada y hojas muertas le hormigueó las fosas nasales y la hizo estornudar, con lo cual las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de su nariz. Volvió a ajustárselas con su gesto habitual y examinó la zona en busca de luciérnagas mientras Tessai se recostaba en el carruaje para esperarla. Estaba acostumbrado a aquellas paradas inesperadas en el bosque pues no era la primera y sabía de antemano que no sería la última, la señorita era así y posiblemente nunca cambiaria.

Yoruichi echó a andar por el sendero hacia el punto donde había visto el resplandor. Se alegró al imaginar el rostro delgado y serio de Hirako, sonriendo si ella regresaba con un tesoro como aquél. Quería al adolescente con todo su corazón: su mente aguda y brillante, su cuerpo alto y larguirucho, su cabello desalineado y sin control.

Hirako y ella estaban cortados por la misma tijera; usaban gafas similares y poseían los mismos ojos dorados como el sol con su pequeño problema visual, el mismo cabello liliáceo, tupido y rebelde. A los dos les gustaba nadar, pescar y explorar el bosque en busca de especímenes de flora y fauna, actividades que más de una vez habían puesto furibunda a su madre. De hecho, Yoruichi y Hirako se ayudaban con su querida madre pues ella no le agradaba mucho sus actividades científicas.

Unos minúsculos destellos de luz amarilla atrajeron su mirada, y el corazón le dio un vuelco de emoción. ¡Eran luciérnagas! Había varias cerca del suelo, junto a la base de un roble a poca distancia de allí, así que fue tras ellas.

- No eche a correr por ahí, señorita –le advirtió Tessai cuando ella se dirigió apresurada hacia el roble-. Está oscureciendo y mi vista ya no es la de antes, espeto el cochero.

- No te preocupes, Tessai. Aún hay luz de sobra, y no pienso alejarme más. –La morena se arrodilló, atrapó con delicadez el raro insecto en su mano y lo metió en la bolsa.

Acababa de introducir otro más cuando le llamó la atención un sonido procedente de la densa floresta. ¿El débil relincho de un caballo?- se preguntó, alzó la cabeza e intentó escuchar, pero sólo oyó el murmullo de las hojas en la brisa.

- ¿Has oído algo, Tessai?- pregunto Yoruichi.

El negó con la cabeza.- No, pero es que mis oídos ya no son los de antes, señorita.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Yoruichi volvió a concentrarse en la tarea que tenía en sus manos. Sin duda se había equivocado. Después de todo, ¿quién iba a andar cabalgando en las tierras de su familia, más ahora que se estaba haciendo rápidamente de noche?

A lomos de Emperador, Soi Fong observó a la morena en silencio por entre los árboles. La luna derramaba pálidos haces de luz, y se le encogió el corazón al fijarse en la postura de la muchacha. Al verla de rodillas al pie del roble ella solo pudo pensar que después de su visita al mayor Kuchiki, se sentía más abatida sobre su suerte. La rabia y la frustración le hicieron hervir la sangre- maldita sea- dijo Soi Fong por lo bajo en ese instante juro que la salvaría de esa aflicción.

Emperador se removió y relinchó suavemente. Ella puso una mano sobre el brillante pescuezo del animal para tranquilizarlo y observó a la señorita Yoruichi. Al parecer ella había oído el ruido, porque levantó la vista. Un débil haz de luz arrancó destellos a sus gafas cuando miró en derredor. A continuación, con lo que parecía un encogimiento de hombros, bajó la cabeza.

Soi, le había seguido a través del bosque y había aguardado mientras ella se encontraba en la casa del mayor Kuchiki, preguntándose el por qué lo habría visitado. Según su apreciación y aventurándose a hacer sus propias conjeturas veía a las claras que el rato que habían pasado juntos no había terminado bien.

La compasión le oprimió el corazón. Echó una mirada al cochero y se percató de que estaba dormitando en el coche. Perfecto.- dijo suavemente, pues había llegado el momento.

Con serena concentración, ato su cabello en una coleta y se enfundó su ajustada máscara negra de modo que le cubriese toda la cabeza salvo los ojos y la boca, y tiró de la tela para situar dos pequeñas aberturas sobre sus fosas nasales. Su larga capa negra caía sobre la silla a su espalda, y sus manos estaban ocultas por unos entallados guantes de cuero. Su camisa, pantalón y botas eran también de color negro lo que la volvía casi invisible en la creciente oscuridad.

Entonces clavó la mirada en la angustiada muchacha, que permanecía de rodillas junto al roble. "No tema, señorita Yoruichi. Hoy será el día de su Liberación".

…..

Lo siento...no habia visto la forma en que esto lo publico y fui mas que descuidada de no ver como quedaba...este capitulo y el otro estaran siendo editrados para que se lea mejor y como lo he escrito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo No 2 - Secuestro**

Sucedió todo en un instante, con la velocidad de un rayo. De rodillas para tomar delicadamente una luciérnaga en la mano, Yoruichi alzó la cabeza al percibir un ruido en la maleza cercana. A continuación surgió de entre los árboles un caballo negro que saltó por encima de un pequeño matorral. El corazón le salto por la sorpresa, acto seguido la embargó el miedo al darse cuenta de que el caballo se dirigía directamente hacia ella.

Se puso en pie de un brinco y retrocedió como pudo a toda prisa. Acertó a distinguir la silueta de un jinete que evidentemente parecía no haberle visto, pues había virado en su dirección. Abrió la boca para advertirlo con un grito, pero antes de que pudiera emitir siquiera algún sonido, un fuerte brazo la alzó del suelo.

El aire abandonó sus pulmones y de repente sintió un golpe en el trasero al verse depositada sobre la silla de montar con un poco de tosquedad que le hizo temblar todos los huesos. Las gafas salieron volando y la bolsa de insectos se le escurrió entre los dedos. Pasó por su lado lo que parecía un ramo de flores. Entonces escucho el grito del angustiado de Tessai:- ¡Señorita Yoruichi!

Un fuerte brazo la sujetaba, presionándola de lado contra un cuerpo firme y tonificado, mientras el caballo se internaba a todo galope en el bosque.

- No se preocupe –le susurró al oído una voz profunda y sedosa, teñida de un leve acento escoses- Está completamente a salvo.

Sin habla a causa de la impresión, Yoruichi intentó mover los brazos, pero su captor la tenía atrapada por los costados con los suyos. Al volver la cabeza se encontró con una máscara negra y el pánico la agolpo y le apretó la garganta. ¿Qué clase de loco era aquél? ¿Acaso era un salteador de caminos? Pero en ese caso, ¿por qué se la había llevado en vez de simplemente exigirle el dinero y huir?

Entonces comprendió todo. ¿Estaba siendo secuestrada? Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla. La lógica le decía que era una idea de lo más absurda, pero los hechos eran refutables porque estaba cabalgando en medio de la noche, cautiva de un hombre enmascarado, lo cual indicaba que se trababa de un secuestro. ¿Por qué motivo querrían secuestrarla a ella? Su familia disfrutaba de holgura económica, pero no era lo bastante acaudalada para pagar un rescate exorbitante ¿Habría cometido un error el raptor equivocándose de mujer? No lo sabía, pero tenía que escapar.

Aspiró tan profundamente como pudo y abrió la boca para gritar. El sonido apenas había salido de su garganta cuando el brazo que la ceñía por la cintura la apretó con más fuerza y ahogó el grito hasta convertirlo en un mero jadeo.

- No grite –le susurró al oído, su captor- No voy a hacerle daño.

Nada convencida, Yoruichi abrió la boca de nuevo, pero se detuvo al sentir unos labios puestos contra su oído.

- Por favor, no quiero meterle un pañuelo en la boca, pero si es necesario lo haré.

Yoruichi, ahogo el grito que le temblaba en los labios. Aunque no era propensa al pánico, no pudo evitar el estremecimiento de alarma que recorría todo su cuerpo.

- Le exijo que detenga este caballo y me suelte. Inmediatamente- logro decir sin que le faltara la voz.

- Pronto, señorita.

- Ha cometido usted un error. Mi familia no puede pagar un rescate.

- No es un rescate lo que busco. –Se inclinó más hacia ella y su aliento le provocó un escalofrío-. No tenga miedo, señorita Shihōin, ya está a salvo.

La invadió un pánico ante esas últimas palabras. El secuestrador sabía cómo se llamaba. Así dedujo que no era un error de identidad. Pero ¿quién era él? "Está a salvo" ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Por todos los santos el sujeto, debía de estar loco de verdad.

- ¿Cómo es que usted...?

- Guarde silencio –susurró él-. Ya hablaremos cuando lleguemos a la casa.

¿Una casa? Si creía que no podría temer aún más estaba muy equivocada. La inundó una nueva oleada de miedo, pero se obligó a concentrarse. Respiró tan hondo y despacio como se lo permitió el brazo que la sujetaba y rápidamente comenzó a sopesar sus opciones de manera lógica.

Era obvio que por ahora no podía razonar con ese sujeto o persuadirlo para que finalmente la soltase. ¿Tendría intención de hacerle daño? La cólera barrió parte de su miedo, y apretó con fuerza los labios; si aquel hombre tenía pensado herirla o forzarla a algo degradante o impropio, le esperaba una buena pelea.

Debía escapar. Eso era lo que debía hacer, pero ¿cómo? El caballo corría a galope tendido, Yoruichi trató de revolverse un poco en la silla de montar pero la fuerza del brazo no hizo sino ceñirla con más fuerza, oprimiéndole un poco las costillas y expulsó el aire de sus pulmones comprimidos. Aunque lograra arrojarse de la silla –lo cual, a juzgar por la fuerza de él, parecía imposible-, y si lo lograba sin duda la caída la mataría o podría herirla de gravedad. Y entonces quedaría a merced de su secuestrador, por lo cual rápidamente apartó aquel pensamiento.

Observó el rostro enmascarado con los ojos entornados. Tenía toda la cabeza cubierta por una máscara negra. Había una rendija para la boca, dos orificios pequeños para la nariz y unos cortes estrechos y unos cortes alargados para los ojos. Intentó determinar de qué color eran estos, pero no pudo y más con su deficiente vista. La sospecha le puso la carne de gallina al notar la fortaleza de aquel cuerpo. Incluso a través de las capas de ropa que al parecer eran varias, no había forma de confundir la dureza de sus músculos. Su pecho, que presionaba contra el costado de ella…

-Su pecho- volvió a pensar en eso y sus ojos se abrieron ante ese descubrimiento, fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de la verdadera sensación que percibía en su costado. No se trataba del pecho plano de un hombre, sino que podía sentir dos prominencias de un considerable tamaño, no de lleno y no tan abultadas pero estaba segura, no se trataba de un secuestrador sino de una secuestradora. Lo que volvió más increíble la sensación de aquel cuerpo tan fuerte. Los muslos que la acunaban eran como piedras. La secuestradora la sostenía como si fuera una muñeca en su regazo. No había forma en que ella fuera a superarla físicamente.

Claro, ahora solo tenía que encontrar un arma para golpearla en la cabeza, pues era lo más factible para su escapatoria, de pronto sintió una perversa satisfacción ante la idea de dejar inconsciente a aquella bandida. Para desgracia, su plan iba a tener que esperar hasta que llegasen al destino que ella tenía en mente. Entonces huiría, ya fuera propinándole un porrazo o superándola en inteligencia de la cual ella sabía que poseía demasiada.

Mientras tanto, se obligó a centrarse en lo inmediato. Se estaban adentrando profundamente en los bosques, pero sin sus gafas, toda referencia que pudiera haber reconocido era un mero borrón, por unos instantes odio su impedimento visual. Entre los árboles se filtraban brillantes rayos de luz de luna, pero aun así el camino quedaba sumido en la oscuridad. Yoruichi se maravilló que su secuestradora pudiera ver siquiera, entre la oscuridad y la máscara que llevaba puesta, a decir verdad más que maravillarse la envidio pues ella no era capaz de ver más allá que un borrón sin sus gafas.

Avanzaron durante casi una hora, pero por más que lo intentó no consiguió distinguir dónde se encontraban. El brazo que la sujetaba no cedió en ningún momento, y ella se obligó a no pensar en el poderío del fuerte cuerpo femenino que la ceñía. Poco a poco sintió sus posaderas doloridas y le picaban los brazos por la falta de circulación debida al apretón del abrazo que la mantenía la bandida.

Finalmente el caballo aminoró la marcha y comenzó a avanzar al trote. Era muy obvio que se aproximaban a la casa que ella había mencionado, pero, sin las gafas, Yoruichi no la distinguió en la oscuridad. No tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraban, y se preguntó si ella no habría cabalgado en círculos para despistarla o desubicarla. Con todo, para cuando el caballo detuvo su marcha, ella ya tenía planeada su estrategia. Era simple, clara y lógica: bajar del caballo, buscar un objeto con que azuzar a su secuestradora, darle sin miramientos, subir al caballo y buscar el camino de vuelta a casa y a la libertad.

La secuestradora tiró de las riendas y el caballo resopló. Entornando los ojos, Yoruichi distinguió el contorno de una casa de campo. Su captora desmontó y la depositó en tierra. La morena sintió una frustración al comprobar que sus rodillas, parecían hechas gelatina pues amenazaban con doblarse; si su captora no la hubiera sostenido por los brazos, se habría derrumbado. ¿Cómo iba a atacar a aquella bandida si ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerse en pie? Hizo rechinar los dientes y afianzó las rodillas, al tiempo que rezaba por recuperar rápidamente la sensibilidad en sus miembros entumecidos.

- ¿Le hice daño? –Aquel ronco susurro contenía un tono de preocupación que sorprendió a Yoruichi. Antes de que pudiera responder, se vio sorprendida por segunda vez pues la secuestradora que la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia la casa.

No debí haberla apretado con tanta fuerza, pero es que no podía dejar que se cayera- se excusó la captora-Vamos dentro y le echaré un vistazo.

-Yoruichi juró en silencio que si ella intentaba echarle cualquier tipo de vistazo le arrancaría los ojos. Tenía ganas de golpearla con los puños, pero, para su disgusto, sus brazos mostraban tanta fuerza como un puré de papas. Sin embargo, un hormigueo le ascendía por los miembros y le recorría la piel, una clara indicación de que pronto se recuperaría.

Tal vez fuera mejor que ella la creyera débil e indefensa; eso seguramente le haría bajar la guardia. Y entonces ella podría buscar en la casa algo que le sirviese de arma –un cuchillo afilado, un atizador para el fuego y con eso podría escapar.

La mujer abrió la puerta y entró, tras lo cual la cerró con el pie. En la chimenea ardía un fuego alicaído que bañaba la habitación con un pálido resplandor. Yoruichi parpadeó, miró a su alrededor, y el desánimo la golpeo.- La estancia estaba vacía, ningún mueble, ni alfombras, ni nada que se pareciera a un arma.

Las botas de la secuestradora resonaron en el suelo de madera cuando se acercó al fuego. Yoruichi recorrió con la mirada la repisa de la chimenea con la esperanza de ver un candelabro, pero, al igual que el resto de la habitación, la repisa estaba desnuda. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas renacieron cuando su visión borrosa reparó en lo que parecía un conjunto de herramientas de bronce para la chimenea, apoyadas contra la pared de enfrente.

Donde ella se encontraba estaban fuera de su alcance, pero ya buscaría la manera de hacerse con una; lo único que necesitaba era tiempo.

Su captora se arrodilló y la depositó en el suelo, junto a la chimenea, con una suavidad y delicadeza que la sorprendió. En el instante en que la soltó, ella retrocedió hasta dar con la espalda en la pared.

- No se acerque –le ordenó, sin que le temblara la voz-. No me toque- dijo con tono firme la morena.- En ese instante, ella, la secuestradora se quedó inmóvil.

Yoruichi la miró fijamente, deseando tener las gafas para poder verla con claridad. Aunque apenas distinguía sus ojos entre las rendijas de la máscara, percibía el peso de su firme mirada.

- Como le he dicho anteriormente, no tiene nada que temer, señorita Shihōin. Sólo deseo ayudarle.

- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Secuestrándome? ¿Reteniéndome contra mi voluntad?- espeto ella con indignación y molestia.

- No es contra su voluntad. –Inclinó la cabeza y añadió con voz ronca-:Alégrese, tiene ante usted al Ladrón de Novias, que ha venido a rescatarla.- después de esa declaración casi teatral Soi Fong, la observó a través de las aberturas de la máscara y esperó a que el alivio y la alegría sustituyeran la aprensión que le ensombrecía los ojos.- Pero para su confusión la señorita Shihōin la contemplaba con una mirada vacía y confusa.

- ¿El Ladrón de Novias? ¿A rescatarme?- dijo Yoruichi con una clara confusión en su rostro.

Pobre- pensó Soi, era evidente que estaba aturdida y confundida ante los recientes acontecimientos.- Pues sí. Estoy aquí para ayudarla a empezar una nueva vida, una vida de libertad. Sé que no desea casarse con el mayor Kuchiki.

La morena abrió sus ojos dorados como platos.- ¿Qué sabe usted del mayor Kuchiki?

- Sé que es su prometido y que quieren obligarla a casarse con él- informo Soi con seriedad.

La expresión de la señorita Shihōin cambió de inmediato, y un innegable fastidio cruzó su semblante.- Ya estoy harta de que la gente me diga que estoy comprometida. – Enderezo su espalda y la señaló con el dedo puntualizando cada palabra- El mayor Kuchiki no es mi prometido, y no voy a casarme con él.

Soi Fong se quedó confusa y con una súbita sensación de malestar. ¿Qué no era su prometida, que diablos significaba eso? Maldición, maldición, maldición- pensó en sus adentros, ¿había raptado a otra mujer? ¿Por eso no daba saltos de alegría porque la hubiese rescatado?

La recorrió con la mirada fijándose en su aspecto desaliñado, el despeinado cabello violeta le rodeaba el rostro, y varios mechones sueltos le sobresalían hacia arriba de un modo que le recordó los cuernos de un diablo, una desafortunada comparación, dadas las circunstancias en que se encontraba. Sus ojos parecían expresivos, una piel bronceada y rostro que mostraba una expresión de clara de disgusto.

Desde luego no era una expresión que soliese ver en los rostros de las mujeres que rescataba.- ¿No es usted Yoruichi Shihōin? –Le inquirió.- Soi le miró con un ceño profuso en su rostro y apretó los labios. Maldita mujer obstinada. Se inclinó más hacia ella e hizo caso omiso de la punzada de culpabilidad que sintió cuando vio brillar en sus ojos un destello de pánico.- Conteste a mi pregunta ¿Es usted Yoruichi Shihōin?

La morena asintió con gesto rígido.- Sí, lo soy- dijo con tono leve.

La abrumó un sentimiento de confusión. Había acertado con la mujer. Pero qué diablos estaba pasando, ¿sería incorrecta la información de Shunsui? Si era así, había cometido un terrible error. Rápidamente se obligó a conservar la calma y estudió a la joven que tenía delante de sí.- Tengo entendido que su familia arreglo todo para casarla con el mayor Kuchiki.

Yoruichi la observo con prudencia.- Así es, pero como yo jamás en mi vida he visto un plan menos gustoso, por no decir idiota, he desarreglado lo que arregló mi bienintencionado pero mal aconsejado padre.

El malestar de Soi Fong se triplicó.- ¿Cómo dice?- con un tono de irritación.

- Esta tarde ha ido a ver al mayor Kuchiki y le he explicado que, aunque lo tengo en alta estima y le respeto sobremanera, no siento el menor deseo de casarme con él.

- ¿Y él se ha mostrado de acuerdo?- cuestiono Soi con incredulidad.

Yoruichi, desvió la mirada y un leve rubor le tiñó las mejillas.- Pues... sí, al final.

Soi, apretó los puños al ver la vergüenza de ella. Maldición, ¿Acaso el mayor Kuchiki habría intentado tomarse libertades con ella?

- ¿Al final?- cuestionó Soi con tono gélido.

La morena la observó entrecerrando los ojos y luego se encogió de hombros. - No es que le concierna a usted, pero incluso después de explicarle con toda la cortesía del mundo que no deseaba casarme con él, me temo que el mayor se mostró todavía un tanto... insistente.

Por Dios, aquel maldito en efecto quizá se había propasado. Sintiéndose confundida, Soi Fong alzó las manos para tocarse el cabello en acto usual que tenía cuando intentaba calmar sus nervios, pero se topó con la máscara que le cubría la cabeza y solo alcanzo a rosar ligeramente la coleta que salía de su máscara.

Yoruichi se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió su relato.- Sin embargo, por suerte para mí, en cuanto el mayor finalizó su largo discurso de: "Por supuesto que se casará usted conmigo, ya se han llevado a cabo todos los preparativos", fue cuando apareció Kizu, y salvo bastante bien la situación.

Soi dejó escapar el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo.- ¿Kizu? ¿Es su cochero? "que nombre tan raro para un cochero" pensó.

- No. Mi cochero se llama Tessai. Kizu es mi sapo.

Soi Fong supo que si no fuera por la ajustada máscara, se le habría caído la mandíbula por el dato que acababa de proporcionarle la señorita Shihōin.- ¿Su sapo? Pregunto con evidente curiosidad ¿Cómo salvó la situación?

- A kizu le gusta acurrucarse en mi redecilla y acompañarme cuando salgo de paseo en el carruaje- aclaro la morena en un tono de lo más normal- Casi me había olvidado de él hasta que dio un salto e increíblemente fue a aterrizar justo en una de las relucientes botas del mayor.- Una sonrisa maliciosa adorno el rostro de la morena- Nunca he visto semejante revuelo. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que lo habían despojado de su rango, a juzgar por su reacción. En verdad es asombroso que un hombre que afirma haber realizado tantas proezas militares y ser un valiente militar pueda tener tanto miedo y aversión a un pequeño sapo.

–Meneó la cabeza-. Naturalmente, al ver que ponía tantos reparos a Kizu, pensé que lo mejor era advertirlo sobre Toto y Mimí.

Soi Fong, divertida, ante la historia de Yoruichi, pregunto:- ¿Más sapos?

- No. Un ratón y una culebra de jardín. Los dos son totalmente inofensivos, pero el mayor Kuchiki se puso bastante pálido, sobre todo cuando le insinué que ambos se alojaban en mi dormitorio.

Por ahora medio divertida y medio horrorizada, Soi no pudo evitar preguntar:- ¿Eso es verdad?

Ella le dirigió una mirada casi felina y con un poco de picardía.- No, pero sólo insinué. No se me puede considerar responsable de las suposiciones incorrectas que pueda hacer el mayor u otras personas, ¿no cree?

- Muy cierto. ¿Y qué ocurrió después de eso?

- Bueno, mientras perseguía a kizu por toda la habitación, de una forma que el mayor describió más tarde como "deplorable y nada femenina", me pareció que sería justo compartir con él algunas de mis otras aficiones con él.

- ¿Aficiones, cómo cuáles?

- Explorar, pescar, el pareció bastante alarmado cuando le informé de que todos los días canto varias horas. Y se alarmó sobremanera cuando le hablé de mis planes para convertir su salita en un laboratorio. En realidad, armó mucho alboroto, incluso cuando le prometí que tendría mucho cuidado de no causar algún incendio o daño a la propiedad, asegurándole que las pocas ocasiones en que mis experimentos habían terminado provocando algún percance no fueron muy graves.

Diablos, aquella joven parecía ser toda una amenaza- Soi sonrió bajo su máscara- Pero aun con todo, no se podía negar que la señorita Shihōin era inteligente.- ¿Qué siguió a continuación?

- Pues que a kizu, que estaba resultando imposible de capturar, le pareció oportuno saltar al regazo del mayor- sonrió al recordar la imagen de ese hecho-Cielo santo, jamás habría imaginado que ese hombre tenía tal... agilidad aun en sus años. Cuando por fin atrapé a kizu y lo devolví a la redecilla, convencí al mayor de que ya era seguro se bajarse del pianoforte, él al instante se mostró bastante dispuesto a aceptar que no formaríamos buena pareja. –Su expresión se tornó fiera-. Y cuando volvía a mi casa, decidida a contar a mis padres la disolución de mi compromiso, usted me secuestró de esta manera tan maleducada. Tal vez ahora quiera tomarse la molestia de explicarse- su tono era irritado y firme.

Momentáneamente privada del habla, la mente de Soi Fong funcionó a toda velocidad para deshacer el atroz enredo en que se había metido. Se incorporó y miró fijamente a Yoruichi, en cuyos ojos destelló un inconfundible recelo al tiempo que retrocedía aún más, un gesto que molestó todavía más a Soi.- No me vea como si fuera un asesino a punto de descuartizarla – exclamó con un ronco gruñido-. Ya le he dicho que no voy a hacerle daño. Sólo intentaba ayudarla, soy a quien le nombran el Ladrón de Novias.

- Ya lo ha dicho antes, además su tono que sugiere que yo debería conocerlo, pero me temo que no es así. Además no entiendo porque se hace pasar por un hombre y se refiere a usted misma como tal si realmente es una mujer- apunto la morena con indiferencia.

-Soi Fong se la quedó mirando, atónita, pero agrego rápidamente.- No es culpa mía que los periódicos hablen de mí como si fuera un hombre, pero ¿Acaso nunca ha oído hablar del Ladrón de Novias?

Soi había respirado con más tranquilidad cuando los periódicos y la policía hablaban de ella como hombre, por lo cual prefirió seguir el juego pues le pareció que de esa manera seria más difícil que descubrieran su verdadera identidad, pues todos buscaban a un hombre no a una mujer.

- Me temo que no, pero por lo visto debe de ser usted –La recorrió con los ojos de arriba abajo, dos veces, y de hecho a Soi le ardió la piel bajo aquella dorada e inquisidora mirada. No puedo decir que esté encantada de conocerla- dijo sin miramiento la morena.

- Diablos señorita. ¿Es que acaso usted nunca lee los periódicos?- cuestiono Soi.

- Por supuesto que sí. Leo todos los artículos concernientes a la naturaleza y a temas científicos- dijo con rapidez.

- ¿Y las páginas de sociedad?- pregunto con un poco de molestia.

- No pierdo el tiempo con semejantes sandeces- exclamo la morena –Su expresión de desprecio sugería que la consideraba muy poca cosa si su nombre aparecía sólo en las columnas de sociedad.

Soi Fong enmudeció de pura incredulidad. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no le salieron las palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica no supiera nada del Ladrón de Novias? ¿Es que vivía en una mazmorra? No pasaba un solo día sin que se hablara del Ladrón de Novias en los clubes de Londres, en las posadas rurales y en todas las publicaciones del reino, sin embargo, la señorita Yoruichi Shihōin jamás había oído hablar de él, o mejor dicho, de ella.

Si no estuviera tan confusa por aquel hecho, se habría reído de lo absurdo de la situación y de lo vanidosa que estaba siendo. Ahora, resultaba que no era tan famosa como creía.- Con todo lo acontecido, su diversión se desvaneció rápidamente cuando comprendió la gravedad de su error. La señorita Shihōin ya no estaba siendo obligada a contraer matrimonio.

Por lo que quedaba el hecho de que había raptado a una mujer que no necesitaba su ayuda y ahora el Ladrón de Novias tendría que realizar algo que jamás cruzo por su cabeza que tendría que hacer en su papel como Ladrón de Novias, algo que parecía inaudito, insólito y extraño, ella debía devolver a una mujer a la que había raptado.

Una mujer que lanzaba miradas hacia el atizador de hierro con un brillo en los ojos que indicaba que le gustaría utilizarlo para atestar un golpe a su cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y maldijo en silencio su mala suerte.- Al diablo con todo- porque ser el personaje más célebre de toda Inglaterra era a veces un verdadero fastidio,- suspiro por lo bajo- pues recordó que eso era algo que ella había elegido voluntariamente.

...

gracias por leer...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo No 3 – Noticias de un ****Secuestro…. Fallido**

...

**En la casa de los Shihōin**.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir con que no va a casarse con mi hija? Espeto Minako Shihōin muy indignada de pie en su salita, contemplaba al mayor Kuchiki con su actitud más imperiosa, en cierto modo resistiéndose al impulso de azotar con su abanico de encaje a aquel arrogante militar.

El mayor permanecía rígido como una estaca junto a la chimenea y con su nariz apuntada hacia Minako.

- Como he dicho, la señorita Shihōin y yo hemos acordado esta misma tarde que la boda proyectada no resulta aconsejable y mucho menos conveniente. Yo tenía la certeza de que a estas alturas su hija ya les habría informado.

- Mi hija informado de la nada-ha apresuro como el Decir, Minako.

El rostro molesto del mayor perdió todo el color.- Por el cielo, ¡esa muchacha no afirmará que aún estamos comprometidos! – dijo con horror el mayor Kuchiki.

A Minako le pareció detectar un estremecimiento que sacudió la corpulencia del mayor. Acto seguido, éste bajó la vista hacia sus botas y arrugó la nariz con molestia. - Mi hija no ha hecho ningún tipo de afirmación, mayor. No la he visto ni he hablado con ella desde el almuerzo. –Se volvió hacia su esposo, que estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, situado en el rincón-. Shiro, ¿has hablado tú con ella esta tarde?

Tras ver que su pregunta era respondida con un silencio, Minako apretó los labios y, por segunda vez en el lapso de unos minutos, pensó en la posibilidad de aporrear a un hombre. Hombres, iban a terminar matándola.- ¡Shiro!

Shiro Shihōin alzó la cabeza de repente como si ella lo hubiera pinchado con un palo. Sus ojos nublados indicaron a las claras que estaba echando una pequeña siesta.

- ¿Si, querida?- dijo con tono servil.

- ¿Ha hablado Yoruichi contigo esta tarde acerca de su compromiso?

- Ya no existe compromiso alguno...La voz del mayor se desvaneció poco a poco cuando Minako le clavó una mirada glacial.

- No he visto a Yoru-chan desde el almuerzo –dijo Shiro. Se volvió hacia el mayor-: Un asado excelente, mayor. Debería haber...

- ¿Qué tienes que decir de la insolente afirmación del mayor, Kuchiki? –lo apremió Minako.

Su marido parpadeó velozmente.- ¿Qué afirmación?

- ¡Que Yoruichi y él ya no están comprometidos!

- Tonterías. No he oído nada de eso. –Y se volvió hacia el mayor, ceñudo-. ¿Qué sucede? Ya están en marcha todos los preparativos, como va todo.

- Sí, bueno, eso era antes de que la señorita Shihōin me hiciera una visita esta tarde- aclaro el mayor Kuchiki.

-Ella no ha hecho semejante cosa –afirmó Minako, rezando por estar en lo cierto. Señor, ¿qué embrollo habría creado Yoruichi esta vez?

- Por supuesto que sí. Me dijo que no creía que fuéramos a hacer buena pareja. Después de... eh... hablarlo un poco, coincidí con ella en su valoración de la situación y tomé las medidas apropiadas. –El mayor Kuchiki se aclaró la garganta y con tono solemne hablo-. Para decirlo sin rodeos, la boda ha sido anulada.

Minako miró el diván y llegó a la conclusión de que se encontraba demasiado lejos para que ella se desmayara como las circunstancias exigían. Maldijo en voz baja.

¿Qué no habría boda? Vaya, aquello suponía un problema espinoso. No sólo podía producirse un escándalo dependiendo de lo que hubiera hecho Yoruichi para disuadir al mayor, sino que ya le parecía estar oyendo a la odiosa Rangiku Matsumoto cuando se enterase de aquella debacle: _"Pero, Minako –diría Rangiku agitando las pestañas como una vaca en medio de una granizada-, es una verdadera tragedia que Yoruichi ya no esté comprometida. El vizconde Urahara ha mostrado interés por mi Orihime, sabes. Y Orihime es realmente encantadora. ¡Por lo visto, voy a casar a todas mis hijas antes que tú!"._

Minako cerró los ojos con fuerza para borrar aquella horrible e hipotética situación de la cual su imaginación había recurrido traicionándola. Yoruichi valía diez veces más que la cabeza hueca de Orihime, casi le hirvió la sangre ante tamaña injusticia. Orihime, cuyo único talento consistía en agitar un abanico y reír tontamente mostrando sus pechos en un escote pronunciado, iba a cazar a un vizconde simplemente porque poseía un rostro atractivo y una feminidad sobrevaluada. Mientras tanto, Yoruichi se quedaría para vestir santos, lo cual la obligaría a ella a pasarse los próximos veinte años escuchando la tontería presuntuosa de Rangiku. ¡Oh, aquello resultaba simplemente insoportable!

Lo había arreglado todo para que Yoruichi se casara con un caballero de lo más respetable, ¿Ahora el mayor Kuchiki pretendía desbaratar todos sus planes? _"Eso estaba aún por verse"._ Con la mandíbula apretada, Minako se fue acercando al diván por si acaso necesitaba hacer uso de él, y luego volvió su atención hacia el mayor.

- ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre que se considera honorable deshonre a mi hija de esta manera?- Shiro se levantó y se estiró el chaleco- Ciertamente, mayor. Esto es de lo más inaudito. Por lo cual exijo una explicación.

- Ya se lo he explicado, Shihōin. No habrá boda. –Clavó una mirada de acero en Minako-. Usted, señora, me llevó a la total confusión al describirme a su hija.

-Yo no hice nada de eso –replicó Minako con su gestó más informé de lo inteligente que es Yoruichi, y usted sabía muy bien que no acababa de salir de la escuela.

- Descuidó mencionar su afición por los sapos viscosos y otras alimañas, su predilección por arrastrarse por el suelo, su aterradora falta de talento musical y su costumbre de montar laboratorios y provocar incendios- acuso el mayor Kuchiki con tono firme y molesto.

Minako salió disparada hacia el sofá. Tras emitir dos suspiros jadeantes parecidos a un gorjeo, se desplomó con un grácil movimiento.- ¡Qué cosas más terribles dice, usted mayor! ¡Shiro, mis sales!

Mientras aguardaba las sales, la mente de Minako funcionaba a pleno rendimiento. Cielo santo, el mayor debía de haber conocido a kizu, Toto y Mimí. ¡Qué mala suerte! _"Oh, Yoruichi, ¿por qué no podías haber llevado contigo simplemente un libro?" _¿Y qué era aquello de arrastrarse por el suelo? Por supuesto, sabía la falta de talento musical y el bendito laboratorio podían resultar un problema, pero ¿a qué se refería con lo de provocar incendios? Por Dios, ¿qué historias truculentas le habría contado o en todo caso inventado Yoruichi a aquel hombre? Exhaló un suspiro a la vez que se preguntaba por qué tardaba tanto Shiro en traerle las sales. Había mucho que hacer para remediar aquella catástrofe, y no podía quedarse toda la noche tendida en el sofá, esperando por ellas o por su lento marido.

- Aquí tienes, querida. –Shiro agitó el frasco de sales debajo de la nariz de su esposa con tanto entusiasmo que la hizo llorar.

Minako se incorporó y le apartó la mano.- Ya es suficiente, Shiro. Se trata de revivirme, no de llevarme a la tumba. –Compuso una mueca lo más severa posible y miró ceñuda al mayor-. Vamos a ver, mayor Kuchiki. Usted no puede...

En ese momento se abrió de golpe la puerta del estudio e irrumpió en la habitación Tessai, con expresión desencajada y jadeante.

- ¡Señora Shihōin! ¡Señor Shihōin! Ha ocurrido una tragedia.

- Por Dios todos los santos, ya lo creo que sí –repuso Shiro fijándose en el aspecto desaliñado del cochero-. Lleva la corbata completamente deshecha y tiene manchas de hierba en los pantalones. Y qué es eso que tiene en el pelo ¿ramitas? En fin, está usted hecho una pena. ¿Qué le ha sucedido para dejarlo en semejante estado?- inquirió Shiro.

Tessai intentó recuperar el aliento y se secó la frente con el dorso de la mano.- Es la señorita Yoruichi, señor. –Tragó saliva, y al hacerlo se le movió la nuez-. Ha... Desaparecido.

-¿Qué ha desaparecido? –Repitió Shiro con desconcierto-. ¿Quiere decir de la casa?

- Sí señor. Cuando regresaba de la visita que hizo al mayor...

- Los ojos de Minako se abrieron ante la nueva información- Entonces era verdad –gorjeó Minako volviendo a caer desmayada sobre el sofá- ¡Mi pequeña! ¡La han deshonrado!- dijo indignada.

- No, señora Shihōin. La han secuestrado –corrigió Tessai inclinando la cabeza. Minako se puso en pie de un brinco, ante la noticia.- ¿Secuestrado? Oh, es usted un idiota ¿Por qué se le ha ocurrido algo tan ridículo? ¿Quién demonios iba a querer secuestrar a Yoruichi? ¿Y por qué razón?

Como respuesta, Tessai le tendió un ramo de flores. Minako luchó contra el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.- Muy amable de su parte, Tessai, pero no es momento para cortesías- dijo de lo más tranquila.

- No, señora Shihōin. Esto es lo que me entregó el secuestrador. Me lo lanzó tras arrancar del suelo a la señorita Yoruichi mientras ella recogía insectos para el señorito Hirako y se la llevó en un gran corcel negro. –Le tendió las flores-. Mire traen una nota.

Minako se quedó mirando el ramillete, completamente sin habla por primera vez en su vida, según su esposo recordara.-Shiro retiró la nota de las flores y rompió el sello de lacre.

Su semblante perdió todo el color, y Minako se preguntó si tendría que pasarle las sales a él, pero de algún modo consiguió mantenerse en pie sobre sus piernas inseguras.

- ¿Qué dice Shiro? ¿La han secuestrado de verdad? ¿Exigen un rescate? Mirándola por encima de la carta de color marfil, Shiro no pudo ocultar su perplejidad.

- En efecto, han secuestrado a nuestra niña, Minako.

También por primera vez en su vida, a Minako se le doblaron las rodillas sin haber previsto dónde iba a caer. Por suerte se derrumbó sobre el diván.- Padre Santo, Shiro, ¿Qué canalla se ha llevado a nuestra Yoruichi? ¿Cuánto dinero pide?

- Nada. Léelo tú misma- Shiro le entrego la nota a su esposa.

Minako tomó la nota de la mano temblorosa de su marido y la sostuvo lejos de ella como si fuera una serpiente. Lo que leyó la hizo estremecerse.

_Estimados señor y señora Shihōin:_

_Escribo esta nota con el fin de serenar sus temores respecto de su hija Yoruichi. Pueden tener la seguridad de que se encuentra a salvo y que no sufrirá daño alguno por mi mano. Simplemente le he ofrecido la oportunidad de ser libre y de tener una vida propia, sin la perspectiva de tener que casarse con un hombre con quien no desea desposarse. Abrigo la esperanza de que ambos encontrarán en sus corazones el deseo de que ella obtenga la felicidad que se merece._

_EL LADRÓN DE NOVIAS__._

Minako tenía la mirada fija en la firma y la mente convertida en un torbellino. El Ladrón de Novias. -El hombre más famoso y buscado de toda Inglaterra había raptado a su niña.

- Shiro. Debemos llamar al magistrado, inmediatamente.

...

Estalló un relámpago, seguido de un profundo trueno que retumbó en las ventanas de la pequeña casa. Segundos más tarde se oyó el repiqueteo suave de la lluvia contra el tejado. Soi Fong reprimió un bufido. Lo último que necesitaba era que una tormenta retrasara el momento de irse de la cabaña junto con la señorita Yoruichi. -Bajó la mano y susurró con su voz de Ladrón de Novias.- Le ruego me permita ayudarla a levantarse.

Yoruichi le lanzó una mirada ceñuda.- Puedo arreglármelas sola, gracias. –Y sin quitarle el ojo de encima, se puso de pie.

Soi la observó con detenimiento y curiosidad, mientras ella se limpiaba el polvo de su sencillo vestido y vio cómo se ajustaba el cabello recogiéndose varios mechones sueltos. Lo que alcanzaba a ver era su cabello, el cual parecía denso y brillante. A pesar de que la estancia estaba iluminada sólo por el lánguido fuego, podía distinguir el intenso color oro de sus ojos felinos y que restaban atención al resto de sus facciones. Excepto los labios, que, al igual que los ojos le daban realce a su rostro. A pesar de todo lo negativo que había escuchado sobre la señorita Yoruichi Shihōin, Soi Fong podía describirla como atractiva, aquellos ojos grandes expresivos y labios ni muy delgados ni muy gruesos le resultaban interesantes.

Recorrió con la mirada las formas de su cuerpo, alzó las cejas bajo la máscara y sonrió de medio lado; con sorpresa observo que la señorita Shihōin era toda curvas, obviamente los chismorreos y habladurías no daban justicia alguna a la señorita Shihōin. Ni siquiera aquel vestido puritano que llevaba puesto conseguía ocultar lo generoso de sus senos. Su mirada bajó más y Soi se cuestionó si las caderas de la joven tendrían la misma madurez que su busto- volvió a sonreír al recordar cómo pudo sentir sus formas al llevarla en su regazo cuando cabalgaban.- Aquel pensamiento la hizo reaccionar como si le hubieran lanzado un cubo de agua a la cara. _"Maldita sea qué diablos estoy pensando, compórtate. Ella no tiene nada que no hayas visto antes. Tienes que llevar a esta muchacha a su casa sin que te ahorquen por haberte tomado la molestia"__._

Volvió a fijar la vista en el rostro de Yoruichi y vio que ella la estaba observando con recelo.- Exijo saber qué piensa hacer conmigo- dijo la morena.

Tuvo que admirar aquella demostración de valor. Lo único que lo estropeó fue el rápido subir y bajar del pecho de la joven.- Ya le dije que no tema. La devolveré a su casa- dijo con tono firme- al seno de su familia.

Los ojos de Yoruichi perdieron parte del recelo que mostraban.- Perfecto, deseo partir de inmediato, si no tiene inconveniente. No me cabe duda de que mi familia estará preocupada.

Soi, miró hacia la ventana.- Está lloviendo. Esperaremos a que se apacigüe.

- Preferiría salir ya- dijo algo impaciente la morena.

- Yo también, pero quiero dejarla intacta en su casa. –Para aliviar la tensión que percibía en la postura de ella, añadió-: Voy a proponerle un trato. Nos quedaremos aquí un cuarto de hora más. Si para entonces no ha cesado de llover, partiremos como usted lo desea.

- ¿Y cómo sé yo que está diciéndome la verdad?- pregunto la morena con una ceja levantada.

- Le doy mi palabra de honor- dijo Soi seriamente.

Yoruichi, lanzó un resoplido muy poco femenino.- Viniendo de una mujer a la que llaman "Ladrón", no estoy muy segura de que eso sea un consuelo.

- Ah, pero sin duda usted sabrá que existe el honor incluso entre los ladrones, señorita Shihōin.– Flexionó las rodillas y se acomodó en el suelo, echándose hacia atrás hasta quedar recostada contra la a sentarse conmigo y charlaremos un poco –la invitó con su ronco acento al tiempo que palmeaba el suelo a su lado-. Prometo que no la morderé- dijo Soi con un tono divertido- Mientras estemos aquí retenidos, no está de más que nos pongamos cómodos. Al ver que ella vacilaba, Soi Fong se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea. Acto seguido sacó el atizador de su soporte de bronce y se lo tendió a Yoruichi.

- Tenga. Cójalo, si así se siente más segura.

Yoruichi observó el atizador y luego a la mujer.- ¿Por qué iba a darme usted un arma? Pregunto.

- Como muestra de confianza, la he secuestrado por equivocación y la llevaré de vuelta a su casa. Con sinceridad, dígame ¿le he causado algún daño?

- No, pero casi me ha matado del susto- espeto la morena mirando fijamente a su captora, que viéndola bien parecía ser un poco menos alta de lo había pensado, es mas era casi de su estatura.

- Mi, más sinceras disculpas Señorita.

- Además, durante el rapto he perdido mis gafas y se me ha caído la bolsa.

- Una vez más, le ofrezco mis disculpas. – Señaló el atizador con un gesto de la cabeza-. Cójalo. Le doy permiso para propinarme un porrazo si trato de hacerle daño.

Yoruichi no hizo caso del tono casi diversión que contenía su voz y le arrebató el atizador de las manos. Retrocedió rápidamente y lo empuñó con fuerza, dispuesta a dejar a su captora inconsciente si no cumplía su palabra.

Pero en lugar de saltar sobre ella, la mujer se limitó a sentarse en el suelo, recostar la espalda contra la pared y ponerse a observarla.

Yoruichi, con el atizador en la mano, pensó qué hacer a continuación. La lluvia golpeaba los cristales con más fuerza, y tuvo que admitir que no era buena idea internarse en el bosque en medio de la oscuridad y el agua. Pero ¿cómo podía fiarse de aquella mujer? Cierto, le había dado el atizador, pero seguro que creía poder desarmarla si decidía atacarla. Aspiró profundamente y obligó a sus pensamientos a alinearse en orden lógico y dejar que eso la gobierne y no todos esos temores y conjeturas que la confundían más.

El Ladrón de Novias. Rebuscó en su memoria y se dio cuenta de que quizá lo hubiera oído mencionar, pero como casi siempre hacía oídos sordos a los chismorreos en que se recreaban su madre y sus hermanas, no estaba segura. No obstante, ahora que lo pensaba, el apodo le sonaba vagamente.

Lo mejor era entablar una conversación con aquella mujer; tal vez pudiera extraerle alguna información que la ayudar a decidir si podía fiarse de ella, o bien alguna pista que fuera de utilidad a las autoridades.

Todavía empuñando el atizador, se sentó en el suelo en el extremo opuesto de la habitación vacía y contempló con los ojos entornados la mancha negra y borrosa que era su secuestradora. Manteniendo un tono ligero, preguntó:- Dígame, señorita Ladrona, ¿ha raptado a muchas novias renuentes?

Una risa profunda emanó de la mancha negra.- Es un verdadero golpe a mi orgullo que usted nunca haya oído hablar de mí. Pero respondo a su pregunta, he socorrido a más de una docena de novias. Mujeres desgraciadas, todas ellas a punto de ser obligadas a casarse en contra de su voluntad.

- Si no le importa que le cuestione, ¿cómo las "socorre", exactamente?

- Les proporcione un pasaje al continente o a América, junto con fondos suficientes para que puedan establecerse en su nueva vida hasta que se valgan por sí mismas.

- Eso ha de resultar bastante costoso- apunto la morena.

Le pareció que ella se encogía de hombros- Dispongo de fondos suficientes para hacerlo.

- Entiendo. ¿Acaso los roba también? – dijo la morena con tono mordaz.

Soi Fong, rio de nuevo- Es usted muy desconfiada, ¿no cree? Pero para su información, yo no tengo necesidad de robar chucherías ni soberanos de oro. El dinero que doy es mío.

Yoruichi no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y su creciente curiosidad. Vaya, ¿qué clase de mujer era aquella? Tras dedicar unos instantes a asimilar aquellas palabras, asintió lentamente.

- Creo que empiezo a entenderlo. Es usted como Robín Hood, sólo que en lugar de robar joyas roba novias. Y en lugar de entregar el dinero a los pobres ofrece como regalo la libertad. Y claro, es una mujer.

- Nunca lo había pensado de ese modo, pero suena casi como si es así mismo.

Yoruichi comprendió de pronto, y soltó un resoplido.- Y se disponía a ofrecerme a mí esa libertad..., salvarme de mi casamiento con el mayor Kuchiki.

- Es correcto. Pero es evidente que usted es una joven de sólidas convicciones e inteligente que ha arreglado el problema sola. –Murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente a _"si lo hubiera sabido, me habría ahorrado muchos problemas",_ pero Yoruichi no estaba segura.

-Dígame, señorita, ¿por qué no desea casarse con el mayor Kuchiki? –cuestiono Soi.

-Cielos, una explicación completa podría llevar horas, pensó- Yoruichi se aclaró la garganta y contestó:- Tenemos muy poco en común y no haríamos buena pareja. Pero, la verdad, no me interesa casarme con nadie. Estoy muy contenta con mi vida, la soltería me permite tener libertad para dedicarme a mis intereses científicos. Temo que la mayoría de los hombres, incluido el mayor, intentaría frustrar mis estudios. –Agitó la mano en un gesto que pretendía quitar importancia al asunto-. Pero basta de hablar de mí, no soy muy interesante como lo es usted, como lo dice parece que es muy famosa en toda Inglaterra. Supongo que una mujer como usted no está casada, de otro modo no podría cumplir sus hazañas y para esto debe de tener la misma aversión al matrimonio. Por favor, cuénteme algo más sobre eso de raptar novias. Es posible que usted lo vea como una manera de ayudarlas, pero seguro que las familiar de esas jóvenes consideran que sus actos son delictivos.

Soi hablo con suavidad- En efecto, así es.

- E imagino que al magistrado le gustaría encontrarla.

- Cierto, le gustaría verme con la soga al cuello- dijo con sarcasmo.

Yoruichi, se inclinó hacia delante con curiosidad, fascinada a pesar de sí misma.

- Entonces ¿por qué hace esto? ¿Qué puede ganar corriendo semejante peligro?

Su pregunta sólo encontró silencio por varios segundos, hasta que la voz fría con acento escoces sonó como un susurro.- Una persona a la que yo quería fue obligada a casarse con un hombre al que aborrecía y no pude salvarla- dijo al final con pesar. Por eso intento ayudar a otras como ella. Creo que una mujer debería tener derecho a elegir no casarse con un hombre que no le agrade. –Hizo una pausa y a continuación tan suavemente que la morena tuvo que aguzar el oído, añadió-: Lo que gano es la gratitud que veo brillar en los ojos de esas mujeres. Cada una de ellas afloja, un poco más, el nudo de culpabilidad que me atenaza por no haber podido ayudar a quien yo quería.

- Dios –exclamó Yoruichi, soltó un prolongado suspiro de emoción contenida-. Qué increíble nobleza. Y qué romántico. Arriesgar su vida por una causa tan digna –Un estremecimiento que no tenía nada que ver con el miedo le recorrió la espalda-. Dios sabe que yo le habría agradecido su ayuda, si de hecho la hubiera necesitado- Dijo con suavidad.

- Sin embargo, usted no necesitaba mi ayuda, lo cual me coloca en la extraña situación de tener que devolverla a su casa.- Aclaro Soi Fong.

- Sí, supongo que así es- Yoruichi la miró fijamente desde el otro extremo de la habitación; el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que tuvo temor de que su captora podría oírlo. De pronto deseó poder verla mejor, pues aquella mujer personificaba todas las cualidades de sus fantasías secretas, todos los sueños que llevaba ocultos en lo más hondo de su corazón, ella la socialmente inepta, un ratón de biblioteca. Ella era fuerte, y estaba segura de que su máscara escondía un rostro fascinante, lleno de seguridad y carácter. Era arrojada, valiente, airosa y noble. Una completa heroína.

La morena dejo escapar un suspiro, uno de aquellos suspiros femeninos y soñadores, inútiles, nada prácticos, que con tan poca frecuencia se permitía, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que saber más de ella y de la vida emocionante y peligrosa que llevaba. Dejó el atizador en el suelo, se levantó, cruzó la habitación y se sentó a su lado.

Observó fijamente su máscara, y sus miradas se encontraron. Yoruichi sintió un hormigueo peculiar y ansió poder discernir el color de aquellos ojos con mirada intensa. Al débil resplandor del fuego sólo lograba distinguir que eran oscuros. E inescrutables, sin darse cuenta o más bien sin quererlo nació en ella una fascinación y admiración por esa mujer.

- ¿Alguna vez ha tenido miedo? –le preguntó, procurando no parecer ansiosa ante su pregunta.

- Pues sí. Cada vez que me pongo este disfraz. –Se acercó un poco, y la morena contuvo la respiración-. No tengo ningún deseo de morir, sobre todo a manos del verdugo.

Yoruichi pudo discernir que ella olía maravillosamente. A cuero y caballos, y a aventura. ¿Lleva un arma? –quiso saber.

- Un cuchillo en la bota. Nada más. No me agrada el tacto de las pistolas.

A Yoruichi le pareció ver un destello de pesadumbre en sus ojos.

- Dígame, ¿el pensamiento Adonde enviar? -Hacer. ¿Tiene América del al continente?

- ¿Adónde le habría gustado ir?- pregunto curiosa Soi Fong.

- Oh –suspiró ella cerrando los ojos ante la simple idea de poder escoger. Sintió un profundo anhelo, como un torrente impetuoso, como si alguien abriera una grieta en el muro tras el cual ocultaba sus deseos más íntimos-. Hay tantos lugares que quisiera conocer dijo casi de forma soñadora.

- Si pudiera viajar a cualquier parte, ¿adónde iría?- volvió a preguntar Soi, curiosa de su respuesta.

- A Italia... No, a Grecia... No, a Austria. – Abrió los ojos y se echó a reír-. Me parece que es una suerte que no requiera sus servicios, porque no sabría decidir adónde debería usted enviarme.

Los ojos de la Ladrona parecieron perforar los suyos, y poco a poco dejó de reír. El peso de aquella intensa mirada la helaba y quemaba a un tiempo.- ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto Yoruichi.

- Debería hacer eso más a menudo, señorita Shihōin- dijo suavemente Soi.

- ¿Es qué? Muéstrame indecisos ¿-? Pegunto pero divertido.

- No; reír como lo ha hecho ahora, usted, se ha transformado- dijo seriamente Soi Fong.

Yoruichi no sabía si eso era un cumplido, pero aun así, pronunciadas con aquella voz aterciopelada, las palabras la envolvieron como una confortable capa de miel.

- Dígame –susurró Soi-, si tuviera que escoger un solo sitio, ¿cuál sería?

Por alguna extraña razón, Yoruichi sintió que su corazón golpeaba.

- Italia –dijo en un susurró-. Siempre he soñado con ver Roma, Florencia, Venecia, Nápoles... todas las ciudades. Explorar las ruinas de Pompeya, pasear por el Coliseo, contemplar las obras de Bernini y de Miguel Ángel, nadar en las cálidas aguas del Adriático... –Su voz se fue perdiendo en un ligero suspiro.

- Usuarios ¿? Repitio-Soi Fong-. ¿Caminar? ¿Swim?

Un rubor subió a sus mejillas, Yoruichi experimentó una súbita vergüenza al darse cuenta de que, con aquellas imprudentes palabras, de manera inadvertida había revelado a aquella desconocida cosas que sólo había compartido con Hirako.

Sintió una punzada de humillación. ¿Se estaría riendo de ella? La miró entrecerrando los ojos, intentando ver los suyos, temiendo la burla que pudiera encontrar en ellos; pero para su sorpresa, la mirada fija de ella no revelaba diversión alguna, sólo una profunda intensidad que, extrañamente, la puso más nerviosa y le causó cierta conmoción.

Deseosa de romper aquel incómodo silencio, apuntó:- Supongo que nadie conoce su verdadera identidad.

Ella titubeó unos instantes y luego dijo: Si alguien la conociera, me costaría la vida- respondió.

- Supongo que eso es cierto –Yoruichi sintió solidaridad hacia ella-. Ha escogido usted una vida solitaria, señorita, al perseguir tan noble causa. Supongo que también por esa razón se hace pasar usted por hombre, para menguar sospechas que pueda haber, no hay muchas mujeres que tengan la posibilidad de hacer esto.

Ella asintió despacio, como sopesando aquellas palabras.- Sí que lo es. Pero es un precio pequeño a pagar. Y espero o más bien le ruego tenga la cordialidad de no revelarle este secreto a alguien, ya que es reducido el número de personas de las que podrían sospechar.

- Usted no debe preocuparse por eso, le aseguro que no revelare su secreto. Además yo... yo también suelo sentirme sola. Y conozco la sensación de vacío que eso conlleva.

- Sin duda tiene amigos- pregunto Soi.

- Algunos –Hizo un gesto carente de realidad pocos, pero tengo a mi familia, mi hermano pequeño y yo estamos muy unidos. Con todo, a veces sería agradable...

- ¿Si? – volvió a cuestionar la ladrona.

Yoruichi se encogió de hombros, pues de pronto se sintió cohibida.

- Tener a tu lado a una persona que no sea un niño y que te pueda entender- dijo Soi con entendimiento.

– La morena, fijo la mirada en su vestido arrugado, y a continuación volvió a clavarla en Soi Fong-. Espero que algún día encuentre usted a alguien o algo que alivie su culpa y su soledad, señorita.

Soi Fong la contempló y en un acto inusual, alzó una mano lentamente y le pasó un dedo enguantado por la mejilla.- Yo también lo espero- dijo en un susurro.

Yoruichi contuvo la respiración al sentir aquel breve contacto que rozó su piel como una suave caricia. Incapaz de moverse o tener alguna reacción, simplemente se le quedó mirando, confusa por el insólito calor que palpitaba en su interior y esa sensación de calor en su estómago. Antes de que pudiera analizar aquella sensación, Soi se puso en pie con un movimiento fluido y le tendió una mano.- Vamos. Ha dejado de llover. Es hora de que vuelva a casa.

- ¿A casa?- la morena miró aquella mano extendida y sacudió mentalmente el aturdimiento de la ensoñación. Sí, por supuesto. A casa. Donde le correspondía estar, con su familia...

¡Santo cielo, su familia! Debían de estar desesperados. Seguro que a esas alturas Tessai ya había dado cuenta de su desaparición. El estómago le dio un vuelvo de culpabilidad cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había quedado tan cautivada por su secuestradora, que había olvidado lo preocupados que debían de estar sus padres y Hirako.

- Sí –contestó al tiempo que ponía una mano en la de Soi Fong y le permitía ayudar a levantarse-. Debo irme a casa. –En realidad así lo deseaba. Entonces ¿a qué se debía la sensación de pesar que la inundaba?

Sin decir alguna palabra más, ambas salieron de la pequeña cabaña. Soi le ayudó a montar y acto seguido hizo lo propio detrás de ella, sujetándola entre sus firmes muslos. Su brazo la apretó contra su pecho. El calor que irradiaba su cuerpo se filtró en el suyo, pero no obstante una legión de escalofríos le bajó por la espalda de Yoruichi.

- No se preocupe, no la dejaré caer- dijo Soi suavemente- Antes de que Yoruichi pudiera asegurarle que no estaba preocupada de caer, partieron al galope atravesando el bosque.

Esta vez, en lugar de miedo, la morena no experimentó otra cosa que tranquilidad y quizá un poco de felicidad. Cerró los ojos y saboreó todas las sensaciones: el viento que le azotaba el rostro, el olor a tierra mojada, el rumor de las hojas, los golpes de los cascos del corcel. Se imaginó que era una hermosa princesa abrazada por su apuesto príncipe mientras cruzaban algún reino de camino a algún exótico paraje. Unas fantasías tontas, pueriles en su pensamiento. Pero sabía que los momentos pasados con aquella heroína enmascarada constituirían un tesoro, y que jamás los viviría de nuevo.

Demasiado pronto, Soi Fong detuvo el caballo. Yoruichi abrió los ojos y parpadeó repetidamente. Distinguió unos puntos de luz a lo lejos, que le recordaron las luciérnagas que había capturado.

- La mansión Shihōin se encuentra detrás de esos árboles –susurró la temo que su ausencia ya ha provocado alarma.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Escuche- dijo Soi suavemente.

Yoruichi aguzó el oído y percibió el grave murmullo de varias voces.- ¿Quiénes son?

- A juzgar por el número de faroles que se ven y por la multitud que se ha reunido en el prado, yo diría que ha venido media ciudad- dijo en tono suave Soi Fong.

- Oh, cielos. Déjeme aquí yo puedo ir caminando hasta la casa. No quisiera que se arriesgase a que la capturaran.

Ella calló unos instantes, Yoruichi notó que estaba escudriñando la zona.

- No parece que nadie vaya armado –le dijo al oído-. Así que la llevaré con su familia. No quiero que se caiga en alguna zanja o que sufra una caída en medio de la oscuridad más cuando por mi causa perdió sus gafas. Sin embargo, me despediré de usted aquí, ya que, lamentándolo mucho, necesitaré emprender una retirada precipitada.

- Gracias, señorita- dijo la morena.

- No hace falta que me lo agradezca. Era mi deber traerla a su casa.

- No es por eso, aunque también eso le agradezco. –La miró fijamente y sintió un nudo de emoción en la garganta. Forzó una sonrisa y añadió-: Le doy las gracias por esta deliciosa velada que jamás olvidaré. Ha sido una aventura maravillosa. –Bajó los ojos-. Siempre había deseado vivir una.

Soi Fong no puedo evitarlo y en un impulso tomo la barbilla con los dedos enguantados y le levantó el rostro.

- En ese caso, señorita Shihōin, me alegra sobremanera haber podido proporcionarle su maravillosa aventura.

- Le deseo que tenga buena fortuna en su tarea, señorita. Lo que usted hace es algo muy noble y heroico. Y le aseguro que no revelare nada que pueda ayudar a su captura.

Notó que ella sonreía por debajo de la máscara.- Gracias. Y yo espero que usted llegue a explorar algún día todos esos lugares con que sueña. Espero que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad.

Con eso Soi espoleó su montura, salieron de la línea de los árboles y atravesaron el prado a carrera. Yoruichi entrecerró los ojos para protegerse del viento, mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza conforme iban acercándose a la muchedumbre.

Soi Fong tiró de las riendas y el caballo se detuvo a menos de tres metros de los reunidos. Yoruichi se vio asaltada por un coro de exclamaciones seguido de ansiosos murmullos. Soi la depositó en el suelo suave y ágilmente, luego se volvió hacia el grupo de personas que los miraban con curiosidad y boquiabiertos.

- Devuelvo a la señorita Shihōin, junto con mis disculpas. Acto seguido, dio un tirón a las riendas y su magnífico semental se alzó sobre sus patas traseras altivamente. Yoruichi, al igual que todos los demás, contemplo azorada el asombroso espectáculo del jinete enmascarado cuya silueta se recortaba contra el resplandor de una docena de faroles. Miró a su padre y vio cómo el monóculo se le caía al suelo.

En el instante en que sus cascos tocaron el suelo, el caballo salió disparado al galope tendido, la capa de su jinete ondeando a su espalda y al cabo de diez segundos los tragó la oscuridad.

- ¡Yoruichi! –La voz de su padre, enronquecida por la emoción, rompió el silencio.

- ¡Padre! –exclamó echando a correr, él la estrechó entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

-Yoru-chan, mi querida gatita. –Ella notó que tragaba y que dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro-. Gracias a Dios que estas sana y salva –Aflojó el abrazo y la apartó un poco para recorrerla de arriba abajo con la mirada. -¿Estás bien?

- Estoy bien- padre.

Su padre bajó la voz y le preguntó:- ¿Te ha hecho daño?

- No. Ha sido muy amable y respetuoso.

Él la examinó con detenimiento, tras lo cual el parecía satisfecho de verla ilesa, asintió con un gesto. Volvió los ojos hacia el bosque y comentó: Supongo que no merece la pena perseguirlo. Está demasiado oscuro y nos lleva demasiada ventaja. Además, lo único que importa es que estás en casa sana y salva. –Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco-. Aquí tienes tus gafas princesa. Tessai las encontró en el bosque tiradas en el bosque.

Yoruichi, agradecida, se las puso. La multitud se cerró sobre ellos expresando su júbilo por verla sana y salva, al tiempo que lanzaban miradas expectantes en dirección al bosque. Tessai se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y estrujó a Yoruichi hasta que ésta creyó que se le iban a salir los ojos.

- Espero que nunca vuelva a darme otro susto como éste, señorita Yoruichi–le dijo, sonándose la nariz a fondo-. Me ha quitado diez años de vida, ya lo creo. Y mi corazón ya no es el de antes- dijo el cochero.

Hirako le dio un brusco abrazo, aplastándola contra su estrecho pecho y haciendo que la montura de sus gafas se le hincara en la cara.- Oh, Yoru-chan, nos has dado un susto de muerte.

Ella lo besó en la mejilla y le revolvió el pelo.- Lo siento, cariño, yo...

En ese momento se abrieron de par en par las puertas principales de la mansión Shihōin.

- ¡Mi niña! ¿Dónde está mi pequeña?

Minako Shihōin bajó presurosa los escalones y se abrió paso entre la multitud. Se abalanzó sobre Yoruichi con tanta energía que a punto estuvieron de caer ambas al suelo. Sólo la mano del padre consiguió mantenerlas en pie. La envolvió en un abrazo con aroma aflores que hizo crujir todos sus huesos y gimió:

- Oh, mi pobre niña. –Apartó a Yoruichi un paso hacia atrás y le escudriñó el rostro-. ¿Estás herida?

- No, mamá, estoy bien.

- Gracias a Dios. –Emitió un gorjeo y se llevó una mano a la frente.

El padre se adelantó y le advirtió con vehemencia:- No se te ocurra desmayarte aquí, querida, o te dejaré tirada donde caigas. Ya está bien de tus histerias por esta noche, no podría soportar un drama más.

Minako no podría haberse mostrado más sorprendida ni aunque él hubiera afirmado ser el rey Jorge en persona. Aprovechando su temporal privación del habla, el padre alzó la voz y dijo a los presentes:

- Como pueden ver, Yoruichi se encuentra bien. Gracias a todos porvenir, pero ahora, si nos perdonan, desearíamos llevar a nuestra hija a acostarse en una cama confortable para que pueda dejar atrás este incómodo y difícil momento.

Expresando sus mejores deseos, los vecinos se marcharon y los sirvientes regresaron a sus alojamientos.

Cuando subían los peldaños de piedra que conducían a la puerta principal, un hombre llegó a caballo.

- ¡Señor Shihoin! -Llamo.

Shiro- detuvo su marcha- ¿Si?

- Me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki. Soy el magistrado. Tengo entendido que su hija ha sido secuestrada por el Ladrón de Novias.

- Así es, señor. Pero tengo el placer de informarle de que nos ha sido devuelta, sana y salva. –Señaló a Yoruichi con un gesto de la cabeza. El magistrado estudió a la joven con agudo interés.

- Es una feliz y sorprendente noticia, señor. No me consta que ese bandido haya devuelto nunca a ninguna de sus víctimas. Es usted un padre afortunado y usted señorita ha tenido mucha suerte.

Yoruichi se ofendió al oír aquello pero, antes de que pudiera protestar, el hombre continuó:

- Me agradaría hablar con usted respecto a su secuestro, señorita Shihōin, si es que tiene ánimos para ello, lo menos que deseo es importunarla.

- Por supuesto, señor Kurosaki. –Yoruichi se alegró de tener una oportunidad de desengañarlo de sus falsas ideas. _¡Con que un bandido!- pensó con molestia_.

- ¿Por qué no acompañas al señor Kurosaki hasta la salita, Shiro? – Sugirió la madre en un tono que no admitía discusión-. Yoruichi y yo nos reuniremos con ustedes dentro de un momento. Quisiera hablar un instante en privado con ella.

- Muy bien –convino el padre-. Adelante, señor Kurosaki –Entraron en la casa y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

Cuando quedaron a solas, la madre se volvió hacia la hija.- Ahora dime la verdad, cariño, ¿te ha hecho algún daño ese hombre? ¿De alguna manera?

- No, mamá. Ha sido un perfecto caballero, y muy amable. Y además se ha excusado por haberme secuestrado.

- Y bien que debía hacerlo, aunque he de decir que la culpa de todo este episodio se la atribuyo al mayor Kuchiki. Es un hombre de lo más antipático, querida, y me niego a permitir que te cases con él.

Yoruichi intentó replicar, pero su madre prosiguió:

- Ahora no intentes convencerme de lo contrario, Yoruichi. Estoy completamente decidida, y también lo está tu padre. Bajo ningún concepto te casarás con ese caradura del mayor Kuchiki. ¿Lo has entendido?

Confundida, pero sabiendo que era mejor no discutir, sobre todo ahora que ya no iba a casarse con el mayor, Yoruichi respondió:- Sí, mamá, lo he entendido

- Perfecto. Tengo una pregunta más que hacerte. –Se acercó un poco y bajó la voz-: He leído todo sobre ese Ladrón de Novias en el Times. Dicen que va vestido de negro como un salteador de caminos, y que además usa una máscara que le cubre la cabeza. ¿Es verdad?

- En efecto

Un leve escalofrío sacudió los hombros de Minako.- También dicen que es fuerte y despiadado.

- Es muy fuerte, pero no despiadado. –Se le escapó un suspiro-. Es gentil, atento y noble- señalo la morena.

- Pero es un ladrón- apunto su madre.

Yoruichi negó con la cabeza.- No roba dinero, mamá, posee dinero propio en abundancia. Sólo quiere ayudar a mujeres que han sido obligadas a contraer un matrimonio con personas que no desean, les ayuda a ser libres para iniciar una nueva vida, porque una persona a la que él quería fue forzada a casarse con un hombre al que aborrecía.

La madre lanzó un profundo suspiro.- Por muy noble que suene eso, la realidad sigue siendo que tú has pasado varias horas en compañía de un hombre. Y sin acompañante. Hemos de enfrentarnos al hecho de que eso podría acarrearte el fracaso social.

Yoruichi no supo qué pensar, a decir verdad ella no había pensado en que su pequeña aventura pudiera tener ese resultado. Aunque sabía perfectamente que no era en absoluto cierta la afirmación de su madre, ya que no había estado con un hombre, pero era algo que no podía decirle, la facilidad de comunicación de su madre era preocupante y no podía arriesgarse. En cuanto a lo que la gente pudiera pensar o decir, era algo que le tenía sin cuidado.

Miró a su madre, y notó una sensación de pánico al fijarse en el severo gesto calculador de sus ojos. Yoruichi conocía demasiado bien aquella expresión: era el infame "_ha de haber un modo de transformar esta catástrofe en una ventaja para mí"_ que invariablemente precedía a sus plantes más escabrosos. Ya le parecía estar oyendo el ir y venir de los pensamientos en la bonita cabeza de su madre.

- Debes reunirte con tu padre y el señor Kurosaki, yo iré dentro de un momento; necesito recuperarme.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga tus sales?- pregunto con preocupación.

- No; me encuentro bien. –Acarició la mejilla de Yoruichi-. Es sólo que necesito un poco más de aire para centrar mis ideas. Ve tú, yo llegaré enseguida.

Yoruichi plantó un beso en su blanda mejilla y a continuación entró en la casa, rezando porque cualquiera que fuese el plan que maquinara su madre resultara menos desastroso que el del mayor Kuchiki.

A solas en los escalones de piedra, Minako se paseaba nerviosa y rezaba por tener una inspiración. ¿Cómo demonios iba a impedir que aquel secuestro fallido se convirtiera en un escándalo que deshonrase a la familia? ¿Cómo podría arrojar una luz positiva sobre lo sucedido? ¿Su hija raptada por el bandido más famoso de Inglaterra? ¿En su compañía, sin algún chaperón, por espacio de varias horas? Dios bendito, le dolía la cabeza sólo de imaginar las habladurías y conjeturas que la gente podría tener.

Y el hecho de pensar en la reacción de Rangiku le causó un gélido estremecimiento. ¿Qué diablos debía hacer una madre en una encrucijada así? Miró a lo lejos, allí donde la luna acariciaba la línea de árboles que formaba la linde del bosque, y se preguntó por el hombre que había secuestrado a Yoruichi.

Apretó los labios. Según su querida hija, era gentil, atento y noble. Y poseía dinero en abundancia. Tal vez fuera un secuestrador, pero estaba claro que era un secuestrador decente. Y rico. No pudo por menos de preguntarse si estaría casado.

...

Agradezco a todos por leer y espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo No 4 – ****Emendando Errores.**

_Del London Times:_

_El célebre Ladrón de Novias ha atacado nuevamente raptando a una joven de la aldea de Tunbridge Wells, en el condado de Kent. Sin embargo, como caso insólito esta vez ha devuelto a la muchacha al comprobar que la había secuestrado por error. La joven, que afortunadamente no sufrió daño alguno durante la peripecia, demostró una gran fortaleza y valentía cuando fue interrogada por las autoridades. No pudo proporcionar una descripción del Ladrón, ya que según la secuestrada éste llevaba puesta su máscara, que le cubre toda la cabeza, pero reveló que tenía una voz grave y ronca, y que era un jinete espléndido. En relación con este suceso, un grupo de padres de anteriores víctimas de secuestro se han unido en la llamada Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias. Han aumentado la cuantía de la recompensa por la captura de dicho bandido a la increíble suma de cinco mil libras. Todos los hombres de Inglaterra saldrán a la caza de semejante fortuna, y no quedará piedra por remover hasta llevar al Ladrón de Novias ante la justicia y al final a la horca._

…...

- ¡Está usted ahí, Condesa! -La voz molesta de Rangiku Matsumoto perforó los oídos de Soi Fong, que se obligó a contener una mueca de enfado. Maldiciendo las sombras de la noche que obviamente no la habían ocultado tan bien como ella había creído, emergió del rincón a oscuras de la terraza y cruzó el suelo de piedra en dirección a su anfitriona.

No pudo por menos de maravillarse por la extraordinaria vista de la señora Matsumoto, aunque sospechaba que ni siquiera las circunstancias más inquietantes, como la total oscuridad, podían impedirle descubrir a un miembro de la nobleza. Se detuvo frente a ella y realizó una reverencia formal.- ¿Me buscaba, señora Matsumoto?

- Sí, mi lady. Apenas hemos cruzado palabra alguna desde que llegó- se quejó la mujer.

-No se preocupe que me haya sentido ofendida. Comprendo las obligaciones que conlleva ser la anfitriona de una velada tan esplendida como ésta. –Movió la mano describiendo un arco que abarcaba la mansión y los jardines perfectamente cuidados-. Se ha superado a sí misma señora Matsumoto.

Ella casi se esponjó como un pavo real, parecido que resultó todavía más pronunciado debido a las plumas de colores que salían en forma de abanico de su turbante- aunque para Soi Fong más bien parecía una guacamaya.

- Después de nuestra conversación de la semana pasada, no tenía más remedio que organizar una velada para la señorita Yoruichi.– Dijo la señora Matsumoto, se inclinó más hacia ella, hasta que sus plumas le rozaron la manga-. Tal como sugirió usted, el secuestro fallido de la señorita Shihōin es el tema de conversación más excitante que hemos tenido en años, sobre todo después del artículo publicado por el Times.

- Ciertamente, señora Matsumoto, al organizar esta velada en su honor, usted será la persona más Elogiada de Tunbridge Wells- dijo la condesa.

Ni siquiera la oscuridad reinante logró disimular la avaricia que relampagueó en los ojos de Rangiku.

- Sí, tal como usted predijo mi lady. Aunque se han dado otras fiestas en homenaje a la señorita Shihōin, nadie más ha conseguido atraerla a usted dijo con orgullo y vanagloria. Claro que ninguna otra anfitriona tiene una hija tan encantadora como mi Orihime.- Deslizó su mano enguantada por el codo de Soi y sus dedos se cerraron sobre ella como grilletes de acero-. Y, naturalmente, lo menos que puedo hacer por la pobre Yoruichi es garantizar que su secuestro se vea bajo una luz positiva. Al fin y al cabo, su madre y yo somos amigas íntimas desde hace años. –Lanzó un suspiro melodramático y prosiguió-: Espero que esa muchacha disfrute de su popularidad, ya que, como es natural, será efímera.

-Soi enarcó una ceja.- ¿Efímera? ¿Qué le hace suponer eso?

- Cuando decaiga el súbito interés por la aventura de Yoruichi, la pobrecilla volverá a ser lo que ha sido siempre- dijo con un tono de desprecio.

- ¿Y qué ha sido?- pregunto Soi Fong con todo serio y curioso.

Rangiku se acercó un poco más y bajó la voz hasta adoptar un tono de conspiración.- No es ningún secreto, mi lady, que esa joven es un tanto peculiar. ¡Si hasta se dice que recoge sapos e insectos en el bosque! Ya resultaba bastante excéntrica cuando era pequeña, pero esa conducta no es en absoluto decorosa para una mujer de su edad. Pues en lugar de intentar aprender a tocar el pianoforte y algún que otro paso de baile, pasa el tiempo con su extraño hermano en ese extraño cobertizo que tiene él, donde se llevan a cabo experimentos científicos que sólo pueden describirse como…

- ¿Extraños? –repitió Soi Fong.

-¡Exacto, condesa! Y aunque yo no soy dada a los chismorreos y habladurías, recientemente ha llegado a mis oídos el rumor que Yoruichi va a nadar al pequeño lago que hay en sus tierras– Se agitó con un estremecimiento-. Por supuesto que yo jamás diría una sola palabra en contra de ella, pero no consigo imaginar cuánto debe de sufrir la pobre Minako a causa de las... predilecciones de su hija.

Soi Fong no pudo evitar que su imaginación jugara en su contra y visualizo rápidamente a la señorita Shihōin jugueteando en el lago, con el vestido pegado a sus generosos pechos y a sus prominentes y halagadoras curvas. ¿Quizá se lo quitaría y quedaría cubierta sólo por una camisola, o quizá estarías des…? De pronto la condesa se vio embargada por un incremento de calor e intento centrar su atención en el tema- se pasó la mano por su cabello, qué diablos le pasaba, porque tenía esa clase de pensamientos con esa mujer.

- Tal vez a su madre esas predilecciones le resulten simpáticas e interesantes- dijo la condesa.

- Tonterías condesa yo soy madre y moriría si mi Orihime tuviese ese comportamiento, aunque desde luego Minako intenta hacer creer a todo el mundo que así es.- Se echó hacia atrás y esbozó una ancha sonrisa-. Gracias a Dios mi Orihime ha sido educada como una perfecta y agraciada dama. Una joven totalmente encantadora. Se le da maravillosamente bien la música, canta con una voz capaz de competir con la de los ángeles. Y además es una artista de gran talento; usted debería visitar la galería que tenemos mientras esté aquí.

- Será un placer hacerlo- señora Matsumoto.

Los dedos de Rangiku le apretaron el brazo de nuevo casi como garras.- Y no olvide que ha prometido bailar con Orihime.

- Soy una mujer de palabra –repuso Soi Fong, sabiendo muy bien que el objetivo de que ella bailara con su hija era en gran parte la razón por la que la señora Matsumoto había organizado aquella fiesta.

- Perfecto. –Volvió la vista hacia las ventanas francesas y ladeó la cabeza-. Parece que los músicos van a iniciar un baile por parejas. Le ayudaré a buscar a Orihime...

- Adelántese usted –replicó Soi con una sonrisa más que disfrutar de un cigarro antes de regresar a la fiesta. Y no quisiera apartarla ni un minuto más del resto de sus invitados.

Claramente fastidiada porque le recordaran sus obligaciones como anfitriona, Matsumoto apartó la mano del brazo de Soi a regañadientes.

- Sí, supongo que debo regresar. -La miró entornando los ojos-. Le diré a Orihime que espere su invitación a bailar, mi lady.

- Espero que ella acepte en proporcionarme ese honor- dijo Soi.

Y farfullando algo que sonó a _"sería capaz de caminar sobre carbones encendidos por tener esa oportunidad"_, la señora Matsumoto inclinó la cabeza, hizo una breve reverencia para entrar otra vez en la casa.

En el instante en que desapareció, Soi volvió a internarse al cobijo de las sombras, alisando las arrugas que los tentáculos de la señora Matsumoto le habían dejado en la chaqueta. Ella estaba muy acostumbrada a tratar con madres casamenteras como Rangiku Matsumoto, por algún motivo el modo de ella le parecía irritante. Pero eso era parte de lo que tenía que soportar al ser la encargada de continuar con el apellido Fong, y tener derecho a desposar a otra mujer. Pero esos comentarios condescendientes que ella había dicho con respecto a la señorita Shihōin no le habían agradado en absoluto hasta el punto de alterarle un poco.

Resoplo levemente, esa irritación bien merecía la pena. Tal como sabía que iba a hacer cuando se le ocurrió hablar con esa mujer la semana anterior, la señora Matsumoto había esparcido el rumor sobre el secuestro de la señorita Shihōin más deprisa que un reguero de pólvora, y su causa se había visto favorecida por el artículo aparecido aquella misma mañana en el Times. Tras elogiar la valentía de la señorita Shihōin, había informado a la señora Rangiku de que, aunque había recibido numerosas invitaciones a fiestas en honor de la señorita Shihōin–invitaciones que tristemente no había asistido por causa de compromisos anteriores-, a la vez que le manifestó el sentirse sorprendida de que todavía ella, la anfitriona más destacada de la zona, no hubiese organizado una fiesta. Desde luego no tuvo reparos en insinuar que ella anularía sus compromisos para asistir a dicha velada, y esperaba se le concediera el honor de bailar con la única hija que le quedaba por casar.

Dos días más tarde, no se extrañó de recibir una invitación para dicha velada.

Shunsui que siempre permanecía vigilante y pendiente de las noticias y comentarios ya le había comunicado que, en lugar de verse rechazada o sumida en el escándalo tras el desafortunado secuestro, la señorita Yoruichi por ahora era la persona más aclamada de la aldea. Soi Fong sabía que aun con todo eso era necesario el sello de aprobación de la señora Rangiku para garantizar que la señorita Shihōin no sufriera el escarnio social por culpa de su encuentro con el Ladrón de Novias, un encuentro que a pesar de haber sido breve Soi no conseguía borrar de su mente.

Una vez que ella se aseguró que la señorita Shihōin no había proporcionado a las autoridades información nueva o sustancial respecto del Ladrón de Novias, Soi Fong supuso que se olvidaría de ella y de ese penoso asunto.- Pero para su fastidio supuso muy mal.

Aquellas palabras de la joven, que fueron expresadas en tono soñador, se le habían esculpido en la mente y las recordaba como si las escuchara de la propia Yoruichi: _"Ha sido una aventura maravillosa. Siempre había deseado vivir una"_. Soi comprendía que una mujer joven como la señorita Shihōin, deseara y ansiara vivir aventuras. Pero más que eso lo que más recordaba era aquella conmovedora afirmación, _"Yo también suelo sentirme sola"_, esas palabras habían tocado lo más hondo de su corazón y alma. Extrañamente y sin haberlo imaginado ella había encontrado un espíritu afín al de ella y Dios sabía que Soi entendía muy bien la soledad. El aislamiento que le acarreaba la vida secreta que llevaba, algunas veces hasta sentirse amenazaba con asfixiarla. Incluso estando rodeada de gente, se sentía sola, sin contar que con nadie había compartido sus sufrimientos, penas y dolor.

Fijó la vista de nuevo hacia la casa y advirtió que todas las ventanas de tipo francesas que daban al atiborrado salón de baile permanecían abiertas para que entrase la brisa fresca. En el jardín, los grillos formaban un coro nocturno que competía con la música de los violines, el murmullo de las conversaciones y el tintineo de las copas de cristal, llegaba flotando desde la casa de la señora Matsumoto.

La velada se encontraba en su apogeo. Pero para donde viera se preguntaba ¿dónde estaba la señorita Shihōin? Sin salir un milímetro del refugio de las sombras, la condesa estiró el cuello para divisar el abarrotado salón. Cuando por fin acertó a verle, el corazón le dio un extraño vuelco.

Sonrió para sí, porque ciertamente sus confabulaciones habían dado resultado, porque desde luego a la señorita Shihōin parecía irle muy bien, tal como le había notificado Shunsui.

Ella, se encontraba de pie rodeada por media docena de damas, que la bordeaban de un modo que le hacía recordar a las aves de rapiña que volaban en círculo sobre la carroña. En unos instantes a ese grupo se unieron dos caballeros que pugnaban entre sí por entregar a la señorita Shihōin un vaso de ponche.

Soi se colocó más cómodamente contra la fachada de piedra y observó a la mujer que no había podido apartar de sus pensamientos desde aquel día del secuestro.

La señorita Yoruichi Shihōin llevaba el cabello violeta recogido en un moño sencillo. Su vestido de tono claro era recatado, por supuesto que no lograba ocultar del todo sus curvas femeninas. Ella estaba enderezada, con la cabeza bien alta.

Otro caballero que portaba un vaso de ponche se unió al grupo que la rodeaba y Soi se asombró de que la morena pudiese beber un solo vaso más. Su mirada detallista se clavó en sus labios, que se abrían en una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento que dirigió al recién llegado. Incluso desde esa distancia le resultaba característica la seductora compleción de su boca. El caballero hizo una reverencia y la observó con incuestionable interés. Soi juntó las cejas sintiendo disgusto, reacción que parecía inexplicable, cosa que le irritó no tenía por qué disgustarle tal cosa.

La observación duro por un cuarto de hora. Damas y caballeros zumbaban a su alrededor igual que abejas en torno a una colmena. En un principio pensó que la joven se estaba divirtiendo y se encontraba más que dichosa, pero tras observarla se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa parecía obligada, y le pareció que apretaba los dientes. Algo que le parecía una reacción de lo más curiosa.

Pero todavía más insólito fue el pinchazo de tristeza que divisó en sus ojos. Estaba claro que la joven trataba de disimular su desventura, al examinarla con detenimiento tuvo la seguridad de que no se equivocaba. En un breve instante en que pensó que nadie le miraba, su hermosa sonrisa se disipó y los hombros se le hundieron, perdiendo su vista hacia las ventanas que daban al exterior con un característico anhelo.

La culpabilidad y también de compasión, le asaltó el corazón ¿Por qué se sentiría de esa forma desdichada? ¿Tal vez había sido debido al encuentro con el Ladrón de Novias?

Entonces, con una breve inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa tensa, la señorita Shihōin se escurrió del grupo que la rodeaba y se abrió paso siguiendo el contorno de la sala. A su paso salió un hombre alto y de pelo castaño claro que Soi Fong reconoció como el vizconde Urahara, cerca de la ventana junto a la cual ella se ocultaba y aunque no lograba oír la conversación, vio como Urahara se llevó a los labios la mano enguantada de la morena para depositar un beso que según su apreciación duró más de lo debido, mientras el maldito canalla se permitía en una prolongada vista panorámica del escote de la joven.

Sintió hervir dentro de ella una furia. ¿La trataba Urahara sin respeto alguno por su encuentro con el Ladrón de Novias? ¿Era ésa la causa de la miseria de la joven? Maldición, tal vez su reputación y buen nombre sí que había resultado perjudicada después de todo. De pronto recordó la sensación de las seductoras curvas de la morena apretadas contra ella y se tensó. No iba a permitir que nadie le faltase al respecto, más a causa de la situación en que ella misma le había puesto sin darse cuenta.

Decidida con rescatar a la señorita Shihōin de aquel descarado de Urahara, busco sin pensarlo su camino al salón, pero en el mismísimo instante en que entraba en el salón procedente de la terraza, apareció como ave de mal agüero la señora Rangiku Matsumoto y se le pegó a un costado.

- Veo que viene a cumplir su baile con Orihime, mi lady–dijo en tono servil al tiempo que aferraba su brazo como una garra.

Soi le dirigió una inclinación cortes, mientras en su mente decidía la mejor manera de quitársela de encima. Sin embargo, la señorita Shihōin ya se las había arreglado para escapar por sí sola de Urahara, cosa que debió esperar la condesa Fong dados a los antecedentes anteriores, de modo que Soi pasó unos momentos más con su anfitriona. Aceptó una copa de champán y respondió a su banal parloteo, sin apartar un momento la vista de la mujer de cabello violeta que atravesaba el salón. Dos caballeros que reconoció como los señores Hisagi y Kensei, ambos hijos de acaudalados vecinos del lugar, la interceptaron. Soi apretó con fuerza su copa de champán cuando vio que Hisagi le besaba la mano.

Estaba a punto de acortar la distancia a zancadas cuando la señorita Shihōin señaló hacia las ventanas que daban a la terraza y cuando Hisagi y Kensei miraron hacia esa dirección, la morena volvió a escabullirse, escondiéndose detrás de una enorme maceta de palmeras. Soi Fong no pudo más que contener una sonrisa y asintió con expresión ausente a la charla de la señora Matsumoto.

Yoruichi se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz y observó con sigilo entre las hojas de palmeras y helechos de la señora Matsumoto.- Bufo con molestia allí estaban Hisagi Shūhei y Kensei Muguruma Permanecían junto a las ventanas, con la confusión entonada en sus rostros, sin duda se cuestionaban dónde se habría ido.

Lanzó un suspiro. Nunca había conocido dos individuos más agotadores. Yoruichi los escuchó en su aburrida plática sobre los métodos para hacer un perfecto nudo de corbata hasta que le dio una urgente gana de estrangular a los dos.

Exasperada, señaló hacia el jardín oscuro y exclamó: _"¡Miren! ¡Una manada de ciervos!"_ Y cuando volvieron la vista, se lanzó en busca de un refugio como si la acosara una jauría de perros rabiosos, por el momento estaba a salvo... pero ¿cuánto tiempo podría aguantar antes que le descubrieran?

"_Eres una cobarde",_ la reprendió su conciencia. Se resistió a semejante descripción, pero no pudo negar la veracidad de la misma; hacía años que no recurría a esconderse detrás de una planta, pero había sido necesario. Y aunque no podía pasar escondida el resto de aquella interminable velada, le urgía un momento para sí misma antes de unirse de nuevo a la fiesta de la señora Matsumoto. Le pulsaban las sienes debido al esfuerzo de mostrarse solícita mientras todo el mundo la observaba, cuchicheaba acerca de ella y le formulaba una pregunta tras otra. Cielos, jamás había sospechado que el resultado de su fallido secuestro fuera a ser todo ese circo.

No podía negar que se sentía afortunada de que su familia no se hubiera visto expuesta al escándalo a consecuencia de su encuentro nocturno con "el delincuente" más buscado de Inglaterra, nadie, hubiese imaginado que sería la mujer más buscada del pueblo. Ya no era "Yoruichi, la excéntrica"; ahora se la consideraba "la inteligente y fascinante Yoruichi, la que había hablado con el Ladrón de Novias".

Su centelleante popularidad debió alegrarla. A diario le llegaban flores de caballeros que sólo dos semanas antes le evitaban. Todas las tardes recibía visitas femeninas o invitaciones a tomar el té.- Suspiro- Todo el mundo solicitaba conocer detalles de su aventura con el Ladrón de Novias. Aunque ella era una pésima bailarina, los caballeros querían ser su pareja de baile. Las damas del lugar pedían su consejo, aunque sólo para temas triviales como moda y joyas. Hasta su propia familia, con excepción de Hirako, se deshacía en aplausos de ella, como si fuera una inteligente mascota que hubiera llevado a cabo una pirueta.

En absoluto ella no disfrutaba de aquella popularidad porque en su corazón, en la parte más oculta de su ser había anhelado en secreto ser aceptada, pero siendo inteligente como lo era sabía que aquel interés por ella era frívolo. Nadie se interesaba por ella; tan sólo querían preguntar acerca del Ladrón de Novias. Por lo cual una vez quedara satisfecha su curiosidad, su interés se esfumaría rápidamente. Y por alguna razón, aquello le dolía más que los rumores que había aprendido a ignorar.

Había soportado la creciente ola de visitas, pues no deseaba privar a su madre y sus hermanas de la profunda satisfacción que les daba su reciente popularidad. Sonrió hasta que le dolió la cara y soporto horas sentada en la salita, bebiendo té, respondiendo a innumerables preguntas y deseando todo el tiempo estar con Hirako leyendo revistas científicas, ayudándolo en su Cámara de los Experimentos y avanzando ella misma en sus estudios.

Para incrementar su tortura pasaba horas delante de la costurera, que le tomaba medidas para unos vestidos que la hacían sentirse ridícula e incómoda. Sin embargo, había consentido a su madre porque no quería arruinar su alegría por la popularidad de su hija, y tampoco deseaba tentar al destino que había librado a su familia del escándalo.

No obstante, aún más pesada era la larga serie de fiestas, veladas y sesiones musicales y aunque ella le gustaba de la música, por lo general no era asidua de reuniones de ese tipo.

No le gustaba desempeñar el papel de conversadora elegante e ingeniosa y de soportar expresiones de indiferencia o, peor aún, de lástima que decían: "Oh, es una verdadera pena que la pobre Yoruichi no se parezca más a sus preciosas hermanas".

Hacía mucho que había asumido sus carencias, pues sabía que su familia la amaba a pesar de ellas. Sin embargo, los actos sociales le hacían sentirse incómoda e inepta y para su mala fortuna durante la última quincena había asistido a decenas de ellos con la sonrisa fija en los labios, por no decepcionar a su madre. Pero su paciencia se había terminado.

¿Cuánto continuaría esa situación insoportable? ¿Cuándo se cansaría de ella la gente y la dejaría en paz? _"Pronto, por Dios bendito, por favor, que sea pronto"._

Aquella velada era la última programada, al menos que ella supiera. Sólo esperaba que su madre no escondiera de invitaciones en alguna parte.- Exhaló un suspiro muy sentido. Por más que deseara permanecer oculta, sabía que había llegado el momento de volver a la fiesta. Pero se prometió evitar a Hisagi y Kensei.

Respiró hondo para hacer acopio de fuerzas, entonces de pronto se encontró mirando una pajarita blanca y perfectamente anudada.- Angustiada, dio un paso atrás y tropezó con los enormes macetas que contenían las palmeras, Echó la cabeza atrás y su mirada se topó con unos ojos grises tormentosos con expresión interrogante.

Volvió a respirar hondo, acaso era imposible tener un momento de intimidad. ¿No podría aquella persona buscar otro lugar? Recorrió con la mirada a la intrusa que invadía su intimidad; su atuendo, negro y formal, acentuado por un chaleco de brocado bruñido y una camisa blanca, le sentaba de maravilla a su figura delgada y esbelta. Su rostro resultaba fino y hermoso, como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, una mandíbula fina, una nariz perfectamente recta y una boca firme con labios delgados y bien formados, no tenía una curvas muy enunciadas pero resaltaban por lo ceñido de su atuendo que le quedaba de maravilla. Sus hermanas y su madre la encontrarían muy atractiva sin dudarlo dos veces. Pero ella la consideraba una condenada molestia y deseó fervientemente que se largara y la dejase sola.

- Perdóneme por haberla inquietado, señorita Shihōin–dijo la mujer.

Yoruichi consiguió contener un quejido. Aquella mujer conocía su nombre, claro, igual que todo el mundo en ese lugar, sin duda también buscaría información sobre el Ladrón de Novias. Como mínimo, la llevaría atreves de una conversación estúpida y después abordaría el tema que estaba en boca de todos. Lo peor que podía pasar era que la interrogase y encima la invitase a bailar.

En un esfuerzo por ser amable, aunque procuraba alejarse poco a poco de ella, le preguntó:

- ¿Nos conocemos, señorita?

La condesa Fong, la observó unos segundos antes de responderle, Yoruichi ante tal acto sintió que le traspasaba aquella intensa mirada.

- Sí, así es, aunque de ello hace muchos años. –Hizo una reverencia formal-. Soy la condesa Soi Fong de Wesley. A su servicio.

Yoruichi se ajustó las gafas y la miro detenidamente antes de fruncir el entrecejo.- Perdone, mi lady, que no la haya reconocido. Pero tenía la creencia que usted era más...vieja.

- Seguramente me confunde con mi madre ya fallecida desde hace cinco años- respondió la condesa.

Un intenso rubor anegó las mejillas de Yoruichi.- Que metedura de pata. Sin duda todos los presentes tenían conocimiento de que la madre de la condesa había muerto años atrás, exceptuando ella. Otra razón por la que aborrecer aquellas reuniones sociales: nunca sabía qué resultaba apropiado decir.

- Lo siento. No era mi intención...

- No hay cuidado –replicó ella de inmediato. Alzó una ceja y en sus ojos brilló un destello de malicia-. Dígame, señorita Shihōin, ¿qué la ha traído a buscar refugio detrás de estas plantas?

"_Personas fastidiosas como usted"_, pensó la morena, en cambio respondió:- Yo podría preguntarle eso mismo a usted, mi lady.

Ella sonrió mostrando una dentadura blanca y uniforme.- Se lo diré si me lo dice usted primero.

Notando la diversión en el tono de la condesa, y aliviada de que había pasado por alto su pasada metedura de pata, Yoruichi dijo: Había dos caballeros que me estaban importunando para que bailara con ellos.

- ¿De veras? ¿Qué caballeros?- cuestiono.

- Los señores Hisagi y Kensei. –Miró entre las ramas y los localizó, todavía de pie junto a las ventanas.

La condesa se acercó y miró entre las hojas para divisar a los acosadores a los cuales se refería la señorita Shihōin, inspiró suavemente y la cabeza se le llenó con una mezcla de sándalo y miel. Por su parte la morena al sentir la cercanía de la condesa su olfato fue acariciado por un aroma maderoso penetrante.

- Ah, ya los veo, ellos son conocidos míos –comentó la condesa-, aunque sólo superficialmente. Me temo que no asisto a muchas reuniones sociales.

- Que afortunada –masculló la morena soltando las hojas y le sonrió levemente- si me disculpa, condesa...

- Por supuesto, señorita Shihōin. No obstante, tal vez desee permanecer unos instante más en este lugar.-Separó el follajes por encima de donde podía alcanzar Yoruichi y miró por la abertura-. Al parecer los señores Hisagi y Kensei andan buscando a alguien con insistencia. Si sale ahora...

La morena contuvo un estremecimiento. No sentía deseos de hablar con la condesa, pero para su infortunio eso parecía, al menos de momento, el menor de dos males.

- Gracias, mi lady. Dadas las circunstancias, creo que puedo quedarme aquí unos minutos más.

Al ver que la condesa no se movía y no parecía que fuera a marcharse, le dijo:

- Al final no me ha dicho qué ha hecho a usted esconderse aquí, mi lady.

- La señora Matsumoto me perseguía como un cazador experimentado y con un brillo en los ojos que sólo puedo describir como "casamentera". Me pareció que este era el lugar más apropiado para pasar desapercibida por un momento.

Yoruichi asintió, solidaria. Se imaginó perfectamente a Rangiku Matsumoto acosando a la casadera condesa Fong igual que un sabueso tras un zorro. Ella había visto ese brillo de casamentera en los ojos de algunas personas pues era el mismo que le había mostrado su madre con renovados bríos a lo largo de las dos últimas semanas.

Recorrió con la mirada la figura de la condesa y enarco levemente una ceja ante la vista pues ella parecía…atlética.- No se preocupe, condesa. No le quepa duda de que usted podrá correr más que la señora Matsumoto. Al parecer, usted se encuentra bastante sana.

- Soi Fong, carraspeo levemente ante el ¿halago? Que la señorita Shihōin expreso.

- Eh... gracias.

Mirando una vez más entre los helechos, Yoruichi observó con horror que su madre estaba conversando con Hisagi y Kensei. En aquel instante el trío volvió su vista hacia las plantas y los ojos de Minako Shihōin se entrecerraron. Con una exclamación ahogada, Yoruichi supo que no podría evitar el radar de su madre.

- Me temo que debo retirarme, lady Fong–dijo al tiempo que realizaba una torpe reverencia-. Al parecer, mi madre ha detectado mi presencia. Buenas noches.

Ella se inclinó despidiéndose con respeto.

- Lo mismo le digo, señorita Shihōin.

Salió de su refugio, pero antes de que hubiera dado media docena de pasos, su madre saltó frente a ella igual que un gato ante un ovillo de lana.

- ¡Yoruichi, querida! Estás aquí. Te he buscado por todas partes. ¡Los señores Hisagi y Kensei desean bailar con nosotras! ¿No es magnífico?

La morena miró a los dos petimetres que aguardaban y se obligó a sonreír.- Esa palabra no basta para describir mi emoción, madre.

Su madre sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Magnífico! La orquesta está a punto de iniciar una nueva pieza.

- En realidad –dijo Yoruichi intentando disimular su impaciencia- no quiero...

- ...Perderte una sola nota –la atajó su madre con una sonrisa y una mirada de advertencia-.

Tras arreglárselas para reprimir una queja, La morena lanzó una rápida mirada anhelante hacia el refugio que constituía la maceta de plantas. Reconoció en los ojos de su madre aquella mirada reprobatoria; el único modo en que podría escapar del baile por parejas sería que se abriera el suelo y se la tragara. Contempló fijamente el jardín, pero sus plegarias no hallaron eco. De modo que ya sin escapatoria tomó fuerzas para permitir que Hisagi y Kensei las condujeran a la pista de baile, jurando que aquélla sería la última velada a la que asistiría.

- Si me permite la intromisión, me temo que la señorita Shihōin me ha prometido el placer de acompañarme en la siguiente pieza de baile – Se oyó la voz profunda de lady Fong a espaldas de Yoruichi.

Minako y los dos caballeros se volvieron para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz, La morena vio cómo su madre abría sus ojos con excitación al reconocer a la condesa.

-Condesa Fong–dijo Minako realizando una elegante reverencia-. Qué sorpresa tan encantadora el verle. – Se incorporó y le dirigió su sonrisa más venerable, al mismo tiempo apartaba eficazmente a Hisagi y Kensei de manera elegante-. Y es una maravilla que desee bailar con Yoruichi.

- Sí, estupendo –dijo Yoruichi sin entusiasmo.

En los ojos grises de Soi centelleó la diversión.- Quizás, señorita Shihōin usted prefiera dar un paseo por la pequeña galería. Tengo conocimiento que la señora Matsumoto y su hija son unas personas talentosas. –Se volvió hacia Minako-. Puede acompañarnos, señora Shihōin, si así lo cree conveniente.

A la Minako se le iluminó el rostro como una vela.- Qué amable de su parte, mi lady. Estaría encantada...

- Permítame –terció Hisagi con tono serio-. Si la señorita Shihōin no va a bailar esta pieza con la condesa, creo que entonces debería...

De labios de Minako salió una serie de balbuceos.- Cielos –resopló, tomando el brazo de Hisagi- Me temo que voy a desmayarme. Señor Hisagi ¿usted y el señor Kensei harían el favor de llevarme junto a mi esposo?

- ¿Te encuentras bien, mamá? –inquirió La morena, sabiendo que se esperaba que ella le preguntase aquello.

- Estoy bien, hija. Simplemente necesito un momento de descanso. Demasiadas emociones, creo.

- Permita que la ayuda, señora Shihōin–dijo la condesa ofreciendo su mano. Pero Minako rehusó con un gesto suave.

- Estaré bien, no se preocupe condesa; los señores Hisagi y Kensei se ocuparan de mi por lo que pueden ir las dos a la galería, desde aquí veo que hay por lo menos una docena de invitados admirando las pinturas. –Agarró firmemente a Hisagi y Kensei, cada uno por un brazo, y se los llevó de allí.

Yoruichi observó a la condesa con el rabillo del ojo y una media sonrisa dibujo su rostro, ante la expresión medio sorprendida y medio divertida con la que Soi vio marchar a su madre.

- Su madre se las arregla socialmente muy bien a la hora de... –busco rápidamente en su cerebro la palabra adecuada.

- ¿Manipular? –completó Yoruichi.

La condesa se volvió hacia ella reprimiendo una sonrisa.- Iba a decir moverse estratégicamente –Extendió el brazo y lo ofreció a la joven- ¿Iniciamos nuestro paseo por la galería Señorita Shihōin?

Yoruichi le miro vacilante y expreso: Agradezco que me haya rescatado, mi lady, pero no es necesario que continúe con la pantomima.

- Soi Fong la miro seria-¿A qué pantomima se refiere, señorita Shihōin?

La morena la miro seria- Al de: "yo le acompañare a la galería para que usted no se vea obligada a bailar con esos idio...caballeros". Me conmueve sobremanera- dijo casi con sarcasmo, luego agrego con seriedad- puedo sentirme sumamente agradecida, pero...

- No tiene importancia eso, sin embargo, nada ha sido una pantomima- le miro intensamente- Porque para mí, seria de mucho agrado tener el honor de acompañarla.

Yoruichi la miró, buscando señales que delataran la falacia en sus palabras o en su actitud pues estaban tan acostumbrada, más en estas últimas semanas.

Pero, para su asombro, no vio más que cortesía de parte de la condesa, aun con todo eso, podría ser seguro que la condesa sólo deseaba acompañarla para saber acerca del Ladrón de Novias, cosa de la cual no estaba dispuesta a soportar de otra persona por esta noche. Decidida a terminar con ese círculo de vicioso de todos, preguntó:

- ¿Por qué desea usted mi compañía?

Ella se inclinó con aire de conspiración- Yoruichi percibió su aroma maderoso de nuevo- aunque parecía extraño ella temía su respuesta.

- Le asegure a la señora Matsumoto echar un vistazo a sus pinturas- frunció el ceño levemente- de la misma manera creo que ella desea que haga lo mismo con su hija soltera, por lo que me haría usted un gran servicio al acompañarme. –Se incorporó ás, tengo entendido que esas pinturas son... inusuales, y quisiera contar con su opinión al respecto.

- Me temo defraudarle condesa, mis conocimientos de arte son bastante escasos.

- Con todo el respeto a nuestra anfitriona, me parece más que puede ser posible que no sea "arte" lo que nos espera, señorita Shihōin.

Una pequeña risa fue emitida por Yoruichi. Por lo menos parecía que aquella mujer era divertida. Y después de haberle rescatado de los horrores del baile por parejas, supuso que le debía una recompensa o una ayuda. Relajada por primera vez en horas, inclinó la cabeza en aceptación y enlazó su mano enguantada en el brazo que le tendía la condesa.

- Ha despertado mi interés, mi lady- le sonrió con amabilidad- Me apetece ver la galería con usted

Soi Fong se movía con suma lentitud hasta la larga galería, muy consciente de la mano enguantada que descansaba ligeramente sobre su manga; no importaba lo fina de su chaqueta el tacto de esa mano parecía transmitir un calor que le quemaba la piel, miro de soslayo y fue consciente de lo hermosa que era la mujer que caminaba a su lado.- _"Ha despertado mi interés, mi lady"_- había expresado la morena, y ella tuvo que aguantarse el responder: _"Del mismo modo en que usted ha despertado el mío, señorita Shihōin" _El contacto delicado de la mano bronceada le dejaba un hormigueo que le subía y bajaba por el brazo. No estaba segura del motivo por el cual ella le provocaba semejante reacción, pero no podía negar que extrañamente esa mujer estaba despertando cosas que ella no entendía y no dejaba de experimentar en cada encuentro.

...

Bueno he aca otro capitulo, espero sea de su agrado ...saludos y que tengan buena semana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo No 5 – Despertando Sensaciones.**

Caminando por la galería se detuvieron frente al primer lienzo. Con una media mirada hacia la morena, Soi Fong observó cómo examinaba la pintura con la cabeza ladeada y mirada inquisidora.

- Es... interesante –comentó Yoruichi.

La condesa miro hacia la mezcolanza de colores oscuros, frunciendo el ceño y con un gesto disgusto.- Es sencillamente horroroso –dictaminó.

Un leve sonido que sonó sospechosamente a una risita salió los labios de Yoruichi, que se apresuró a toser disimulando su falta de decoro. Luego miró a la condesa, la cual que quedó sobrecogida al ver sus ojos, unos ojos en los que brillaba una inteligencia perspicaz y que parecían agrandados por los gruesos lentes de las gafas. Le recordaban a la luz del sol pues se le antojaban: ardientes, intensos y de una claridad perfecta.

Soi Fong pensó inmediatamente en estudiar con detenimiento el rostro de la morena. Su mirada se desvió hacia la boca y le llamó la atención aquel labio superior pecaminoso que, al igual que el otro, parecerían ser perfectos para ser besados. El cabello, tupido y violeta, estaba recogido en un moño con un adorno que hacía que varios mechones brillantes escapados le dieran a su dueña un aire ligeramente desaliñado. Soi sintió el súbito impulso de pasar los dedos por aquellos mechones desordenados y colocarlos detrás de la oreja- arrugó la frente ante tal pensamiento poco común en ella, acaso estaba delirando ella no era del tipo romántico o cursi.

Yoruichi se acercó un poco más a ella.- Ya que usted es la experta en arte, condesa. ¿Qué representa este cuadro?

Ella, ante tal cercanía inspiró y un tentador aroma a miel que le cosquilleó los sentidos, junto con un leve olor a ¿tierra fresca?

Aguanto una sonrisa al recordar que aquella mujer llamaba mascotas a un sapo, un ratón y una culebra de jardín, y su "perfume" revelaba que había pasado un rato en el barro antes de asistir a la fiesta de la señora Matsumoto. Sin embargo, aquel esquivo resto de miel olía lo bastante bien como para comérselo. Qué combinación tan interesante, pensó.

Hizo un esfuerzo para centrarse en la pintura desastrosa delante de ella y dijo en tono serio.- Representa un granero en una violenta tormenta –Señaló una mancha sin forma de color pardo-. Aquí se ve una vaca que regresa al establo –Miró a la joven-. ¿No le parece?

La morena le regalo una sonrisa y a Soi Fong se le detuvo la respiración igual que le había sucedido en la casa de campo. Parecía que el sonreír la transformaba, iluminaba sus facciones otorgándoles un aire de malicia y travesura- definitivamente esa sonrisa le encantaba.

- Hum –Yoruichi toco su mentón con los dedos-. A mí me parece más bien un lago.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué iba a hacer una vaca en el fondo de un lago?

- La morena replico rápidamente- Esa mancha no es en absoluto una vaca, sino un pez con la boca abierta.

- ¡Oh!- se escuchó un chillido en exclamación detrás de ellas- Veo que están admirando el retrato de la tía Rikura– dijo en ese momento Rangiku, que se juntó con ellas frente al cuadro, de inmediato se fijó en que la señorita Shihōin tenía una mano apoyada en el brazo de la condesa.

- Un trabajo esplendido –murmuró la condesa, su semblante adopto una expresión seria-. En realidad, en cuanto la señorita Shihōin y yo hayamos terminado el recorrido de la galería, deseo hablar con usted acerca de su- carraspeó suavemente- talento, señora Matsumoto.

La mujer abrió su abanico y comenzó a agitarlo con un vigor que puso en movimiento sus perfectos tirabuzones, ante las palabras de la condesa.- Oh, se lo agradezco, Condesa. Naturalmente, estaré encantada de acompañarla...

- No intentaría monopolizar su tiempo –replicó Soi-. Yo misma iré en su busca tan pronto termine de admirar su colección.

- Esperaré ansiosa ese momento, mi lady –repuso la anfitriona en un tono que dejaba claro que nada que no fuera la muerte iba a impedirle hablar de arte con ella. Se excusó con evidente malestar pues lo que menos deseaba es alguien tan poca cosa como la señorita Shihōin tuviese el placer de tener unos momentos con la Condesa.

- Cielos, ¿qué le va a decir? –Cuestionó la señorita Shihōin en tono personal- ¡Porque ha comparado a la tía Rikura con una vaca!

-Soi replico con tono serio- Por lo menos no la he comparado con un pez con la boca abierta, pero dada la familiaridad el compararle con una vaca es lo más atinado – bromeó Soi, para su beneplácito fue recompensada con un leve sonrojo de parte de la morena-. Aunque para ser franca, lo más probable es que no necesite decir nada, porque la señora Matsumoto se encargará de llevar toda la conversación.

Yoruichi asintió lentamente y su expresión se tornó seria.- Su conclusión es acertada. Veo que usted también comparte el talento de mi madre para...

- ¿La manipulación? – completo Soi Fong con una sonrisa.

- ¡No! – Espeto la morena y el color sus mejillas se intensificó-. Me refería a los actos sociales, la conversación afable, la charla ociosa.

- Temo decir que eso es un mal necesario, dado el gran número de actos sociales y de otra índole a la cual algunas veces me veo obligada a presentarme.

Pasearon hasta el cuadro siguiente.- Supongo que es usted muy popular- dijo Yoruichi.

La condesa enarcó las cejas.- Recibo muchas invitaciones, si es que a eso se refiere a eso, pero, por lo visto, a usted le sucede lo mismo.

Ella dejó escapar una sonrisa trivial- Sí, creo que sí. Por lo menos últimamente.

- Parece desilusionada- se aventuró a decir la condesa.

- Me temo que, a pesar de los intentos de mis hermanas por enseñarme, no soy diestra en el baile y como estoy segura de que lo habrá advertido, no se me da bien conversar sobre temas banales o socializar.

- Por el contrario, señorita Shihōin, aún no me he aburrido con usted- replico Soi.

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron más de lo debido ante la sorpresa de tal afirmación por parte de la condesa.

Se detuvieron delante de la siguiente pintura y Soi se obligó quitar su mirada de la señorita Shihōin y a observar la pintura. Tras examinar detenidamente aquellos trazos que no tenían forma o coherencia, se aventuró:- Me doy por vencida. ¿Qué opina usted?

- Puede que sea el huerto de la tía Rikura.

Soi Fong la miró y frunció el ceño- ¿O tal vez su esposo?

La morena no pudo evitar reír, y su rostro se ilumino con aquella sonrisa que Soi Fong podía describir como hermosa, arrebatadora. No obstante, en pocos segundos aquella alegría se esfumó; Yoruichi abrió la boca y la cerró, luego arrugó la frente. Tomo aire y dijo: No se me da el fingir, condesa, por lo que si usted desea información con respeto a...el, pregunte y terminemos de desperdiciar su tiempo acompañándome por toda la sala para luego ir de lleno hacia el tema.

- ¿Quién es "él"?- pregunto la condesa enarcando una ceja y con tono serio.

- El Ladrón de Novias – Aclaro la morena y quito la mano del brazo de la condesa, que de inmediato sintió una molestia al sentir el abandono del calor que le proporcionaba la mano bronceada.-Mi fallido secuestro es el único motivo por el que todo el mundo busca mi compañía y el charlar.

- No creerá usted que su popularidad se basa exclusivamente en su encuentro con ese malhechor- pregunto la condesa.

- Estoy segura de que así es. Usted no está para saberlo pero jamás me había encontrado en una situación embarazosa.

Reanudo su paso por la galería, y Soi Fong se puso a su lado controlando el impulso de ofrecer de nuevo su brazo a la señorita Shihōin. Sentía un pesar tras las palabras de la joven y su mirada recorrió los invitados que paseaban por la galería. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a aquella gente? ¿Es que no alcanzaban a ver que la señorita Shihōin era divertida e inteligente? Vio a su acompañante de nuevo- Era obvio que su intelecto actuaba en su contra; no era vanidosa, ni frívola, y por lo cual no atraía mucha atención masculina y las mujeres preferían mujeres deslumbrantes y experimentadas.

-Tengo entendido que la mayoría de las mujeres disfruta ser el centro de atención –comentó la condesa cuando se detuvieron ante otra pintura desastrosa.

- Me temo condesa que yo no soy como la mayoría de las mujeres. –Lanzó un suspiro.

Antes me gustaba o entretenía asistir a una que otra reunión, siempre me sentaba junto a las madres y solteronas, observaba a mis hermanas bailar grácilmente y a mi madre disfrutar de sus conversaciones con las otras señoras, mientras yo charlaba con una de mis mejores amigas la señorita Kukaku Shiba.

Soi frunció el ceño tratando de recordar a alguien con ese nombre- No creo conocerla

- Ella vive en las afueras del pueblo, no ha podido asistir a esta velada debido a su mala salud pues sufre graves ataques de dolor en las articulaciones.

–Se acercaron hasta el cuadro siguiente, Yoruichi continuó en tono exasperado-: Sin embargo, ahora tengo reuniones o fiestas a la que asistir casi todas las noches- su rostro mostraba frustración y molestia- A pesar de que no dejo de repartir pisotones, los caballeros insisten en sacarme a bailar. –Señaló su vestido con ademan impaciente-. Me siento ridícula con estos vestidos demasiado adornados. No sé de moda, y por hoy las damas solicitan mi opinión sobre este tema. Los caballeros se me acercan para hablar del tiempo; lord Urahara no paraba de hablar de ello tan tendidamente. Y al final de todo ello no es más que labia para llegar a las preguntas sobre mi secuestro.

Soi Fong consiguió reprimir el impulso de informarla con molestia que lord Urahara miraba su escote, mientras este despotricaba su charada sobre el tiempo, sin ella pensarlo bajó la vista y por acto reflejo apretó sus labios al ver aquellas generosas curvas- maldijo su acción- al ver su escote no le extraño que Urahara no hubiera podido quitarle los ojos de encima.- ¿Le Cuestiono lord Urahara por el Ladrón de Novias? -

- Lo ha hecho todo el mundo

- ¿Y qué les contesta?- indago la condesa.

- Qué puedo decir, más que la verdad. Que él se condujo muy amable conmigo, más aun cuando comprendió su error. El aclaro, que sólo desea ayudar a las mujeres que rapta.

- ¿Y cómo reacciona la gente a eso?- pregunto la condesa.

- Los caballeros preguntan por el caballo, las armas que carga o si no las carga. Y esos dos Idiotas, quiero decir los señores Hisagi y Kensei, querían saber los detalles de cómo andaba vestido.

Conteniendo una sonrisa vanidosa, Soi inquirió:- ¿Y las damas?

- Ellas lanzan suspiros y hacen preguntas tontas como "¿era apuesto?", "¿es fuerte?", "¿de qué color tenía los ojos?".

- Entiendo dijo con una leve risa. ¿Y qué les contesta?

- Que usa máscara y le ocultaba el rostro por completo. Que es muy fuerte pues me levantó del suelo como si yo no pesara en absoluto.

- ¿Y qué contesta sobre los ojos?

- Que estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguirlos. Pero que podía sentir la intensidad y un brillo de inteligencia, además de que él está muy de comprometido con lo que hace.

- Por lo visto, ese bandido la ha dejo impresionada- dijo Soi.

Yoruichi guardo silencio por un instante y se volvió para mirarla, con un fulgor en sus ojos dorados.- No es un bandido, condesa Fong es un hombre empeñado en ayudar a mujeres necesitadas, sin pesar del riesgo que implica para él mismo. No gana nada y puede perder hasta su vida, con su forma altruista de obrar. Y me atrevo a decir que si hubiera más personas como él, sin duda el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor.

La indignación y las sonrisas, obraba maravillas en la señorita Shihōin- según la apreciación de la condesa- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color que la favorecía mucho, el pecho le subía y bajaba con rápidas y profundas inspiraciones que denotaba lo alterada que se encontraba. Sus ojos agrandados llameaban como llamas y provocaban en Soi Fong el repentino impulso de quitarle las gafas para observar aquel fuego de sus ojos directamente.

- De hecho –prosiguió ella con acaloramiento- Si yo pudiera me encantaría poder ayudarle a ese hombre en su noble causa.

A Soi le dio una gran satisfacción el que ella considerara que la causa era noble, pero aquel sentimiento fue depuesto rápidamente por su última frase. ¿Ayudarlo? Por todos los santos, pero ¿en qué piensa aquella mujer? No importaba lo que ella dijera, tenía que quitarle esa idea de la cabeza. De inmediato.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener un tono tranquilo, le preguntó:- ¿Y cómo piensa que usted ayudarlo?

- No lo sé. Pero si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer, le aseguro que lo haría.

- Que ridiculez, señorita Shihōin–espeto Soi Fong con más brusquedad de la que pretendía-. Ese hombre y sus deshonestas acciones son un peligro para todos. Es impropio que usted esté pensando en mezclarse con individuo tan deplorable- dijo Soi con altivez.

La mirada fría que la morena le dirigió indicó que había dicho algo incorrecto y que la camaradería surgida entre ambas había llegado a su final. Vio con pesar como desaparecía de sus ojos todo rastro de calidez y se puso a la defensiva, la condesa Fong se sintió de pronto con una sensación de pérdida.

- Señorita Shihōin, no lo tome a mal yo sólo pienso en su bienestar –dijo tratando de salvar la situación.

- No se preocupe, mi lady. –Su tono gélido completaba la frialdad de su mirada-. Yo soy capaz de cuidar de mí misma- le sonrió con ironía- Y le felicito pues usted ha tenido una manera de lo más inteligente que el resto de las personas, pues ha logrado sonsacarme información tan sutilmente. –Realizó una torpe reverencia-. Le deseo buenas noches- la morena se retiró apresuradamente.

Soi Fong se quedó aturdida, observando cómo la morena se abría paso a toda prisa entre las personas que paseaban por la galería. No podía recordar haber sido despedida de un modo tan cortante y si en algún caso eso había ocurrido, desde luego que no fue por una mujer.

Frunció el ceño ciertamente no se acordaba de nadie, exceptuando su padre, que le hubiese mirado con tanto desprecio. Fue muy claro que, en opinión de la señorita Shihōin, ella no era mejor que todos los idiotas de esa fiesta, aunque si era más inteligente.

Las palabras de la morena y su deseo de ayudar al Ladrón de Novias aún resonaban en su mente, cerró sus puños a los costados. Acaso no pensaba con claridad, ella no podía estar pensando en tratar de encontrar al Ladrón de Novias y ofrecerle su ayuda ¿verdad? Si bien no tenía miedo de que diera resultado cualquier esfuerzo por su parte por localizar al Ladrón, sí le preocupaba que pudiera hacer algo peligroso o tonto que le perjudicara a ella.

Como de costumbre tiro de su cabello y lanzó un resoplido de frustración en un vano intento de calmar la molestia que se cernía sobre ella.

Lo más rescatable había sido comprobar que la señorita Yoruichi no había sufrido algún daño social a consecuencia del intento de secuestro. Era verdad que estaba experimentando por primera vez lo que era la popularidad, la cual, aunque no fuera de su agrado, desde luego era preferible a la exclusión.

Todo había salido bien para la señorita Shihōin y la condesa estaba más que complacida con ello, ahora ya podía dejar de preocuparse por ella...eso había creído hasta el momento en que ella expreso esas tontas intenciones de ayudar al Ladrón de Novias. Soi Fong se preguntó ¿Qué es lo ella podría llegar a hacer?-bufo exasperada- Obviamente nada.

Simplemente ella solo había dicho algo fantasioso, como hacían muchas mujeres. Sólo que como la morena le había dicho ella no era como la mayoría de las personas, pues en vez de declarar que le encantaría poseer un diamante, la señorita Shihōin deseaba ayudar al Ladrón de Novias. No eran más que palabras pronunciadas en el fulgor del momento sin significado alguno.

Sonrió en sus adentros, pues ahora ella podía dejar de pensar en la señorita Shihōin, en sus expresivos ojos que reflejaban una fascinante mezcla de inteligencia, ingenuidad, seriedad, malicia, astucia y vulnerabilidad. El hecho de que aquellos ojos la hubieran mirado con frío desprecio en vez de esa calidez que desprendían, la confundían e inquietaba de un modo inexplicable... aun así como estaba acostumbrada, lo olvidaría todo muy pronto.

Por supuesto que lo haría, olvidaría aquellos labios seductores y aquella figura llena de curvas, más propias de una espléndida doncella que de una jovencita de pueblo.

Al salir de la galería, no pudo evitar el buscarle con la mirada la observo dirigirse hacia el vestíbulo, con su madre tras de ella.

Enarco una ceja pensativa, no tendría ningún problema si viese una vez más a la señorita Shihōin, claro que eso sólo seria para terminar de cerciorarse de que no hará nada con respecto a aquel bobo comentario- sonrió con beneplácito- Esa era una idea formidable. Tomo nota mental de hacerle una visita la semana próxima, aunque pensándolo bien porque retrasaría eso por más tiempo, quizás lo mejor sería ir mañana mismo.

…...

Esperando que este capítulo sea de su agrado, saludos y gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo No 6 – Visitas Inesperadas.**

La siguiente mañana, después de esa fiesta de lo más molesta según las apreciaciones de la morena, ella se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio, hojeando las páginas bien cuidadas de su diario privado, solo en esas páginas ella podía escribir todas las fantasías e ilusiones secretas. Su mirada se detuvo en una entrada en especial, la cual fue escrita hace más de cuatro meses.

_**Era la joven más hermosa que había pisado la tierra, su belleza tenía poco que ver con su aspecto físico, aunque a la vista era de buen ver. Había en sus ojos una gentileza, una magnificencia de espíritu que me atraían, sin contar con el hecho de que ella pasaba por alto defectos que otros no perdonaban. Y en efecto, afirmaba que aquellos rasgos que los demás consideraban distintivos, a ella le resultaban entrañables. Me miraba como si fuera la única mujer en la tierra. Sus ojos fulguraban en amor, un reconfortante amor, pero había algo más en su mirada..., un deseo insondable.**_

_**Me tocó el rostro con delicadez y al hacerlo le temblaron las manos, y no pude evitar un estremecimiento. Fue entonces que ella bajo la cabeza lentamente hasta que su boca quedó a escasos centímetros de la mía.**_

_**- Eres todo lo que siempre he querido –susurró contra mis labios, y sentí su aliento que embriago mis sentidos, tanto que escuchaba el retumbar de mi corazón, porque parecía a punto de salir de mi pecho.**_

_**Su boca rozó levemente mis labios, y mi pulso se disparó como si tuviera alas. Después me estrechó entre sus brazos y no pude evitar decir- Te amo. **_

...

Yoruichi suspiro profundamente y cerró el diario con sumo cuidado. ¿De verdad era tan ingenua tres meses atrás? Naturalmente, ahora comprendía cuán tontas e irreales eran sus fantasías y si su madre o hermanas supieran con lo que ella fantaseaba posiblemente no se lo creerían, porque la morena ante todo era una mujer práctica, lógica y muy sensata. Además ella no estaba dispuesta a ver en sus ojos esa mirada de lastima al saber que nunca se harían realidad tales sueños.

Ella nunca conocería a alguien que amase la aventura, la naturaleza, la ciencia y sobre todo la amase a ella con un amor profundo y pasional.

Para terminar de convencerse de lo tonto de sus anhelos, hasta el momento, no había conocido a una mujer así, como la que ella había creado en su diario, simplemente no existía. Si muchas y muchos eran sumamente corteses, al menos en apariencia, ninguna de las damas y menos caballeros, que por momentos le concedían sus atenciones le resultaba atractiva; nadie hablaba de temas con contenido y aunque le trajeran ponche y conversaran con ella, parecía como si les resultara inexistente, hasta que llegaban a la conversación sobre el Ladrón de Novias; entonces su atención se centraba en ella como si fuera un espécimen admirable colocado bajo un microscopio.

Ella sabía que nadie se interesaba por la persona que era, por lo que pensaba o sentía; ninguno parecía compartir su pasión por la ventura ni su sed de conocimientos. Su mente siempre le decía eso, aunque en lo más recóndito de su corazón albergaba una chispa de esperanza...que quizá alguien.

El haber crecido al lado de hermanas bellísimas le habían mostrado cuán fútiles eran sus anhelos. Las mujeres y los hombres más específicamente, admiraban la belleza por encima de todas las cosas. Y si una mujer no había sido encantadora o con un rostro atractivo, por lo menos debía poseer algún talento femenino como el sentido de la moda, capacidad para la música y el baile o una voz admirable al cantar. Pero ella tenía evidentes defectos.

Con todos esos pensamientos inundando su mente, por un instante tuvo una visión del Ladrón de Novias que le causó un tibio hormigueo. Sonrió ante el recuerdo, ella sí era una mujer capaz de inspirar fantasía de aventura. Por primera vez en su vida, después de su secuestro ella leía con avidez las páginas de sociedad del Times buscando comentarios sobre ella. Resultaban inquietantes las nuevas noticias de que un grupo de hombres había formado la Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias. Todas las noches, antes de acostarse, rezaba por la seguridad y suplicaba a Dios que cuidara de ella, ahora más que nunca se veía lo peligroso de su cruzada y no cesaba de preguntarse: ¿Se encontraría a salvo?

Ella había sido muy discreta y cuidadosa en las respuestas que daba a las preguntas que le formulaba todo el mundo, desde el magistrado hasta los vecinos, en parte porque no quería decir nada que pudiera ponerla en peligro, pero también porque no deseaba compartir con nadie los maravillosos detalles del breve rato que habían pasado juntas.

Sonrió para sí misma, la ladrona de novias personificaba muchas de las cualidades que poseía la mujer de sus fantasías. Nunca olvidaría la alegría y la emoción de atravesar velozmente el bosque a oscuras con una mujer que le abrazaba con tanta firmeza y fuerza, parecía más ficticia que real, pero ella lo sabía era de carne y hueso, y surgían preguntas que le intrigaban. ¿Cómo era detrás de aquella máscara? ¿Dónde vivía? Por supuesto que no lo sabría, pero lo que sí sabía era que se trataba de alguien admirable, una mujer de sólidas convicciones y gran moral. Por supuesto que no era una "bandida" como muchos acometían, personas ignorantes como lady Fong.

Juntó las cejas en molestia, no podía entender cómo es que sus pensamientos habían vuelto a girar en torno a esa mujer irritante, desde su encuentro la noche anterior habían sido incontables las veces que su mente le trajo el recuerdo del breve momento que paso con esa mujer. Se había olvidado con facilitad de todos los idiotas con que se había topado: ¿por qué no se podía olvidarse de ella?

Frunció el ceño, quizá era porque no hablaba de temas triviales como la moda y el tiempo, además le había hecho reír. No podía negar que ella había disfrutado con su compañía antes de su abrupta separación, antes de que manifestara que no era diferente de cualquiera de sus falsos admiradores.

Pero eso no tenía la más mínima importancia, seguro no volvería a estar nunca más en la presencia de lady Fong. Al fin y al cabo llevaba años sin verle, es más ella ni le recordaba, haciendo uso de su buena memoria intento recordarle, pero solo pudo divisar una niña delgada, con cabello negro azulado suelto hasta los hombros, con un flequillo recto al frente, de piel blanca, alguien muy formal para su gusto y unos dos año menor que ella, de ahí no tenía algún punto de referencia.

Yoruichi procedía de una familia gozaba de cierta prominencia económica en Tunbridge Wells, pero el mundo social de la condesa estaba muy por encima del suyo. Sabía por los chismorreos de su madre que La condesa Fong pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Londres, sin duda entregada a toda clase de libertinaje, como era lo habitual en la alta nobleza.

Con todo lo que había pasado en estos días no pudo negar que mientras que muchos otros la miraban con especulación y descaro, en la mirada de la condesa había visto algo diferente, quizá amabilidad, una calidez que le había reconfortado y un calor inesperado que le había atraído.

Abrió sus ojos con sobresalto ¿Atraído? ¡Cielos, no, qué estaba pensando! Ella no podría sentirse atraída hacia esa mujer tan irritante, era normal que todos la encontrase físicamente hermos... interesante, pero un bello rostro no significa nada cuando se es orgullosa y creída y calificaba de "grotesco" el deseo de ayudar que ella tenía hacia una mujer noble como El ladrón de novias. Ciertamente no la encontraba atractiva y posiblemente la razón por la que no la había apartado de su mente era simplemente que ella había conseguido ponerla muy furiosa, sí, eso era todo, la había puesto muy enojada como nadie más lo había logrado antes.

Más serena, ató su diario con una cinta de seda y guardó el librito de tapas de cuero en su compartimiento secreto que tenía en el escritorio.

Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana del dormitorio, el sol brillaba de última hora de la tarde, derramando una calidez reconfortante, apartó la cortina de color ocre y abrió la ventana para contemplar la naturaleza. Percibió el aroma del rosal de su madre, nadie en el pueblo tenía rosas más bellas que Minako Shihōin y a Yoruichi le encantaba pasear por los senderos del jardín llenando su olfato de aquel aroma embriagador y extraordinario.

Miró hacia abajo y vio a su hermano Hirako cruzando el suelo de losetas con paso torpe con dirección hacia la cámara, casi tambaleándose por el peso de una enorme caja que llevaba sobre su espalda.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí, Hirako? –cuestionó la morena a su hermano.

El joven volvió la vista hacia arriba al escuchar a su hermana, su rostro se transformó en una amplia sonrisa al verle, tenía una sonrisa de un infante con un nuevo juguete algo que era totalmente contrastante con los catorce años que el joven Hirako ostentaba.

- ¡Hola Yoru-chan! –Saludo el chico- ¡Mira- dijo mostrando la enorme caja que cargaba- por fin ha llegado el telescopio! Voy hacia el laboratorio. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

-La morena sonrió ampliamente- Claro que sí. Me reuniré contigo en un par de minutos. –Se despidió con la mano y vio cómo Hirako volvió sus pasos hacia el viejo granero que habían convertido en laboratorio varios años antes.

La morena salió del dormitorio con mucha prisa dirigiéndose hacia la escalera, emocionada por la perspectiva de ver el nuevo telescopio. Cuando iba bajando, oyó la voz emocionada de su madre: ¡Qué amable de su parte venir a visitarnos, su señoría! ¡Oh, qué hermosas flores! - Por favor, acompáñeme a la salita, avisare a Yoruichi que tiene una visita.

¡Maldición, maldición! No dudo que "su señoría" posiblemente era el irritante vizconde Urahara, que seguramente venía a otra exasperante charla sobre el tiempo. Descansó en la pared y luchó contra el impulso de salir huyendo a su habitación, quizá el esconderse en el ropero le ayudaría a evitar tal tortura, pero el ruido de las faldas de su madre y sus pasos en la escalera le revelaron que no tenía escapatoria. Arrojó un suspiro para reunir fuerzas y salió al encuentro de su madre en lo alto de la escalera. Traía un gran ramo de tulipanes azules y lucía una radiante pero peligrosa sonrisa.

- ¡Yoruichi! –dijo en tono bajo, pero muy emocionado-. Tienes una visita, cariño. ¡Y no vas a adivinar de quien es!

- ¿El vizconde de Urahara? –pregunto la morena.

Minako abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y confusión, luego volvió en si- Cielos, ¿también esperas una visita de, El? Has de contarme estas cosas, cariño- le dijo halándole la mejilla levemente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "también"? ¿Quién trajo esas flores y está en la salita?-cuestiono.

Su madre se inclinó con el semblante infundido de placer.- A lady Fong –Susurró con la reverencia que normalmente reservaba para los santos y los monarcas.

Para su fastidio, Yoruichi sintió una sensación que se parecía mucho a la emoción. ¿Qué demonios intentaba esa mujer? ¿Continuar la conversación sobre el Ladrón de Novias?

En ese caso, su visita terminaría pronto, pues la morena no tenía la mínima intención de contestar preguntas tontas, menos el escuchar palabras groseras sobre aquella heroína. ¿Y por qué diablos ella le había traído flores?

Su madre le coloco el ramo debajo de la nariz y dijo:- Te ha traído tulipanes. ¿No son espléndidos? Oh, flores de una condesa... No puedo esperar a contárselo a Matsumoto. –Su mirada escrutó rápidamente el sencillo vestido beige de Yoruichi-. Oh, querida, deberías ponerte uno de tus vestidos nuevos, pero supongo que éste servirá. No debemos hacer esperar a su señoría. –Minako tomo a su hija del brazo con una fuerza, casi empujándole escaleras abajo y por el pasillo que conducía a la salita, al tiempo que le susurraba instrucciones que bien parecían órdenes.- No olvides sonreír, querida –le dijo-, y muéstrate de acuerdo con todo lo que ella manifieste.

- Pero...

-Pregúntale por su salud –continuó – se muy cortes con ella, pero por piedad no saques a colación esos temas tan poco femeninos, como las matemáticas, ciencia y esas cosas que tanto te gustan.

- Pero...

- Y, hagas lo que hagas, no menciones a tus mascotas. La condesa no estará interesada en mascotas tan inusuales. –Le lanzó una mirada con án fuera de la casa, ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero...

- Perfecto, no se diga más –Se detuvieron delante de la puerta de la salita y Minako le acarició la mejilla-. Me siento muy feliz por ti, cariño- sonrió con ilusión.

Antes de que La morena pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna, su madre abrió la puerta y traspaso el umbral.- Aquí la tiene, condesa –anunció, arrastrando a su hija-. Les acompañare dentro de unos momentos, en cuanto me haya encargado de estas flores tan bonitas y haya pedido que sirvan un refrigerio. –Esbozó una sonrisa angelical y acto seguido se retiró dejando la puerta debidamente entreabierta.

Aunque estaba ansiosa por reunirse con Hirako y el telescopio nuevo, Yoruichi sintió curiosidad por saber a qué se debía la presencia de la condesa. Decidió ser de lo más cortés, miró a su visitante con detenimiento.

Ésta permanecía estrictamente de pie en el centro de la alfombra con forma de diamante, alta e imponente, ataviada con botas negras y relucientes, pantalones de montar de color caqui y una chaqueta azul noche que le entallaba a la perfección su figura esbelta. Por un instante, Yoruichi deseó, de modo inexplicable e impropio de ella, llevar puesto uno de sus nuevos vestidos.

Un detalle único en el atuendo de la condesa que no era perfecto fue su corbata de lazo, que parecía atada de un tirón, y su cabello oscuro azulado, un poco alborotado a los lados. La morena de mala gana reconoció, que esos aspectos desalineados resultaban...entrañables.

Estuvo a punto de poner los ojos por elegir semejante calificativo; la condesa no era para nada entrañable. Era molesta. Había discutido la idea que tenía del Ladrón de Novias de una manera que calificaba como vulgar, luego se había burlado de ella por desear ayudar a aquella mujer heroica, excusándose en que le preocupaba su bienestar. ¡Qué descaro de su parte! En fin, la saludaría con prontitud y descubriría el motivo de su visita, luego podría acompañarla cortésmente hasta la puerta.

- Buenas tardes, lady Fong–dijo, tratando, demostrarse amistosa en honor a su madre.

- Lo mismo digo, señorita Shihōin.

- Gracias por las flores

- De nada. –Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y se fijó en la abundancia de ramos que le adornaban-. Si hubiera sabido que ya poseía tantos tributos florales, le habría traído otra cosa.

La mirada de Yoruichi siguió la de ella y suspiro.- Mi madre dice que una mujer nunca tiene demasiadas flores- frunció levemente el ceño- pero me apena el pensar en todas las pobres plantas que han sido ejecutadas para formar estos ramos. –Al instante mismo de pronunciar aquello, se dio cuenta de la descortesía que había cometido ante alguien que acababa de regalarle flores. Para remediar su metedura de pata, le preguntó en su tono más educado-: ¿Quiere tomar asiento, mi lady?

- No, gracias. – La condesa se acercó levemente y clavó su mirada seria en la de Yoruichi causándole un extraño desasosiego. Cuando las separaban sólo un par de metros, dijo: Prefiero quedarme en pie para expresar mi pesar por despedirnos anoche de manera tan abrupta. No tenía intención alguna de importunarla.

El calor que transmitían sus delicados ojos grises era señal de su sinceridad, pero Yoruichi aprendió en las últimas semanas que de los labios de las mujeres salían palabras aparentemente sinceras de la misma manera que abejas de un panal.

- No me importuno, condesa. –Al ver que ella alzaba las cejas con recelo, explicó-: Sólo me fastidió.

En los ojos de la condesa hubo un poco de sorpresa y luego pareció mostrar que eso le divertía.- En ese caso, le ruego me permita expresarle mis disculpas por haberla "fastidiado". Aunque no le crea no intentaba sonsacarle información, sólo intenté manifestar el disparate que constituía su deseo de ayudar a un malhechor buscado por las autoridades.

Yoruichi apretó los puños sintiendo una punzada de molestia.- Expresa usted su pesar por haberme fastidiado, sin embargo continúa fastidiándome al dar una opinión que no le he solicitado.- espeto la morena.

- Le aseguro que yo...

- Yoru-chan– se escuchó detrás de la puerta de la salita, dando paso a Hirako el cual cuestiono- ¿Por qué tardas tanto? –La morena se volvió y vio que Hirako entraba en la salita y se quedaba de pie con total vergüenza al ver al huésped-. Lo lamento –dijo al tiempo que se sonrojaba-. No sabía que tenías visita.

- No debes excusarte –le aseguró Yoruichi con una sonrisa que esperaba no delatase su alivio por la interrupción-. La condesa Fong es una mujer muy ocupada. Estoy segura de que no desea entretenerse mucho con su visita. Miro hacia ella dándose cuenta de una pequeña sonrisa que cruzó los labios de la condesa.

Hizo el esfuerzo para mantener un tono tranquilo, La morena realizó las presentaciones observando muy de cerca a Soi Fong con un instinto de protección alerta hacia Hirako. La semana anterior, cuando el vizconde de Urahara le visito, le había presentado a su hermano, cuando el vizconde le vio con evidente desdén, ella sintió una molestia tanto que había provocado el deseo de abofetear a aquel idiota arrogante. La morena estaba más que curada de los desaires sociales y había aprendido a no concederles importancia, pero Hirako era sensible a gestos como aquél. Si a la condesa se le ocurría actuar del mismo modo, ella misma se olvidaría de todo decoro y educación y daría por terminada su visita.

Pero ante su propia sorpresa quedó asombrada cuando lady Fong, tendió su mano de forma amistosa y sin simulación.

- Es un placer conocerte, Joven –dijo con simpatía.

- El placer es mío, mi lady–respondió Hirako ruborizándose más. Volvió a centrar su atención en Yoruichi - Siento la interrupción, pero al ver que no llegabas a la cámara tal como habías prometido, empecé a preocuparme de que algo te hubiera retrasado. –Una ancha sonrisa se extendió por su rostro-. Pensé que a lo mejor necesitabas que te rescataran.

La morena sonrió- _"Y así es, rescátame de esta fastidiosa"_ pensó.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la condesa preguntó:- ¿Cámara, a que se refiere?

- Mi Cámara de los Experimentos –contestó Hirako-. El viejo granero lo he convertido en un laboratorio.

La mirada de la condesa destello interés. - ¿En verdad? ¿Y qué haces allí?

- Toda clase de experimentos –Hirako lanzó una breve mirada contenida a su hermana y prosiguió-: También lo utilizo para mis estudios de astronomía y mis inventos pues me gusta mucho la ciencia.

- Yo siento me siento fascinada por la astronomía –comentó la que esta noche el cielo esté despejado así poder ver las estrellas.

A Hirako se le iluminó el rostro.- Yo también. Es una ciencia fascinante ¿No cree?, a Yoruichi también le gusta mucho.

La condesa le miro con asombro- ¿Eso es cierto, señorita Shihōin?

- Sí – dijo apresurando la respuesta-. De hecho, estaba a punto de reunirme con Hirako en su cámara cuando recibí su visita. –Seguro que la condesa captaría la indirecta.

- Acaba de llegar de Londres mi telescopio –informó Hirako a la condesa-. Quizá desearía verlo.

Yoruichi abrió sus ojos con evidente sorpresa, contuvo a duras penas su desacuerdo.- Estoy segura de que lady Fong tiene asuntos importantes, Hirako.

La condesa sonrió de medio lado y dijo: - ¿Los tengo?

- ¿No los tiene?- pregunto la morena con tono serio.

- A decir verdad, me interesaría mucho ver el telescopio de Hirako- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y un tono divertido.

- Pero no querrá...

- Oh, es un telescopio muy bueno, Condesa–intervino Hirako-. Si no le causo algún retraso o molestia sería un honor que me acompañara.

- Acepto tu invitación y me siento honrada, Gracias- la condesa dedicó a la morena una leve sonrisa presuntuosa, hecho que tenso los nervios de Yoruichi.

Con galantería y evidente diversión Soi Fong le extendió el brazo y le dijo-: ¿Señorita Shihōin, sería tan amable de guiarme?

Refunfuñando en sus adentros la invitación que su querido hermano ofreció a esa mujer tan fastidiosa, la morena se exigió sonreír. Pensó en rechazar su brazo, pero al final decidió no darle el gusto de ver que en verdad su presencia le perturbaba de alguna manera. -Suspiro-Hirako se veía emocionado de mostrar su telescopio, eso bien merecía el soportar la presencia de la condesa un poco más, siempre y cuando ella no volviera a hacer comentarios despreciativos sobre el Ladrón de Novias. Después de esa visita era muy seguro que no volvería a ver a la condesa, solo debían mostrarle la cámara y ella misma saldría de ahí para nunca regresar.

Por supuesto solo tenía que tolerarla unos instantes más y todo terminaría. Apoyó la mano levemente en la manga de la condesa, sonriendo levemente ante sus pensamientos, ambas salieron de la salita tras los pasos de Hirako.

…...

Las dos avanzaban por el sendero del jardín flanqueado por los rosales, la condesa intentaba ocultar la sonrisa de sus labios. Según su apreciación los dedos de la señorita Shihōin reposaban sobre su manga con todo el entusiasmo de alguien que está tocando un insecto horrible, peludo y venenoso. Soi Fong aceptaba que la reacción de la joven hacía ella le parecía interesante y curiosa.

Todas las mujeres se mostraban siempre complacidas de recibir, así como de buscar, su compañía; posiblemente ocurriría de la misma forma si ella no fuese condesa, pero poseer riquezas y un título le garantizaba atención femenina de la mejor y de sobra.

Exceptuado por supuesto, la señorita Shihōin Yoruichi que parecía preferir ser arrojarla a una muerte lenta o a los leones que pasar un minuto con ella. Noto la expresión de molestia cuando su hermano le invitó a ver su telescopio, ese pequeño hecho extrañamente le molestaba y divertía al mismo tiempo, no podía negar el hecho que esa mujer desde que la conoció parecía llamarle la atención.

Caminaban en silencio y por motivos que no pudo explicar, Soi se deleitó perversamente en mantener un paso tortuosamente lento para contrarrestar los intentos de la señorita Shihōin de apresurar la marcha. Al fijarse en que Hirako les había adelantado su paso lo suficiente para no oír su conversación, el diablillo que llevaba dentro la incito a decir:

- Usted no deseaba que les acompañase. ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?

Soi Fong la escudriñó a través de las gafas antes de volver su atención una vez más en el camino, la condesa insistió:- Dígamelo. No tema herir mis susceptibles sentimientos, soy bastante impasible ante las afrentas verbales, se lo puedo asegurar.

La morena con un rostro serio, dijo: Muy bien, mi lady, si usted insiste, seré totalmente directa. Creo que no es usted de mi complacencia.

- Entiendo. Y por lo tanto, no le produce placer alguno mi compañía.

- Justamente.

- No recuerdo que nadie me haya dicho nunca algo así, señorita Shihōin.

Ella le dirigió una mirada maliciosa y de soslayo.- Esa afirmación me resulta difícil de creer, lady Fong.

Tal vez ella debió sentirse incomoda por la temeridad de la morena y por el característico insulto que se vio levemente por el brillo travieso de sus ojos; pero, en cambio, aquello le causo diversión y le parecía algo provocativo.

- Aunque sea difícil de creerlo o no, me temo que es verdad –. De hecho, las personas se empeñan en expresar lo mucho que les agrado y cuánto gustan de mi compañía, tanto que algunas veces recelo de sus motivos. Por lo que, encuentro diferente que usted me considere...

- ¿Fastidiosa? –completó la morena.

- Correcto. –Pero, ya que la invitación de su hermano le obliga a tolerar mi compañía un poco más de tiempo, le propongo un trato.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Está claro para mí que toda evocación al Ladrón de Novias la pone irascible y aunque usted lo crea o no, me incomoda que se me considere un fastidio.

Yoruichi la miró enarcando una ceja.- Usted misma pidió que sea franca, mi lady. Y no se me ocurre cómo o por qué podría afectarle mi humilde opinión.

"_Tiene razón. No debería afectarme. Pero, maldita sea, por alguna razón me afecta"._ Pensó la condesa, pero antes de que pudiera responder de alguna manera, Yoruichi prosiguió:

- Entonces ¿Dicho trato exigiría que usted no exprese opinión alguna sobre el Ladrón de Novias y que yo me abstendré de llamarla fastidiosa?

- Por supuesto. Pero debe tener en cuenta que con esa actitud usted me plantea un reto muy emocionante.

- ¿De veras? ¿Y cuál es?- cuestiono la morena con rostro sarcástico.

- La necesidad de mostrarle que está usted equivocada, naturalmente- Soi sonrió.

Yoruichi no puedo evitar reír y miró a la condesa con ojos sagaces.- ¿Cree que existe posibilidad alguna?

La condesa llevó su mano al corazón y con gesto dramático- expreso.- Me ha herido, señorita Shihōin. Aunque le advierto que es raro que me equivoque. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, no creo que me haya equivocado jamás.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y casi puso los ojos.- Por favor- dijo- Fastidiosa y además arrogante. Condesa hay muchas palabras que empiezan por **"****A"** para describir a una mujer, y eso que sólo es el principio del alfabeto.

- Hay muchas otras palabras que empiezan por **"A"** que podría utilizar, como...

- ¿Agobiante?- replico la morena con astucia y una leve sonrisa.

Soi Fong fingió fruncir el entrecejo y con una sonrisa ladeada, aclaro- Iba a decir "Amigable"

La morena emitió un bufido.- Si le consuela, estoy segura de que la mayoría de personas opina eso de usted, mi lady.

- Aun así, recuerdo que usted me dijo ayer que no era como la mayoría de las personas.

- Me temo que así es- aclaro Yoruichi.

Una ancha sonrisa se extendió en los labios de Soi Fong.- Bien, en ese caso todo se reduce a que tengo que hacerle cambiar de idea y convencerla de que está en un error.

Yoruichi rió, un sonido grato que le produjo a Soi un agradable calor en todo el cuerpo.

- Puede intentarlo si así lo desea, condesa- reto la morena.

- Ve, nuestro trato ya está dando sus frutos, ya me ha hecho una invitación. –la condesa se detuvo y contempló fijamente a Yoruichi.

El sol hacia que su cabello violeta brillara con intensidad y sus ojos resplandecían a causa de la risa. Su mirada se posó más abajo, sobre aquella boca y lo sensual que se le parecían sus labios. La tibia sensación que le había inspirado su risa se transformó al instante en ardor.- Por nuestro trato –musitó.

Sin pensarlo, la condesa en un acto imprevisto se llevó la mano de la morena a los labios, besándole suavemente los dedos. Un aroma a miel embriago sus sentidos, logró resistir el deseo de tocarle la piel con la lengua para ver si sabía de la misma manera en que olía.

Sus miradas se encontraron, sin dejar de sostener su mano a escasos centímetros de la boca, Soi observó cómo de los ojos de color oro desaparecía lentamente todo rastro de humor.

Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó el semblante de Yoruichi, en esos instantes una sorpresa convertida en confusión, que coloreó sus mejillas de un fascinante tono rosa. Como en un trance Soi sintió un súbito deseo de palpar la piel suave, tersa, achocolatada.

Levantó la mano libre lentamente, como hipnotizada hacia aquella piel sonrosada por el rubor. Yoruichi en un gesto muy femenino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y contuvo la respiración- gesto que cautivo a la condesa.

- ¿Vienes ya, Yoru-chan? –se escuchó la voz de Hirako al otro lado de los rosales, sacando a las dos del aturdimiento.

Ella dejó escapar una exclamación apagada y dio un paso atrás, al tiempo que retiraba con agilidad su mano de la de la condesa como si quemara.- Sí –exclamó casi sin aliento. Enlazó sus manos con fuerza y señaló el sendero con la cabeza-. Acompañarme por aquí, lady Fong.

Soi Fong le siguió. No hizo intento de ofrecerle el brazo nuevamente, pues intuía que ella no lo aceptaría, además no estaba segura de que era conveniente tocar a la señorita Shihōin otra vez. Aquella mujer ejercía un efecto insólito y perturbador en sus sentidos. Se reprendió internamente, el deseo de tocarla casi había nublado su buen juicio. ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?- frunció el ceño- No había llegado para cortejar a Yoruichi Shihōin, estaba ahí solo para cerciorarse de que ella no tramaba nada absurdo para ayudar al Ladrón de Novias. Aun que mostraba claramente su simpatía por aquella mujer, cosa que a Soi complacía en gran manera, también era más que obvio que ella era una joven inteligente y sensata. No había necesidad de preocuparse por su bienestar, quizá había exagerado en su cuidado; por lo tanto solo terminaría de ver el telescopio y se marcharía de allí, dando por terminado todo el asunto.

…...

Ya en la cámara, la morena observaba con detenimiento a la condesa mientras Hirako le mostraba sus experimentos, esperando ver el aburrimiento o gestos despectivos dirigidos a su hermano. Pero para su sorpresa ella se mostraba fascinada y curiosa por el laboratorio y por la amplia colección de vasos, frascos y experimentos. Formulaba muchas preguntas (preguntas inteligentes, tuvo que admitir). Mostraba que no sólo le interesaba la química, sino que también poseía conocimientos de ella. Y ni una sola vez hablo con crítica o superioridad a Hirako, por donde la veía, se mostraba de un modo que sólo podía calificarse de...Amigable.

Arrugó la frente, no quería que esa tipa le resultara amigable, prefería considerarla fastidiosa y arrogante. Pero al verla inclinarse sobre el microscopio de Hirako y luego mirar hacia el joven con una sonrisa pegada en su lindo rostro, no pudo negar que había otra palabra con **"A"**para describir a la condesa: Atractiva.

-Yoruichi ¿por qué no le muestras a lady Fong tu sección, donde preparas las lociones de miel y cera de abeja? - Hirako la sacó bruscamente de sus inquietantes reflexiones, sentía el nerviosismo en todo su cuerpo. Su naturaleza de científica le instaba a reunirse con ellos al otro extremo de la cámara, pero sus instintos femeninos la advirtieron que se quedase dónde estaba, que era más seguro alejarse de lady Fong.

Esforzándose por quitar todo dejo de nerviosismo intento sonreír, señaló la esquina más alejada del granero y dijo:- No hay nada importante que ver, mi lady. Sólo quemadores, crisoles y moldes, y unas pocas jarras de miel que me quedan.

- Está siendo humilde, lady Fong–objetó Hirako-. Yoruichi es una científica de primer nivel y una gran maestra. En realidad, fue por ella que despertó mi interés por la ciencia, además ella es mi mejor fuente de inspiración. Sus experimentos con cremas y lociones son importantes.

Un intenso calor ascendió por las mejillas de la morena, tuvo el impulso de taparle la boca a su pequeño hermano, ella apreciaba el entusiasmo y las amables palabras de su hermano, pero no desea ver la reacción de la condesa, que podían ser de desconsuelo, pavor, repugnancia, aburrimiento, grosería o cualquier otra. Decidida intentaría salir de ahí lo más pronto posible y de paso cambiar de tema, pero se sorprendió al ver que la condesa la miraba con franca curiosidad.

- ¿Qué experimentos está realizando, señorita Shihōin? – En su voz sonó con un interés verdadero y sin un ápice de sarcasmo.

Ella vaciló unos segundos, al final le condujo donde ella trabajaba.- Anoche le mencioné a una de mis amigas, la señorita Kukaku Shiba...

- La Señorita que no asistió a la velada por motivos de salud – recordó Soi.

- Si,- dijo suavemente la morena sorprendida de que se acordara de ese detalle-. Ella padece graves dolores en las articulaciones, sobre todo en sus dedos- sonrió levemente- He comprobado que hay dos cosas que le alivian el dolor: envolverle las manos en toallas calientes y húmedas y darle masajes con una crema de miel que yo misma fabrico. Estoy intentando descubrir cómo hacer que mi crema se caliente por sí sola.

- Ingeniosa idea –replico la condesa al tiempo que desviaba la mirada para examinar los materiales-. Deseo sinceramente que obtenga éxito- sonrió levemente- una pregunta: ¿usted misma recolecta la miel?

- Por supuesto, tengo media docena de colmenas detrás de la cámara.

-Hirako bromeo- Atesora esas jarras que le quedan mezquinamente, pero cuando recoja la miel el mes próximo, podre quitar una jarra sin que se entere- dijo el joven con una enorme debilidad por la miel.

Lady Fong centro la mirada en Yoruichi y la escudriñó con una expresión insondable que a ella le oprimió el estómago.

- Te entiendo, me temo que a mí me ocurre igual –musitó la condesa.

Acto seguido volvió a prestar atención a Hirako, mientras la morena soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

Por el cielo, esa mujer tenía un inquietante efecto sobre sus sentidos cuando la miraba de esa manera. Era como si su mutua proximidad les devolviera vitalidad en todos los sentidos, sin contar con esa mirada tan profunda que parecía la atravesaba. La sensación de su brazo bajo la palma de su mano cuando la acompañó por el jardín, aquel olor maderoso que le hacía desear acercarse e inhalarlo. Sensaciones inquietantes que había ignorado, hasta que ella se detuvo y la miró con aquella intensidad y roso sus finos labios con su mano, algo que le causó un calor abrasador.

Advirtió que de nuevo le ardían las mejillas al recordar ese hecho, disimulando se acercó al telescopio para dar la impresión que lo estudiaba. No podía negarse que la condesa le confundía. Primeramente se enfureció con ella, pero cuando se disculpó, de algún modo le había hecho bajar la guardia y divertirla, del mismo modo que lo hizo en la fiesta de la señora Matsumoto. Disfrutó de aquella discusión verbal, pero una vez que dejaron de hablar y ella le había mirado de aquella forma intensa... de repente se le quitaron las ganas de reír, deseando nada más que el tacto de su mano, como estuvo a punto de suceder.

Su sensatez hizo que sacudiese esos pensamientos, ¿en qué pensaba? No había manera posible que empezara a tener ideas románticas con la condesa Fong. Eso era como invitar a su casa a una rompecorazones. Ella debía poner lógica y sobretodo mantener sus fantasías románticas enfocadas en mujeres inexistentes, imaginarias de esas que jamás pudieran tener su corazón, o incluso en una mujer como "el Ladrón de Novias", que existía sólo en su recuerdo, como figura heroica y no como mujer real.

Una plática la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, la morena puso atención al otro lado del lugar, donde Hirako y lady Fong se encontraban. Su hermano tenía el rostro iluminado por aquel entusiasmo que siempre lo embargaba cuando hablaba de sus experimentos o inventos. Dio una mirada a Soi Fong, que tenía una expresión seria y la vista fija en el vaso lleno de un líquido que Hirako le mostraba. Intento de desviar su mirada hacia otro lugar, pero se halló admirando a la condesa, la postura firme que poseía, la nariz recta, los labios finos, su piel blanca pálida como la de una muñeca de porcelana, la inusual forma de peinarse con dos trenzas largas, el cabello de color negro-azulado y su exquisita figura acentuada por sus prendas ceñidas al cuerpo. De repente como si la condesa hubiera sentido el peso de aquella mirada color oro, se giró y la miró a los ojos.

Yoruichi se hizo la desentendida y se dispuso a colocar su vista en el lente del telescopio, lo movió ligeramente y enfoco hacia los rosales de su madre, el campo visual fue atravesado por algo azul. Volvió a ajustar la lente y observó. Era su madre, con un vestido azul, que se dirigía hacia el laboratorio como alma que lleva el diablo a una velocidad de la que la morena le creía incapaz, se había olvidado por completo de que su madre había ido a preparar un refrigerio para la condesa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y su madre apareció con aspecto desaliñado a causa de la carrera por el jardín, entre su respiración acelerada hablo- Está aquí, la Condesa, por un momento pensé que se había marchado antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de charlar.

Lanzó a la morena una mirada reclamadora, por haber traído a la condesa a ese lugar sobre todos los demás- estaba por hablar cuando lady Fong hablo.- Señora Shihōin, Hirako se ofreció amablemente a enseñarme su telescopio el cual debo reconocer que es una pieza magnífica. Además su laboratorio es asombroso. Me imagino que debe de estar muy orgullosa de él.

La mirada de Minako Shihōin se dirigió a su hijo, el cual tras los elogios de la condesa parecía haber hinchado el corazón de su madre con orgullo, no había ninguna duda que ella amaba a su inteligente hijo, aunque no le comprendía en lo más mínimo.

- Muy orgullosa –dijo con una enorme sonrisa y así mismo cambio su rostro a uno de reproche y atinó a decir-. Aunque mi hijo tienda a olvidar que no debe aburrir a nuestros invitados con esa complicada charla científica.

- No debe preocuparse, mi querida señora –dijo Soi con un tono suave-. Su hijo –su mirada se dirigió a la morena- y su hija son una compañía muy agradable de la cual he disfrutado infinitamente.

La confusión cruzó el rostro de Minako, no sabía si apreciar las palabras de la condesa ya que no sabía si eran nada mas parte de su cortesía o eran genuinas, por lo que simplemente ofreció su mejor sonrisa de anfitriona antes de anunciar:- Hay té y galletas en la salita

Soi Fong extrajo su reloj del chaleco y observo la hora.- Pese a lo mucho que me agradaría acompañarlas, me temo que debo retirarme.

El rostro de Minako se desencajó. Yoruichi se dispuso a intervenir advirtiendo que su madre trataría de invitar a la condesa a tomar el té en otra ocasión; no deseaba que su madre imaginase que lady Fong iba volver, ni que se decepcionara cuando ésta rechazara la invitación, no es que ella también iba a sentirse decepcionada.

Antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna, la condesa se volvió hacia ella.-Cuando llegué, un mozo se hizo cargo de mi corcel. Tal vez usted desee acompañarme a los establos, señorita Shihōin.

- Oh, Por supuesto.- dijo la morena.

La condesa se volvió- Te agradezco mucho la confianza de mostrar tu laboratorio –le dijo al joven Hirako antes de despedirse de Minako con una reverencia formal-. Gracias, señora Shihōin, por su amable hospitalidad.

- Oh, no tiene por qué darlas, mi lady –replicó Minako. De hecho...

- Me acompaña, lady Fong–se adelantó la morena a su madre saliendo rápidamente del laboratorio.

Ambas atravesaron el prado a toda prisa con dirección a los establos. Al cabo de unos segundos, oyó una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Es acaso una carrera, señorita Shihōin?-

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunto la morena.

- Usted va corriendo como si la persiguiera el mismo diablo.

Yoruichi siguiendo el ritmo que llevaba le miro divertida.- Puede que así sea- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La leve risa acabó en risotada.- Soy todo lo contrario, se lo aseguro- replico la condesa.

- ¿Intenta decir que se le podría considerar como "Angelical"?

- Bueno, ésa es otra palabra que empieza por **A**.- Sus palabras terminaron en una risita.

Sin motivo aparente la morena aceleró el paso. Aquella mujer la ponía de nervios, de un modo horrible, estaba casi segura, que no le auguraba nada bueno.

...

Llegaron a los establos en un minuto. Mientras Tessai iba en busca del caballo, la morena intentó recuperar el aliento después de la carrera por el prado. Cuando Tessai regresó con un caballo de color negro, no pudo evitar una exclamación.- Es magnífico, condesa.

Se acercó al brillante pescuezo del animal, que le hociqueó los dedos emitiendo un suave relincho casi en la palma de la mano-. ¿Cómo se llama?- cuestiono.

- Suzumebachi- respondió Soi mientras montaba con galanura.

Yoruichi se apartó y contemplo a la condesa, su mano sujetaba las riendas y sus piernas ceñían el caballo con la destreza de un experto jinete, se mostraba hermosa a lomos de aquel corcel.

- Gracias por su hospitalidad, señorita–dijo ella sacándola de su ensoñación.

- No tiene por qué darlas, mi lady.- Alzó el rostro y le dijo: Gracias por las flores.

La condesa le miró fijamente con una expresión indescifrable por unos segundos, como si deseara decirle algo, sin embargo, se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y murmurar:- De nada.

Una inexplicable desilusión embargó a Yoruichi, sonrió casi con esfuerzo y dijo:

- Le deseo un buen retorno, lady Fong. Adiós.

- Hasta pronto, señorita Shihōin.- Contestó ella con tono grave y seductor. Espoleó a Suzumebachiy se alejó por el sendero.

Yoruichi vio cómo se alejaba y de pronto algo golpeo sus sentidos acelerando su pulso por la realización de las últimas palabras de la condesa _"Hasta pronto"._ Posiblemente no había querido decir nada con aquella frase de despedida, sería una idiota creer que ella tenía la intención de visitarla otra vez. ¿Y por qué ella haría algo por el estilo? Sería una estupidez desear que regresara, sin embargo, de pronto la morena se sintió bastante estúpida.

…...

Bueno quiero agradecer a jScarlet, Luna, Eva, anonimus e invitado, jaja bueno así dicen los reviews, gracias por comentar y gustar de la lectura.

Les deseo un buen inicio de semana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo No 7 – Arrebatos e Invitación.**

_Times de London:_

_Algunos padres deshonrados se han incorporado a la Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias, contribuyendo con sus aportaciones a la ahora considerable recompensa económica, que ya asciende a Nueve mil libras. Ichigo Kurosaki, magistrado del lugar donde se produjo el último secuestro, afirma que ha redoblado los esfuerzos para resolver el caso y que está seguro de que pronto apresará al Ladrón de Novias. "No pienso descansar hasta verle ahorcado por sus crímenes", dijo Kurosaki. _

Soi Fong estaba absorta con la mirada perdida al otro lado de la ventana de su estudio, el cálido brillo del sol sobre las ramas de los árboles y la vista de sus establos a lo lejos le otorgaban placer y consuelo. Sin embargo este día en particular, nada podía serenarla, una lucha interna consigo misma la tenía así, para ella era desconcertante lo que le estaba ocurriendo pues había intentado por enésima vez olvidar la única cosa que al parecer no podía borrar de su mente, esa única cosa que no dejaba de colmar sus pensamientos y eso era Yoruichi Shihōin.

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que fue a visitarle. Cuatro días desde que su franqueza e inteligencia le habían cautivado, tal como en las dos ocasiones anteriores en que había compartido charla con ella. Llevaba cuatro días angustiosos deseando verle de nuevo.

Ya lo había dicho Shunsui anteriormente, que a la señorita Shihōin no le habían quedado secuelas de su fallido secuestro. Aun con ese conocimiento ella no lograba quitársela de la cabeza. ¿Por qué pasaba eso? ¿Qué tenía que le llamara tanto la atención? Ella podía mentirse afirmando que su interés residía sólo en haberla secuestrado equivocadamente como lo había afirmado en un principio, pero ahora mentirse a sí misma constituía un ejercicio inútil y algo totalmente absurdo.

Había algo más en Yoruichi Shihōin que la inquietaba inexplicablemente. Desde luego no podía negar que a sus ojos era hermosa, la combinación de ojos y labios, así mismo su cuerpo curvilíneo le parecía muy deseable en conjunto la morena le fascinaba como nunca lo había conseguido una belleza clásica. Ella que se había deleitado de la compañía de muchas mujeres espléndidas, mujeres cuya belleza dejaría a cualquiera sin aliento, mujeres expertas en la seducción y el placer carnal, mujeres que después de una noche o un pequeño tiempo conseguían fastidiarle o en todo le habían resultado olvidables. Es mas no se acordaba de la cara de ninguna de ellas aunque hubiesen sido rostros espectaculares, finos, dignos de una princesa o una diosa. Todo resultaba risible ante el hecho de que el rostro que ahora llenaba su mente de día y de noche no era el de un diamante, sino el de una muchacha rural y sin pretensiones que incomprensiblemente, le había despertado una atracción como ninguna otra mujer lo había logrado.

La condesa camino entre su despacho hasta llegar al pequeño bar, se sirvió un vaso de ron, bebió un sorbo y se quedó contemplando el líquido como si tratara de leer alguna solución a su loca e inexplicable situación.

Estaba consiente que le intrigaba la inusual preocupación o lo que fuese que la morena le provocaba, podía decirse que el aspecto de la morena era agradable, por no decir atractiva a sus ojos, suspiro y bebió un sorbo, disfrutando del calor que le bajó hasta el estómago.

Diablos, que había de diferente entre Yoruichi de otras mujeres que ella conoció antes, de pronto se vio rememorando cada momento que había observado, disfrutado y compartido con la señorita Shihōin, entonces la revelación golpeo su mente, quizá ése era el problema. Conocía cosas de Yoruichi Shihōin que no debería saber, que no sabría si no la hubiera conocido en su papel de Ladrón de Novias. Y no sólo estaba al tanto de sus deseos de aventura o sus anhelos y metas, sino que también la había tenido entre sus brazos, había experimentado la sensación de su cuerpo curvilíneo apretado contra ella, esa embriagadora sensación de galopar con ella a través de la oscuridad, el aroma a miel de su piel. Su irritación, no, su "fastidio", cuando Soi se atrevió a hablar mal del Ladrón de Novias, un "hombre" al que ella admiraba y que ni por un desliz había mencionado que se trataba de una mujer. El amor y devoción que mostraba por su hermano menor y su paciencia hacia su madre. Su anhelo de inventar una crema medicinal para ayudar a su amiga.

Si, en efecto la morena era inteligente, cordial, leal, divertida, tremendamente directa al hablar y... Estaba a punto de beber otro sorbo de ron cuando lo comprendió de repente, el vaso se detuvo a medio camino de sus labios, frunció el ceño ante su ultimo pensamiento, luego su rostro mostro un leve sonrojo…. Ella le gustaba, se reprendió a si misma- aquella joven le gustaba y no solo eso, ella la estimulaba, mentalmente y corporalmente cosa que otra mujer no había hecho, la mujer que según todo habitante de Tunbridge Wells era una rara, solterona sin gracia y atractivo alguno- sonrió ante ese hecho tan irónico.

Le gustaba su sonrisa, su forma de reír, hasta como se indignaba. Nunca mostraba la actitud superior de tantas mujeres que había conocido; Yoruichi tenía sueños de éxitos científicos y de aventura que iban más allá de qué vestidos ponerse o qué joya mostrar.

Y sus ojos... aquellos extraordinarios ojos como el sol, llenos de esperanzas y deseos por cumplir, que inspiraban sentimientos y vulnerabilidades que Soi Fong quería conocer.

-Suspiro- Ahora que tenía el punto de su problema, debía actuar para olvidarse de una vez de esa mujer, ahora solo debía saber ¿cómo solucionar el problema?

En su razonamiento pensó en dos opciones: obligarse a sacarla de su mente, pero dado el fracaso de los últimos cuatro días y más aún desde que la conoció, esa no parecía una buena opción. Así pues, sólo le quedaba la otra opción que era verla otra vez, hablar con ella y descubrir más cosas acerca de su persona. Una vez saciada su curiosidad por fin podría colocar su preocupación por ella en la perspectiva apropiada. Sonrió para sí misma ese era un plan lógico- alzo su vaso y bebió de un sorbo su bebida- debía actuar lo más pronto posible para salir de todo el embrollo de su cabeza y terminar olvidando todo lo pasado.

…...

Soi Fong tiró de las riendas de Suzumebachi para detenerlo detrás de unos árboles que se alzaban junto a la linde del bosque. Entrecerró los ojos para protegerse del sol de la tarde y observó cómo a lo lejos se aproximaba la señorita Shihōin, que venía del pueblo. En lugar del paso vivaz que le había visto en su encuentro anterior, la morena parecía caminar despacio, degustando del sol, la brisa y de las flores.

Parecía divertirse como una niña que jugaba girando sobre sí misma, tanto así que el cabello liliáceo le resplandecía a la luz del sol, con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro balanceando el cesto que llevaba.

Soi envidió de pronto aquella imagen despreocupada y relajada. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había disfrutado simplemente de la luz del sol, que había respirado el campo y se había relajado con sonidos de la naturaleza sin el peso de sus responsabilidades y sus pesares? Sabia la respuesta, nunca desde aquel último verano antes de ingresar en el ejército, concluyo. Rukia y ella habían disfrutado de largos paseos a caballo por todo el condado, a menudo llevándose la comida consigo. Pero el hacer algo así como lo que hacia la señorita Shihōin era algo impropio de una condesa, algo que su detestable padre había gravado en su ser con rigor, la frialdad que muchas veces resaltaba en su semblante, el deber y la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser La Condesa de Wesley.

Así que continuó observándola, permaneciendo oculta hasta que ella estuvo a muy corta distancia. Entonces espoleó los costados de Suzumebachi y salió al camino.

- Señorita Shihōin, es grato verle de nuevo- dijo con suavidad.

La morena se detuvo en seco ante la sorpresa, el color de sus mejillas ya sonrosadas se intensifico, para la condesa un alivio al ver que esta vez no pareció disgustada de toparse con ella.-Condesa Fong– ¿Cómo está? Dijo con amabilidad.

- Muy bien, gracias. ¿Viene desde el pueblo? –inquirió, como si Shunsui no le hubiera dado a conocer que la señorita Shihōin recorría aquel camino casi todas las tardes de regreso a su casa.

- Sí. Vengo de visitar a mi amiga, la señorita Kukaku Shiba.

- ¿Y qué tal se encuentra hoy de su dolor en las articulaciones?

- No muy bien, me temo. Le he llevado otra jarra de mi crema de miel y aunque le he dado un masaje en las manos, parece que el alivio es temporal. – Se protegió los ojos con una mano y levantó la vista hacia la condesa-. ¿Va usted al pueblo?

- No, simplemente he sacado a Suzumebachi para que haga un poco de ejercicio y a disfrutar del campo –Sonrió a la que se agotó de tanto correr, así que ¿Me permite acompañarle en su paseo?

Suzumebachi bajó las orejas y relinchó suavemente, Yoruichi sonrió y dijo:- Por supuesto. Pero a mi parecer a Suzumebachi no le agrada que usted difame su fortaleza, jamás hasta ahora he visto un caballo capaz de mostrar irritación. -Acarició el cuello del animal y dijo: Si lo desea, podemos ir hacia el lago que se encuentra entre el bosque para que Suzumebachi beba un poco de agua.

- Maravillosa sugerencia.

Soi Fong desmontó con la intención de ofrecerse a cargar con el cesto que la morena cargaba, pero la invitación se esfumo al mirar a la joven. El brillo del sol arrancaba de su pelo destellos brillantes. Llevaba un moño más bien despeinado, seguramente a causa de dar tantas vueltas, pero aun así aquellos mechones parecían haber sido revueltos por las manos de una mujer.

El resplandor se reflejaba también en sus gafas, lo cual atrajo la mirada de la condesa hacia sus ojos... unos ojos que la miraban ligeramente expectantes, su piel bronceada bañada por el sol. Soi descansó la mirada en los labios carnosos, en los que permanecía una media sonrisa y tuvo que esforzarse para desviar la mirada. La joven vestía con un vestido naranja pálido, muy modesto y sin adorno alguno, pero a juzgar por la agitación de su corazón parecía haber llevado un camisón de encaje.

Al instante ante ese pensamiento, su imaginación le mostro a la morena con sus atractivas curvas apenas cubiertas por la tela transparente. Sintió un súbito calor en la entrepierna y a duras penas logró contener un bufido de frustración ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? Sacudió la cabeza para disipar aquella imagen tan alborotadora.

- ¿Sucede algo, lady Fong?- cuestionó la morena.

- Eh... no- balbuceó la condesa.

Yoruichi se acercó y le examinó el rostro. Soi Fong percibió un sutil aroma a miel que le inundó los sentidos.

- ¿Segura? Parece... sofocada- señalo Yoruichi.

_¿Sofocada? Sin duda se equivocaba, aunque sí era cierto que los pantalones le ardían._

- Es que hace calor… Aquí, al sol –dijo con un leve tartamudeó- ¿diablos, desde cuándo tartamudeaba? Se apresuró y le ofreció su brazo y señaló con la cabeza el sendero.- ¿desea proseguir?

- Por supuesto, pero sería mejor que fuésemos a la sombra, para que se refresque.

Sí, eso sería más fresco- dijo la condesa- Aquello era lo único que deseaba. Por alguna razón inexplicable, el sol ejercía un extraño efecto en ella. Tirando de las riendas de Suzumebachi con una mano y con la mano de la señorita Shihōin levemente apoyada en su brazo, ambas siguieron el camino al bosque.

Cuando sintió la sombra que proporcionaban los árboles pasó el calor y le ofreció la frescura que tanto necesitaba suspiro por ello. Comenzaron el paseo rodeados de suaves sonidos: el leve murmullo de las hojas movidas por el aire, el canto de un pájaro, el crujido de las ramas rotas en su caminar y el suave resoplido que emitía Suzumebachi.

Soi Fong buscó algo que decir, algo inteligente, agradable o ingenioso que rompiera el incómodo silencio- frunció el ceño levemente-se preguntaba si acaso la morena podía escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón, pero por alguna razón se sentía como una adolescente tímida e inmadura. Lo único que cruzaba por su mente era preguntar: _"¿Sabe usted lo bien que huele?"_, era evidente que no podía decir tal tontería. Por primera vez se veía privada de su usual habilidad mundana; si tuviera una mano libre, se la habría pasado por el pelo, como era su costumbre cuando algo le incomodaba o impacientaba. Su plan era ver a aquella mujer, hablar con ella, conocerla mejor y allí la tenía junto a ella y parecía que le había comido la lengua el gato, esto era un mal chiste.

Entre tanto pensamiento y cavilación no se percató que habían llegado al lago. El agua resplandecía en un tono azul oscuro y reflejaba algunos rayos dorados de sol. Soltó las riendas de Suzumebachi y lo dejó ir tranquilamente hasta la orilla para que saciara su sed.

La morena se soltó de su brazo y en un impulso impropio la condesa deseo recuperar su mano. Yoruichi se alejó unos metros para ir a descansar contra un grueso sauce.

- Estas últimas tardes ha hecho un cielo despejado – comentó la morena, rompiendo el silencio- ¿Ha aprovechado eso para observar las estrellas, condesa?

Soi Fong sonrió ante aquel tema de conversación, por fin pudo tomar control de sí misma.

- Pues sí, lo he hecho y dígame ¿está contento Hirako con su telescopio?

- Sí. Es un instrumento muy bueno, aunque se le ha metido en la cabeza construir uno él mismo, uno tan potente que pueda descubrir o alcanzar más planetas.

- Como William Herschel cuando descubrió Urano –dijo Soi.

Ella la miró con sorpresa y agrado.- Exacto. Hirako reverencia a ese hombre.

- Yo poseo un telescopio Herschel- dijo la condesa con una sonrisa.

- ¿Un Herschel? ¡Oh! –Exclamo la morena con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos y se ajustó las gafas y dijo- Debe de ser una maravilla de instrumento.

- En efecto, lo es –confirmó Soi Fong-. Hace varios años tuve la suerte de conocer a sir William y fue así como se lo compré directamente a él.

- ¿Lo ha conocido en persona?- pregunto Yoruichi.

- Sí. Es un tipo fascinante e inteligente- replico la condesa.

- ¡Tiene que serlo! Su teoría de los sistemas de estrellas binarios es brillante –Su rostro se iluminó como si la condesa le hubiera mostrado un puñado de perlas o estrellas, más bien- Dígame, ¿alcanza a ver Júpiter con su Herschel?

- Sí. – Soi se reunió con ella a la sombra del sauce- Y anoche observé varias estrellas fugaces- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Yo también! ¿No eran extraordinarias?

La condesa confirmó con la cabeza y dijo:- Cuando atraviesan los cielos dejando un rastro de pequeñas joyas me recuerdan a los diamantes.

Yoruichi sonrió.- Una descripción muy poética, mi lady.

Cautivada por la sonrisa de la morena, Soi se acercó un poco más.- ¿Y cómo las describiría usted, señorita Shihōin?

Ella levanto un poco la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo azul que se veían entre el follaje del sauce.- Como lágrimas de ángeles –dijo con suavidad-. Veo las estrellas fugaces y me pregunto quién está llorando en el cielo, y porqué. –Bajó la vista hacia la condesa.

Soi sintió que se quedaba sin aliento al contemplar la expresión soñadora de la morena- ¿Por qué cree usted que puede estar llorando un ángel?

- No lo sé, solo se me ocurre- una leve sonrisa de tímida cruzó sus labios- Lágrimas de ángel, sé que es totalmente ilógico y nada científico.

- Y sin embargo, una descripción muy atinada. La próxima vez que vea una estrella fugaz, yo también me preguntaré si está llorando un ángel- dijo suavemente la condesa.

Sus miradas se encontraron durante unos instantes, Yoruichi desvió la mirada rápidamente y dijo: No puedo esperar el contarle a Hirako que usted ha conocido a sir William Herschel, y que posee uno de sus telescopios. –Una sonrisa dibujo sus labios-. Un que quizá es mejor no decirle nada; si se lo cuento la asediará con preguntas.

- Tendré mucho gusto en contestarlas todas –le aseguró La condesa, sorprendida de haber respondido con rapidez y sin pensarlo-. No conozco a nadie que comparta mi interés por la astronomía. De hecho, a lo mejor a Hirako y a usted les agradaría venir a la mansión a ver mi Herschel.

Yoruichi abrió unos ojos como platos ante tal invitación y Soi apretó los puños para no acercarse más a la morena y arrancarle aquellas gafas y deleitarse de ese brillo refulgente de sus ojos.

- Hirako se moriría de la emoción, mi lady –contestó casi sin respiración.

- Y usted, señorita Shihōin- ¿también?- cuestiono Soi.

- Por supuesto –respondió ella con un gesto perfectamente ás hubiese imaginado tener tal oportunidad.

- Excelente. –Levantó la vista hacia los fragmentos de cielo azul visibles entre las hojas-. Al parecer, esta noche estará despejado también. ¿Tiene compromisos hoy?

- Pues... no, pero ¿está segura de que...? –Dejó la pregunta sin terminar y le dirigió una mirada dudosa.

- Parece usted bastante atónita por mi invitación, señorita Shihōin. Creía que las palabras que empezaban por **"A"** eran para describirme a mí.

Una chispa de malicia brilló en los ojos de Yoruichi, y esbozó una sonrisa tímida y segura. Sin embargo, sin explicación alguna eso le aceleró el corazón de Soi Fong.

- Le aseguro –dijo la condesa de forma seria y reverente- que me encantaría que usted y Hirako fuesen mis invitados esta noche.

-Si ese es el caso, mi lady, sólo puedo agradecerle por su amable invitación. Hirako y yo asistiremos encantados.

- Fantástico, enviaré mi carruaje a recogerlos ¿Le parece, a las ocho?

- Perfecto. Gracias condesa- dijo la morena.

Soi observó cómo se formaban las palabras sus labios carnosos, con la atención fija. Vio como los labios se fruncieron al pronunciar la palabra "perfecto" como si estuvieran a punto de ser besados.

Besados. Aquella palabra la golpeó como una bofetada en su rostro. Dios, ella tenía una boca increíble y mientras más tomaba conciencia de ese hecho, esos labios húmedos la llamaban como el canto de una sirena. Vino a ella el ardiente impulso de tocar aquella boca seductora con la suya, por sólo una vez, un breve instante, un pequeño roce, un deseo que la abrumó y se superpuso a su agudo sentido común.

Igual que en un trance hipnótico, se acercó lentamente a ella. Yoruichi le miró con ojos cada vez más grandes a cada paso que daba Soi. Cuando se detuvo casi sobre ella, la morena la contempló con expresión confusa.

Soi apoyó un brazo en el tronco del sauce, junto al hombro de Yoruichi, y con su mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo. Fue obvio que su proximidad ponía nerviosa a la señorita Shihōin, hecho que no debió complacerla, pero por alguna razón le agrado. Se veía claramente que no era la única que experimentaba aquella sensación, fuera lo que fuese.

Los ojos agrandados de Yoruichi reflejaban desconcierto y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color en un claro sonrojo. Su pulso latía de forma visible en la base de su delicada garganta y el pecho le subía y bajaba con inspiraciones rápidas. Su placentero aroma embriagó a Soi, que se acercó aún más para captar mejor su fragancia.

- Usted huele a gachas de avena –dijo en tono suave.

La morena parpadeó y después sonrió ligeramente.- Vaya, gracias, mi lady. Sin embargo, será mejor advertirle que esos cumplidos tan elegantes podrían subírseme a la cabeza.

La condesa frunció el entrecejo ¿Acaso ella acababa de compararla con un desayuno? ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer trastornara tanto sus sentidos para hacer que se esfumara toda su galantería? Incapaz de contenerse, se acercó más hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos un instante y dijo: Gachas de avena rociadas con miel. Mi desayuno favorito. –Sus labios se encontraban a escasa distancia de su fragante cielo, esa mujer olía como para comérsela. El deseo de la condesa se intensifico, era tan ardiente e inesperado, que eso le asusto de tal modo que la hizo salir de su letargo- que estaba haciendo, acaso había perdido el juicio por completo.

Reprimió su deseo y retrocedió unos pasos con respiración acelerada. Maldición, acaso ya estaba jadeando por su proximidad y su deseo, su mirada le confirmó que la morena estaba igual de turbada; sus ojos eran fuentes de fuego que la observaban fijamente y perpleja, de sus labios entreabiertos salían respiraciones agitadas y el pecho le subía y bajaba de un modo que le hizo posar los ojos en sus amplias curvas, rápidamente desvió su mirada a otro punto.

¿Por qué diablos no la había besado, al menos brevemente, para satisfacer su curiosidad y terminar de una vez con esa locura? Obviamente su sentido común había vuelto para recordarle que la señorita Shihōin era una joven respetable con la que no se podía jugar. Pero de igual modo que habló su sentido común, también lo hizo su insidiosa voz interior: _"No le has besado porque sabes, en tu interior que no te bastaría con saborearla un instante"._

Lo mejor era marcharse enseguida, antes de que hiciera algo imprudente, como aceptar la invitación casi irresistible de esos ojos dorados llenos de fuego, aunque dudaba de que ella se hubiera percatado siquiera. Se obligó a alejarse unos pasos más e hizo una reverencia formal.

- Debo retirarme –dijo, arreglándoselas para ignorar el seductor rubor que coloreaba las sedosas mejillas de la veré esta noche.

Frunció el entrecejo. Tal vez no fuera buena idea invitarla a su casa. Pero al instante desechó esa preocupación; estarán debidamente acompañadas por el hermano y seguro que no tendría dificultad en resistirse a esa atracción que pudiera sentir hacia ella.

De todas maneras ella siempre había poseído un total dominio de sí misma, de sus pasiones y de todo. La señorita Shihōin se encontraba perfectamente a salvo con ella, claro así era y así será.

Yoruichi se acomodó las gafas y se aclaró la garganta.- Hasta esta noche –dijo con serenidad que por alguna razón irritó a Soi.

Lógicamente, Soi había hablado con serenidad, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera la morena.

Fue hasta donde estaba Suzumebachi y montó. Tras despedirse con un gesto de la cabeza, emprendió el regreso a su caso a un vivaz trote.

Qué peligro de mujer. Debió de estar loca o posiblemente perdiendo todo sentido común para haberla invitado a su casa. Pero no importaba; no sería más que una noche, unas pocas horas en su compañía. Fácil de sobrellevar.

Después de todo ¿acaso no acababa de demostrarse a sí misma que era plenamente capaz de resistirse a cualquier mujer…resistirse a ella?

Yoruichi se quedó recostada contra el tronco del Sauce, con la mirada fija en el camino mucho después de que La condesa Fong hubiera desaparecido de la vista, aun con el pulso acelerado y errático.

Cielo santo, que era lo que había pasado entre ellas, acaso la condesa estaba a punto de besarla. Besarla, con aquellos labios finos y maravillosos. Exhaló un suspiro, de esa clase que era soñador. Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba la manera en que ella había apoyado el brazo en el árbol, junto a ella, la manera en que se le acercó y la envolvió con su aroma a bosque. Despedía un intenso calor y tuvo que apretar las palmas de las manos contra la áspera corteza del sauce para no tocarla. Otro suspiro le subió hasta la garganta, pero esta vez, cuando estaba a punto de soltarlo, recobró la cordura reprendiéndose.

Tenía que estar loca o en un estado de delirio. ¿Por qué la condesa iba a desear besarla?

Sin duda, simplemente había mostrado curiosidad por su fragancia y se preguntaba por qué olería a gachas de avena, aunque decir eso no era un cumplido o algo así.

Pero, ese modo en que la miró con aquella expresión tan intensa que casi le quito el aliento. Seguro que no había sido su intención acercarse tanto.

En cambio ella se comportó como una completa idiota, quedarse sin aliento y petrificada por su proximidad, con el corazón desbocado como un corcel sin jinete por la emoción, anhelando el contacto de sus labios- santo cielo, debo dejar de fantasear tanto- dijo suavemente.

De pronto sintió vergüenza de sus acciones, se preguntó si la condesa se había dado cuenta ¿Acaso, ella vio el anhelo en sus ojos? Las mejillas, le ardían. Porque debía ser ilógica en todo lo que había sucedido, la condesa deseaba ponerse a la sombra. No podía negar que aquella mujer le afectaba de un modo perturbador que no alcanzaba a entender.

Tal vez no era buena idea ir a su casa- resoplo ante ese pensamiento, en verdad deseaba ver ese telescopio Herschel. No podía negarse a sí misma ni a Hirako esa oportunidad.

-Hirako- sonrió para sí, Hirako iba a acompañarla a modo de escolta. No habría motivo alguno para que lady Fong se acercase demasiado y por tanto tampoco para que se le acelerase el corazón.

La condesa Fong y ella compartían sólo su interés por la astronomía, era natural que sintiera cierta afinidad con ella; al fin y al cabo, no era muy diferente de como hablaba con su hermano. Después de su explicación lógica, volvió al sendero que conducía a su casa.

Con un suspiro, cayó en otro posible problema de su visita a la mansión de lady Fong, su madre. No quería que malinterpretara la invitación de la condesa y la tomara por algo más de lo que era: un gesto amable y generoso hacia otros entusiastas de la astronomía, solo era ver un telescopio fabricado por el astrónomo vivo más famoso del mundo. La condesa de Wesley solo estaba siendo amigable. De hecho, tan amigable que le resultaba alarmante y asombrosa- frunció el entrecejo- otras dos palabras con **"A"** para describirla.

Ahora solo debía cerciorarse de que su madre entendiera que allí no había nada más. De lo contrario, en la mente casamentera de Minako se proyectarían pensamientos improbables, sin esperanzas. De igual manera la morena misma se advirtió que tampoco ella debía permitirse pensamientos o anhelos fuera de lugar, anhelos que la condesa de Wesley había despertado en su corazón.

…...

Hola a todos los que leen, pues para saciar la curiosidad de algunos este fic contendrá entre 20 y 21 capítulos, agradezco mucho sus comentarios y espero que esta historia les agrade como me agrado a mi XD. Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, viendo que posiblemente no podre por motivos de tiempo actualizar el domingo o sábado lo hare esta noche. Mis mejores deseos para su fin de semana y recuerden buscar de Dios si creen en el XD por lo que pido disculpas al subir un capitulo inadecuado para esta época….pero como dicen por ahí….perdona a tu pueblo señor…

Saludos y sonrían…hay gracia para perdonar aun. : D espero no ofender a nadie…es parte de mi inusual y sarcástico humor.

…...

**Capitulo No 8 – Inocente Visita.**

En la gran extensión de tierras de la mansión Wesley todo parecía en paz y tranquilidad el leve cantar de los grillos parecían romper el silencio por instantes y la luna se alzaba en lo alto del cielo despejado, en una habitación dos figuras se hacían compañía.

- Es la cuarta vez que ve el reloj en los últimos cinco minutos, mi lady –comentó Shunsui con su voz despreocupada desde el otro extremo de la habitación-. Sus invitados no tardarán en llegar. Si mira tanto la hora hace que el tiempo transcurra más despacio.

Soi, estaba situada junto a la chimenea de su estudio privado, miró a su fiel mayordomo por encima de su copa de ron. Shunsui se hallaba cómodamente en su sillón favorito junto al escritorio, con un vaso de whisky medio lleno.

Con frecuencia se reunían por la noche, compartían una copa mientras Shunsui informaba las noticias de las que se había enterado por los rumores de la servidumbre de los cuales podían resultar interesantes para el Ladrón de Novias. Sin embargo, aquella noche el centro de todos los chismorreos era Soi Fong, La condesa de Wesley.

- Esta invitación a la señorita Shihōin ha causado conmoción en la casa de los Shihōin–comentó Shunsui -. Su madre es un manojo de nervios; ya invito a la señora Matsumoto a tomar el té mañana y hablar de ello.

Soi Fong había temido que ocurriese algo parecido, pero como todas las interacciones que había tenido con la morena terminaban de una manera peculiar ya que la invitación fue algo que le salió de la boca antes de pensarlo siquiera, pero como estaba adiestrada en el arte de esquivar a madres casamenteras no pensó en que tendría mayor cuidado.- No hay nada de qué hablar. Simplemente he invitado a la señorita Shihōin y a su hermano a que vengan a ver el telescopio.

- Por supuesto –acordó Shunsui-. Sería una estupidez insinuar que está usted interesada en la señorita Shihōin.

- Correcto.- Minako Shihōin como Rangiku Matsumoto y todo el mundo, saben la opinión que siempre he tenido acerca del matrimonio. Sería algo fuera de contexto creer que he cambiado de idea- dijo Soi con suficiencia y aburrimiento.

- Bueno, usted podría gritar desde los tejados que no tiene intención alguna de casarse y a nadie le importaría. Probablemente especularían que es usted solo tiene miedo, dijo Shunsui con un tono divertido.

- ¿Miedo? –exclamó con un rostro indignado-. Después de haber sido testigo de la pesadilla que fue el matrimonio de mis padres y de saber lo infeliz que es Rukia, no tengo la menor intención de asumir sobre mí esa desgracia, y aunque estuviese lo bastante loca para casarme, no podría someter a nadie al peligro al que me expongo. Si me apresaran, su vida quedaría destrozada y eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte.

- Muy sabia decisión –espeto Shunsui con una sonrisa-. Claro que las casamenteras no saben esos motivos. –Degustó un sorbo de whisky-. Igual, es una locura pensar que a mi lady guste de la señorita Shihōin; al fin y al cabo ella no es el tipo de mujer que atrae a alguien como usted.

- Claro, no lo es –concordó Soi en un tono áspero, terminó el ron y se sirvió otra copa.

- Aun así, con la atención que está causando, es posible que al final alguien se fije en ella. Debe haber algún sujeto lo bastante listo para ver más allá de las gafas de la Señorita Shihōin. –Shunsui movió la cabeza y resoplo con disgusto- Pero qué demonios les pasa a los jóvenes de hoy, no quieren otra cosa que caras bonitas y sonrisas tontas. No sabrían diferenciar a una mujer especial o de verdad aunque se la pusieran en las narices. Desde luego, yo puedo asegurar que la señorita Shihōin lo es. –Señaló a Soi Fong con su grueso dedo índice- Si yo fuera unos años más joven y un caballero, la cortejaría.

Soi, que llevaba su vaso de ron a la boca se quedó inerte ante ese comentario, bajó la copa muy despacio y replicó:- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Shunsui agitó la mano para restarle importancia al comentario.

- Solo digo, que hay que estar ciego para no maravillarse en la sonrisa de la señorita Shihōin, en lo bonito que tiene el pelo, o en esos ojos suyos tan grandes, expresivos y brillantes. Además es inteligente, ha tomado al joven Hirako bajo su cuidado y gracias a sus enseñanzas el chico sabe más que nadie en este lugar, la señorita Shihōin vale mucho más de lo que todos creen.

Soi Fong se apoyó contra la repisa de la chimenea en una postura relajada, en contraste con el inexplicable malestar que la asaltaba.

- No imaginaba que estuvieras tan enterado de los encantos de la señorita Shihōin. – Dijo en un tono frio- pero su cerebro reacciono y supo que había cometido un error al decir eso.

Shunsui parpadeó dos veces, se inclinó hacia delante y examino a Soi. Ésta intentó conservar una expresión imperturbable, pero no lo logró, porque Shunsui le dijo:

- Soy viejo, no ciego, yo no sabía que usted estuviera enterada de que la señorita Shihōin posee encanto alguno.

Soi levantó las cejas y dijo con tono presuntuoso.- Yo no soy vieja, mucho menos ciega.

La confusión de Shunsui se transformó en alarma.

- ¡Por un demonio!, no está poniendo sus ojos en la señorita Shihōin ¿verdad?

La condesa quería negarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Shunsui exclamó alarmado:

- Maldita sea, ¿acaso perdió toda sensatez?- se levantó de su asiento y se puso enfrente de la condesa- Ella no es el tipo de mujer que le gusta a usted.

Molesta por esa observación, Soi preguntó en tono glacial:- ¿Que me gusta a mí? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Shunsui suspiro- No se ofenda. Yo la quiero como una hija, es sólo que –Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y dejó la frase sin terminar.

Soi enarcó una ceja.- Está claro que deseas decirme algo, Shunsui ¿Por qué no lo dices sin más, como siempre lo has hecho?

Shunsui se echó un buen trago de whisky y a continuación se enfrentó a la mirada fría de Soi.- Muy bien, ¿Por qué, exactamente la ha invitado?

-La condesa suspiro.- ¿Cómo iba explicar algo que ella misma no acababa de entender? Dejó su copa sobre la repisa y pasó su mano en el pelo.

- Supongo que siento un poco de responsabilidad, yo deseo cerciorarme de que no sufre problemas en sociedad por culpa del secuestro.

- No los ha sufrido- replico Shunsui- Ya le he dicho que desde entonces todo el mundo la invita.

- Lo sé, pero- su voz se fue apagando.

- Shunsui se llevó su mano a la sien- No me diga, que se le ha metido a usted en la piel.

Se miraron a los ojos y entre ambos fluyó el entendimiento, nacido tras años de compartir, primero de niña y criado, luego de joven a maestro, después de amigo a amigo, luego de confidente a confidente. Soi Fong había experimentado por Shunsui el sentimiento de un hijo hacia un padre, más incluso de lo que había sentido hacia su progenitor, era más que evidente de que Shunsui era la única persona a la cual no podía ocultarle nada.

- En la piel –susurro Soi despacio con un leve sonrojo- Me temo que así es.

Shunsui soltó un suspiro.- Ahora sí la hemos hecho–Se dejó caer contra el sillón y observó con detenimiento a Soi-. Sería una verdadera lástima que ella sufriera.

Soi se sintió indignada.- ¿Por qué de pronto tienes esa clase de opinión sobre mí? No tengo intención de hacerle daño, es mas no tengo intención de nada, acaso no me conoces.

- La tengo más alta estima que nadie y usted lo sabe –replicó Shunsui con mirada serena y firme-. Usted no desea hacerla sufrir, pero la señorita Shihōin no es una mujer común y corriente. Ella no es una de sus viudas mundanas ni una de esas mujeres con tanta experiencia de la vida, aunque ella es un poco mayor a lo que las muchachas casaderas de esta ciudad puedo asegurarle que ella es muy ingenua en ciertas cosas.

-¿Crees que no soy consciente de ello? –Soi espeto y volvió a tocarse el dices como si fuera a faltarle el respeto o seducirla. Es insultante y molesto que pienses así. ¿Es que no confías en mí?

La dura expresión de Shunsui se suavizó. Se incorporó y cruzó la estancia para estar frente a Soi, puso una mano en el hombro.- Claro que sí. Con toda mi alma condesa. Es usted la mejor persona que conozco. Pero debo de recordarle que hay ocasiones en que el juicio puede nublarse, sobre todo si hay una mujer de por medio y las mejores intenciones pueden terminar muy diferente a lo que deseamos. -Los ojos de Shunsui reflejaban comprensión y preocupación-.

La señorita Shihōin es una joven buena, decente, incluso con las personas que hablan de ella a sus espaldas- sonrió- además es inocente. Justo la clase de mujer que podría ver en sus intenciones más de lo que pretende. –Le dirigió a Soi una mirada penetrante-A menos, claro está, que usted lo pretenda de verdad.

Soi bufó sin pizca de humor.- Pareces demasiado interesado en mis intenciones respecto de la señorita Shihōin. ¿Por qué? Nunca habías mostrado tanto interés en mi vida privada.

-Me ha interesado siempre. Sólo que nunca he emitido ningún comentario al respecto.

-Pero ahora sí lo haces- dijo Soi algo molesta.

-Sí, lo hago es simplemente porque conozco a la señorita Shihōin y la estimo.

- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que también la aprecio yo?- dijo suavemente.

- A decir verdad, sería usted una mentecata si no lo hiciera. La señorita Shihōin es como una brisa fresca. Lo único que espero y me atrevo a pedir es que sea cuidadosa con ella.

La señorita Yoruichi tiene un corazón de oro y no me agradaría que se lo destrozaran. –Le dio un apretón en el hombro-. Usted también tiene buen corazón y me gustaría mucho que se lo entregase a alguien antes de que sea demasiado viejo para verlo.

Soi entrecerró los ojos.- Estás interpretando demasiadas cosas a partir de una simple invitación Shunsui.

Shunsui tardó segundos en contestar. Miró a Soi con la misma mirada penetrante de antes.

- Sí, probablemente tiene razón. –Le apretó una vez más el hombro y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Iré a descansar, que disfrute de la velada, mi lady. Estoy seguro de que a la señorita Shihōin y al señorito Hirako les encantará su estupendo telescopio.

En el instante en que Shunsui cerró la puerta al salir, Soi apuró su copa. Sintió cómo le bajaba el calor por el cuerpo y calmaba la inquietante sensación que la apretaba.

En su vida no había sitio para nada más para nadie, no había sitio para ella.

….

En un rincón del amplio invernadero de la condesa, Yoruichi contemplo a su hermano acercarse al Herschel casi con reverencia. El chico lanzó una exclamación que le hizo sonreír, y se concentró en la emoción y entusiasmo de su hermano, sentimientos que ella debería experimentar, si no fuese porque era consciente de la presencia de aquella mujer de cabello azulado que contestaba con paciencia las preguntas que le dirigía Hirako sin cesar.

¿Era posible que una mujer pudiera dejarla sin respiración? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado ni en su más amplia imaginación.

Hasta ese momento. Hasta que se encontró en su casa, intentando poner la atención en lo que decía, en el telescopio, y sin tener éxito alguno.

Vestida totalmente de negro salvo por la camisa y la corbata de lazo, color crema, tenía un aire elegante y al mismo tiempo daba la sensación de que por debajo surcaba una energía apenas contenida. Una fuerza reprimida, contenida que sugería que aquella mujer era más de lo que revelaba su impecable apariencia.

- La veo, ahí está Sagitario –dijo Hirako emocionado, mirando por el visor-. Y el Águila. ¡Ya las había visto antes, pero no de esta forma! Parecen tan al alcance de la mano. –Se volvió, agarró a su hermana de la mano y tiró de ella-. Mira, Yoru-chan, nunca has visto nada parecido.

La morena hizo un esfuerzo para apartar la vista de su anfitriona y recordó que estaba deseosa de experimentar la grandiosidad de un telescopio tan magnífico, tras efectuar ciertos ajustes en el enfoque- Es como si el cielo estuviese a unos metros de mí.

- Las estrellas son impresionantes –comentó lady Fong a su espalda-, pero si mira aquí.

La frase quedó a medio decir, cuando ella se acercó un poco y Yoruichi sintió que la rodeaba el calor de su cuerpo. Soi apoyó una mano en su hombro y extendió la otra por delante para hacer girar el telescopio.

- Ya está –dijo con voz profunda, junto al oído de la morena-, ahora podrá ver Júpiter.

Yoruichi observó cómo cambiaba el cielo conforme ella ajustaba el telescopio, casi sin aliento al sentir el roce de su cuerpo. Su aroma maderoso inundó sus sentidos.

Sintió un leve hormigueo donde la mano de ella le tocaba el hombro, al tiempo que un estremecimiento de placer le bajaba por la columna e hizo un esfuerzo por inhalar aire.

Pero aquel comportamiento ilógico y nada científico por su parte no podía ser. Abrió los ojos, parpadeó, y entonces exclamo-. Es algo milagro ver algo que se encuentra tan lejos.

- Cuénteme qué ve –dijo lady Fong con suavidad.

- Es algo increíble, rojo, ardiente, misterioso; quizá demasiado distante para imaginar siquiera cómo es. Con el cuerpo de la condesa tan cerca de su espalda, observó el lejano planeta y trató, sin éxito, de convencerse de que el rápido latir de su corazón se debía únicamente a la emoción de aquel acontecimiento.

Respiró hondo y se reprendió interiormente. Luego se volvió hacia Hirako, que casi saltaba de alegría. Se ajustó las gafas y le dirigió una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

- ¿Es grande, Yoruichi? –preguntó Hirako.

- Es lo más grande que he sentido, digo, visto nunca.

Se apresuró a apartarse del telescopio para que Hirako aplicase el ojo a la lente. Su exclamación de asombro inundo todo el lugar, la morena se atrevió a mirar a lady Fong; que la estaba observando y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, le sonrió.

- ¿Está emocionada?- pregunto

- Muy emocionada, mi lady, y diría que Hirako está a punto de dar brincos.

Soi río suavemente.- Yo reaccioné del mismo modo la primera vez que miré por el telescopio.

- Esto es increíble –exclamó Hirako en tono bajo. Luego se volvió hacia ellas, removió en su chaleco y extrajo una libreta con tapas de cuero-. ¿Le molestaría si tomo notas, mi lady?

- No tengas prisa y anota todo lo que desees–respondió la aludida con una cálida sonrisa-. Volvió su atención hacia Yoruichi- Quizá, mientras Hirako disfruta del Herschel y toma notas, a usted le gustaría conocer mi hogar, señorita Shihōin.

Yoruichi vaciló. Solo era una invitación inocente y formal, sin embargo su corazón se aceleró ante la idea de estar a solas con la condesa. Estuvo a punto de romper a reír por su estupidez; no iban a estar solas, una casa de aquel tamaño tendría decenas de sirvientes.

- Espero que un paseo por mi casa no sea un asunto tan importante –comentó la condesa en tono bromista. Le ofreció su brazo y dijo-: Vamos. He pedido que sirvan té en la salita. De paso, le mostrare la galería de retratos y la mataré de aburrimiento con tediosos relatos sobre mis antepasados.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para dar a su voz un tono ligero que distaba mucho de sentir, la morena aceptó su brazo y murmuró:- ¿Cómo podría resistir tan tentadora invitación?

Y mientras salían del invernadero, rogó que la condesa la matara de aburrimiento; pero mucho se temía que lady Fong le resultaba demasiado fascinante.

….

Se detuvieron junto al último grupo de retratos de la galería.- Supongo que esta hermosa dama será su madre –dijo ella.

Soi Fong contempló el hermoso rostro de su madre, que mostraba una sonrisa serena y cuyo semblante no reflejaba rastro alguno de la amargura y la infelicidad que su padre le había hecho padecer.

- Sí – dijo casi en un susurro.

- Es encantadora

A Soi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- Sí lo era. Murió cuando yo tenía trece años.

La suave mano bronceada que descansaba en su manga le dio un leve apretón de comprensión.- Lo siento mucho. No hay un buen momento para perder a un progenitor, pero ha de ser especialmente difícil para una chica que esta por pasar de la niñez a la adolescencia.

- Sí.- Soi consiguió pronunciar aquel monosílabo con dificultad. Los recuerdos, vinieron a su mente como le ocurría cada vez que contemplaba el retrato de su madre. Voces airadas, su padre lanzando menosprecios que herían profundamente, su madre en su desgracia de vida, prisionera de la infelicidad de su matrimonio y ellas en medio de todo.

- ¿Quién es esta mujer? –preguntó la morena sacándola de sus turbadores recuerdos.

La condesa miró el siguiente retrato, y experimentó el dolor que siempre la acompañaba al pensar en su hermana Rukia. El retrato había sido pintado en su decimosexto cumpleaños.

Parecía joven, dulce e inocente con su vestido de color marfil que Soi recordó las largas horas que su hermana pasaba posando, los intentos de ella para hacerla sonreír.

- Ésta es mi hermana Rukia.

Ella se sorprendió- No sabía que tuviera usted una hermana, mi lady.

Soi la miró fijamente. Habría apostado a que casi todas las mujeres del pueblo conocían a los miembros de las familias de la nobleza.

- Rukia es la vizcondesa de Darvin y esposa del Vizconde de Darvin Gin Ichimaru. Vive en Cornualles.

- Yo siempre he deseado ver la costa de Cornualles. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viviendo allí?

- Cinco años. Desde que se... casó- dijo fríamente, queriendo decir: _desde que mi padre la vendió._

Ella notó la tensión en el tono de la condesa y sus ojos brillaron con un sentimiento de amistad.- ¿Ella, no es feliz en su matrimonio? –preguntó suavemente.

- No- respondió la condesa.

- Cuánto lo siento. Es una lástima que no haya podido salvarla el Ladrón de Novias.

Aquellas palabras la atravesaron como una daga en su corazón.- Sí, es una lástima

- ¿La ve con frecuencia?

- No lo bastante, me temo

- Yo echaría mucho de menos a mis hermanas si vivieran tan lejos – comentó la morena.

- Tiene dos hermanas ¿verdad?

- Si, las dos están casadas Tia y Mila Rose viven aquí, en Tunbridge Wells. Mila rose, acaba de casarse con el barón Whiteshead, vive a una hora a caballo. Nos vemos muy a menudo.

- Recuerdo haber conocido a sus hermanas en una velada musical, hace varios años.

La señorita Shihōin sonrió brevemente.- Estoy segura de que no se olvidaría de ellas. Mis hermanas son preciosas; pero juntas dejan sin aliento a cualquiera.

Soi no pudo discutir. Sin embargo, la única de las hermanas Shihōin que a ella le resultaba inolvidable era Yoruichi.

Incapaz de comentar sus pensamientos, dio media vuelta y condujo a la señorita Shihōin a la salita donde se había dispuesto el té. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y observó como ella se dirigía al centro de la habitación. Al llegar allí se volvió lentamente, mientras recorría con la mirada las paredes color crema, el sofá, el diván y los sillones de orejas, las cortinas de terciopelo azul oscuro, el gran espejo, el fuego acogedor que crepitaba en la chimenea y el conjunto de porcelanas antiguas que amaba su madre y que adornaban las mesitas de caoba.

- Una estancia hermosa, mi lady –dijo completando el círculo para situarse nuevamente frente a ella-. Al igual que toda su casa.

- Gracias –Soi señaló el servicio de té-. ¿Le apetece una taza de té? ¿O preferiría algo más? ¿Un vino, quizá?

La señorita Shihōin la sorprendió al aceptar el vino. Mientras ella tomaba asiento sobre el diván, Soi Fong sirvió la bebida, se preparó un vodka para sí y acto seguido se sentó en el otro extremo. Yoruichi bebió un pequeño sorbo de vino, gesto que atrajo la mirada curiosa de Soi hacia sus labios. Al instante se imaginó que se inclinaba y tocaba su labio inferior con la lengua para probar el vino. Pero cerró los ojos y apuró su bebida de un trago para borrar aquella imagen sensual.

Cuando abrir los ojos, depositó la copa vacía sobre la mesilla y tomó una jarra de vidrio que descansaba junto al servicio de té. Se la tendió diciendo: Esto es para usted

- ¿Para mí? –Yoruichi dejó su copa sobre la mesa y cogió la jarra. La sostuvo en alto para captar la luz del fuego y exclamó-: Parece miel.

- Lo es. Recuerdo que Hirako mencionó que casi se le habían agotado las existencias, de modo que he...

Su voz se perdió al ver que la morena esbozaba una delicada sonrisa, una sonrisa que la hechizó por completo y le provocó una emoción indescriptible, era una sonrisa que no se debía a que le regalasen flores y que sospechaba que no se podía conseguir con ninguno de los demás presentes por los que suspiraba la mayoría de las mujeres, como joyas, vestidos y otras nimiedades.

- Es usted muy atenta –dijo la morena-. Gracias.

- De nada. Aunque, debo admitir que mi regalo va acompañado de una petición.

- Con gusto se la concederé, si está en mi mano.

- Usted ha dicho que la crema de miel que fabrica alivia los dolores de su amiga.

- Eso parece, incluso sin las propiedades caloríficas que espero incorporarle.

- Un sirviente mío sufre de rigidez en las articulaciones y quizá su crema pudiera ayudarlo. Será un placer suministrarle varias jarras más si usted consiente en fabricar un poco de crema para él.

La sonrisa de la morena se amplió.-Ya le estoy proporcionando mi crema al señor Shunsui.

- ¿En serio?- cuestiono la condesa.

- Llevo varios meses. Si bien no es una cura, le proporciona cierto alivio pasajero- la miro con una sonrisa encantadora- No tendría inconveniente en fabricar un lote de más para él. No es necesario que me dé más jarras, mi lady, una ya es bastante generosidad. Es usted muy amable.

- Estoy segura de que no será su intención parecer sorprendida –sonrió Soi.

- No estoy sorprendida, mi lady. –Se apreció una chispa traviesa detrás de sus gafas-. Por lo menos, no mucho.- se puso seria y agrego: Agradezco su amabilidad conmigo, pero deseo expresarle mi gratitud por la generosidad que ha demostrado hacia Hirako. – Extendió una mano y lo tocó ligeramente en el brazo-. Gracias.

- No tiene nada que agradecerme. Hirako es un chico estupendo, y posee una mente aguda e inquisitiva.

- Sí, así es, pero muchas personas simplemente lo miran con desdén.

- Hay muchas personas tontas- dijo Soi.

Una lenta sonrisa, llena de inconfundible admiración, se extendió por el rostro de la señorita Shihōin, y la condesa tuvo la sensación de haber sido agraciada con un regalo de valor incalculable. Contempló la mano apoyada en su manga y se maravilló que un contacto tan inocente fuera capaz de encender semejante fuego en ella. Alzó la vista y la clavó en los ojos de Yoruichi, que la contemplaban a su vez con un afecto que no hizo sino incendiar aún más la sangre.

La morena bajó la mirada al lugar donde descansaba su mano, sobre la manga de la condesa. Con una tímida exclamación ahogada, retiró la mano, y Soi tuvo que resistir el impulso de sujetar los dedos y tomarlos en su mano.

Soi Fong llevo su mano al cuello tratando de aflojar un poco su corbata de lazo pues inexplicablemente sintió que la habitación era demasiado caliente, quizá solo necesitaba poner distancia entre ambas, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, la morena dejó la jarra sobre la mesita, se levantó y fue hasta la chimenea, observó el enorme retrato que colgaba en la pared.

- ¿Es su padre? –preguntó

- Sí –La condesa miró fríamente al hombre que le había dado la vida.

Kenyu Fong había proporcionado la simiente para crear a su hija, y hasta allí llegó su labor de "padre"; muchos habrían retirado el retrato, pero a ella no se le ocurrió hacerlo es más tomo eso como un recordatorio del cruel trato que dio su padre a Rukia, eso era un aliciente que alimentaba la misión del Ladrón de Novias, miraba todos los días el rostro duro de su padre para no olvidar que el codicioso bastardo había negociado a su joven hermana como si ésta fuera una mercancía de cambio, sin contar las infidelidades que habían humillado a su madre, ni que a ella le había tratado con una crueldad y desprecio. No debía olvidar la clase de hombre al que había jurado no parecerse.

Sin embargo, el retrato le angustiaba cada que lo miraba, porque no podía negar el parecido físico entre su padre y ella, un hecho que le dolía. _"Quizá me parezca ti, pero no soy como tú" _había dicho la última vez que habían discutido.

La señorita Shihōin observaba con gran interés el retrato.

-Me doy cuenta de que se nota el parecido –dijo ella, preparándose para la inevitable comparación, pensó que no importaba; el parecido era sólo físico.

- En realidad –respondió ella al tiempo que se volvía a mirarla- no lo veo.

Soi se quedó perpleja.- ¿No lo ve? Todo el mundo dice que me parezco a mi padre.

Ella estudió el retrato con expresión ceñuda.- Físicamente, supongo.

- ¿Y de qué otro modo puede ser?- cuestiono la condesa.

Yoruichi se ruborizó y aparto la mirada. Soi se acercó a ella y le alzó la barbilla suavemente con un dedo hasta que los ojos de ambas se encontraron.

- Dígamelo –le suplicó, sorprendida por la extraña necesidad de saber a qué se refería.

- Sólo he querido decir que su padre parece o poseía cierta dureza de carácter. Se aprecia en los ojos, postura. Usted no tiene un espíritu tan severo.

- ¿Lo cree? –Soi Fong no sabía por qué le latía tan fuerte el corazón, ni porque esas palabras le causaron complacencia.

Su sorpresa debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque de inmediato la señorita Shihōin sintió inquietud al pensar que había dicho algo impropio.- Perdóneme, mi lady. Me temo que soy muy directa al hablar, no pretendía ofenderla en absoluto. Lo que intentaba decir es que usted es mucho más linda- espeto casi sin pensarlo.

- Entiendo – Dijo con seriedad que de pronto se transformó una sonrisa maliciosa y no pudo resistirse a tomarle el pelo- ¿Me cree linda, señorita Shihōin?

La morena abrió los ojos con desmesura y se humedeció los labios en un acto inconsciente que denotaba nerviosismo.

- Bueno, yo estoy segura de que la mayoría de personas estaría de acuerdo en que es usted agradable a la vista.

- Ah- en todo caso, yo no pregunto la opinión de las demás personas, si no la suya, aunque quizá debo desestimar su opinión ya que usted es corta de vista, ¿no es así?

- Sí, pero.- trato de replicar la morena.

La condesa la interrumpió rápidamente y cedió al impulso que le acosaba desde la primera vez que la vio; le retiró las gafas y las puso en su bolsillo.- ¿Y ahora qué piensa, señorita Shihōin?

Ella la miró entornando los ojos y reprimió una sonrisa.- Aunque no la vea con nitidez, me parece que mi opinión seria la misma.

- En ese caso, acérquese- acoto la condesa.

Ella dio un vacilante pasito y volvió a entornar los ojos.

- ¿Y bien? –inquirió Soi Fong.

- Me temo que la veo borrosa, mi lady. Pero la lógica científica dicta que su aspecto no ha cambiado en absoluto.

- Pero en la ciencia siempre hay que probar las teorías. – Soi dio un paso hacia ella- ¿Me ve ahora?

Yoruichi hablo con malicia- Continúa siendo un simple borrón, condesa.

Ella dio otro paso más. Ahora ya no las separaba ni un metro. Soi la miró fijamente, deseaba ver nerviosismo, ansiedad, anhelando contemplar el deseo incendiar sus ojos; pero, en cambio, la morena se limitó a verle con mirada firme, algo que parecía una distante frialdad, como si ella fuera una especie de espécimen científico.

-No me diga que- ¿Sigo siendo un simple borrón?

- Se está volviendo más clara, pero todavía la veo un poco borrosa.

- En ese caso, avíseme cuando consiga enfocarme- dijo suavemente mientras inclinaba hacia delante, despacio, observándole fijamente, deseando que reaccionase al calor de su mirada, que reaccionase a ella. Supo el instante en que quedó enfocada; sus caras estaban a no más de quince centímetros. Yoruichi respiró hondo y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ante la proximidad.

- ¿Me ve ahora con nitidez? –preguntó Soi.

La morena solo atino a afirmar con la cabeza-... sí. Está aquí tan cerca. Su voz era ronca y falta de alimento, Soi la sintió como una caricia. En sus ojos dorados brillaba la conciencia de la situación, vio el ardor que ella buscaba. La condesa extendió una mano para tomar la muñeca de Yoruichi y quedó complacida al comprobar que el pulso lo tenía acelerado.

Posó la mirada en su boca y sintió el fuerte golpe del deseo. El dulce aroma a miel que despedía la abrumó, inundando sus sentidos. Sintió la necesidad dominante de probar si sabía tan dulce como olía. Tenía que comprobarlo. Sólo una vez, un toque de sus labios, un roce de su dulzura.

Antes de que su sensatez enumerara las razones por las que no debía hacerlo, bajó la cabeza y acarició suavemente los labios de la señorita Shihōin con los suyos. Eran suaves, melosos con una pizca de vino. Apenas satisfecha su curiosidad, la atrajo a sus brazos y la besó de nuevo, probándolos, envolviéndolos, jugando con esos cálidos, dulces y adictivos labios…Más. Precisaba más. Con la punta de la lengua recorrió el contorno del labio inferior instándolo a abrirse. La morena dejó escapar un ligero jadeo que llevó hasta ella una ráfaga de su aliento tibio y perfumado con vino. Soi Fong lanzó un gemido y deslizó su lengua al interior de la delicada boca de Yoruichi. Calor, Miel…el paraíso.

Se inundó de su dulce sabor y todo desvaneció excepto Yoruichi. El cielo parecía recibirle pues la morena sabía fantásticamente, tanto que le abrumo un impulso de devorarla. Soi le estrechó un poco más contra sí, apretándose a sus curvas, saboreando su suavidad y estimulada por el modo impresionante en que ella se acoplaba entre sus brazos. De esa forma la había sentido el día en que la raptó, sólo que este abrazo era mejor porque ella se lo estaba devolviendo, rápidamente la inundo un creciente arrebato que estaba por diluir todo vestigio de autodominio por el cual ella siempre se había gobernado.

Yoruichi carente de experiencia alguna imitaba todas sus acciones, al principio parecía tímida, pero para beneplácito de la condesa aprendía rápidamente y con resultados devastadores. Mientras Soi degustaba su boca, ella examinaba su boca con gesto igual de meticuloso, deslizando su suave lengua contra la de la condesa. Incluso cuando los finos dedos se hundieron en su sedoso cabello liliáceo esparciendo horquillas, los de la morena le acariciaron el pelo azulado.

Un grave gemido resonó entre ambas, Soi Fong no supo si provenía de ella misma o de la morena. Lo único que supo fue que la sensación de tocarla era extraordinaria, que sabía de manera increíble y que inexplicablemente deseaba más.

Mientras con una mano le sujetaba la cabeza, la otra bajó lentamente por su espalda deleitándose de sus suaves e incitantes curvas. Acarició con la palma sus glúteos y la apretó más contra sí, dándole a entender su intención de profundizar; en vez de retroceder, Yoruichi se tensó más contra el cuerpo delgado y firme de Soi, que le daba una sensación de calor extrema.

Una excitación inusitada recorrió a la condesa de arriba abajo, como una chispa sobre hojas secas. Su pulso se disparó, borrándolo todo autodominio, solo era consciente de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, la textura de su cabello, la fragancia de su piel, el sabor de su boca, sus labios tentadores, su cuerpo exuberante de curvas.

Más deseaba más, tenía que probar más, como era posible que antes no había probado esa boca, esos labios. Se desvió de los labios y recorrió el cuello dejando un rastro de besos, saboreando las vibraciones que percibía en su boca cada vez que la morena dejaba escapar un ronco gemido.

-Yoruichi,- gimió Soi- El nombre le salió como un susurro entre sus labios, incapaz de contenerlo. La condesa paso la lengua en el frenético latir de su pulso en la base de la garganta. Miel, por todos los santos ¿acaso todo su cuerpo olería a miel? ¿Tendría en todas partes aquel delicioso sabor? Pasó al instante por su mente una imagen de ambas, desnudas en su cama perladas de sudor. Yoruichi con los ojos vidriosos a causa del deseo y las piernas extendidas, expectante esperándola. Y Soi aferrada a sus caderas, besando sus muslos, y lista para degustar con su lengua la intimidad de la morena.

La frente se le lleno de sudor. Esa imagen era demasiado, hasta para ella misma, tenía que poner fin a aquella locura. Ahora, mientras todavía pudiera hacerlo. Aspiró aire y se obligó a reunir todo autocontrol y finalizar aquel beso.

Al hacerlo, fijo sus ojos grises tormentosos a la morena y se maldijo internamente, Yoruichi estaba tan excitada como ella; sus labios hinchados y húmedos emitían breves suspiros y permanecían entreabiertos, como si le reclamasen que los besara otra vez. Sus ojos cerrados y las mejillas teñidas de carmesí, Soi descansó la mirada en el pulso que latía raudo en la base de su cuello y luego bajo a los senos, que seguían apretados contra los suyos. Imaginó los pezones erectos de la morena y ansió introducir los dedos por debajo del corpiño para palparlos.

En ese instante se abrieron los párpados de la morena, todo el control de Soi estuvo a punto de desmoronarse ante la expresión turbia y lánguida de Yoruichi. Notó que la acometía un estremecimiento y se apresuró a envolverla en su abrazo para absorber su temblor y sentirlo ella misma. Le apartó un mechón violeta de la mejilla ruborizada y esperó a que su mirada borrosa se enfocara en ella.

Cuando por fin sucedió, tuvo que resistir la expresión de asombro e ingenuidad que se leía en sus ojos.- Cielos –dijo la morena-. Ha sido...

- Divino, delicioso, deleitable –Una sonrisa adorno sus labios-. Cuántas letras **"D"** para describir a una mujer. O tal vez fuera mejor utilizar palabras con **"E"**

- No puedo negar que me viene a la cabeza la palabra "Embriaguez" – dijo la morena.

La condesa sintió satisfacción, ante tal adjetivo. Tocó con el dedo pulgar el labio inferior de Yoruichi y murmuró:- Yo estaba pensando en exquisita y encantadora.

La morena se quedó inmóvil. De sus ojos desapareció todo rastro de deseo, hasta que se le quedo mirando fijamente inexpresiva. Parecía vacía, pero no estaba del todo vacía; se podía apreciar un poco de decepción en sus ojos. Le pareció oírle decir: _"Yo no soy encantadora. Usted es como todos los que han pasado estas últimas semanas soltándome cumplidos hipócritas"._

Esa expresión provocó en Soi una sensación que no supo describir. Antes de que pudiese encontrar una manera de borrar aquella mirada de desilusión, Yoruichi apretó los labios y dio un paso atrás para liberarse de sus brazos.

- ¿Puede regresarme mis gafas, por favor? –dijo en un tono sin inflexiones.

- Por supuesto- dijo Soi mansamente.

La condesa tomó las gafas de su bolsillo y se las entregó. Ella se apresuró a ponérselas y acto seguido se rodeó con los brazos como si quisiera protegerse de un súbito frío. Aspiró hondo y después levantó la barbilla y se encaró de frente a Soi Fong, que se sintió un sentimiento de culpa. Maldición, ¿en qué diablos pensaba, para haberle besado de una manera tan apasionada? ¿Para haberla besado, siquiera? Una dama jamás haría nada semejante, más una condesa, debía excusarse con sinceridad, Shunsui había tenido razón. Pero ¿cómo podía pedir disculpas por algo inevitable? ¿Cómo darle entender que en sinceramente la consideraba encantadora? Muy a su pesar.

Antes de que pudiera decidirse, Yoruichi dijo:- Creo que lo mejor será que vaya en busca de Hirako y nos retiremos enseguida, lady Fong.

Soi no pudo más que aceptar que la morena tenía toda la razón, las cosas entre ellas se habían salido de cauce y aceptaba toda la responsabilidad por tal situación. Pero no pudo evitar el sentirse cargada por una sensación de pérdida al percibir la frialdad en el tono de la morena. Apretó los puños mientras le miraba salir de la habitación; lo mejor era que se marchara. En su interior deseaba que se quedase, no podía negarlo. ¿Pero, qué podía hacer al respecto? Su mente la convenció que era lo mejor y debía controlar el impulso de detenerla e ir tras ella.

….

Espero el capítulo les agrade un poco, hoy les pido su opinión o sus comentarios al respecto.

Saludos


	9. Chapter 9

Saludos a los que leen y comentan, quiero disculparme por no advertir que hay escenas subidas de todo -.-u no soy pervert solo tengo una mente abierta XD jajajaja ok no…

Doy gracias por sus comentarios y por estar pendientes de la historia, algunos se quedaron con ganas de más y bueno hay más.

Como siempre espero el capítulo sea de su agrado.

…...

**Capitulo No 9 – Deseo, Un Fuego Abrazador.**

_Del London Times:_

_El baile anual de máscaras celebrado en la casa de campo en Devon de la condesa de Ringshire constituyó, un evento memorable. Varios caballeros tomaron la oportunidad y se disfrazaron del infame Ladrón de Novias, lo cual llevó a muchos invitados a especular, entre bromas, con la idea de que tal vez se encontrara entre ellos el auténtico Ladrón de Novias, ¿Sería tan osado? Muchos invitados señalaron, además, que el Ladrón de Novias lleva varias semanas sin ser noticia. Uno no puede por menos de preguntarse dónde y cuándo atacará de nuevo. Sin embargo, por hoy todos los hombres del país se hallan deseosos de cobrar la recompensa de siete mil libras que han puesto como precio a su cabeza, es seguro que el próximo secuestro del Ladrón de Novias será el último._

Soi leía el periódico con molestia, arrojó el periódico sobre la mesa y lanzó un suspiro.

Toda aquella especulación e interés por el ladrón de novias constituían un arma de doble filo. Si bien llamaba la atención sobre el calvario de las mujeres que eran canjeadas mediante un matrimonio como si fueran posesiones de la familia, hacía que sus esfuerzos por rescatarlas fueran todavía más peligrosos. ¿Una recompensa de siete mil libras? Nadie resistiría a semejante suma.

Solo un error por pequeño que cometiera, sería su fin. ¿Cómo iría la investigación? Shunsui no le había comunicado nada, pero quizás fuera ya hora de acudir directamente a las fuentes. Sí, quizá era buena idea tener una charla informal con el magistrado; Ichigo Kurosaki y ella eran conocidos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez aquel mismo día o al siguiente se acercase hasta el pueblo, y de vuelta a casa...

Su mirada voló hasta la jarra de miel que descansaba sobre la mesa, al lado del periódico arrojado con descuido. Yoruichi Shihōin la había olvidado la noche anterior, en su prisa por marcharse o quizá sería mejor decir, por salir corriendo de ahí. Había pensado en la posibilidad de recordárselo, pero luego descartó la idea; devolverle la jarra era la excusa perfecta para verla una vez más- frunció el ceño- por mucho que ella deseara lo contrario, por alguna razón le era necesario verla- suspiro- acaso ella misma se estaba saboteando con respecto a ese asunto, se suponía que ella debía saciar su curiosidad y todo terminaría, pero….

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a pasear con expresión ceñuda.- ¿Cómo era posible que un simple beso, que había durado sólo unos instantes, le había afectado tan profundamente? Recordaba de cada segundo vivido, cada uno de los matices de aquella deliciosa boca, el cuerpo de Yoruichi apretado contra el suyo, el modo tan perfecto en que aquellas suaves curvas encajaban en sus manos y lo bien que se sintió pegar su cuerpo al de ella, a lo largo de los años había pasado incontables horas disfrutando de los encantos de otras mujeres, mujeres experimentadas, sensuales y fogosas. Pero, una vez saciada la pasión y completado el acto, simplemente las había olvidado, es más ni recordaba el número del cual había prescindido. Sin embargo, ese beso que había compartido con la señorita Shihōin, aquel encuentro ardiente de dos bocas que habían quedado sin aliento y jadeantes, había quedado en su memoria como una marca grabada a fuego.

Esa misma noche apenas había dormido, acostada en su cama muy excitada, revivió aquel beso una y otra vez. Después de forma masoquista se torturó imaginando lo que podría haber sucedido si ella no se hubiera marchado.

Con fuerza, se aferró la repisa de la chimenea con ambas manos y bajó la cabeza para perder su mirada en las llamas. Esas imágenes que había intentado apartar durante toda la noche se hacían presente sin poderlo evitar, cerró los ojos con fuerza para hacerlas desaparecer. Pero en lugar de eso, se vio a sí misma quitando con parsimonia el vestido a Yoruichi descubriendo centímetro a centímetro su piel bronceada, sus bellos ojos al principio agrandados por la sorpresa, luego cerrados mientras ella la besaba larga y profundamente. Seguido a esto Soi la llevaba hasta el sofá y abría la jarra de miel para introducir el dedo en ella. Luego, muy despacio, dibujaba un círculo dorado alrededor de uno de sus pezones erectos. Escuchando los roncos gemidos de la morena que le evocaban sensaciones olvidadas, luego lamía la delicia lo que acababa de crear. Cuando por fin levantaba la cabeza y volvía a introducir el dedo en la jarra, La morena sonreía de forma seductora y maliciosa, mirándole con un brillo especial en sus ojos nublados de deseo. _"¿Qué piensa saborear ahora, mi lady?"_

_-"Todo tu cuerpo. Y luego..."_ En ese instante unos suaves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su fantasía erótica. Se pasó las manos por la cara, que le ardía por la excitación y la vergüenza. Fue consiente del calor que inundaba su entrepierna y de su propia humedad.

Se trataba de la… nunca calmada excitación que le provocaba la señorita Shihōin desde ese beso. Se deslizó hasta sentarse sobre el sillón, cogió el periódico y lo situó sobre su regazo.

- Adelante- dijo en tono firme.

Entró un criado que le tendió una bandeja de plata en la que descansaba un sobre sellado.

- Acaba de llegar esto, su excelencia. El mensajero ha indicado que es urgente y que debía aguardar por la respuesta.

Soi Fong tomó la carta y se quedó helada al reconocer su nombre escrito con la inconfundible y elegante caligrafía de Rukia. Despidió al criado con un gesto.

- Llamare cuando tenga lista mi contestación- espeto.

En el instante en que el criado, cerró la puerta Soi rompió el sello de lacre. Le temblaban las manos de miedo cuando desplegó la gruesa hoja. ¿Habría vuelto a hacerle daño el bastardo de Ichimaru? _"Si es así, juro que lo mato". _Con el corazón acelerado, leyó rápidamente la carta.

_Mi queridísima Abejita:_

_Te escribo para informarte de que Ichimaru ha muerto. Falleció el martes pasado en un duelo. Su hermano se trasladará aquí tan pronto se lo permitan sus asuntos. Me ha invitado a continuar viviendo aquí, pero yo desearía partir lo antes posible. Tengo la esperanza de que la oferta de quedarme en casa siga aún en pie._

_Quedo ansiosa de tu respuesta…..Con amor._

_Rukia._

La ansiedad y aflicción fue abandonando lentamente a Soi, dejando escapar un suspiro, se trasladó hasta el escritorio, extrajo papel con el membrete de Fong y escribió con sumo cuidado cuatro palabras a su amada hermana: "Ven, pronto a casa".

…...

Yoruichi estaba sentada en su roca plana favorita frente al lago, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas levantadas y asomando los pies por debajo de su viejo y cómo vestido Naranja. Contempló las tranquilas aguas del lago y sonrió, parecía tranquilo así como parecía ella, aunque por ahora tenía un tumulto de emociones que la inundaban.

Por su mente pasaron las vívidas imágenes de la noche anterior, que le provocaban una mezcla de alegría, desilusión y vergüenza, ingredientes emocionales que se combinaban para dar lugar a una gran confusión.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó borrar a la condesa de su memoria... borrar el momento en que la miro, la toco, la besó, por Dios esa mujer la hizo sentirse más viva de lo que se había sentido nunca, mientras en su interior se agitaba con sensaciones desconocidas que estimulaban su cuerpo de una manera tan maravillosa, tan abrumadora que la dejaba sin respiración. Que la dejaba dolorida, febril. Con ganas de más.

Luego… le sobrevino la decepción.

Lanzó un gemido y volvió la cabeza para apoyar la mejilla contra el lado que iluminaba el sol. _"Tal vez fuera mejor utilizar palabras con __e__. Yo estaba pensando en "exquisita"... y "encantadora"._

La condesa le había halagado, de forma parecida a todos esos admiradores que últimamente no cesaban de buscar su compañía con uno u otro pretexto, solo para interrogarla acerca del Ladrón de Novias. Casi todos la habían inundado de cumplidos, desde adorable hasta maravillosa y ella los había soportado con entereza, aun sabiendo que todos y cada uno de ellos eran falsos.

"_Encantadora",_ ¿por qué le habría dicho la condesa que era encantadora? Eso era una descarada falsedad. ¿Acaso pensaba que ella no sabía que era insignificante? Por alguna razón, oír de la condesa pronunciar aquella palabra había sido como un cubo de agua que le hubiera caído encima y la hubiera devuelto brusca y cruelmente a su realidad.

"_Encantadora"._ Lady Fong había escogido la misma palabra que había empleado uno de sus admiradores, un tal señor Abarai, justo al comienzo de su reciente popularidad. Por un momento, creyó a aquel joven. Hasta que lo oyó una hora más tarde riendo con otro caballero.- Es fea, esa señorita Shihōin– comentó el señor Abarai.

- Pero si le he oído a usted llamarle "encantadora" –replicó su compañero con diversión.

- Jamás han dicho mis labios una mentira más evidente –dijo el señor Abarai.

Y ahora la condesa también la había llamado encantadora. Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y se la limpió con de impaciencia. No había esperado semejante falsedad en ella, en la mujer que había hecho latir su tonto corazón casi desde el principio. Había deseado creer que ella era diferente, pero estaba claro que de su boca manaban palabras vanas como de la de los demás.

Por primera vez, la morena deseo ser encantadora de aquellas mujeres que atraían la atención de todos, sobre todo la atención de una mujer como ella. Hacía años que había enterrado esos deseos tontos, no era lógico perder el tiempo queriendo un imposible.

El ceño le arrugó la frente ante una idea que le suscito de repente. Si bien cuestionaba la sinceridad de aquel cumplido, no había duda alguna que la condesa sentía deseo hacia ella.

Esa forma de besarla, de tocarla y abrazarla lo decían a gritos. Encantadora o no, la condesa la había deseado. Y podía jurar al cielo que Yoruichi la había deseado también.

Se enderezó y procedió a aplicar lógica a los hechos, apretando los labios. Sí, ella había musitado afirmaciones falsas en relación con su aspecto, pero ¿debía condenarla por ser amable? ¿Por ser educada? Cielos ¿qué quería que dijera? ¿Qué le recordaba a un sapo?

Hasta ayer, ninguna persona había dado muestras de desearla, de querer besarla y tocarla. Pero la condesa sí, y lo había hecho de una forma impetuosa, desesperada y muy vigorosa. Y, sin duda ella quería que la deseara de nuevo. Jamás se había abrigado esperanzas de ser receptora de la pasión de hombres y menos de una mujer; era muy posible que aquélla fuera su única oportunidad de vivir una aventura que su corazón anhelaba: conocer en todos los sentidos a una mujer.

¿Podría pensar en la loca posibilidad de convertirse en amante de lady Fong? El corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió un intenso sonrojo en el rostro. _"Esta es mi oportunidad de experimentar algo que solo he soñado: pasión, deseo y con una mujer capaz de hacer que corra fuego por mis venas"._

Está totalmente claro que el matrimonio quedaba descartado. Lady Fong jamás se plantearía casarse con alguien como ella. Ella desposaría una dama joven, maleable, aristócrata, que poseyera un rostro hermoso y con una dote a su altura. Pero su reacción de la noche anterior indicaba claramente que no rechazaba el hacer el amor con ella.

-Sonrió- Hacer el amor. La aventura de toda una vida. Cerró lentamente los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Siempre había soñado vivir toda clase de aventuras, era extraño que desde su fallido secuestro pareciera como si se hubieran abierto todas las compuertas. Sus antiguos y vagos anhelos se habían transformado en un deseo profundo y doloso.

No podía negar que su trabajo en el laboratorio la llenaba, pero a medida que iba haciéndose mayor reconocía que, aunque su mente se encontraba satisfecha, algo dentro de ella quería más. Y ahora lo único que quería era a la condesa Soi Fong de Wesley.

Se sujetó el estómago para calmar los nervios que lo agitaban. Podría atreverse a ser la amante de ladi Fong. Todos sus antiguos deseos reprimidos gritaron rápidamente: ¡Sí!

Pero había cosas a tener en cuenta. Desde luego, haría falta mucha discreción para evitar que cayera un escándalo tanto sobre ella como sobre su familia.

Por lo pronto se cuestionaba como era ser la amante de una mujer, pensó que había maneras de hacerlo, aunque ella no sabía cuáles eran, seguro que sus hermanas sí. Pero lo mejor sería preguntar sólo a una de ellas; cuantas menos personas estuvieran al corriente de su plan, mejor. Quizá la más adecuada fuese Tia, pues siempre estaba al corriente de los chismorreos de Londres y parecían fascinarla de modo particular las aventuras entre mujeres y sobre todo era más discreta. _"Diré que deseo saberlo meramente por investigación científica. Seguro Tia no se le ocurrirá sospechar que tengo la intención de tener una amante, es mas aunque se lo dijese no lo creería"._

Sintió una emoción ante la perspectiva de vivir semejante aventura. Quería descubrir cómo era la pasión, de primera mano. Con aquel beso había estado a punto de caer al suelo ya que sintió flaquear. ¿Cómo sería compartir eso con la condesa, acariciarse mutuamente y unir sus cuerpos? No lo sabía, pero estaba desesperada y deseosa por averiguarlo.

De pronto la sobresaltó el chasquido de una ramita al quebrarse. Volvió la cabeza y el corazón le dio un vuelco, a su espalda se erguía La condesa de Wesley.

Soi le miró y se quedó inmóvil al ver su expresión. Venía con la esperanza de que la morena no la mirase con el mismo gesto de desilusión que la noche anterior. Y para su sorpresa no la miró de ese modo, aun así no estaba preparada para el espectáculo que encontró.

Ella, parecía estar excitada, con las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración agitada, un brillo inconfundible de deseo detrás de las gafas. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

La morena cogió sus gastados zapatos y se los calzó. Soi acertó ver brevemente un tobillo esbelto y de forma inquietante, eso afectó a su pulso mucho más de lo que debería.

Se acercó y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y dijo: Buenas tardes, señorita Shihōin.

-Lady Fong- Aceptó la mano de la condesa, y en el instante en que se juntaron sus palmas Soi experimentó un calor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Soi, le ayudó a incorporarse. La tenía a no más de treinta centímetros de sí, su cabello violeta mostraban un encantador desaliño, su aroma a miel la envolvía igual que una fragante red. El deseo de besarla, de sentirla, la sobrecogió con violencia, aunque su cerebro le decía que le soltase la mano, movió los dedos de modo que las palmas de ambas tuviesen un contacto más íntimo.

- Pensé que posiblemente la encontraría aquí –dijo Soi con suavidad

- ¿Deseaba hablar conmigo? –Cuestiono la morena.

"_No. Deseo arrancar ese vestido de tu exuberante cuerpo y recorrerte entera con la lengua. Y cuando haya terminado de saborearte, quiero..."_ Soi Fong sacudió la cabeza para despejarse de esos insanos pensamientos.

- ¿Hablar con usted? Eh... sí – balbuceó.

- ¿Sobre lo de anoche?- dijo rápidamente Yoruichi.

- Pues sí.- Que demonios, otra vez estaba hablando como una imbécil, pero no esperaba un tono tan directo de parte de la morena, aunque, debería haberlo esperando.

La señorita Shihōin asintió rápidamente.-Estupendo, porque yo también deseo hablarle de eso. Yo, no debería haberme marchado de una manera tan brusca. Usted fue sumamente generosa con Hirako y conmigo, por lo que le pido disculpas.

- No es necesario que...

- He reflexionado mucho sobre este asunto y creo que entiendo perfectamente por qué dijo lo que dijo.

Soi fue tomada por sorpresa y rápidamente deseo saber- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí, me imagino que usted no podía decirme la verdad. No obstante, agradezco su esfuerzo por...

- ¿Perdón, a qué se refiere con "la verdad"? ¿Está sugiriendo que he mentido?

La morena frunció el entrecejo y los labios, sopesando la pregunta.

- Considero mi lady que la palabra "mentir" resulta demasiado enérgica. Tal vez sea mejor decir que "disfrazó" las cosas en su intento por ser cortés, pero en el futuro preferiría que no dijera esa clase de sandeces.

Soi comprendió a qué se refería. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella única e increíble mujer no tuviera idea de su atractivo?

- No mentí, ni disfracé nada. –Se llevó la mano de la morena a los labios y depositó un beso en los dedos. Luego, la atrajo hacia sí y la rodeó con el otro brazo y la acercó hasta el punto en que los senos de ella le rozaron los propios-. Es más que cierto que usted es encantadora –dijo con suavidad, al mismo tiempo que la miraba fijamente para que ella viera la sinceridad que había en su mirada. Los ojos de Yoruichi reflejaban desconcierto, como si quisiera creerlo pero no pudiera.

Soi anhelo decirle, demostrárselo, hacérselo saber-. Yo no lo digo por cortesía, sino porque es verdad, no diría algo que no creo en absoluto.

Se llevó al pecho las dos manos de Yoruichi y le apretó las palmas contra su corazón, que latía acelerado. Después, deslizó muy despacio un dedo por la mejilla de la morena, mientras susurraba:

-Vea su piel, por ejemplo. Es suave, sin un solo defecto. Como la seda más fina.

- Tengo pequeñas arrugas- rebatió la morena.

Una sonrisa afloró a los labios de la condesa-Lo sé, son de lo más seductoras.

–Tomó un mechón de pelo suelto entre los dedos-. Y su cabello es...

- Rebelde- espeto la morena.

- Brillante. Suave –Acercó el mechón a la cara y lo aspiró.- Fragante – Acto seguido, procedió a quitarle las gafas despacio y se las guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

- Y luego están sus ojos. Son extraordinarios, grandes y expresivos, cálidos e inteligentes. ¿Sabía que cuando sonríe brillan como dos soles? ¿Sabía que su sonrisa sería capaz de alumbrar una habitación a oscuras?

Yoruichi le miraba fijamente. Parpadeó dos veces y se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

La mirada de Soi se posó en su boca y el pulso le dio un brinco. Recorrió lentamente el contorno de los labios con la yema del dedo susurrando: Su boca es fascinante, Exuberante. Para ser besada.

Se inclinó y rozó los labios de la morena con los suyos una vez, dos, para luego continuar después a lo largo del mentón mordisqueando levemente. Cuando llegó a la oreja, atrapó el lóbulo entre los dientes con suavidad y disfrutó del estremecimiento que sacudió a la morena. Inhaló profundamente para llenarse de su fragancia, como si fuera aire que necesitase respirar para seguir viviendo.

- Su olor –susurró junto a su suave cuello- es mucho más que encantador. Aunque viva cien años, jamás volveré a oler la miel sin que usted me venga a la memoria. Me resulta torturante, tentador, tocó la piel con la lengua y se le escapó un gemido- Un tormento. Hay muchas palabras con **"****T"**para describir a una mujer.

Un gemido tembloroso subió a la garganta de Yoruichi y Soi Fong retrocedió para contemplar su rostro sonrojado.

- Encantadora –reiteró firmemente- En todos los sentidos. Por dentro y por fuera. Nunca permita que nadie le diga lo contrario. Y si se lo dicen, no se lo crea jamás.

La morena le contemplaba sin pestañear, con los ojos como abiertos como platos. Tenía las manos apoyadas en la camisa de la condesa, irradiando calor sobre su pecho, un calor que se le extendía por el abdomen y le llegaba a la ingle. Teniendo su blando cuerpo presionado contra el suyo desde el pecho hasta las rodillas, sabía que Yoruichi podía notar su excitación, y eso era lo que quería; quería que ella apreciara la evidencia innegable de su deseo, la prueba de la sinceridad en sus palabras.

En ese momento La morena se humedeció los labios con la lengua.- Nadie, nunca me ha dicho cosas como ésas.

- Eso me resulta imposible de creer- dijo Soi- Pero le recuerdo que anoche coincidíamos en que la mayoría de las personas son unas tontas.

Yoruichi tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, mientras una lenta sonrisa se le extendía por toda la cara. Para Soi fue como si el sol la inundase con su dorado resplandor.

-Yo también creo que usted es encantadora –susurró ella al fin.

Aquel sencillo cumplido la conmovió como ninguna otra frase pronunciada jamás por mujer alguna. Sintió la corriente del deseo palpitando en sus venas, anulando toda su sensatez, apartando a un lado su razonamiento. En su mente comenzó a sonar una única palabra que sabría manifestaba su deseo…Mía.

Incapaz de contenerse, hundió los dedos en el cabello liliáceo de ella, tirando la cinta que lo sujetaba al suelo, hasta que su cabellera se derramó sobre sus hombros. Al instante la envolvió su aroma, inundando sus sentidos, ahogando completamente su sentido común. Inclinó la cabeza y la tomo en besó muy despacio, profundo, deslizando suavemente la lengua en su boca para retirarla a continuación, en una sensual danza que ansiaba practicar con ella.

Yoruichi respondió a cada uno de sus movimientos, moviendo su lengua contra la de Soi, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello azulado fino, apretándose más contra su cuerpo.

Sin interrumpir el beso, la condesa fue retrocediendo hasta que se apoyó contra un grueso tronco de un árbol. Atrajo a Yoruichi hacia sí para deslizar las manos hasta sus redondos glúteos, acto seguido con una mano levanto una de sus piernas contra su cuerpo y empezó a frotarse lentamente contra ella, un movimiento rítmicamente lento que le provocó una excitación que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Con la otra mano tomo la cintura de la morena y después fue subiendo hasta uno sus pechos. Pasó la mano sobre la tela del vestido y pudo sentir en la palma los pezones endurecidos de Yoruichi.

Soi apartó sus labios de la boca de la morena y comenzó a recorrerle el cuello con besos húmedos y frenéticos. Yoruichi dejó escapar largos gemidos de placer al mismo tiempo se arqueaba contra Soi Fong, estimulándola a mas no poder. La condesa deslizó los dedos dentro de su corpiño y le acarició los pezones. Su gemido se confundió con el de ella y entonces Soi levantó la cabeza para devorarle la boca en otro beso apasionado. Yoruichi se agitó contra su cuerpo que reaccionó con un estremecimiento. Que hacia esa mujer para que ella simplemente la deseara, la necesitara de una manera urgente y casi dolorosa.

Inundada por la excitación Soi Fong bajó una mano para buscar el borde del vestido y comenzó a levantarlo muy despacio. Introdujo la mano por debajo de la tela y pasó los dedos por el muslo desnudo y suave de la morena. Yoruichi contuvo una exclamación y la condesa se irguió ligeramente para mirarla con ojos sus ojos grises nublados por el deseo.

Santo cielo, Nunca había visto antes una mujer increíble. Excitada, ruborizada, con los labios hinchados por sus ardientes besos, los pezones duros bajo el delgado vestido, el pecho subiendo y bajando por la excitación. Era todo lo que podía desear y la tenía allí mismo, lista para ella. Solo tenía que mover la mano sólo unos centímetros y podría acariciar su condición de mujer, aquellos pliegues inflamados, húmedos y suaves. Listos para ser acariciados y luego..._"Luego ¿qué? _– Le pregunto la voz de su conciencia rompiendo la niebla de sensualidad y excitación que la envolvía- _¿Acaso le haría el amor contra el árbol? ¿Tomaría a una virgen? _Y si lo haces_ ¿La desposaras después?" _Y a continuación recordó las palabras de Shunsui: _"Es inocente, justo la clase de mujer que podría ver en sus intenciones más de lo que usted pretende"._

Fueron esas palabras la que trajo sobre ella la realidad, como una baldada de agua fría. Sacó la mano de debajo del vestido, sujetó a la morena por las muñecas y la apartó de sí.

La morena respiró hondo, aun sentía un vívido deseo en todo el cuerpo, notaba su feminidad húmeda y tensa, dolorida de un modo que no había experimentado jamás; un dolor maravilloso, pero como ya no sentía la excitante presión de la condesa, hizo un esfuerzo de abrir los ojos.

Soi estaba reclinada contra el árbol, sujetándola a un brazo de distancia por la cintura. Entrecerró los ojos para mirarla y aunque estaba borrosa por no tener sus gafas puestas, distinguió con facilidad su respiración trabajosa y su expresión intensa.

Gracias a Dios todavía la sujetaba de sus muñecas, pues de lo contrario se habría derrumbado en el suelo fláccidamente. Aspiró aire varias veces e intentó calmar su frenético pulso y recuperar el dominio de sí misma. Cuando eso sucedió, preguntó:

- ¿Por qué no continúa?

Las manos finas de Soi, le soltaron como si quemara y la vio con un poco de incredulidad.

-Si hubiese continuado, no habría podido parar –Soltó un bufido-Créame, este esfuerzo ha estado a punto de matarme. ¿Tiene idea de lo cerca que ha estado de hacerle el amor?

La morena sintió alegría al escuchar lo que la condesa le había dicho. Hizo acopio de todo su valor para decir:- ¿Tiene usted idea de lo mucho que yo deseaba que me lo hiciera?

Soi Fong se quedó pasmada.- No podemos hacerlo – gritó cuando consiguió recuperarse.

Yoruichi alzó su rostro y pronunció las palabras que deseaba le llevaran a emprender la mayor aventura de su vida.- ¿Por qué no?

…...

Espero tengan un buen inicio de semana…..Saludos


	10. Chapter 10

Saludos, espero el capítulo sea de su agrado.

…..

**Capitulo No 10 – Una Propuesta.**

- ¿Que por qué no? –Soi clavó los ojos en ella, perpleja. La morena le miraba expectante, aguardando una explicación. Tras lo que se le pareció una eternidad, ella se aclaró la garganta por fin y dijo: Estoy segura de que comprende la razón por la que no podemos seguir adelante con esto- dijo en tono muy serio- Podría haber repercusiones... y yo no me encuentro en situación de poder ofrecerle matrimonio.

Yoruichi levantó las cejas.- Yo no espero ninguna propuesta matrimonial de su parte.

- Entonces ¿qué es lo que espera exactamente?

- Que compartamos una maravillosa aventura.- dijo la morena sonriente.

Aquella respuesta le dejo atónita. Desde luego, se alegró inmensamente y anheló compartir esa aventura con aquella mujer, pero ¿cómo iba a hacer tal cosa? Su conciencia le asediaría sin piedad y realmente no podía hacer algo así. Un largo silencio se cernió entre ellas y comprendió que ella tenía que ser la voz de la razón.

- Por mucho que me halague la disposición que usted muestra, me temo que debemos dejarlo así y olvidar este...Incidente.

Yoruichi frunció el entrecejo, desconcertada.- ¿Es que ya tiene una amante?

Soi sintió un intenso calor que le ascendía por el rostro- esa mujer podía hacer que se ruborizara y se sintiera como una adolescente.- No, en este momento- respondió.

La expresión de Yoruichi fue de alivio.- entonces, no puede negar que me desea.

- Es evidente. Pero hay en juego mucho más que el mero hecho de satisfacer mis deseos y los suyos –Se pasó las manos por el cabello-. Está claro que usted no ha recapacitado sobre esto...

- Todo lo contrario, sí lo he hecho- espeto la morena rápidamente.

- ¿En verdad? Pues no me parece, acaso no ha tenido en cuenta su reputación, con algo así resultaría completamente arruinada.

- Eso pasaría sólo si se enterase alguien. Yo no pienso contárselo a nadie. ¿Y usted?

- Por supuesto que no- dijo la condesa indignada- Pero por más discretas que fuésemos, alguien sospecharía y haría correr el rumor: un vecino, un criado, alguien de su familia. Resulta imposible esconder una aventura en un pueblo tan cerrado como Tunbridge Wells.

-No estoy de acuerdo –la morena respiró este pueblo se me considera rara, insulsa, una solterona y un ratón de biblioteca. Nadie podría dar crédito a la idea de que una mujer como usted, me concediera una mirada. A mí misma me resulta casi imposible de creer. De hecho me atrevo a decir que si las dos estuviéramos en una sala llena de gente y anunciáramos que nos habíamos convertido en amantes, nadie nos creería.

Muy probablemente la señorita Shihōin tenía razón y eso le provocó irritación contra cada uno de los idiotas que le habían negado su atención.

- Me estoy acercando rápidamente a los veinticinco –prosiguió tiempo que acepté las limitaciones que me imponen mis inusuales aficiones, pero eso nunca me ha impedido anhelar una aventura o pasión en mi vida. En los ojos dorados brillo una esperanza y un anhelo muy notorio.

La condesa supo que la morena estaba más que decidida. Maldición, tenía que convencerla de que era una mala idea tomarla a ella como amante, pero debía hacerlo con mucho tacto y sin humillarla. No obstante, le estaba resultando muy difícil, le dolía la entrepierna de deseo y al parecer había perdido el habla o su habilidad para expresarse.

Soi se acercó a ella, le cogió de la mano y enlazó sus dedos en los de ella. Su contacto le provocó un agradable calor a lo largo del brazo y tuvo que hacer uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no estrecharla contra sí y mandar al diablo su maldita conciencia.- Me halaga en gran manera pero por su bienestar, por favor sea sensata.

- Desde mi encuentro con el Ladrón de Novias –dijo Yoruichi suavemente-no he podido reprimir mi necesidad de aventuras. Es como si él hubiera abierto una compuerta en mi interior.

Soi se quedó palidecida.- ¿El Ladrón de Novias? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

- Me hizo sentir- sonrió con ilusión- viva. Hizo que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba... ciertas cosas.

La condesa apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Cosas como un amante?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada sin mover un solo músculo- Sí.

Soi sintió una irracional punzada de celos y soltó la mano de la morena con brusquedad.

- En ese caso, quizá deba acudir con esta oferta al Ladrón de Novias.

La morena se sonrojó y a la condesa le rechinaron los dientes. No había imaginado la posibilidad de que la señorita Shihōin pudiera albergar sentimientos de... amante hacia su otra personalidad.

- Es improbable que vuelva a verlo- dijo la morena con un dejo de tristeza.

"_Sí, de lo más improbable"_- pensó la condesa.- ¿Y si lo viera?

- No me hizo insinuación alguna de que- la miro con seriedad- me deseara.

Diablos ¿qué quería decir? ¿Que deseaba experimentar la pasión con el Ladrón de Novias? La idea de que ella deseara a otra persona, con independencia de que en realidad fuera ella misma, le nubló la vista con un velo rojo de celos. Pero se tragó su creciente cólera y dijo con frialdad: ¿Se ha puesto a pensar que su aventura podría tener consecuencias para usted y su familia?

- Sí, pero, como le he dicho, es difícil que algo así pase y si sucediera, estoy dispuesta a afrontarlas. En este momento son otros aspectos los que realmente me preocupan.

- ¿Otros aspectos?- cuestiono Soi con molestia.

- Aun no sé, cuál es la manera que utilizan dos mueres para hacer el amor.

- ¿Aún? –Se llevó su mano a la cien- ¿Y cómo piensa averiguarlo?- inquirió Soi.

Ella alzó las cejas- ¿Los conoce usted?

- Ciertamente.

Los labios de Yoruichi mostraron una sonrisa de alivio.

- Perfecto. Entonces usted podrá decirme todo lo que necesito saber.

Soi la miro con molestia- No pienso hacer nada de eso, usted no necesita esa información, porque yo no voy a ser su amante. –Se pasó la mano por la cara y sacudió la cabeza- ¿Qué pasara si en un futuro decide casarse? –En el momento en que lo dijo, sintió un profundo pesar en su corazón y unos intensos celos.

- No tengo el menor deseo de casarme. Me siento realizada con mis trabajos científicos y espero algún día el poder viajar. Si quisiera ser una esposa, hubiese accedido a una boda que recientemente arreglaron mis padres. Le doy mi palabra de que no intentaré sacarle una propuesta de matrimonial.

- Eso es más que sensato, porque yo tampoco tengo intención alguna de casarme y no me gustaría sentirme obligada a hacerlo.

- Entiendo, entonces ¿qué pasará con su título nobiliario?

- Morirá conmigo –contestó la condesa con tono rígido y decidido.

- Ya –la morena lanzó un suspiro- Bien, ya que hemos hablado del tema y superado todos los obstáculos...

Que mujer más necia, el cielo era testigo cuánto ansiaba ella hacerle el amor, cuanto la deseaba, de una forma inexplicable y dolorosamente. Pero con aquella maldita voz de la conciencia que no dejaba de martillearle el cerebro, sentía que debía salvarla de sí misma, porque, pese a toda evidencia se veía a las claras que la señorita Shihōin no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que tenía que perder.

Contuvo el intenso deseo que amenazaba con pulverizar sus buenas intenciones, la tomó por los brazos y le miró directamente a los ojos para que ella viera cuán profundo era su pesar le dijo:- No puedo ser su amante señorita Shihōin y no es porque no la desee, porque ciertamente la deseo –dejó escapar una risa triste-con desesperación. Pero no puedo, no quiero ser la responsable de su deshonra.

Ella la vio con determinación- Ya le he dicho que nadie le pediría cuentas de cualquier efecto adverso que pudiera acarrear nuestra asociación.

Soi hablo con seriedad-Aun así, no soy capaz de marcharme llanamente o dar la espalda a las responsabilidades.

En los ojos dorados brilló la confusión.-Pero ¿qué sucedió con sus anteriores amantes? ¿Acaso no le preocupaba la reputación de ellas?

Soi Fong experimentó una inusual ternura. Tomó el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y le rozó las mejillas con los pulgares.

- Ninguna de mis anteriores amantes era tan inocente. Su relación conmigo y con cualquier otra persona, no ponía en peligro su estatus social, en cambio, el suyo resultaría totalmente arruinado. Yo no puedo desentenderme de eso.

Aquellas palabras borraron toda expresión de la morena.- Entiendo – dijo fríamente y se apartó de la condesa con un brusco movimiento-. En tal caso, supongo que lo mejor será que regrese a mi casa. ¿Me da mis gafas, por favor?

- Por supuesto- la condesa sacó las gafas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se las entregó, sin dejar de observar cómo se las ponía, sintiendo una sensación de pérdida.

Tras ajustarse las gafas, Yoruichi le dedicó un gesto formal con la cabeza.-Me despido de usted, lady Fong.- girando sobre los talones, emprendió el regreso a su casa.

Soi suspiro-Eso había sido su despedida. No había forma de confundir el significado de aquellas palabras ni el tono de su voz. Estaba claro que era la última vez que posiblemente vería a la morena.- suspiro- Era mejor de esa manera, debería estar contenta.- frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.- Pero, maldita sea, sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho ante la idea de no verle nunca más. De escucharle reír, el no ver su hermosa sonrisa, no volver a tocarla, besarla, hacerle el amor...

Apretó los labios para no gritar su nombre, plantó los pies al suelo para no correr tras ella, apretó los puños para no asirla en un abrazo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, para no tener que ver cómo se alejaba de ella.

Había hecho lo correcto, lo que se esperaba de una mujer noble como ella. Lo había hecho por ella. Aunque no sabía de donde tomo fuerzas para resistirse a su oferta.

-Suspiro. -Ahora jamás sabría cómo era tener a Yoruichi Shihōin desnuda, debajo de ella, sobre ella, enredada en ella, recorrer todo su esbelto cuerpo y saborear su piel bronceada. Escuchar su nombre pronunciado entre gemidos y jadeos. Despertar en ella la pasión que tanto ansiaba conocer y que deseaba compartir con ella.

Entonces abrió los ojos. El sendero por el que se había marchado estaba desierto. Se obligó a moverse y dio media vuelta con intención de irse, pero sus pies se pararon en seco al fijarse en la jarra de miel. La había dejado de nuevo junto a unos matorrales antes de acercarse a ella. Al instante las imágenes de lo compartido con ella la invadieron: el placer que experimentó ella al ver el regalo, sus ojos brillantes de deseo cuando ella la besó, su expresión seria y esperanzada mientras le preguntaba si quería ser su amante.

Se maldijo a sí misma, ciertamente era una mujer noble.

Una noble idiota con un dolor en el corazón que no desaparecería jamás.

….

Sentada en su escritorio, la morena se encontraba inquieta tanto que sus dedos golpeaban sin cesar la superficie de madera _"Ella ha rehusado, quizá debo olvidarme de eso"._ Pero para su desgracia, su cabeza no colaboraba en absoluto, dejó escapar un lento suspiro. Aquel rechazo debería haberla humillado, abochornado, desengañado. Pero sólo se sentía frustrada y decepcionada; para su pesar más decidida que nunca a salirse con la suya.

Pero ¿Cómo podría ella convencerla, incitarla y seducirla? ¿Por qué la condesa tenía que ser tan noble?

Sin embargo, aun con esa pregunta en su mente, no pudo negar la admiración hacia la condesa por preocuparse de su bienestar y su reputación. Era de suponer que si no fuera tan honorable, seguramente no la habría atraído tanto. Con todo, ella no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad, de experimentar la pasión y no una simple pasión, más bien la pasión de una mujer muy excitante. No se imaginaba siquiera desear vivir semejantes intimidades con otra persona, o con otra mujer que no fuera lady Fong, pero que pasaría si no lograba convencerla, temía hacerse vieja sin conocer nunca el amor físico. Tal vez si no hubiera aparecido la condesa se hubiera contentado con simplemente transcribir aquellos sueños en su diario.

Pero ahora que había probado sus besos, que había experimentado la fuerza de sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo, que había sentido el calor abrumador del deseo, no podía evitar el que deseara más. Y ahora que estaba decidida a seguir adelante en esa nueva idea, necesitaba aprender cómo hacer el amor con una mujer, específicamente con La Condesa Fong.

Con la determinación en su mente, sacó una hoja de papel del cajón superior y escribió una breve nota a Tia, pidiéndole que la recibiese esa noche después de cenar. Dobló la misiva, la selló con lacre y acto seguido fue en busca de Hirako. Sabía que su hermano estaría ms que feliz de llevar la carta a la casa de su hermana en el pueblo, ya que Tia siempre tenía en la despensa una caja repleta de las galletas de miel la cuales eran las favoritas de Hirako.

Claro Tia era la persona correcta a la cual debería acudir, ya que Mila rose podría malinterpretar todo el asunto y hasta salirse de la tangente.

…

A las nueve en punto de la noche Yoruichi Shihōin entró en la acogedora salita de Tia, pero se quedó perpleja al encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva de su otra hermana.

- Buenas noches, Yoruichi–entonaron al unísono Tia y Mila rose.

Ay, Dios. Aquello no era en absoluto lo que había planeado. Normalmente, se habría alegrado de pasar una velada con sus hermanas, pero esta vez no se trataba de las circunstancias normales en la cual se reunían siempre. Comprendió al instante que tendría que esperar otra ocasión para hablar del tema- suspiro- tenía que postergarlo. Tragándose su decepción, avanzó y abrazó a sus hermanas. Una vez finalizados los saludos, las tres tomaron asiento en sillones alrededor de la chimenea. Tia, comenzó a servir generosos vasos de jerez, mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar lanzar la pregunta que la inquietaba.

- Muy bien, Yoruichi ¿Cómo van las cosas con ella?- soltó la rubia de ojos azules.

La mano de la Yoruichi se quedó paralizada cuando iba a coger su vaso- ¿Cómo dices?

-No seas tímida –la reprendió Mila rose al tiempo que acercaba su sillón-. Nos morimos de ganas de que nos lo cuentes todo.

Yoruichi cogió el jerez y dio un buen trago. Cielos, tenía un terrible presentimiento de saber a qué se referían sus hermanas con _"ella"_ y _"todo"._

- Oh, Yoruichi ella es tan hermosa–suspiró Mila rose con ojos brillantes- Y además es muy rica y...

- Con título – secundo Tia, dejando la licorera sobre la mesa que había junto al sillón-. De un linaje de lo más impresionante. Es el octava condesa ¿sabías?

- No, no lo sabía –murmuró Yoruichi-. Pero...

- Su aversión al matrimonio es bien conocida, pero si te está cortejando, por lo visto ha cambiado de idea respecto de tomar esposa –dijo Mila rose al tiempo que aceptaba una bandeja llena de galletas que le ofrecía Tia.

Yoruichi estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el jerez, pero se lo tragó, aunque casi se ahogó. Aunque sabía que nadie podría creerse que la condesa iba detrás de ella, debería haber imaginado que sus leales hermanas sí admitirían una idea tan imposible.

Tia le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y agregó: Imagino que ella afirmará que no piensa casarse nunca. Eso es más que una tontería. Todos sabíamos que cambiaría de opinión cuando encontrase a la mujer adecuada. - miró a Yoruichi con ternura y cariño-. Me alegra saber que la mujer adecuada seas tú.

Yoruichi tosió y agitó la mano delante de sus ojos llorosos.- No –exclamó casi ahogada-. No es así.

- Pásame su vaso para llenarlo, Tia–ordenó Mila rose-. Y sigue dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Mira, ya le vuelve el color.

-¿Cuándo piensa visitarte de nuevo? -Cuestiono Tia mientras Mila rose le servía más licor- Debes procurar no estar disponible cada vez que venga ella.

-Tia tiene razón –convino Mila rose-.

Y cerciórate de que la haces esperar por lo menos un cuarto de hora antes de aparecer, una dama mundana como la condesa está bastante acostumbrada a esas cosas.

- Y además –intervino Mila rose-, deberías pasar al menos media hora al día practicando miradas de coqueteo en el espejo. A mí siempre me ha funcionado ésta. –Bajó la barbilla y dirigió la vista hacia abajo con expresión recatada; luego levantó la mirada muy despacho y agitó las pestañas.

Yoruichi alzó una mano.- Basta, deben escucharme.

Sus hermanas guardaron silencio y la miraron con expectación- sabía que tenía que cortarlo de raíz antes de que fuera a más. Se ajustó las gafas, que le habían resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz al toser, dijo con el tono frio y serio:- Han interpretado erróneamente la situación. Entre la condesa y yo no hay nada.

- Pero si mamá ha dicho que fue a verte y te llevó flores –protestó Mila rose.

- Desde que mi secuestro, todos los caballeros solteros y las mujeres del pueblo hacen lo mismo, pero sólo pretenden sacar información acerca del Ladrón de Novias. Lady Fong no está interesada y mucho menos enamorada, igual que todos los demás es sólo una curiosa.

Mila rose vació su vaso de jerez y lo tendió para que se lo volvieran a llenar.

- Pero mamá ha dicho que te invitó a su casa y...

- Que envió su carruaje a recogerte –terminó Tia.

- En ese caso, también habrá contado que la condesa nos invitó a mí y a Hirako con el único propósito de enseñarnos su telescopio Herschel. Su invitación fue enteramente de carácter científico.

El ceño arrugó la frente perfecta de Tia.- ¿Ha ido a verte desde entonces?- cuestiono.

- No –respondió Yoruichi, razonando rápidamente que el hecho de que la hubiera encontrado en el lago aquel mismo día no se podía calificar de visita intencionada-. Ni yo esperaría que lo hiciera. Mamá ha creído ver demasiadas cosas en su forma de actuar.

La encantadora sonrisa de Mila rose desapareció con evidente desilusión.- Entonces quieres decir que ella no...- dijo con pesar.

- Quieres decir que–interrumpió Tia con una expresión seria-La condesa y tu nada de nada.

- Pues no –contestó Yoruichi con su tono más entusiasta-. Entre lady Fong y yo no hay absolutamente nada. –Apretó los labios y compuso una expresión de lo más ñoña, rogando que el rubor de su cara no delatase su mentira-. Les sugiero que se olviden de ese asunto.

Aunque obviamente decepcionadas, sus hermanas asistieron con un murmullo. Tia le apretó la mano y le dijo: Bueno, si lady Fong pasara una noche en tu compañía y no fuera capaz de reconocer lo especial que eres, es que no es más que...

- Una idiota –sentenció Mila rose al tiempo que ponía su mano encima de las de ella.

- Tia sonrió- una necia –afirmó con firmeza-¿Alguien quiere más jerez?- pregunto.

Todas ofrecieron sus vasos vacíos. Mientras los llenaba, comentó: Si no quieres hablar de tu relación con la condesa...

- No hay relación de qué hablar –logró decir Yoruichi con los dientes apretados.

- Conforme- dijo Tia en tono serio- En ese caso ¿por qué querías hablar con nosotras?

Yoruichi no aclaro que pretendía hablar con las dos, sino sólo con Tia. Era evidente que ésta había enviado mensaje a Mila rose para averiguar los detalles de la relación de ella con la condesa. Se sintió tentada de abandonar todo el plan, pero sus hermanas eran las únicas personas en que confiaba para obtener la información que buscaba. Mientras dejase claro como el agua que deseaba dicha información sólo con fines científicos, todo iría bien.

Después de beberse otro buen trago de jerez, dijo: En realidad, necesito ayuda en un asunto científico.

Aquella declaración fue recibida por dos caras inexpresivas y con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Nosotras no sabemos nada de esas cosas –dijo Mila rose tras dar un pequeño mordisco a una galleta-. Deberías preguntar a Hirako.

Yoruichi rogó que no se notase su vergüenza.- Me temo que el tema no es para hablarlo con un hombre, menos un jovencito como Hirako.

Tia frunció el entrecejo.- Entonces tal vez pueda ayudarte mamá

- No creo. Ya sabes lo excitable que es mamá y temo que malinterprete la intención de mis preguntas o se escandalice.

- Puedes preguntarnos lo que quieras –cedió Tia al fin.

- Muy bien. Necesito saber cuál es el proceso físico de una pareja, sexualmente hablando.

Tras aquella frase encontró con dos caras boquiabiertas y de ojos como platos y una palidez que al ser sus hermanas de piel bronceada se notaba más. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Diablos ¿Sería que sus hermanas no lo sabían? Pero tenían que saberlo, ya que estaban casadas. ¿Acaso no estaban al tanto de aquellas cosas todas las mujeres casadas? Las dos intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza y a continuación volvieron su atención a Yoruichi, que de repente se sintió como un espécimen bajo el microscopio.

Tia bebió un buen trago de jerez y dijo:- Creí que habías dicho que no había nada entre tú…

Mila rose se echó al gaznate lo que le quedaba en el vaso:- Y la condesa.

Yoruichi sintió una oleada de intenso calor y hasta le pareció que las orejas le echaban fuego.-En efecto, no hay nada entre nosotras. -_"Todavía"-. _Sólo necesito esa información para un experimento científico que deseo llevar a cabo. Naturalmente, se trata de un tema sumamente delicado y por lo tanto no puedo preguntárselo a cualquiera.

- Resulta impropio hablar de cosas así con una mujer soltera –declaró Tia con el entrecejo fruncido y la lengua un poco torpe por el jerez.

- Así es –convino Mila- ¿Qué clase de experimento puede requerir una información como ésa?

Adoptando el tono monótono y aburrido, Yoruichi dijo:

- Deseo realizar un estudio comparativo de los ciclos reproductivos de varias especies, entre ellas las ranas y las serpientes, respecto de los seres humanos. –Como accionadas por un resorte, la sola mención de ranas y serpientes hizo que sus hermanas pusieran una cara como si acabaran de morder un limón amargo.

Fingiendo entusiasmarse, Yoruichi prosiguió-: Tomemos, por ejemplo, la serpiente. Después de mudar la piel...

- Un tema fascinante, Yoruichi–la interrumpió Mila rose rápidamente-, pero no es necesario entrar en detalles. –Le acercó el plato de galletas.

Yoruichi cogió una y se tragó su sentimiento de culpa por manipular a sus hermanas de manera desvergonzada, de todas formas el fruto no cae tan lejos del árbol pues su madre era así o quizá más manipuladora.

Tia carraspeó y acto seguido comenzó con tono discreto:

- Bien, mientras sea por el bien de la ciencia, tengo entendido que algunas mujeres se lavan "Ahí" con vinagre, después de "Eso".

Yoruichi se la quedó mirando, sorprendida y atónita. Cuando al final pudo hablar, dijo:

- ¿De verdad? Y…eh... ¿Para qué hacen eso?

- Para eliminar "ya sabes qué". –Mila rose se ruborizó, y se apresuró acoger otra galleta.

- Bueno, yo he oído que... –Tia miro en la habitación para cerciorarse de que no había entrado nadie, y luego se inclinó hacia delante, hubo un momento de silencio y dijo suavemente- no debería decirte esto pero ya que-murmuro suavemente: Algunas mujeres incluso se duchan con vinagre y otras utilizan esponjas marinas.

A Mila rose se le agrandaron los ojos.-Oh, y las empapan en vinagre...

- O en coñac –aclaro Tia.

- Y luego las introducen "Ahí" –terminó Mila rose.

- Y ¿para qué sirve eso? –inquirió Yoruichi, esperando que el "Ahí" fuera lo que ella creía que era.

- Impide que el "ya sabes que" llegue a "Ahí" y termine fabricando un bebé- dijo Tia.

El grupo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Estaban girando por un punto que a Yoruichi no le interesaba, sin embargo como podía encausar la conversación a lo que realmente deseaba saber, sin que sus hermanas sospecharan.

-Afortunadamente eso es algo de lo que dos mujeres no tienen que preocuparse- aclaro Mila rose.

-Dime Yoruichi, sabes cómo hacen el amor dos mujeres-Pregunto Tia.

-Pues yo…

-Oh, yo he escuchado muchas cosas al respecto- interrumpió Mila rose.

El grupo se acercó más.

-Tia hablo en tono serio- Sé que normalmente se tocan una a otra "Ahí" y que en ocasiones también usan otras cosas para penetrarse….

Yoruichi hacia notas mentales mientras no dejaba de sorprenderse ante las palabras de sus hermanas.

-A mí me han dicho algunas conocidas que hacer el amor entre mujeres es lo más hermoso que puede existir - dijo Mila rose- que hay tanta pasión, romance –su mirada se tornó soñadora con un dejo de excitación en ella- es algo que me encantaría comprobar.

- ¡Santo cielo, Mila rose, no estoy segura de querer saber eso!- Tia se echó a reír sin querer, su risa fue contagiosa y de pronto las tres estaban dobladas por la cintura, partiéndose de risa.

- Bueno, por lo que a mí respecta, no soñaría siquiera con emplear ninguno de esos métodos ni estar con una mujer –dijo Tia secándose las lágrimas con el borde del vestido-. Tengo muchos deseos de ser madre.

-Aunque no lo parezca, yo también –dijo Mila rose la idea de dar a luz me da bastante miedo. Tia tu por ser la primera en casarte deberías tener un bebé, para que puedas contarnos qué se siente.

- Muy bien. Ya que insistís, daré a luz antes de que termine el año.

- Oh, pero eso es imposible –se burló Mila rose-. Hacen falta nueve meses, y ya estamos en julio.

Tia se limitó a enarcar las cejas al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa. Yoruichi lo comprendió y lanzó una exclamación: No es imposible –dijo mirando a Tia con asombro- No digas que…. ya está encinta.

Hubo un silencio de asombro por unos instantes, y acto seguido estalló un verdadero revuelo cuando todas se pusieron a chillar al unísono, riendo, llorando, abrazándose y hablando a la vez.

Yoruichi miraba con un dejo de anhelo como Mila rose interrogaba a Tia con respecto a su embarazo, se preguntaba ¿Cómo sería llevar el hijo de la persona a la que una amaba y sentirlo crecer? Un hijo que habrían creado juntos, por la expresión radiante de Tia, debía de ser una sensación maravillosa, muy hermosa.

En los planes de Yoruichi nunca estuvo el tener hijos, ya que sabía que con otra mujer no era posible y desde que tuvo uso de razón supo que los hombre no le parecían en nada. Sus alternativas eran convertirse en una solterona o intentar vivir una aventura apasionada y ahora que tenía una idea de cómo hacer el amor con una mujer, nadie le impediría cumplir la segunda. Nadie, excepto lady Fong.

Pero seguro que lograría convencerla. ¿Verdad?

…


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno a petición, porque se lo que es desear una actualización de una historia… he acá el capítulo nuevo…espero les agrade.

…..

**Capitulo No 11 – Discusiones y Planes.**

_The London Times,_

_La Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias comunica que, con el fin de abarcar un territorio más amplio, piensan permitir que se incorpore a sus filas todo hombre que tenga una hija en edad de casadera. Por lo tanto, todos aquellos que deseen unirse a la brigada deberán realizar una aportación monetaria a la recompensa que se ofrece por la captura del Ladrón de Novias._

Todos los plantes de Yoruichi en relación con la condesa quedaron frustrados a la mañana siguiente pues se le habían pegado las sábanas, algo nada propio en ella y que atribuyó a los excesos cometidos la noche anterior con sus hermanas- por ahora se encontraba desayunando sola, Hirako entro como una exhalación. El alboroto del muchacho le despertó un dolor de cabeza, se apretó las sienes con los dedos en un débil intento de mitigarlo.

Antes de que pudiera suplicarle que anduviera suavemente, su hermano le tendió un sobre sellado y le dijo sin aliento:

- Acaba de llegar esto para ti. Se lo dieron a Tessai en los establos un muchacho al que no había visto nunca.

-¿De veras?- Su nombre aparecía pulcramente escrito en una letra desconocida-. ¿De quién es?- cuestiono.

- No lo sé, pero tal vez sea de ella- dijo Hirako.

La morena se quedó inmóvil-¿De quién?

- Lady Fong. ¿No sería estupendo que fuese otra invitación para usar de nuevo su Herschel?

La ilusión que vio en los ojos de su hermano la conmovió. Dejó la nota sobre la mesa, le tomó de las manos dándole un apretón. Luego, escogió las palabras con cuidado y le dijo:

- No deberías hacerte la ilusión de que vaya a invitarnos otra vez, Hirako. Aunque fue muy amable...

- Oh, pero a mí me dijo que podía volver cuando quisiera- espeto el joven.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?

- Al momento de marcharnos, mientras tú subías al carruaje. Dijo que lamentaba mucho que tuviéramos que irnos tan pronto, sobre todo porque yo no había terminado de tomar notas. Dijo que regresara a terminarlas cuando quisiera –Se le encendieron las mejillas-. Estoy deseando hacerlo, pero no me atrevo sin que ella especifique el día y la hora.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a la morena y se lo tragó.-Eso ha sido muy generoso por parte de la condesa.

- Es una gran dama–convino Hirako, cuya respiración se había recuperado-. Incluso con su título y su posición, se mostró... –Encogió sus estrechos hombros y desvió la mirada.

- Amable con nosotros –dijo Yoruichi con suavidad.

Se miraron a los ojos, y entonces se entendieron sin decir nada, dos personas más acostumbradas al desdén que a la aceptación.

- Sí, creo que por eso me cae bien... además de porque tenga un Herschel. Porque fue amable contigo- dijo Hirako con una sonrisa.

Cielos ¿podría querer a aquel muchacho más delo que lo quería ya? Volvió a apretarle las manos y le sonrió- Qué coincidencia. A mí me cae bien porque fue amable contigo.

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara del chico.-Bueno, todo el mundo dice que tú y yo nos parecemos –Señaló la carta con la cabeza- ¿Vas a leerla?

- Por supuesto

Cogió la misiva mientras Hirako tomaba asiento y untaba con mermelada de fresa una gruesa rebanada de pan, a modo de segundo desayuno. Tras romper el lacre, extrajo dos pliegos de papel de color marfil.

_Estimada señorita Shihōin:_

_Me llamo Nanao Ise y vivo en un pequeño pueblo a una hora de caballo al norte de Tunbridge Wells. Aunque no nos conocemos, la escribo para suplicarle, su ayuda. Me mueve una profunda desesperación. Cuando llegó a mis oídos la noticia de que había sido secuestrada por el Ladrón de Novias, comprendí que era usted mi última esperanza._

_Mi padre ha dispuesto que me case con un hombre al que odio. Le he rogado y suplicado, pero él se niega a escucharme. Mi prometido es un hombre cruel y despiadado que incluso ha intentado forzarme al casamiento, a cambio de saldar las enormes deudas de juego contraídas por mi padre. Me destroza pensar que mi propio padre sea capaz de venderme de este modo. No dejará el juego ni la bebida y, aunque yo no deseo verlo en prisión, no puedo casarme con ese hombre. Mi padre tomo su decisión y ahora yo debo tomar la mía._

_Se lo ruego, señorita Shihōin, es usted la única persona que puede ayudarme. No tengo nadie más a quien recurrir. Mi madre ha muerto y no me quedan más parientes que mi padre. ¿Podría ponerse en contacto con el Ladrón de Novias y hablarle de lo desesperada que estoy y lo mucho que necesito su ayuda? Temo que existen muy pocas posibilidades de que el Ladrón de Novias llegue a enterarse de la gravedad de mi situación ya que mi padre ha organizado este compromiso en secreto. Estoy dispuesta a ir a cualquier parte, a hacer lo que sea, con tal de escapar de la pesadilla en que se convertirá mi vida si se me obliga a casarme con ese hombre. Yo misma intentaría ponerme en contacto con el Ladrón de Novias, pero mi padre ha llegado incluso a encerrarme. Rezo para que llegue a manos de usted esta nota._

_Debo partir de viaje a la casa de mi prometido dentro de dos noches. Adjunto un mapa, dibujado por mí, que indica la ruta exacta que seguirá mi carruaje. Por favor, le suplico que haga llegar esta información al Ladrón de Novias para que sepa cómo encontrarme. Comprendo que es mucho pedir por parte de una persona desconocida, pero no habría abusado de su amabilidad si no estuviera desesperada. Por favor, ayúdeme._

_Por siempre en deuda con usted,_

_Nanao Ise._

Había un segundo pliego que contenía el dibujo de la ruta del carruaje. Yoruichi depositó los papeles sobre la mesa y lanzó un tembloroso suspiro.

Hirako tenía los ojos nublados por la preocupación.

-Yoruichi, te has quedado blanca ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es una nota de la condesa?

- No –Y sin decir más tendió la carta hacia Hirako, sabiendo que no podría convencerlo de que no pasaba nada malo.

Hirako la leyó y después miró a su hermana por encima del papel- Pero esto es terrible.

- En efecto. He de ayudar a esa muchacha –Se levantó y comenzó a pasear por la habitación-. Es necesario que haga llegar esa información al Ladrón de Novias, pero ¿cómo?

Hirako también se levantó y también se puso a pasear, al otro lado de la larga mesa de caoba.- Si encontrásemos la cabaña a la que te llevó podríamos dejarle un mensaje. He examinado algunas muestras de cabello y de hojas que retiré de tu ropa la mañana siguiente a tu secuestro, pero...

Yoruichi se paró en seco y lo miró de inmediato.- ¿Qué dices que has hecho?

El chico se ruborizó- Buscaba pruebas que dieran pistas de su identidad. Por desgracia, lo único que logré determinar fue lo que ya habías dicho tú: que montaba un caballo negro y que habías cruzado el bosque.

- Pero ¿para qué querías conocer su identidad? ¡No estarías pensando en cobrar la recompensa que ofrecen por su captura!

- Naturalmente que no. Aunque no dudaría si te hubiera causado algún daño, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que ese hombre es noble y lucha por una causa justa. Simplemente deseaba poner a prueba mi inteligencia contra la suya –Una tímida sonrisa curvó sus labios-. Ya sabes que no puedo dejar un enigma sin resolver.

- Sí, lo sé, pero en este caso debes olvidarlo- la morena apoyó ambas palmas sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia él-. No sólo podría ser peligroso para ti buscar la respuesta a ese enigma, sino también para él. Una vez que se conozca su identidad, estará acabado. Y es posible que tú salieras perjudicado también.

Hirako extendió un brazo y acarició la mano de su hermana.

- No hay de qué preocuparse, Yoru-chan. Lo único que hice fue unos cuantos experimentos en la cámara, y no obtuve ningún resultado. Y aunque lograra descubrir su identidad, no se lo diría al magistrado.

Ella apreció la sinceridad que había en su mirada y asintió. Luego reanudó su paseo y dijo:

- En cuanto a lo de encontrar esa cabaña, es una buena sugerencia, pero podría llevarnos semanas o meses dar con ella, suponiendo que tengamos éxito. Estaba muy oscuro y sin las gafas perdí completamente el sentido de la orientación.

-Apliquemos la lógica. Necesitamos que el Ladrón de Novias se entere de la grave situación de esa joven. ¿Cómo llegan a su conocimiento los casos de las muchachas que rescata?

Hirako frunció el entrecejo y asintió pensativo.- Eso ¿cómo llegan a su conocimiento? No parece probable que las conozca personalmente a todas.

- Exacto. ¿Y cómo se enteró de mi caso? ¿Cómo sabía que yo no deseaba casarme con el mayor Kuchiki, eso era algo personal que yo dije? Es más aún no se había anunciado mi compromiso, y ni siquiera mamá se hubiese arriesgado a que surgieran chismorreos antes de los arreglos formales.

Los dos se detuvieron y se miraron- Sólo existe un modo –dijo Hirako

- Debió de filtrarse a través de...

- Los chismes de la servidumbre –dijeron ambos al unísono.

- Sí, ésa es la única explicación lógica. No sé por qué no lo pensé antes.

La morena recogió la carta y el mapa y rodeó la mesa.

- Los chismorreos sólo pudieron partir de nuestra familia o de la del mayor. –Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa mientras su cerebro funcionaba a toda velocidad-. Debo hacer correr inmediatamente entre los criados la noticia de la situación en que se encuentra esa joven. Aquí en la casa y en la residencia del mayor. No hay un momento que perder si queremos que la noticia llegue a tiempo al Ladrón de Novias.

- Yo iré a ver al mayor –se ofreció Hirako-. Tengo cierta amistad con el hijo de su cochero. Pero Yoru-chan ¿y si el magistrado se entera e intenta tender una trampa al Ladrón de Novias?

- Haremos todo lo posible para que el rumor no salga de estas dos familias y rezaremos por que así sea. Es un plan peligroso, pero el Ladrón de Novias es muy listo y nosotros tenemos que intentar ayudar a esa joven.

- ¿Y si la noticia no le llega a tiempo?- cuestiono Hirako.

La morena arrugó la carta en sus manos, comprendía muy bien la desesperación de aquella pobre muchacha.

- Yo he tenido la suerte de poder librarme sola de un matrimonio no deseado, pero hay muchas mujeres que no pueden. Si el Ladrón de Novias no puede socorrerla, tendremos que idear otro plan.

- ¿Cómo?

Arrugó el ceño

- No estoy segura, pero ya pensaré algo.

Terminaron su charla y procedieron a lo que habían planeado. Después de hablarle de la grave situación de Nanao Ise a la cocinera. Segura de que la casa entera estaría al corriente al cabo de una hora, se echó encima un chal y se puso el sombrero. De camino al pueblo para la visita cotidiana, hizo una parada en los establos para contarle la historia a Tessai.

Mientras caminaba de regreso observando el sol de últimas horas de la tarde que se filtraba entre los árboles, elevó una plegaria para que su plan diera resultado y la noticia del matrimonio forzado de Nanao Ise llegara a los oídos del Ladrón de Novias... y no a los del magistrado. Al hacer correr tal rumor, tendía una tensa cuerda entre la posibilidad de estar poniendo en peligro al Ladrón de Novias e intentar facilitarle la libertad a una mujer desesperada. Pero la situación requería medidas desesperadas.

Por supuesto, era posible que el rumor no llegara al Ladrón de Novias justo para socorrer a la señorita Ise. No dudó de que ella la rescatara si conociera su situación, pero si no sabía nada, no podía hacerlo. Tenía que lograr que la señorita Ise fuera liberada de la boda que se le venía encima. Pero ¿cómo?

Por su mente pasó una fugaz imagen del Ladrón de Novias, y entonces tuvo una idea como caída del cielo. Comenzó a darle vueltas, sopesándola desde todos los ángulos. Suponía un riesgo terrible, pero estaba en juego la vida de una mujer. Su mente la advertía de que había un centenar de cosas que podían salir mal, pero su corazón le decía que una podía salir bien: la señorita Nanao Ise sería libre.

Si el Ladrón de Novias no acudía a rescatarla, entonces la rescataría ella misma.

….

Soi Fong miraba sucesivamente a Suzumebachi, que pastaba junto al lago y al camino que procedía del pueblo y se internaba en el bosque. Saco su reloj del bolsillo del chaleco y lo consultó con una seña de impaciencia. ¿Quizá, ya habría pasado? No parecía probable, ya que llevaba más de una hora esperándola. Tal vez aquel día no había ido al pueblo. Tal vez estaba enferma...Tal vez….

El crujido de una rama le hizo fijar de nuevo la vista en el camino. Cuando la vio, dejó escapar un suspiro que la irritó. Y la irritó más el súbito salto que le dio el corazón. Por todos los diablos, estaba empezando a comportarse como una adolescente. Allí, de pie en el bosque, sosteniendo una jarra de miel como su fuera una estúpida embelesada. "_Y lo eres",_ le informó una vocecilla interior.

Apretó la mandíbula y mandó al cuerno su irritante –por no decir atinada- vocecilla interior. No estaba embelesada, sino simplemente...Frunció el entrecejo; no sabía qué demonios le pasaba, aparte de estar inexplicablemente irritada consigo misma por extrañarla, por desearla, por ella por parecer tan...Tan Yoruichi.

Si no se sintiera tan nerviosa, se habría reído de sí misma cuando el deseo se le despertó al ver el sencillo vestido azul y el chal que llevaba. La morena venía por el sendero, con aire resuelto y las cejas juntas, como concentrada en algo. El sombrero le colgaba y su cabello brillante parecía más despeinado de lo habitual. Con un gesto inconsciente, se ajustó las gafas, un ademán que desde luego no debería haber acelerado el pulso de Soi, pero que al instante evocó en ella una imagen en la que le quitaba las gafas y se perdía en sus bellos ojos.

Se le escapó un gruñido, y se pasó una mano por el rostro. No debió haber ido allí; no debería haberla esperado. ¿Por qué diablos hacía eso? _"Porque no puedes estar alejada de ella"_. -Su grado de irritación aumento ante la verdad innegable. Pero ¿cómo diablos iba a mantenerse apartada de una mujer que la fascinaba, que la cautivaba? Y todo eso sin una gota de truco, malicia, coquetería ni esfuerzo por su parte. Una mujer que ansiaba ser su amante. Estaba claro que esperarla en el bosque desde luego no era el modo de apartarla de sus pensamientos o dejar de desearla.

Se limitaría a entregarle la jarra de miel. Se trataba de un acto de honor. Le había prometido la miel, e iba a dársela. Después se retiraría inmediatamente de su perturbadora presencia.

Sí, era un plan excelente, claro que sus planes pactados con inteligencia con la morena siempre se iban al trasto.

Cuando La morena se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, Soi salió de entre las bajas ramas del sauce y se plantó en mitad del camino.

Yoruichi se sobresaltó y lanzó una exclamación.-Cielos, lady Fong, casi me mata del susto.

- Perdóneme. No era mi intención- dijo la condesa suavemente.

Entre ellas se hizo el silencio más ensordecedor que Soi había oído jamás. Yoruichi retorció entre los dedos las cintas de su sombrero, obviamente esperando a que la otra hablara, pero era como si su presencia la hubiera privado de todo raciocinio. Se limitó a mirarla, mientras aún retumbaba en su mente la pregunta que le había formulado el día anterior: _"¿Tiene idea de lo cerca que he estado de hacerle el amor?". _Y la sobrecogedora respuesta de ella: _"¿Y tiene usted idea de lo mucho que yo deseaba que me lo hiciera?".- _Dios, acaso podría ser más idiota ¿cómo se las había arreglado para dejarla marchar?

Al final, la morena se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

- En fin, es un placer verla de nuevo, mi lady. Si me disculpa –Inclinó la cabeza y se dispuso a continuar su camino.

Pero Soi Fong la agarró por el brazo.- Aguarde. Quería darle esto. –Le tendió la jarra de miel-. La dejó olvidada la otra noche.

Un súbito rubor tiñó las mejillas de la morena, Soi se preguntó si estaría pensando en el ardiente beso que ambas habían compartido en su casa.

Yoruichi tomó la jarra.- Gracias. Me aseguraré de que el señor Shunsui reciba su crema. Y ahora, si me disculpa -Intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero Soi no se lo permitió. La morena le miró con expresión interrogante-. ¿Hay algo más, mi lady?

Soi entrecerró los ojos y estudió su rostro. En sus ojos no había nada parecido al deseo. De hecho, ella la miraba con frialdad y distanciamiento. Diablos, parecía haber perdido todo interés.

Maldita mujer caprichosa, pensó la condesa- así como deseaba ser su amante ahora resultaba que quería alejarse de ella a toda prisa. Su sentido común le dijo que aquello estaba bien; pero el resto de su ser se rebeló. ¿A qué se debía aquel cambio? Aunque ella había rehusado ser su amante, su deseo no había disminuido. Es más, era tan triste que en cierta manera había aumentado.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo, señorita Shihōin? Parece usted tener prisa.- cuestiono al instante.

- No, mi lady. Pero hay un proyecto que necesito iniciar lo antes posible.- respondió.

- ¿Qué proyecto?- soltó la condesa.

Ella bajó los ojos y luego la miro fijamente.- Nada que pueda interesarle a usted.

Soi sintió una aguda punzada de pérdida. Yoruichi no deseaba compartir con ella los detalles de un proyecto que parecía importante para ella. Diablos, no había previsto que fuera a echar tanto de menos la confianza que habían compartido.

Quizá eso era lo mejor, debería simplemente dejarla marchar y olvidarla. Pero no pudo.

Se situó delante de ella y le alzó la barbilla hasta que los ojos de ambas se encontraron.

- Respecto de lo que estuvimos hablando ayer...

Yoruichi se puso de un rojo carmesí.- ¿Ha cambiado de idea?

_-"Sí" _- No –Frunció el entrecejo-. Pero albergaba la esperanza de que pudiéramos seguir siendo- carraspeo un poco- amigas.

Fuera cual fuese la reacción que esperaba, desde luego no era la explosión de ira que vio en los ojos dorados.- ¿Amigas? –Repitió Yoruichi, levantando las cejas-. Sí, supongo que podemos seguir siendo amigas. Dios sabe que no tengo tantas para rechazar una más.- dijo con un tono sarcástico.

- Sin embargo, está enfadada conmigo.- aclaro la condesa.

- No. Estoy decepcionada. No obstante quizá tenga razón, sí estoy un poco irritada por la situación en que me encuentro, la misma que la de miles de mujeres. Como no somos hermosas ni inteligentes, o ricas herederas, cualquiera que sea el motivo, el cual nos vemos obligadas a convertirnos en célibes solteronas. Obligadas a vivir nuestras vidas sin haber experimentado nunca el contacto físico de otra persona. –Casi le saltaban chispas de los mujer debería poder escoger. Por Dios santo, esto es tan horrible como verse obligada a contraer un matrimonio no deseado.

Soi Fong se quedó inmóvil.- No es lo mismo...

- Sí lo es. Es exactamente lo mismo. –Se soltó de un tirón de los dedos súbitamente relajados de la condesa y dio unos pasos para alejarse de Ladrón de Novias lo entendería muy bien.

Soi Fong se puso en tensión.- ¿El Ladrón de Novias? Qué tontería. Ese tipejo no es más que un delincuente común, que rapta a mujeres que...

"_Que no tienen alternativa",_ pensó la morena y dijo:

- Que se ven forzadas a llevar una vida que no desean –Le tembló la voz por el enojo-. Ese Tipejo, como usted dice, les da una oportunidad, les ofrece el regalo impagable de ser libres. Eso es más de lo que tendrá nunca una mujer como yo o cualquier otra.

Soi sintió una punzada en el corazón, pues no podía negar tal verdad en esas palabras. Las opciones de las mujeres eran limitadas. Ella misma, que no tenía que pasar por eso, se rebelaba ante esa injusticia, pero de un modo que no podía relevarle a la señorita Shihōin.

Apretó los puños a los costados para no tocarla y dijo:

- Aunque efectivamente el Ladrón de Novias lo entendiera, usted no volverá a verlo nunca.

La mirada de determinada y llena de resolución que la morena le devolvió le provocó un escalofrío que le bajó por la espalda.

- Eso es lo que usted cree –replicó Yoruichi con voz tensa. Y, antes de que Soi pudiera recuperarse y decir algo, la morena comenzó su andar raudamente por el sendero.

La condesa se quedó mirando, estupefacta. Seguro que no habían sido otra cosa que palabras acaloradas, pronunciadas en un momento de arrebato, algo muy típico en la morena. Pero recordó que Yoruichi Shihōin era la mujer más directa que había conocido y no se la imaginaba capaz de hacer una afirmación semejante a menos que estuviera convencida de ella.

Estaba claro que tenía la intención o como mínimo la esperanza-de ver de nuevo al Ladrón de Novias. Naturalmente, no podría llevar a buen puerto dicha intención sin la colaboración de Soi Fong pero eso no lo sabía la morena. Sintió miedo. Miedo por ella. Y por sí misma.

Maldición ¿qué estas planeando hacer Yoruichi?

…


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias a los que leen y a quienes dejan reviews, he leído por ahí alguna que otra conjetura interesante…Pero bueno quizá se desilusionen al ver que sus hipótesis no son viables, de todas maneras en este capítulo tendrán un poco de luz para ir descubriendo más de la trama.

Sin más preámbulos…..chan chan….

…..

**Capitulo No 12 – Dos Planes para un Mismo Objetivo.**

Cuando Soi Fong llegó a los establos, todavía no había logrado adivinar qué estaría tramando la señorita Shihōin. Pensativa y algo distraída, desmontó y entregó las riendas de Suzumebachi a Shunsui que la esperaba.

- Tenemos algo que hablar –le dijo éste bajando un podo el tono de su voz.

Soi lo miró y el corazón le latió con fuerza al reconocer la expresión que vio en Shunsui, era un asunto del Ladrón de Novias.

Afirmando, repuso: Nos veremos en el lugar de siempre, dentro de media hora.

…..

Treinta minutos más tarde, Soi Fong penetró en el mirador en la parte posterior de los jardines de la mansión. Shunsui paseaba dentro de la estructura de mármol, con su rostro tenso por la preocupación.

- He tenido noticia de otro caso que necesita ayuda –dijo sin preámbulos.

Soi se apoyó contra el balcón, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y escucho.

- Una joven llamada Nanao Ise. Parece encontrarse en la situación habitual, pero...

Al ver que Shunsui dudaba y no continuaba, la condesa lo apresuró: ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

- Bueno, es que me resulta extraño el modo por el cual me he enterado. –Su mirada se clavó en la de la condesa-. Al parecer, el rumor ha partido de la señorita Yoruichi.

La condesa se quedó helada y sorprendida ante tal declaración.- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- A mí también me ha sorprendido mi lady, la señorita Yoruichi no es dada a chismorreos. Pero lo he sabido directamente de la cocinera de los Shihōin.- Soi lo miro con una sonrisa ladeada, sabiendo que Shunsui posiblemente estaba cortejando a la pobre cocinera de los Shihōin.

El prosiguió su relato pasando por alto la mirada de la condesa- Me ha dicho que esta mañana la señorita Yoruichi, entro en la cocina y le contó que a esa muchacha iban a obligarla a casarse con un hombre horrendo, y que sería maravilloso que la rescatase el Ladrón de Novias. Incluso le contó que dentro de dos noches la joven iba a recorrer cierta ruta. –Shunsui se rascó la cabeza-. Todo esto me resulta muy extraño. ¿Dónde cree usted que habrá oído una cosa así la señorita Shihōin?

- No estoy segura –contestó Soi Fong despacio- ¿Hay alguien más que te haya contado la misma historia?

- No. Y eso también es raro.- aclaro Shunsui- Una historia como ésta por lo general me llega desde varias fuentes.

- Dime exactamente qué te ha contado la cocinera- apremio la condesa.

Shunsui volvió a relatar todo de nuevo, al final dijo: Esa Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias se hace más numerosa cada día, y están decididos a atraparle, también el magistrado. No cree que toda esta historia podría ser una trampa ¿Qué piensa hacer?

- Te lo comunicare cuando lo haya decidido. Mientras tanto, trata de averiguar acerca de esa Nanao Ise y veremos si la historia es cierta o no.

….

Soi entró en su estudio privado y se sirvió un Vodka. Echó la cabeza atrás y tomo el licor de un solo trago, disfrutando del rastro ardiente que le dejó en sus congeladas entrañas. Volvió a servirse otra copa y acto seguido se acercó hasta la chimenea, donde se quedó contemplando las llamas mientras en su mente giraba un sinfín de preguntas y sobretodo giraba en torno a una morena.

¿Por qué había divulgado Yoruichi la noticia de la señorita Ise? Ella misma había dicho que no le interesaban los chismorreos. ¿Se habría enterado por casualidad o la supo por otra persona? En tal caso, ¿por qué no se la había contado a ella cuando se encontraron? ¿La Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias, habría hecho correr el rumor, usando a la morena y así tender una trampa al Ladrón? Quizás. Aun así, ¿por qué utilizar a Yoruichi? No tenía sentido. A no ser que...

¿Esperaba alguien que la señorita Shihōin acudiera al Ladrón con la historia? ¿Sospecharía alguien de ella?

Tenía la certeza de que nadie sabía que el Ladrón era mujer realmente, estaba segura de que ni sus "victimas" anteriores y mucho menos Yoruichi habían revelado ese secreto.

Depositó la copa sobre la repisa de la chimenea y se pasó la mano por la cara mientras estudiaba la otra posibilidad, esa que había apartado a un lado pero que no podía ignorar.

¿Se habría inventado la morena aquella historia para atraer al Ladrón de Novias y así verla de nuevo? ¿Es acaso, ese el "proyecto" que había mencionado?

Recordó la afirmación que la morena le lanzo, cuando ella le dijo que nunca volvería a ver al Ladrón de Novias: _"Eso es lo que usted cree"._

Maldición, ¿existiría de verdad una joven que necesitaba ser rescatada o todo era un truco? Y si dicha joven existía, ¿cómo encajaba Yoruichi en todo aquello?

Una parte de ella se perturbó ante la idea de que la señorita Shihōin pudiera mentir y difundir una historia falsa para servir a sus propios planes, pero eso no podía ser Soi sabía que ella era demasiado honrada y sincera.

Pero otra parte le advertía: Es un plan muy inteligente y ella es una mujer inteligente, una mujer que sin duda admira tu segunda personalidad, una mujer que quiere vivir aventuras. Una mujer que quiere una amante.

Sintió una punzada de celos y se le escapó una risa amarga. Diablos, ahora no podía ser que estaba ardiendo de celos de sí misma- esa mujer está haciendo que pierda la razón.

Pero había un modo de arreglar todo el enredo. Después de tomar muchas precauciones para garantizar su seguridad, el Ladrón de Novias rescataría a la señorita Ise, si es que existía de verdad. Y si resultaba que estaba implicada la señorita Yoruichi Shihōin, ya se vería a qué grado de confianza esperaba ella llegar con el Ladrón de Novias.

….

La tarde del día siguiente, La condesa de Wesley tiró de las riendas de Suzumebachi para detenerlo e inclino la cabeza, en un saludo hacia el magistrado, que se dirigía a caballo hacia ella.

- Buena tardes, Kurosaki–dijo-. Una tarde muy agradable para dar un paseo.

Ichigo Kurosaki se tocó el sombrero a su vez.- Ciertamente muy agradable, lady Fong. Sin embargo, no he salido a pasear; voy de camino a Londres. Tengo varias pistas que seguir.

Soi enarcó las cejas.- ¿Oh? ¿Para alguna investigación en curso?

- Tienen que ver con el Ladrón de Novias- aclaro el peli naranja.

- ¡No me diga! ¿Ha capturado ya a ese cobarde?- Cuestiono Soi.

- Aún no. Pero acaba de llegarme cierta información que espero nos conduzca a su pronto apresamiento.

- Excelente. No es bueno que haya un malhechor como ése rondando por ahí, aunque tengo entendido que últimamente no ha cometido ninguna fechoría.

-Su última víctima fue la señorita Shihōin- dijo Kurosaki- fue un secuestro fallido- frunció el ceño-. Si hubiera llegado sólo cinco minutos antes, lo habría apresado. Por desgracia, la señorita Shihōin resultó un testigo poco colaborador.

- ¿De veras?- Soi cuestiono con curiosidad.

- Sí.- dijo frunciendo el ceño- No dejó de mirarme furibunda y de insistir en que las acciones de ese sujeto eran heroicas. En lugar de sentirse agraviada por él, estaba irritada conmigo por hablar mal del Ladrón. –Meneó la cabeza-. Una mujer de lo más extraña.

Soi Fong reprimió una sonrisa.- Es obvio que sí.

- Recuerde lo que le digo, mi lady, el Ladrón de Novias no pasará mucho más tiempo en libertad. El secuestro fallido de la señorita Shihōin demuestra que se está volviendo descuidado. Cometerá otro error y cuando eso suceda yo lo estaré esperando.

-Le deseo la mejor de las suertes y espero que esa nueva información le resulte de toda utilidad para así deshacernos de tal lacra de la sociedad.

- Yo también lo espero- Kurosaki dedicó unos segundos a ajustarse los guantes y después preguntó-: ¿Qué tal se encuentra su hermana, condesa?

- Va a venir a casa.- dijo con seriedad- La espero dentro de los próximos días. Su esposo ha fallecido.

El magistrado pareció quedar congelado en el sitio. Tragó saliva una vez, y después dijo con voz tensa:- Lamento mucho su pérdida

Soi no se molestó en señalar que la muerte del hombre no era una pérdida para nadie, mucho menos para Rukia.- Me aseguraré de transmitirle sus condolencias.

- Gracias. Buenas tardes, lady Fong. –Y con un breve gesto de asentimiento hincó los talones en los lados de su montura y se alejó al trote por el camino que llevaba a Londres.

Colmada de una insana satisfacción, Soi Fong encaminó a Suzumebachi hacia la mansión Fong. Ichigo Kurosaki tendría que pasar al menos dos días en Londres investigando la _"información"_ que la condesa le había preparado acerca del Ladrón de Novias, Era tiempo suficiente para hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer sin los ojos del magistrado pegados a su espalda. Le disgustaba engañar a Ichigo, pues admiraba la sinceridad y la integridad de aquel hombre tan trabajador; pero dado que el éxito de Kurosaki en aquel particular asunto suponía la horca para ella, se las arregló para dejar a un lado su sentimiento de culpa.

Justo antes de adentrarse en la foresta, lanzó una mirada hacia atrás. Un carruaje que apareció por la esquina del camino de Londres, la condesa hizo detener a Suzumebachi protegiéndose los ojos del brillo del sol miro al vehículo. Entonces se le puso todo el cuerpo en tensión al reconocer no sólo el vehículo, sino también la figura de cabello violeta que iba dentro. ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo Yoruichi Shihōin regresando de Londres?

…..

Hirako vio cómo su hermana llegaba y se abalanzó sobre ella en el mismo instante en que ésta entró en la cámara.- ¿Y bien? –Cuestiono- ¿lo has conseguido?

Ella acarició su bolsa y asintió- Lo tengo todo aquí dentro: el dinero y un pasaje a bordo del Reina de los mares, que zarpa para América mañana por la mañana.

- ¿Ha sospechado algo Tessai?

Yoruichi se sintió culpable por haber engañado a su leal cochero.- No. El pobre se creyó que estuve todo el tiempo en la librería.

Hirako aprobó con un gesto de la cabeza.- Ahora, repasemos el plan una vez más para asegurarnos de que estás preparada.

- De acuerdo. –Comenzó a pasearse delante de Hirako, enumerando cada punto con los dedos- Después de cenar pondré el pretexto de que estoy cansada y me iré a mi dormitorio. Tessai se retira a las nueve. Media hora más tarde, tú y yo nos encontraremos en los establos, donde me ayudarás a ensillar los caballos. Montaré a Shunkoy conduciré a Rayo hasta el lugar que indicaba en su carta la señorita Nanao. Calculo que tardaré una hora o una hora y media en llegar, tiempo suficiente, ya que la señorita Nanao Ise no pasará por allí antes de medianoche.

Hirako asintió con la cabeza.- Perfecto. Continúa.

- Cuando llegue, ataré a Rayo cerca del camino pero oculta a la vista. Luego me esconderé y esperaré hasta que vea acercarse el carruaje de la señorita Ise. Si aparece el Ladrón de Novias a rescatarla, me quedaré escondida y volveré a casa. Si no se presenta, detendré el carruaje con la excusa de que mi caballo cojea y pediré ayuda. Mientras el cochero examina a Shunko, entregaré el dinero y el pasaje a la señorita Ise, le diré dónde encontrar a Rayo. Luego distraeré al cochero el tiempo que pueda para darle la oportunidad de escapar a la señorita Nanao.

- ¿Has anotado las indicaciones para encontrar el barco y las instrucciones sobre dónde debe dejar a Rayo para que Tessai pueda recuperarla?

- Todavía no, pero lo haré antes de cenar. Según el sujeto que me ha vendido el pasaje, hay unas caballerizas cerca del muelle. La señorita Nanao no ha de tener dificultad para encontrarlas. -Se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz-. ¿Nos olvidamos de algo?

Hirako puso una mueca de duda en su rostro- He estado pensando en un posible problema Yoru-chan –Su mirada se tornó de preocupación-. ¿Qué pasa si no eres capaz de distraer al cochero lo suficiente para que escape la señorita Ise? Y aunque lo consigas, ¿qué pasará si él se da cuenta de que ha desaparecido? Podría sospechar que la has ayudado tú, en ese caso no sabemos qué podría hacerte.

- Una observación excelente. –Se dio unos golpecitos en la ¿qué puedo hacer? No quisiera tener que golpear al pobre hombre.

- Desde luego. Podrías no golpearlo demasiado fuerte.- reclamo el joven.

- Más bien estaba pensando que podría atizarle demasiado fuerte- aclaro la morena.

Hirako parpadeó.- Oh. Bueno, eso resultaría igual de desastroso, supongo.

Una sonrisa irónica curvó los labios de Yoruichi- Es una lástima que probablemente no tomara una cabezada por voluntad propia para que la señorita Nanao pueda desaparecer convenientemente.

.- Podría darte una cosa –dijo Hirako en tono bajo y emocionado-. Se deriva de una combinación de hierbas que he inventado basándome en mis estudios de las tribus de Sudamérica. Resulta muy útil para dormir durante un rato a animales como los chimpancés, y así poder examinarlos sin correr riesgos. Eso sería muy estupendo para que el cochero echase una cabezada.

- ¿No le causaría daño?- inquirió la morena.

Hirako negó con la cabeza.- Simplemente se quedaría dormido. Durante una hora o dos.

Yoruichi enarcó las cejas.- Pero ¿cómo se lo voy a dar? No puedo entregarle una copa y decirle: "_Beba esto"._

- ¿Tienes un alfiler?- pregunto el joven con una sonrisa.

- ¿Un alfiler de sombrero? ¿Para qué demonios quiero yo?

- Untaré la sustancia en el alfiler. Lo único que tienes que hacer es pincharlo con él.

- ¿Y no crees que se dará cuenta? –contestó ella, sin poder disimular la incredulidad en su voz.

- Para cuando se dé cuenta de que no ha sido una picadura de abeja, ya estará dormido.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Yoruichi.- Vaya, Hirako. Eres todo un genio.

Las mejillas del muchacho se sonrojaron de orgullo. Mirando a su hermana por encima de sus gafas, le replicó:- ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

- Ni por un instante –Alargó la mano y le revolvió su pelo que ya hemos pensado en todo.

- Sí...Excepto en que yo estaré muy preocupado por ti. Ojalá me permitieras acompañarte.

- Por nada del mundo- replico la morena con seriedad- Necesito que te quedes aquí para distraer a mamá en caso de que se percate de mi ausencia.- Le apretó las manos con fuerza-. Te quiero por desear protegerme, pero no me pasará nada. Lo único que voy a hacer es entregarle a esa muchacha el dinero, el pasaje y las instrucciones y si aparece el Ladrón de Novias, ni siquiera eso será necesario.

- En tal caso, no es justo que tú hagas toda la parte divertida –masculló Hirako-. Tú ya has visto al Ladrón de Novias.

- Y si llego a verlo nuevamente esta noche, será desde lejos. Lo dices como si fuéramos a sentarnos un rato a charlar y tomar té y galletas- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

Hirako agachó la cabeza.- Ya sé que no va a ser así, pero de todos modos me gustaría ir.

- Pero no puedes –la morena lanzó un suspiro-. Ahora que ya está todo preparado, voy a escribir las instrucciones. Te veré a la hora de cenar.-Y se marchó cerrando la puerta despacio tras ella.

Hirako apoyó las manos en la larga mesa de madera y resopló, conocía el verdadero motivo por el que su hermana no quería que la acompañase, no deseaba que le ocurriera nada.

Pero qué clase de hombre sería si permitiera que su hermana anduviera trajinando por el bosque, de noche y sin compañía. Desde luego, ningún hombre en absoluto aunque a él aun no le consideraran como tal. Podía sucederle cualquier cosa y entonces jamás se perdonaría.

Por lo tanto la única conducta lógica era seguirla sin que ella lo supiera. De ese modo, no sólo podría protegerla, sino que correría él también una gran aventura, incluso, encontrara la respuesta a la pregunta que lo obsesionaba desde el secuestro de Yoruichi.

Miro el experimento en que llevaba semanas trabajando. ¿Daría resultado su idea? No lo sabía, pero aquella noche lo iba a averiguar. Y si daba resultado, descubriría la identidad del Ladrón de Novias.

…..

En la oscuridad de la noche, en el denso bosque Yoruichi Shihōin se encontraba escondida tras un grupo de arbustos que se alzaban a un lado del camino, acariciando suavemente el pescuezo de Shunkopara tranquilizarlo, por el momento todo iba transcurriendo conforme a su plan.

El corazón le palpitaba con tal mezcla de turbación y euforia, se maravilló que no le saltara del pecho, unas nubes oscurecían la luna, lo cual convenía a sus fines. Los grillos cantaban en las inmediaciones y una suave brisa con olor a tierra refrescaba su piel acalorada.

De un modo u otro, en los próximos minutos la señorita Nanao Ise iría de camino a la libertad. Inspiró aire varias veces y experimentó una emoción amortiguada por una serena determinación. Estaba obrando correctamente, en juego estaba la desgracia de una joven. Rayo estaba atado a un árbol a escasos metros, completamente oculto a la vista. Desde su posición detrás de los arbustos, la morena podía ver el camino pero sería casi imposible que la vieran a ella.

Aferrando su bolsa, que contenía el alfiler y lo que iba a necesitar la señorita Ise, se asomó sobre los arbustos y escudriñó los alrededores. ¿Aparecería ella, el Ladrón de Novias? Notó un hormigueo al pensar en ver de nuevo a aquella heroica aventurera. Por el bien de la señorita Nanao, rezó para que fuese así. Pero si no sucedía, ella haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudar a la muchacha. De momento, lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Y rezar para que todo fuera conforme al plan.

….

Ataviada con su capa, guantes y mascara de Ladrón de Novias, Soi esperaba a lomos de Campeón, oculta tras unos tupidos matorrales, con sus sentidos aguzados y en total alerta. La mezcla de euforia y precaución que acompañaba todas sus misiones de rescate le animaba y le hacía muy consciente de su entorno. Y para su beneplácito aquella noche iba a haber un rescate. De acuerdo con la información que había recogido Shunsui, la historia de la señorita Nanao Ise era totalmente cierta.

Examinó la zona en busca de algún ruido o movimiento y aunque no detectó nada extraño, su instinto le advirtió de que algo no estaba bien, había algo fuera de lugar. Y antes de que pudiera averiguar qué era, oyó el ruido de un carruaje.

Apartó a un lado su desconfianza e hizo avanzar a Campeón entre las sombras para quedar en posición perfecta, junto al camino y salir al paso del carruaje cuando éste doblara la esquina, todo eso si el carruaje llevaba la insignia de la familia Ise. El ruido se fue acercando y Soi acarició el pescuezo de Campeón.

- Prepárate, amigo –susurró. El caballo respondió echando las orejas hacia atrás.

Soi Fong se inclinó hacia delante, con todos los músculos alerta y la vista fija en el camino por el cual surgió un carruaje tirado por dos caballos rojizos. Se fijó en el escudo de armas que llevaba en la portezuela, coincidía con la descripción que le había dado Shunsui.

Respiró hondo y puso en movimiento a Campeón calculando con precisión el momento cuando el carruaje pasó por su lado, extendió un brazo y arrebató las riendas al atónito cochero y acto seguido detuvo el vehículo, introdujo una mano bajo la capa y sacó el ramo de flores y la nota adjunta que constituían su firma y los lanzó al asiento de cuero, al lado del cochero.

- Por un demonio –exclamó el hombre-, usted es el maldito Ladrón de Novias.

- Silencio –ordenó Soi con la voz rasposa del Ladrón de Novias y no le pasará nada. Ahora voy a...

Pero guardo silencio bruscamente al percibir un movimiento al otro lado del camino. Se volvió y escudriñó los alrededores. Árboles, espesura, más árboles. Arbustos silvestres y Yoruichi Shihōin, que la observaba, oculta entre la maleza.

Apretó los puños. ¡Maldición, así que efectivamente ella estaba implicada en aquel asunto! Pero ¿cómo? Aun así iba a averiguarlo, aunque antes tenía que encargarse del cochero.

Se volvió hacia el hombre y al instante maldijo su grave error; en los pocos segundos en que había estado distraída, el cochero había empuñado un garrote de madera y su rostro mostraba una expresión de brutalidad. Soi Fong intentó desviar el golpe que se le venía encima, pero fue demasiado tarde.

La golpeó a un lado de su cabeza y la derribó del caballo. El Ladrón de Novias aterrizó en el camino con un golpe seco que le produjo un dolor desgarrador en todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Ya te tengo, maldito! –Oyó gritar a una voz que parecía llegar de muy lejos- de pronto todo se apagó.

…

Con la esperanza que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y deseándoles un buen término de mes y mis mejores deseos para el mes de mayo…recuerden viene el día de las madres XD así que a hónralas como es debido.

Saludos… nos leemos.


	13. Chapter 13

Buenas noches les traigo una actualización…he de indicar que quizá después de esta me tarde un poco más ya que las he puesto muy seguido …aunque ya llevo casi terminada esta historia. Por lo tanto sin más preámbulo …disfruten de la lectura.

…...

**Capitulo No 13 – Un Rescate Accidentado.**

Yoruichi Shihōin permaneció detrás de los arbustos y contemplo con horror y angustia cómo el cochero blandía un palo y derribaba a la Ladrona de Novias de su caballo dejándola tumbada en el camino sin sentido.

- ¡Te tengo, maldito! –Exclamó el hombre-. Intentabas secuestrar a la hija de mi patrón.

Entonces se oyeron golpes en la portezuela del carruaje y una voz amortiguada de mujer que procedía del interior.- No se preocupe, señorita Ise–voceó el cochero- Está usted a salvo, bien encerrada con llave ahí dentro, como ordeno su padre.- Luego metió la mano bajo el asiento y extrajo una cuerda. Saltó al suelo y se acercó al Ladrón de Novias.

Me imaginaba que este individuo intentaría raptar a la señorita Ise, ladrón del demonio, he sido más listo que tu porque he venido preparado. Ahora voy a atarte bien y te entregarte al juez, cobraré la jugosa recompensa que ofrecen por ti.

La morena se tapó la boca con una mano para contener un grito. Posiblemente si no actuaba con rapidez, ese hombre horrendo iba a entregar a aquella mujer a las autoridades. La embargó una firme determinación, ella no podía permitir que sucediera tal cosa sino hacia nada esa mujer moriría en la horca. Pero viendo que el cochero ya estaba inmovilizando a la inconsciente joven, sólo había un modo de detenerlo.

Abrió su bolsa y extrajo con cuidado el alfiler que había preparado Hirako. Se cubrió con la capucha que llevaba para ocultar el rostro y sosteniendo el alfiler como si fuera una espada, se agachó y comenzó a avanzar. El cochero estaba musitando para sí, absorto en su tarea de asegurar a la joven con una gruesa cuerda.

Sigilosamente, Yoruichi se colocó detrás del hombre. Entonces, rogando que la poción de Hirako diera resultado, le ensartó el alfiler en el trasero.

- ¡Ay!- El cochero soltó la cuerda y se llevó una mano al lugar del pinchazo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta.

La morena se puso en pie de un salto y retrocedió hasta que chocó contra la portezuela del carruaje. El hombre le miro y dio dos pasos amenazantes.- ¿Quién diablos es usted?

Con el corazón acelerado, Yoruichi se apresuró a esconder el alfiler entre los pliegues de su vestido oscuro mientras su mente gritaba. _"¡Duérmete!"_

Como si hubiera oído aquella silenciosa orden, el cochero de pronto puso los ojos en blanco, dobló las rodillas y se desmoronó en el suelo, cayendo de espaldas junto a la Ladrona de Novias. La morena se le quedó mirando por varios segundos con nerviosismo, luego se inclinó sobre él. De sus labios relajados salían unos ronquidos suaves. ¡Por el cielo, Hirako era indudablemente un genio!

Moviéndose a toda prisa, se arrodilló junto a la Ladrona de Novias y le comprobó el pulso en el cuello. Al notar el fuerte latido estuvo a punto de desmayarse de puro alivio. Pero antes de que pudiera atenderla, volvieron a golpear la portezuela del carruaje.

- Por favor, déjeme salir –suplicó alguien desde dentro.

Yoruichi se acercó al cochero y hurgó sus bolsillos topándose con la frialdad del metal y rápidamente sacó lo que esperaba fuera la llave correcta. Segundos después, abría de un tirón la portezuela del vehículo, del cual salió a trompicones una joven agitada acomodándose unas gafas y con un ceño en su frente.- ¿Quién es...?

-Yoruichi Shihōin, su cochero ha herido al Ladrón de Novias, por ahora lo he dejado temporalmente fuera de combate, pero debemos darnos prisa.

La mirada de la señorita Nanao voló hasta las dos figuras en el suelo tendidas.

- Cielos ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Yoruichi se arrodillo junto a la Ladrona de Novias.

- Usted desátelo y yo intentaré que recupere el conocimiento lo más pronto posible.

Sin otra palabra, la joven se arrodilló junto a la figura que reposaba en el piso y empezó a manipular los nudos que le sujetaban las muñecas.

-Por todos los santos- exclamo al percatarse de ciertos detalles evidentes del cuerpo que estaba sobre el suelo- se… trata de… ¡una mujer!

-Así es- dijo la morena, Yoruichi pasó con suavidad las manos por la máscara de seda que le cubría la cabeza y se detuvo un poco al notar cierta humedad justo encima de la oreja. Alternando los golpecitos en la mejilla con unas suaves sacudidas en el hombro, le dijo:

- ¿Puede oírme? Por favor, despierte.

Soi Fong distinguió una voz como si le llegara a través de una densa niebla de dolor. Poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de unas manos suaves que le tocaban la cara. La cabeza. Los hombres, Inhaló y pudo distinguir un olor a miel.

- ¿Puede oírme, señorita?

Soi se volvió despacio hacia la voz, con una punzada de dolor que le atravesaba la cabeza y obligó a sus ojos a abrirse, parpadeando varias veces en un intento de alinear el trío de figuras que flotaban frente a sus ojos en una sola.

Cuando por fin lo consiguió, se encontró mirando fijamente el rostro ansioso y preocupado de Yoruichi Shihōin. Cuando su mirada se clavó en ella, la morena cerró los ojos y exhaló.

- Gracias a Dios que está usted bien –Le ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa y añadió-: No tiene nada que temer, señorita. Soy yo, su amiga Yoruichi Shihōin.

Soi trató de levantar la cabeza, pero un dolor insoportable atravesó su cabeza por segunda vez pero con mayor intensidad, dejando escapar un gemido.

Yoruichi le apoyó las palmas en los hombros.- No intente moverse todavía. Descanse un poco más.

- Ya la he desatado –dijo una voz femenina desconocida-. ¿Cómo está?

- Recobrando el sentido –respondió la morena-. Aproveche esas cuerdas para atar al cochero, por si despierta.

- Será un placer –contentó la joven.

_¿Qué cochero? ¿Habían salido a pasear?_- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –susurró la condesa.

- La ha golpeado el cochero de la señorita Ise –Sus ojos detrás de las gafas mostraban profunda preocupación- ¿No lo recuerda? Estaba a punto de realizar un rescate.

¿Un rescate? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pues le retumbaba. Al hacerlo su guante de cuero rozó la seda y entonces recuperó la memoria como el rayo. Máscara. Ladrón de Novias. Rescate. Yoruichi al otro lado del camino. Distracción. El cochero golpeándola con un palo. Y ahora un tremendo dolor que le taladraba la cabeza.

Recordó que tenía que hablar con su ronco acento.- Me acuerdo ¿Dónde está el cochero?

- Está inconsciente. La señorita Nanao Ise lo está aprisionando.

Soi Fong cerró los ojos y respiró con inspiraciones cortas y superficiales, Yoruichi le cogió la mano enguantada y continuó pasándole los dedos por el rostro enmascarado y por los hombros. Al cabo de un momento, el mareo cedió y recobró todo raciocinio, junto con una horrible pesadez en las entrañas.

Que embrollo, como es que había pasado todo esto, no tenía tiempo de cavilar en ello pues tenía que largarse de allí lo antes posible, también las señoritas Shihōin y Nanao -, antes de que el cochero recuperase el sentido y decidiera entregarla al magistrado, o antes de que pasara alguien más por el camino y se le ocurriera hacer lo mismo.

¿Es que acaso, su identidad ya habría quedado al descubierto?

Abrió los ojos y la miró directamente.- ¿El cochero me quitó la máscara?

- No- respondió la morena.

Sintió una oleada de alivio- ¿Y usted?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza.- No

Parte de su tensión se disipó. Ella aún no sabía quién era. Gracias a Dios.

Yoruichi le apretó ligeramente la mano y ella le devolvió el gesto.-No tema, señorita –susurró-. Yo me encargaré de que no le suceda nada malo. –Puso su mano libre sobre su mentón cubierto por la máscara y le obsequió con una gentil sonrisa.

Soi Fong entrecerró los ojos, la morena estaba siendo de lo más atenta con la Ladrona de Novias: le tomaba la mano, le acariciaba. Sí, estaba mostrándose demasiado cariñosa con aquella persona- maldición refunfuño en sus adentros.

- ¿Le duele en alguna otra parte? –inquirió con una ternura que la puso furiosa.

Era muy obvio que le dolía en todas partes, pero por nada del mundo se lo diría precisamente a ella. Seguro se ofrecería a darle un reconfortante masaje a la Ladrona de Novias.- Estoy bien –dijo con aspereza-. Quiero sentarme.

Se apoyó sobre los codos y la morena la sujetó de los antebrazos y la ayudó a pasar muy despacio a una postura sentada. Todo giró a su alrededor y tuvo que sostenerse la cabeza entre las manos. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sus dedos tocaron la humedad sobre su oreja. El mareo pasó al cabo de unos momentos y entonces bajó las manos.

Tras un momento susurró con su rudo acento escocés:- ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

- Lo mismo que usted: ayudar a la señorita Ise.

- ¿Es que no confiaba de mí?

Yoruichi se ajustó las gafas y la miró con expresión seria.- Yo le confiaría mi vida a usted, pero la señorita Ise me pidió que la ayudara, como yo no sabía si le llegaría a usted la noticia de su grave situación, tuve que prepararme para socorrerla yo misma.

- ¿Y cómo pensaba hacerlo?- pregunto Soi Fong.

Ella le describió de manera concisa un plan que a Soi la llenó de admiración y furia al mismo tiempo. Desvió la mirada hacia el cochero dormido, al cual la señorita Ise que continuaba atando como si fuera un ganso.

- Maldita sea. ¿No se da cuenta del peligro al que se ha expuesto?

- No más que el peligro al que se expone usted, señorita, y le aseguro que no me he lanzado a esta aventura sin haberlo reflexionado mucho, de manera lógica y sin haber sopesado cuidadosamente los riesgos que involucraba.

- Pero ¿y si la hubieran herido? solo hecho de imaginarla herida en el bosque a merced de aquel cochero o de cualquier otro tipejo, le provocó miedo y furia.

- Sabía que existían riesgos, por supuesto. Pero, como estoy segura de que usted coincidirá conmigo, el resultado deseado hace que merecieran la pena. –A continuación se incorporó y le tendió las manos-. Vamos a ponernos de pie. Muy despacio.

Soi se agarró a las manos de ella y se puso primero de rodillas, postura en la que permaneció unos instantes mientras el mareo iba desapareciendo, después, con la ayuda de ella se puso de pie. Le flaquearon un poco las rodillas, pero apoyó las manos en los hombros de Yoruichi, cerró los ojos hasta recuperar el equilibrio.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –le preguntó la morena con preocupación.

Soi Fong abrió los ojos y contempló su semblante tenso.- Sí

- Qué alivio. Casi me muero cuando la golpeó ese hombre horrendo. –Su tono adquirió una nota de timidez-. Para mí ha sido un honor ayudarla, señorita y con gusto lo haría de nuevo.

A Soi Fong se le paralizó el corazón al oír aquellas palabras. Dios, si ella no tomaba medidas drásticas, ya se imaginaba a la morena ataviada con máscara, capa y cabalgando por el bosque con un saco lleno de aquellos alfileres. Se aferró con más fuerza a sus hombros.

- Su nobleza me deja anonadada y puede contar con mi eterna gratitud por haberme rescatado. Pero a decir verdad, si no fuera por su interferencia, el rescate se habría llevado a cabo sin problema alguno.

Los ojos de Yoruichi adoptaron una expresión de sorpresa y Soi adivinó que había dado en el blanco.

- No era mi intención...

- No importa. Su presencia me distrajo, lo cual le proporcionó al cochero la oportunidad de golpearme. Fue un error que bien podría haberme costado la vida.

Yoruichi abrió los ojos con expresión de horror y con un brillo que se parecía mucho al de las lágrimas. Soi sintió culpa por ser tan dura con ella, incapaz de dominarse le pasó los dedos enguantados por la mejilla.

-También pudo haberle costado la vida a usted y yo jamás podría vivir con el sentimiento de culpa que me causaría el que usted sufriera daño alguno. Quiero que me prometa que no volverá a intentar ayudarme en mi misión. Es demasiado peligroso.

- Pero...

- Prométalo, señorita Shihōin. No pienso marcharme hasta que obtenga su promesa.

La morena titubeó, y a continuación asintió rígidamente.

- Muy bien, lo prometo. Pero quiero que sepa… –levanto una mano lentamente y la posó sobre la mejilla enmascarada del Ladrón de Novias- que tiene usted toda mi admiración.

Soi sintió una oleada de calor y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besar apasionadamente aquella mano que olía a miel.

- Y mi más profundo afecto –agregó Yoruichi en voz baja.

Al momento de registrar esas palabras, la condesa se quedó congelada, como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada. ¿Afecto? Pero que…Y no sólo un afecto cualquiera, sino el más profundo. Maldita sea, no quería que Yoruichi sintiera ningún profundo afecto por ninguna otra persona, ¡aunque resultara que aquella otra persona fuera ella!

En ese momento llego la señorita Nanao y Soi hizo un esfuerzo para apartar a un lado su absurdo e irritante ataque de celos.

- ¿Está bien atado su cochero? –le preguntó a la joven.

Ella lanzó una mirada de desprecio al aludido.- Sí, señorita.

- ¿Todavía desea que la ayude a escapar, señorita Ise?

- Más que ninguna otra cosa, señorita.

- En ese caso, debemos de irnos. Recoja las pertenencias que desee llevarse consigo. –Se volvió hacia Yoruichi-. Vaya por su montura y por el caballo que ha traído para la señorita Ise.

Mientras ellas lo hacían lo que se les había pedido, Soi fue hasta donde se encontraba Campeón, a unos metros de allí y se cercioró de que el semental no había sufrido ningún daño. Acto seguido, regresó junto al cochero; se agachó con una mueca de dolor al notar una punzada en la cabeza y comprobó las ataduras que lo sujetaban. Una sonrisa tocó sus labios. Ciertamente, la señorita Nanao había maniatado a aquel idiota con cuidado.

La señorita Nanao Ise bajó del carruaje portando un maletín de viaje.

- No se mueva de ahí –le ordeno y se volvió hacia Yoruichi, que en ese momento salía del follaje conduciendo dos caballos-. La señorita Ise montará conmigo. Usted llevará el otro caballo y yo la acompañaré de vuelta al bosque, cerca de su casa.

- No –protestó ella, al tiempo que aceptaba su mano para debe desaparecer.

- Desapareceré en cuanto la vea a usted sana y salva en su casa. El trayecto dura más de una hora, demasiado para que lo haga usted sola, sobre todo a estas horas de la noche. Haremos como digo, no pienso discutir con usted, señorita.

La morena lanzó un gruñido de malhumor.- En ese caso, por lo menos llévese esto. –Le dio su bolsa-. Contiene el dinero y el pasaje para que tenía preparados para la señorita Ise.

–Soi abrió la boca para protestar, pero insistió-. Por favor, significa mucho para mí poder ayudarla.

Soi necesitó de todas sus fuerzas para no estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla.

-Yo también había dispuesto lo necesario para la señorita Nanao. Ya que es su deseo, le entregaré el dinero, pero destruiré el pasaje; no quiero pruebas que puedan conducir hasta usted. Cuando vuelva a casa, debe destruir todo lo que pueda implicarla. ¿Lo ha entendido?

- Sí

- Entonces, vámonos.- Fue a grandes zancadas hasta Campeón y después de ayudar a la señorita Ise a montar, se subió a la silla detrás de ella. Acto seguido hizo girar el caballo y encabezó la marcha por el bosque, en dirección a la casa de Yoruichi.

…...

Hirako se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz y contuvo el impulso de dar una patada de frustración a un árbol. Lo que había comenzado como una gran aventura, de algún modo se había transformado en un enorme fracaso. Basándose en la información que proporcionaba la señorita Ise en su carta, sabía dónde se suponía que debía estar, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar hasta allí.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera perdido de vista a Yoruichi? La tenía a no más de diez metros de él y en un momento había desaparecido. Como si se hubiera esfumado.

Lo invadió la irritación. ¿Cómo iba a protegerla si no lograba dar con ella? ¿Y cómo podría descubrir la identidad del Ladrón de Novias? Tenía que encontrarla.

Continuó avanzando por aquel desconocido paraje en la dirección en que la había visto la última vez, deteniéndose a cada poco para aguzar el oído. Al cabo de casi un cuarto de hora, se detuvo en seco al oír unas débiles voces a lo lejos. Se agachó y avanzó con sigilo. El corazón le dio un brinco de alivio cuando distinguió a su hermana a lomos de Shunko y su alivio se convirtió en emoción cuando divisó la figura que le estaba hablando, una figura enmascarada que sólo podía ser el célebre Ladrón de Novias.

¡Había llegado! pero había algo raro en él, su figura aunque era alta era estilizada, con curvas impropias de una forma masculina. Solo podía significar una cosa: el Ladrón de Novias ¡Era mujer! Yoruichi seguro lo sabía ¿Por qué no se lo habría dicho?

Examinó la zona. Junto a un carruaje vio a una mujer que seguramente era la señorita Ise, sosteniendo un maletín de viaje. Al lado del camino se erguía un magnífico caballo negro. Basándose en lo que le había contado Yoruichi, dedujo que aquélla era la montura de aquella mujer. Pero su euforia se transformó en consternación cuando se dio cuenta de que el grupo estaba a punto de partir. Tenía que actuar rápidamente.

Con un ojo puesto en la Ladrona de Novias, se dirigió hacia el caballo negro. El corazón le palpitaba. Abrió la bolsa de cuero que llevaba en la mano y espolvoreó a toda prisa su contenido sobre la silla de montar, las riendas y los estribos, acto seguido se retiró y se escondió detrás de unos tupidos arbustos.

Sintió una mezcla de frustración y euforia. ¡Ojalá tuviera un poco más de tiempo! Así habría podido vaciar los polvos en el interior de la alforja y abrir un pequeño orificio en el cuero para que fuera dejando un rastro que él pudiera seguir. Maldijo el fracaso de su plan original, pero por lo menos al esparcir el polvillo vería si daban resultado sus propiedades fosforescentes.

Segundos más tarde, la Ladrona de Novias ayudó a la señorita Ise a montar, luego hizo lo propio detrás de ella y se internó en el bosque.

Tras cerciorarse de que no perdía de vista a su hermana, Hirako siguió al grupo. Pero se sintió desilusionado cuando al cabo de un rato se hizo evidente que se dirigían a la casa Shihōin, lo cual frustraba todo el plan de encontrar la cabaña de la Ladrona de Novias. ¡Todo había salido mal! Justo antes de que el follaje diese paso al claro que conducía a su casa, el grupo hizo un alto. Hirako se acercó un poco más, sigilosamente.

- Aquí es donde nos separamos, señorita Shihōin–dijo e la Ladrona de Novias con una voz grave y marcado acento-. Le doy nuevamente las gracias por su ayuda y le recuerdo la promesa que me ha hecho.

- Yo también le doy las gracias, señorita Shihōin–dijo la señorita Nanao.

- Buena suerte a los dos –contestó la morena.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, la Ladrona de Novias hizo girar a su montura y regresó con la señorita Nanao Ise al bosque. La oscuridad los engulló y desaparecieron de la vista.

Hirako observó que Yoruichi esbozaba una sonrisa, cerraba los ojos y lanzaba uno de aquellos suspiros que solían exhalar sus otras hermanas. A continuación la vio encaminarse hacia los establos.

En el instante en que ella desapareció, salió disparado y corrió por el prado hacia la casa. A pesar de que las cosas no estaban saliendo como había planeado, apenas podía contener su emoción por aquella aventura. ¡Realmente había visto a la Ladrona de Novias! ¡Había descubierto que era una mujer!- ¿Conseguiría también, conocer su identidad?

…...

Gracias por leer y los reviews, me agrada que den sus hipótesis y que estén muy pendientes de la historia. Saludos .


	14. Chapter 14

Buenas noches les traigo una actualización, luego cuando llegue al fin de la historia tan rápido no tendrán más que leer, pero entiendo su ansiedad y no soy tan cruel.

Además estoy feliz porque gano mi equipo.

…..

**Capitulo No 14 – Cosas Inevitables.**

_The London Times:_

_¡El Ladrón de Novias ataca nuevamente! El último secuestro cometido hace dos noches por el infame bandido ha contestado a la pregunta de todos: ¿cuándo atacará otra vez? Ha sido raptada la señorita Nanao Ise de Kent. El cochero de la señorita Ise informó al magistrado de que justo antes de caer víctima de una inexplicable dolencia, apareció una figura encapuchada que le hizo pensar que el Ladrón de Novias tiene un cómplice. _

_La investigación se ha intensificado, y el magistrado ha jurado llevar al secuestrador, así como a los demás implicados, ante la justicia._

_En relación con este mismo asunto, la Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias informa de que, como permite que todo hombre que tenga una hija en edad casadera se una a sus filas, el número de sus integrantes ha aumentado, el miembro más reciente es el padre de la última víctima. La recompensa asciende actualmente a nueve mil libras._

…

La condesa de Wesley se quedó mirando fijamente las palabras que le encogían el estómago: _"pensar que el __Ladrón de Novias__ tiene un cómplice"._ Lanzo el periódico sobre la mesa y se pellizcó la nariz. Un cómplice. Maldita sea. ¿Habría llegado a distinguir el cochero, a pesar de la oscuridad, que la figura encapuchada era una mujer? ¿Le habría proporcionado al magistrado una descripción de Yoruichi?

Se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por el estudio con ansiedad. Maldición, si había identificado a Yoruichi...

Se le encogió aún más el estómago y apretó los puños. Luego la abrumó un temor más intenso que el que había sentido nunca por sí misma. Tenía que proteger a Yoruichi, pero para eso necesitaba saber qué le habían dicho al juez.

Al parecer, convenía tener otra conversación con Ichigo Kurosaki. Y, en función del resultado, decidiría si necesitaba o no suministrar a Kurosaki alguna otra información adicional "de utilidad".

Mientras tanto, ella o la Ladrona de Novias, debía advertir a la morena de que tuviera cuidado con lo que le decía al magistrado si éste la citaba. Cerró los ojos y recordó su semblante sincero y preocupado cuando la socorrió en el bosque. Se encontraba a merced de ella, que podía haberla entregado fácilmente. La recompensa que ofrecían por su cabeza la habría convertido en una mujer rica. Como mínimo, podría haber satisfecho su curiosidad quitándole la máscara. Pero en lugar de eso había arriesgado su reputación, su libertad y su vida para ayudarle a ella y a la señorita Ise. Estaba furiosa, asustada y muchas cosas más que no distinguía bien- todo por ella.

Ceñuda, apartó aquel inquietante pensamiento; necesitaba centrarse en que Yoruichi había metido las narices en un asunto que no era de su incumbencia. Sin embargo, no cesaba de acudir una idea a su mente: _"Qué mujer tan extraordinaria"._

Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y se tocó el pelo, evitando el punto todavía sensible encima del oído. Sí, efectivamente la morena era increíble. Pero si el magistrado descubría que había socorrido al Ladrón de Novias, sería acusada de complicidad. "jamás permitiré tal cosa mientras me quede un soplo de vida en el cuerpo".

Fue hasta su escritorio, extrajo una hoja del cajón superior y se preparó para escribir la carta más importante de su vida.

…

Yoruichi Shihōin se encontraba de pie en la salita, contemplando su nombre preciosamente escrito en el sobre color marfil. De algún modo presentía que la carta procedía de la Ladrona de Novias; por la letra desconocida y audaz, por el modo en que había aparecido delante de la puerta de la casa, como si la hubiera depositado allí la mano de un fantasma.

Con el corazón palpitándole, rompió el sello de lacre.

_Querida señorita Shihōin:_

_Escribo para advertirle. El cochero ha informado al magistrado de que el Ladrón de Novias podría tener un cómplice. No sé si ese hombre ha conseguido ofrecer descripción alguna, pero debe estar preparada ante la posibilidad de que la llame el magistrado, ya sea en relación con lo sucedido anoche o para interrogarla nuevamente acerca de nuestro primer encuentro._

_Por su seguridad, le recuerdo su promesa de no intentar ayudarme. Le recuerdo asimismo que destruya todo lo que pueda relacionarla con la noche pasada. Así mismo debe quemar esta nota tan pronto termine de leerla. Le alegrará saber que nuestra amiga se encuentra sana y salva de camino a una nueva vida en libertad. Le ruego que tenga mucho cuidado._

La carta no estaba firmada, pero por supuesto no cabía duda sobre su remitente, Yoruichi cerró los ojos y apretó la carta contra su corazón.

La señorita Nanao Ise estaba a salvo. Libre. Embarcada en una vida nueva y llena de aventuras. Experimentó alegría, teñida con una pizca de envidia, al desear que la joven tuviera una vida larga y feliz.

Era evidente que también estaba libre la Ladrona de Novias, gracias a Dios, pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo? Le recorrió un escalofrío al recordarla tendida e indefensa en el suelo. Podrían haberla matado. O capturado. Elevó una silenciosa plegaria de agradecimiento por que el rescate hubiera salido bien, pero ¿qué pasaría si no salía bien el siguiente? Según el Times, la Brigada contra ella crecía día a día, lo mismo que el precio que habían puesto a su cabeza. ¿Cuánto más podría durar su suerte? Le dio un vuelvo el estómago al pensar en aquella mujer tan valiosa colgando de la horca.

Aquella mujer tan valiosa. Se le escapó un suspiro al recordar la sensación de sus manos sobre sus hombros. La inundó una sensación de ardor y estrechó la carta con más fuerza contra el corazón. Por segunda vez, ella le había proporcionado una gran aventura, un recuerdo que atesoraría siempre. El rubor tiñó sus mejillas al recordar el momento en que le tocó el rostro con su mano enguantada. Había sido tierna y cortés. Tremendamente heroica. Amable y gentil. Precisamente igual que...Ella.

Lanzó un suspiro. Igual que lady Fong. Pero, al igual que ella, lady Fong no estaba a su alcance, si bien por motivos distintos. La Ladrona de Novias no quería que ella le ayudara en sus misiones y la condesa Fong simplemente no la deseaba.- suspiro-. Bueno, al menos no del mismo modo que la deseaba ella.

Vinieron a su memoria los besos apasionados que habían compartido, dejando un rastro ardiente a su paso. La sensación del cuerpo de esbelto y firme pegado al suyo, sus manos delgadas acariciándole los senos. "_De acuerdo, está claro que sí me desea, pero a diferencia de mí, ella no está dispuesto a asumir el riesgo"_. ¡Ojalá lady Fong fuera tan arriesgada como la Ladrona de Novias!

Naturalmente, Soi Fong le había ofrecido su amistad, lo cual era más de lo que ninguna mujer le había ofrecido nunca. Y aunque podía aceptar y valorar su amistad, había una parte de su corazón que continuaba deseando más de ella. Sus besos. Su abrazo.

-Suspiro- Por ahora necesita dejar de pensar en la condesa y en la Ladrona de Novias, debía prender fuego a aquella carta incriminatoria. La carta crujió contra la tela de su vestido y le embargo un sentimiento de tristeza. Odiaba destruir el único recuerdo material de aquella mujer, pero debía hacerlo por seguridad. Tal como había prometido, jamás volvería a verla, un voto que le pesaba en el corazón pero que no pensaba romper. Tenía que velar por la seguridad de ella y por la suya propia.

Abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia la chimenea, entonces se quedó petrificada.

Ladi Fong estaba de pie en el umbral, mirándola con una expresión penetrante.

La invadió un calor súbito, como si ella misma se hubiera prendido fuego. Escondió a la espalda la carta de la Ladrona de Novias y retrocedió ligeramente hacia el escritorio.

- Ladi Fong ¿qué está haciendo aquí?- dijo casi con torpeza.

La condesa cerró la puerta y acto seguido se acercó a Yoruichi muy lentamente, como un gato acechando a su presa, con la mirada clavada en ella.

- Quería hablar con usted. Su mayordomo me ha dicho que se encontraba aquí y me ofrecí a anunciarme yo misma.

La morena chocó contra el escritorio y se apresuró a volverse y guardar la carta en el cajón superior, que luego cerró de un golpe. El ruido destelló en la quietud de la habitación, y después reinó el silencio.

Soi avanzó hasta que estuvo delante de la morena, cerró los puños para contener el intenso ataque de celos que la avasallaba. Había permanecido varios minutos enteros en el umbral, observándola, antes de que la morena se percatase de su presencia. Vio cómo apretaba contra su corazón la carta de la Ladrona de Novias, cómo cerraba los ojos y emitía suspiros soñadores, cómo se ruborizaba. Parecía inocente, seductora y profundamente excitada... por otra mujer.

Al diablo con todo-. Había llegado a verla para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien después de la aventura vivida anoche y con la esperanza de averiguar si había recibido la visita del magistrado Kurosaki. Pero su mente quedó hueca de todo pensamiento cuando la vio sostener de esa manera tan peculiar aquella condenada carta.

Ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto, puesto no quería que la morena pensara o deseara a nadie más que a ella- no se detuvo a pensar en que estaba siendo irracionalmente posesiva.

Se inclinó y apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio a ambos lados de Yoruichi, aprisionándola. La morena abrió los ojos con desmesura y se lanzó ligeramente atrás, sin intentar escapar.

- Bien, ahora la tenía justo donde quería tenerla: atrapada.- ¿Qué ha escondido con tanta prisa en el cajón, señorita Shihōin? – le preguntó con voz cortés.

- Oh, sólo una carta- dijo despreocupada.

- Parecía una carta importante.

La morena tragó saliva.- Era de una... amistad

- ¿De veras? ¿Qué clase de amistad?- cuestiono rápidamente.

Yoruichi alzó la barbilla y enarcó una ceja.- ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

"_Porque no quiero que pienses en ninguna otra mujer, aunque esa otra mujer sea yo"._ Levantó la mano y la pasó con lentitud por las mejillas teñidas de rojo.- Se ha sonrojado. Me preguntaba si sería debido a esa carta.

- Si estoy sonrojada, es simplemente porque hace calor. Y porque usted está... muy cerca.

Soi Fong bajó la vista y calculó los centímetros que las separaban. Luego su mirada fue ascendiendo lentamente, para hacer una pausa en la generosidad de sus pechos, que ni siquiera el escrupuloso escote lograba disimular. Exhalo un profundo suspiro y sintió su aroma a miel, que la abrumó. Volvió a fijar la mirada en los ojos de Yoruichi y le preguntó:

- ¿Y si me acercara todavía más?

La morena se humedeció los labios.- Imagino que tendría aún más calor.

Sin apartar los ojos de ella, Soi avanzó deliberadamente, eliminando los pocos centímetros que quedaban. En aquel momento la envolvió completamente su aroma y tuvo que hacer uso hasta el último gramo de autodominio, cada vez más mermado, para no tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente. Bajó el rostro y le rozó el mentón con los labios.- ¿Más calor? –le susurró al oído

Le pasó la punta de la lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja y a continuación lo atrapó con suavidad entre los dientes, disfrutando de su exclamación de placer.

- Mucho más calor –dijo Yoruichi con voz ahogada.

Soi Fong retrocedió lo justo para mirarla, a duras penas logró reprimir el gruñido que le subió a la garganta. El deseo dilataba los ojos de la morena y su boca seductora suplicaba ser besada.

La deseó con una intensidad que jamás había experimentado por ninguna otra mujer. Todo su cuerpo vibraba con la única necesidad que exigía ser satisfecha, una necesidad que sólo Yoruichi Shihōin podía satisfacer. Por su mente pasaron todas las razones por las que no debía hacerle el amor, pero las abatió como si fueran molestos insectos.

Ella la protegería; se valdría de la discreción y el cuidado que gobernaba todas las facetas de su vida y Yoruichi sería suya.

Le levantó la barbilla con los dedos y clavó su mirada en la suya.

-Quiero que sienta algo más que calor- dijo suavemente y con mirada penetrante-. Quiero que se funda, que se queme por dentro. Por mí. Conmigo –Contempló cómo ella absorbía sus palabras al tiempo que se sonrojaba más y se le aceleraba el pulso en la base del cuello.

-¿Todavía está dispuesta?

- Nunca he dejado de estarlo- respondió la morena rápidamente.

Aquella respuesta le produjo un fuego abrasador. Dio un paso atrás, le pasó las manos por los brazos hasta llegar a sus manos y entrelazó los dedos de ambas.- Por desgracia, éste no es el momento ni el lugar.- Soi Fong no deseaba interrupciones cuando llevase a Yoruichi Shihōin a vivir la mayor aventura de su vida y le borrase de la mente todo pensamiento acerca de otra mujer, cuando aplacara la sed de pasión que tenía de ella.

Se llevó una mano a los labios y le besó la palma con aroma a miel.- Reúnase conmigo esta noche. A las doce. Junto al lago.

Ambas intercambiaron una larga mirada, y el corazón de Soi aguardó la respuesta latiendo su corazón con fuerza.

- De acuerdo –susurró la morena.

Ignoró la sensación de alivio que la inundó al ver que ella consentía. Yoruichi preguntó:

- ¿Cómo propone usted que hagamos... –bajó todavía más la voz- lo que ya sabe?

- No estoy seguro de saber a qué se refiere con "lo que ya sabe"

Yoruichi exhaló lo que parecía un suspiro para tomar fuerzas y dijo precipitadamente:

- ¿Cómo haremos para realizar el acto sexual?

Soi se la quedó mirando, estupefacta. Jamás una mujer le había preguntado semejante cosa.

- He investigado algunos procedimientos...

- ¿Ha investigado?- la expresión de la condesa era de asombro -. ¿Y cómo lo ha hecho?

- He hablado del tema con mis hermanas- contesto con naturalidad la morena.

La condesa se sintió recorrida por una sensación que sólo podía calificarse como de horror.

- ¿Sus hermanas? –Repitió- Dios santo, al diablo con sus esperanzas de guardar discreción. Ella las había arruinado antes de empezar.

La morena continuó:- Ellas saben mucho del tema, aunque temo que no me han dicho exactamente sobre posturas –Levantó la vista hacia que usted lo sabrá ¿verdad?

- Soi Fong se sonrojo todos los diablos, aquella conversación podía ser más vergonzosa o empeorar más.

Al ver que solo le miraba fijamente, ella aclaró en tono confidencial:-Me refiero a que, no estoy segura de que posición prefiere usted.

Dios. Por lo visto sí podía empeorar, Soi le soltó las manos y se pasó las suyas por la cara.

-Yoruichi ¿por qué ha hablado algo de carácter tan íntimo con sus hermanas?

- Era lo más lógico, mi lady, dado que no podía preguntárselo a mi madre. Necesitaba información, información que usted no quiso proporcionarme.

- No se la di porque en aquel momento usted no la necesitaba. Seguro que sus hermanas sufrieron una conmoción cuando usted las interrogó.- dijo la condesa.

- Se sorprendieron, pero les aseguré que quería saberlo a efectos puramente científicos.

- ¿Científicos?

- Sí. Cuando les explique que deseaba llevar a cabo un estudio comparativo de los ciclos reproductivos de diversas especies, entre otras las ranas, las serpientes y los ratones, en relación con el ciclo humano, se mostraron bastante dispuestas a hablar del tema. Créame, no hay necesidad de preocuparse de que sospechen la verdadera razón por la que yo quería esa información.

- Pero sin duda considerarían sus preguntas... Peculiares.

- No hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, sobre todo en lo concerniente a cuestiones científicas, que mis hermanas consideren peculiar. Están acostumbradas a mi carácter investigador. No tenemos nada que temer de ellas. –Sonrió apenas-. De modo que ya puede borrar esa expresión de susto que tiene en la cara.

Soi reajustó al instante sus músculos faciales, molesta por haber delatado sus sentimientos con tanta claridad, en verdad que esa mujer parecía tener un efecto en ella ¿Estaría ella en lo cierto en su evaluación del modo en que habían reaccionado sus hermanas a sus indagaciones? ¿De verdad se habrían tragado que sólo buscaba información por motivos científicos? Si aquella afirmación la hubiera hecho otra mujer, se habría reído de ella.

Pero Yoruichi... En fin, tenía que reconocer que una afirmación así parecía razonable, proviniendo de ella. Sus hombros se relajaron. ¿Ranas, serpientes y ratones? Sí, aquello parecía propio de la morena.

Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea que le hizo entornar los ojos. Diablos ¿habría pensado en tomar como amante a otra mujer? ¿Por ejemplo, la Ladrona de Novias?

- Si ya habíamos decidido no ser amantes, ¿por qué quería esa información?

Las mejillas de Yoruichi se tiñeron de rubor culpable, y Soi Fong apretó los puños a los costados. No obstante, en vez de desviar los ojos, ella alzó levemente la barbilla y se enfrentó a su mirada.

- En realidad, fue usted la que decidió que no debíamos ser amantes, yo abrigaba la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión y deseaba estar preparada, por si se daba el caso.

Así que había buscado la información por ella, no por otra mujer. Esperaba que ella cambiase de opinión, y por Dios que había cambiado. Sintió una mezcla de alivio y calor. Alargó la mano y de nuevo enlazó los dedos de ambas.

- En ese caso –dijo con suavidad-, me alegro de tenga una idea de qué esperar.

- Bueno, en realidad no lo sé. ¿Qué técnica sugiere que utilicemos?

Soi se acercó más aún, hasta que los cuerpos se tocaron apenas.-Una que jamás olvidara.

De pronto concibió una imagen de las dos, desnudas, unidas en un sensual abrazo, Yoruichi envolviéndola con sus piernas esbeltas y ella acariciando aquel calor delicado de su feminidad. La sangre se le agolpó en la entrepierna y a punto estuvo de soltar un gemido. Cielos, si no se apartaba de ella inmediatamente, corría el peligro de besarla de nuevo y ya no podría parar.

- Tiene mi palabra de que la protegeré, Yoruichi Shihōin –Y le apretó los dedos, reacia a soltarla-. Hasta las doce.

La morena asintió con ojos como platos, y Soi, tras obligar a sus pies a moverse, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Sólo tenía que esperar hasta la medianoche. Doce horas más. Y entonces la morena sería suya. La voz de su conciencia intentó hacerse oír, pero ella le aplacó sin contemplaciones. Soi Fong la deseaba y Yoruichi la deseaba a ella. Se tendrían la una a la otra.

Cerró la puerta suavemente al salir y se dirigió con paso presuroso al vestíbulo, donde se encontró con Hirako.

- Buenas tardes, lady Fong–la saludó el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa- Hola Hirako, ¿Te diriges a tu cámara?

- Sí. Estoy terminando un invento nuevo: una máquina cortadora para el personal de la cocina, para ayudar a preparar la comida. –En sus ojos destelló una chispa de esperanza-. ¿Le gustaría verla?

- Me interesaría mucho, pero me temo que ahora tengo otro compromiso. ¿Te importaría que me pasara por aquí mañana?

El semblante del muchacho se iluminó.- Por supuesto que no, mi lady.

- Perfecto. ¿Digamos alrededor de las dos?

- La estaré esperando en la cámara –Hirako bajó la cara en un gesto tímido-. A lo mejor le gustaría ver también...

Dejó la frase sin terminar, pues su mirada había quedado atrapada en las botas de montar de la condesa. Frunció el entrecejo y se ajustó las gafas. Tras parpadear varias veces, irguió la cabeza de golpe y se quedó mirando a Soi con vacilación.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto la condesa.

- Eh..., no-. Negó con la cabeza tan vigorosamente que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz. Miró otra vez los pies de Soi como si nunca hubiera visto unas botas de montar.

La mirada de Soi Fong siguió la del chico, pero no vio nada inusual, excepto, quizá, que sus botas estaban cubiertas de polvo. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y señaló:- Por lo visto, no han sacado brillo a mis botas.

Acto seguido abrió la puerta y salió a la tibia luz del sol, seguida por Hirako.

Suzumebachi estaba atado a un árbol cercano y la condesa lo montó rápidamente. Mientras se enfundaba los guantes de montar, Hirako se acercó muy despacio al caballo, mirando alternativamente la silla, las riendas y los estribos. Su rostro, pálido y contraído, exhibía un marcado ceño.

Preocupada, Soi insistió:- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien, Hirako? Pareces haber visto un fantasma.

El chico levantó poco a poco la mirada. Tragó saliva de manera audible y a continuación asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

- Me encuentro bien, mi lady. Sólo estoy un poco... confuso.

- Oh, ¿puedo ayudarte?- dijo lo más amigablemente.

- No lo creo

- ¿Y estas seguro de no sentirte enfermo?- cuestiono.

- Totalmente, mi lady.

Soi le sonrió- Bien. Si cambias de opinión y necesitas mi ayuda, házmelo saber. Por supuesto, eres un chico de una inteligencia extraordinaria; no me cabe duda de que resolverás problema. Hasta mañana. –Hizo girar a Suzumebachi y se alejó al trote.

Hirako se le quedó mirando con la cabeza hecha un torbellino de preguntas inquietantes. Pero había una que se destacaba sobre las demás: ¿por qué las botas, la silla, los estribos y las riendas de la condesa conservaban restos inconfundibles del polvo fosforescente fabricado por él mismo y que había esparcido sobre las pertenencias de la Ladrona de Novias?

Buscó una explicación razonable, meritoria, cualquier explicación; pero su lógica le decía a gritos que sólo cabía sacar una conclusión de aquellas pruebas irrefutables.

La Condesa de Wesley, Lady Fong era la Ladrona de Novias.

Pero incluso aunque aquella idea iba penetrando en su cerebro, una parte de él intentaba rechazarla. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Lady Fong era una condesa! No una osada rescatadora de damiselas en apuros. Poseía riquezas y un título. ¿Qué motivos podía tener para dedicarse a algo tan peligrosa?

Fue hacia la cámara, pero se detuvo en seco cuando le vino a la cabeza una idea que lo sacudió como un puñetazo: ¿lo sabría Yoruichi? ¿Era consciente de que la mujer de la que se había hecho amiga era la secuestradora más famosa de Inglaterra? Se sujetó el estómago revuelto.

No. Eso era imposible, Yoruichi se lo habría confiado a él. Además, no sabía cómo ponerse en contacto con e la Ladrona de Novias cuando recibió la carta de la señorita Ise sin contar que tampoco le había confiado que se trataba de una mujer. Tenía que hablar con ella; tal vez pudiera ofrecerle una explicación de por qué lady Fong llevaba encima el polvillo de la Ladrona de Novias.

Dio media vuelta y entró en la casa a toda prisa. Halló a Yoruichi en la salita, contemplando el fuego. Ella le indicó que cerrase la puerta. Una vez que lo hubo hecho, le agarró la mano y tiró de él hacia el diván.

- He recibido una carta del Ladrón de Novias –le confió en un susurro cuando ya los dos estaban sentados-. El rescate de la señorita Ise ha sido un éxito. –Su mirada vagó hasta la chimenea-. Te la dejaría leer, pero acabo de quemarla.

- Prudente decisión- dijo el joven- Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien. –Se secó las palmas húmedas en los pantalones y se aclaró la garganta-. Humm..., Yoru-chan ¿alguna vez te has preguntado quién es el Ladrón de Novias?

La morena apretó los labios.- Más de una vez he especulado sobre eso, pero en realidad no tiene importancia. Lo que importa es su labor, su misión – Estrechó la mano de Hirako-. Comprendo que tu curiosidad se sienta frustrada por ese misterio, pero debes olvidarlo. Si alguien descubriera su identidad, su vida correría un grave peligro.

Hirako experimentó cierto malestar en el estómago. Carraspeó de nuevo y dijo:

- Hace un momento he visto a lady Fong saliendo de aquí.

Yoruichi se ruborizó al instante y comenzó a juguetear con su vestido.- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí –la miró con más atención y le preguntó- ¿te gusta?

El rubor se intensificó.- Naturalmente. Es toda una dama.

Hirako se sintió frustrado por su incapacidad para formular las preguntas adecuadas.

- No; me refiero a si sientes... algo por ella –No habría creído posible que el rostro de su hermana se encendiera aún más, pero así preguntarte algo tan personal –se apresuró a decir-. Es sólo que, bueno, yo... yo sólo deseo tu felicidad –terminó como mejor pudo.

Ella lo miró con ternura y le tocó la mejilla.- Soy muy feliz, Hirako. Mi trabajo en la cámara me llena y supone un reto para mí, y disfruto ayudándote. Tú me haces feliz.

- Y lady Fong... ¿también te hace feliz?

Los ojos de Yoruichi adquirieron una expresión soñadora que él estaba acostumbrado a ver en sus otras hermanas.

- Sí –contestó ella con suavidad-. Mi amistad con lady Fong me agrada bastante.

Hirako apretó los labios. No hacía falta ser un genio para deducir que la amistad de Yoruichi con la condesa le agradaba muchísimo. Y a juzgar por lo que él había presenciado, al parecer lady Fong también sentía algo por ella. Maldición, ¿cómo podía arriesgarse a hablar con Yoruichi de la prueba de los polvos fosforescentes? ¿Y si estuviera equivocado? Peor aún ¿y si estuviera en lo cierto?

Quizás lady Fong tenía pensado contárselo ella misma, quizá tenía la intención de abandonar sus actividades como Ladrona de Novias o quizá no había nada que contar ni abandonar. Si le hablara a su hermana de sus sospechas, era posible que estropease toda posibilidad de que ella y lady Fong tuvieran de ser felices, de tener una vida en común.

Pero ¿y si la condesa Fong era en efecto la Ladrona de Novias?

-Yoruichi ¿qué harías si te enteraras de que una pretendiente tuya no ha sido del todo... sincera contigo? –inquirió en un tono que esperaba sonase natural.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, pero al punto se iluminó su mirada al creer comprender.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna joven que te interese?

Hirako estuvo a punto de tragarse la lengua. Sintió un calor que le humedeció la cara y el cuello. Antes de que pudiera recuperar la voz para responder, Yoruichi tomó las manos de él en las suyas.- ¿Quieres hablarme de eso?

Él negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.

- Muy bien. Pero recuerda que la sinceridad es crucial, Hirako. Ya sé que tú jamás hablarías a una joven con palabras falsas y rezo para que ella sepa devolverte tal cortesía. Las mentiras destruyen la confianza y sin confianza no hay nada. Yo jamás tomaría en cuenta la posibilidad de tener un futuro con alguien que me engañase.

Una sensación de incomodidad recorrió a Hirako de arriba abajo. No, no podía hablarle a Yoruichi de los polvos fosforescentes, por lo menos sin antes verificar sus sospechas. Y sólo existía un modo de verificarlas.-Tendría que encararse con la condesa.

…..

Gracias por leer y los reviews. Saludos .


	15. Chapter 15

ADVERTENCIA-si usted lee esta historia o si entra por causalidad, debo decir que lo que pueda leer a continuación puede dañar sus inocentes pensamientos, si usted hace caso omiso, espero que sea de su agrado y cumpla sus expectativas….

Sin más que decir….que la lectura sea de su agrado.

PD. Si mi equipo es el real Madrid

…...

**Capitulo No 15 – ****Una aventura Apasionante.**

Aquella noche la ansiedad tomo lo mejor de la morena pues llegó al lago a la diez y media. No tenía previsto llegar tan temprano, pero no había sido capaz de permanecer ni un minuto más en su casa. Le atraían el aire fresco de la noche, los ruidos nocturnos y los olores húmedos del bosque, pero sobre todo lo demás Yoruichi no dejaba de pensar en ella.

La condesa posiblemente llegaría en menos de dos horas, la mujer que había aceptado ser su amante. Sonrió ante tal perspectiva, pues esta noche se embarcaría en la aventura más emocionante de su vida, y la viviría con una mujer que para ella se había vuelto muy importante; una mujer por la que innegablemente sentía algo muy profundo.

Cerró los ojos y notó que el corazón le palpitaba aceleradamente, tal como le había sucedido durante toda la jornada. ¿Cómo sería? _"Maravilloso. Como todo lo que ya has compartido con ella, sólo que más"_- su voz interior le respondió- la morena sintió un calor intenso al recordar su tacto, sus besos, la forma de mirarla. Lanzó un suspiro soñador; la condesa ya le había hecho sentir cosas desconocidas, de ese modo le había despertado el deseo de sentir más. Lo único que esperaba era que su falta de experiencia no empañase el momento y no entorpeciese la relación entre ambas. Hace algún tiempo se rumoraba que la condesa de Wesley era muy asediada por todo tipo de compañía, especialmente la femenina y no cualquier clase de mujer, casi todas eran hermosas, finas y casi siempre mayores que ella, Yoruichi supuso que con ello la condesa prefería tener alguien con experiencia, la angustiaba imaginar no satisfacer a Soi o más bien no estar a la altura de esta gran aventura

Fue caminando hasta su lugar favorito, una pequeña cala oculta por un afloramiento rocoso y altos matorrales. Se sentó sobre una piedra grande y plana y fijó la vista en el agua. Aquel frescor era como un bálsamo para su piel acalorada.

Se quitó los zapatos y las medias. Media hora antes al ver que no soportaba pasar un minuto más paseándose con ansiedad por su habitación, había cogido una camisola de más y había salido en dirección al lago, pues sabía que nada la aliviaba tanto como un chapuzón. Tenía tiempo de sobra para secarse y volver a vestirse antes de que llegara lady Fong.

Se deshizo del vestido y lo dejó cuidadosamente doblado encima de la piedra. Se quitó las gafas y las puso con cuidado dentro de un zapato, cubierta sólo con la camisola, entró en el agua fría hasta que le llegó a la cintura. Aspiró el olor a tierra mojada y exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción, acarició con las manos la superficie del agua al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se movía en círculo, permitiendo que aquella serena quietud le relajara los músculos y la fuera calmando.

Habían pasado solo Cinco minutos, cuando de pronto escucho el chasquido de una rama. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se volvió hacia el ruido. Entonces vio una mancha borrosa de pie en la orilla. El corazón le dio un brinco, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, llegó a sus oídos una voz suave y profunda: Al parecer, las dos nos hemos adelantado un poco a la hora predicha.- dijo Soi Fong.

La Condesa de Wesley quedó paralizada de pie en la recogida cala, al ver a la morena en el lago con el agua hasta la cintura, vestida sólo con una camisola y con el resplandor de la luna en los hombros. Ella había llegado temprano, pues no había sido capaz de permanecer más tiempo en su casa pensando en Yoruichi Shihōin, deseándola. Esperaba que ella acudiese con unos minutos de adelanto, pero no había imaginado aquella situación. Era como si los dioses le hubieran puesto allí mismo su propia fantasía erótica, como un regalo.

Sin apartar un solo momento la mirada de la morena, Soi se apresuró a despojarse de su chaqueta y la dejó caer al suelo. A continuación, se desanudó la cinta de su cuello y se la quitó también. Luego, sin la menor vacilación, se adentró en el agua sin detenerse hasta que estuvo al frente de la morena, que la miró sin pestañear con una expresión de incertidumbre y sorpresa.

Soi Fong le cogió las manos y puso su cabeza junto a la de la morena hasta que ambas frentes se tocaron.

- Confío en que ya no me verás borroso.

La morena negó con la cabeza e hizo rozar las dos narices.- No. Pero has arruinado tu ropa y tus botas.

- Tengo más- respondió suavemente y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para absorberla con la mirada. Yoruichi llevaba el pelo sujeto con una sencilla cinta, sus ojos parecían enormes y en ellos se veía una mezcla casi sobrecogedora de consternación y anhelo.

Parecía le temblaba la boca y Soi tuvo el impulso de tocarla, de besarla, con intensidad y urgencia, puso las manos de ella sobre la camisa mojada a la altura de los hombros.

- Me han contado que has nadado en este lago –susurró.

Por el semblante de la morena cruzó una expresión de vergüenza.

- Los chismosos suelen fijarse en lo que ellos consideran una conducta rara. Estoy segura de que tú te escandalizaste como Dios manda.

-la condesa sonrió- Para nada, la verdad es que me sentí fascinada. –Su mirada se posó en los senos de la morena, sus pezones erectos luchaban contra la delgada tela de la camisola-. No tienes idea de cuántas veces te he imaginado así o mejor dicho he fantaseado con verte así como ahora, mojada, con poca ropa y esperándome.

- La morena abrió sus ojos con sorpresa-¿En serio?- cuestiono Yoruichi.

- Sí, casi constantemente- Le pasó un dedo por la mejilla, el mentón y el cuello, observando las emociones que fueron desfilando por sus ojos. Todas las preguntas que pudiera haber albergado al contemplarla inmóvil, deseando seguir adelante según lo previsto, se disiparon al ver ardiente deseo que había en su mirada dorada.

La mano continuó su lento recorrido rozando la garganta y después deslizándose hacia abajo para acariciar la naciente curva del seno. La morena dejó escapar una leve exclamación, entonces Soi recogió agua en sus manos y dejó caer un fino chorro sobre su hombro. Vio como resbaló hasta el pecho, hipnotizada ante ella, repitió varias veces la operación dejando escurrir el agua entre sus dedos sobre la piel broceada de Yoruichi que parecía más hermosa al encontrarse iluminada por la luz de la luna.

- Allí donde te toca el agua – dijo con suavidad-, tu piel resplandece como el oro.

Yoruichi se sujetó de la camisa de Soi.-Según la ley de Newton –murmuró con un hilo de voz-, a toda acción le sigue una reacción igual pero opuesta.

La condesa Sonrió- Ah- Por eso cuando yo te toco así...–ahuecó sus manos en la totalidad de sus pechos-, ¿cuál es tu reacción?

- Un... Estremecimiento- respondió Yoruichi con agitación.

- ¿Y cuando hago esto...? –Soi Fong acarició los pezones a través de la camisola mojada y tiró suavemente de ellos al tiempo que amoldaba la blanda carne a sus palmas.

- Oh, Dios... –Exclamo la morena y dejó escapar un gemido-. Un temblor- dijo- Por todas partes.

- ¿Y esto? –Lentamente le deslizó los tirantes de los hombros para dejar al descubierto sus pechos altos y redondeados, los pezones oscuros y erectos.

- Se me olvida respirar- dijo la morena sintiendo el deseo correr por todo su cuerpo.

Soi se sintió traspasada por el deseo, afilado como un cuchillo .Con lentitud bajó la cabeza y comenzó a lamer delicadamente uno de aquellos pezones erguidos, después el otro. La morena se retorció, todavía asida a su camisa como si fuera un salvavidas.

Tras deslizar un brazo alrededor de sus caderas y sostenerle la cabeza con el otro, Soi Fong la inclinó hacia y atrapó un pezón con la boca. La acarició con parsimonia con los labios y la lengua, degustando su piel de seda, recreándose en la rápida inspiración que hizo la morena, seguida de un profundo gemido que la excitó aún más. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo, hasta sus redondos glúteos, para apretarla más contra ella, presionando su suavidad.

En ese momento la inundó un rápido deseo y perdió toda noción de tiempo y espacio. Resonó en su mente aquello que parecía el deseo profundo de su corazón- Mia-mientras le iba bajando la camisola con los dientes. Recorrió con sus dedos la piel que iba revelando, al tiempo que dejaba un rastro de besos ardientes por su cuello, hasta fundir la boca de ella con la suya.

Sintió la sangre correr por su venas y latirle el corazón con fuerza tanto que le resonaba en los oídos, la condesa sabía que ninguna mujer, jamás, le había sabido de esa manera, tan dulce, tan caliente y sedosa, tan deliciosa que le parecía poder besarla durante días sin saciarse.

Exploró todos los cálidos secretos de su boca memorizando cada textura, se embriago de su sabor a miel, mientras sus manos vagaban cada vez con mayor urgencia por su espalda, pareciéndole insuficiente pues quería más.

Necesitaba reducir el ritmo que llevaba y saborear cada uno de sus gemidos, cada parte de su cuerpo, pero, tal como había sucedido todas las veces anteriores, La morena le privó de toda sutileza. No había previsto hacerle el amor por primera vez acá de pie en el lago, pero al parecer no podía parar; diablos es que le era casi imposible, ni siquiera era capaz de frenar un poco. El corazón se estremecía. Era como si su propia piel estuviera a punto de estrangularla del deseo que le poseía, necesita sentir las manos de Yoruichi en su cuerpo con urgencia.

Se apartó y aspiró profundamente.- Tócame, Yoruichi. No tengas miedo- dijo Soi.

Los ojos de la morena brillaron de incertidumbre.-No sé qué tengo que hacer. No quiero disgustarte.

- No es muy probable que ocurra eso. –Se desabotonó rápidamente la camisa que ya se ceñía a sus propias curvas por el agua y a continuación tomo la mano bronceada y se la pasó por los pechos. Un gemido surgió de su garganta. Soltó su mano y agitadamente le dijo: -Hazlo otra vez.

Yoruichi le acarició y notó cómo se estremecían los músculos bajo aquel leve contacto.

- ¿Te gusta? –le preguntó, extendiendo los dedos sobre su piel blanca de porcelana, con los ojos iluminados por la sorpresa admirando aquellos pechos pequeños, bien formados y su fuerte abdomen.

- Dios, sí.- respondió en un hilo de voz la condesa.

Cada vez más intrépida, Yoruichi acaricio los pechos amoldando sus manos a la tersa piel, imitando los movimientos de Soi minutos antes.

- ¿Cuál es tu reacción cuando hago esto? –indagó la morena.

Soi Fong necesitó de toda su voluntad para quedarse quieta y permitir que la explorase, estaba demasiado excitada para no terminar el acto en esos instantes.- Me late con fuerza el corazón.

Yoruichi le acarició los pezones.- ¿Y eso?

Ella se movió ligeramente y soltó un leve gemido que había luchado por abandonar su boca.- Me excita.

Yoruichi abrió unos ojos como platos. A continuación, Soi le tomó una mano y la deslizó sobre sus pechos, abdomen y luego la sumergió en el agua y le apretó contra su entrepierna.

- Tú me excitas- dijo con voz ronca de pasión- De manera incuestionable, casi insoportable. Hay muchas palabras con **"****i"** para describir el efecto que ejerces en mí Yoruichi.

Los dedos de la morena se movieron hundiéndose en la intimidad de Soi Fong quien apretó los dientes al sentir una oleada de placer recorrerle. Aguantó con dificultad aquel dulce tormento mientras la morena la recorría con los dedos, descubriéndola a través del pantalón. Su mirada dorada permanecía fija en la de ella y la condesa vio cómo absorbía todo lo que ella sentía, junto con el abrasador deseo que ardía en sus propios ojos.

Sin apartar la mirada, Soi se desabrochó los pantalones y Yoruichi hundió sus dedos entre sus pliegues desnudos con los dedos, lo cual le cortó la respiración. El agua fría no mitigó aquel febril deseo.

Dios, no sabía cuánto podría aguantar así. Los dedos de la morena se movían casi con maestría, matándola de placer, con cada caricia que le proporcionaba. Pero cuando la presionaron ligeramente sobre el clítoris, Soi le aferró la muñeca con un poco de fuerza.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? –murmuró con preocupación la morena.

Soi le apretó la muñeca más fuerte.- No. Pero cuando haces eso... –Tragó saliva.

De pronto los ojos dorados se iluminaron al comprender.- ¿Cómo reaccionas? –preguntó con voz llena de deseo y mirada picara.

- Hace que me olvide de que contigo debo ir despacio- dijo la condesa- Me olvido de tu inocencia.

Yoruichi presiono los dedos sobre aquel punto dolorido y le arrancó un fuerte gemido.

-Hoy no me siento precisamente inocente –susurró-. Me siento decadente, perversa. Y...lujuriosa.

Dios, La morena sí sabía lo que era desear, desear hasta tener la sensación de arder en llamas. Desear hasta sentir que te ardían las entrañas.- Quiero tocarte más –susurró.

Incapaz de negarle algo Soi le soltó la muñeca. La morena deslizó la mano suavemente arriba y abajo, estimulándola hasta hacerle perder todo rastro de autodominio.

Se desvaneció todo su aire mundano, su experiencia, el dominio de su propio cuerpo. Las manos le temblaron y las rodillas le flaquearon, todo su cuerpo temblaba de excitación y todo por causa de Yoruichi Shihōin, ese deseo abrumador crecía en ella. No existía nada excepto la morena. El contacto de sus manos, la sensación de su piel bronceada. La abrumó la necesidad de poseerla, de estar dentro de ella. Ahora. Antes de que explotara en sus manos.

Soi agarró el borde de la camisola de la morena y la tiró hacia arriba.

- Agárrate de mis hombros y rodéame las caderas con las piernas – gruñó en un tono apenas reconocible.

Yoruichi lo hizo y se abrió a ella. Soi dio unos pasos hacia la orilla y deslizó una mano entre ambas y comenzó a acariciarla en un lento movimiento circular, observando cómo la morena cerraba los ojos. Los dedos de la morena se le hincaron en los hombros y sus inspiraciones se volvieron largas y profundas.

- Mírame –ordenó Soi Fong.

Cuando Yoruichi abrió los párpados, experimentó una intensa satisfacción al ver su expresión extenuada y extasiada. Le dijo: Di mi nombre.

Los labios de Yoruichi se entreabrieron para emitir un suspiro:- Lady Fong.

- No, mi nombre de pila –Abrió sus suaves y húmedos pliegues jugueteando lentamente antes de introducir un dedo-. Dilo.

-Soi–susurró ella.

Sintió que su calor suave le envolvía el dedo y dio un respingo, Yoruichi estaba caliente, húmeda y muy dispuesta. Y ella no podía esperar más.

Con la mirada clavada en la suya, la tomó por las caderas con una mano y continúo ahondando con la otra. Al topar con su virginidad se detuvo, de improviso le golpeó el significado de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella estaba a punto de arrancarle su inocencia, de mancillarla de manera irremediable. Pero, por el cielo, a no ser que ella le rogara que se detuviera, ya no había vuelta atrás, ella no podía detenerse la deseaba de forma casi primitiva, posesiva.

-Todavía no hemos terminado, ¿verdad? –preguntó Yoruichi con una consternación reprimida.

-No, princesa, aún no hemos terminado- dijo Soi jadeando, hundió su rostro en el cuello de la morena y rozo su nariz y respiro en el causando un escalofrió en la morena, acto seguido levanto el rostro y la miro fijamente- Cuando rompa tu virginidad, probablemente te dolerá un instante.

La morena le acarició la cara con los dedos mojados.-No puede dolerme más que la idea de no compartir esto contigo- le dio un beso apasionado- No te detengas, quiero saberlo todo, vivir todas las sensaciones.

Rogando no lastimarla, Soi Fong le apretó las caderas con más fuerza y la atrajo hacia abajo al tiempo que ella empujaba su mano en su condición de mujer. Yoruichi abrió los ojos y soltó una exclamación ahogada, un sonido que conmovió a la condesa.

-Lo siento –dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo para no moverse-. ¿Estás bien?

Maldición, ¿Quizá habría sido demasiado brusca? Debería haber tenido más cuidado. Hacerlo más lentamente. Pero es que ella casi la había vuelto loca de deseo.

- Estoy... bien- dijo la morena en un hilo de voz.

Soi se sintió aliviada, pero su alivio se transformó al instante en tortura sensual. Su cálida feminidad envolvió sus dedos como un guante de seda. Haciendo apretar los dientes para resistir aquel placer provocado por aquella calidez húmeda, permaneció inmóvil para darle tiempo a la morena de adaptarse a la sensación de sus dedos penetrándola. Una miríada de emociones cruzaron por el rostro de Yoruichi: sorpresa, asombro y después placer, que unos segundos más tarde dejó paso al deseo.

- En realidad estoy... –Movió las caderas un poco y entonces Soi profundizó ligeramente, sintiendo la caricia de su fuego líquido. Yoruichi ensartó los dedos en sus hombros y lanzó un prolongado suspiro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos-. Oh, Dios- exclamo.

Aferrada a sus caderas, Soi Fong se movió dentro de ella con una lentitud insoportable, retirándose hasta casi salir de su cuerpo, sólo para penetrarla nuevamente. Cada vez que profundizaba más, Yoruichi lo hacía con más fuerza, hasta que Soi se encontró temblando de deseo. Su respiración se transformó en una serie de rápidos jadeos irregulares, que coincidían con las inspiraciones entrecortadas de la morena conforme las embestidas iban siendo cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, el agua se arremolinaba, acariciando sus cuerpos agitados. Soi temió que su intensidad pudiera asustarla, pero Yoruichi se movía a la par que ella, en una danza sensual y erótica jadeando de la misma forma.-Soi–gimió- la morena.

Sus piernas la ceñían igual que un torniquete y sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello, presionando sus senos desnudos contra los de Soi.

La tenia aprisionada, la abrazaba con tal fuerza que no sabía dónde terminaba la piel de ella y dónde comenzaba la propia. Notó el orgasmo de Yoruichi reverberar en todo su cuerpo; su corazón estalló contra el suyo, sus caderas se agitaron y su resbaladiza intimidad vibró alrededor de sus dedos, ahogándola en el mismo torbellino que la arrastró a ella.

En el instante en que Yoruichi se dejó caer sobre ella, Soi retiro sus dedos suavemente. La estrechó con fuerza y hundió el rostro en su fragante cuello. Siguió acariciándola tiernamente y otorgándole suaves besos, sintiendo como sus músculos volvían a relajarse.

No tenía ni idea de cuántos minutos transcurrieron antes de que su respiración se regularizase y por fin pudiera levantar la cabeza. Cuando lo hizo, Yoruichi se inclinó hacia atrás todo lo que se lo permitieron los brazos que la estrechaban y clavó su mirada dorada en los ojos color acero.

Sus ojos color oro despedían un brillo de incredulidad.

- Por el cielo –susurró-. Ha sido... –su voz terminó en un suspiro.

- Increíble –aventuró Soi

- Indescriptible –confirmó Yoruichi.

- Inolvidable

Yoruichi le recorrió el contorno de la boca con el dedo índice.- Cuántas palabras con **"****i"**para describir el efecto que has provocado en mí, Soi.

Ella le besó el dedo y a continuación lo chupó lentamente.

- Cuántas palabras con **"****i"**para describirte a ti, Yoruichi–dijo la condesa.

La morena bajó la vista y Soi no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de que la había hecho ruborizar.

- No sabía que la gente hiciera esto en el agua- dijo suavemente.

- Yo tampoco- respondió la condesa.

La mirada de Yoruichi se posó en ella.- ¿Quieres decir que tú nunca has...?

- ¿En un lago? No. Ésta ha sido la primera vez.- dijo Soi sin dejar de acariciar a la morena.

El rostro de Yoruichi se iluminó con una sonrisa de genuina satisfacción y a Soi se le cerró la garganta al ver la imagen encantadora y sensual que ella ofrecía.

- Me alegro de que para ti también haya sido agradable –dijo Yoruichi-. Temía que mi falta de experiencia te decepcionase- dijo la morena.

Por un instante Soi sintió su corazón inundado de una ternura que nunca había experimentado por nadie más que su hermana. ¿Cómo era posible que la morena ignorara que era una mujer fascinante, en todos los aspectos? _"Porque son muchos los necios que no ven lo que tienen delante de las narices"._ Idiotas. Con todo, egoístamente no podía negar que lo que otros no habían sabido reconocer ni admirar en Yoruichi de algún modo la hacía pertenecerle más a ella.

Le apartó un mechón de pelo mojado de la cara y le dijo: Te aseguro que jamás en mi vida me he decepcionado menos. Desde luego, no es una sensación que tú me hayas inspirado nunca. A ti no te falta nada, Yoruichi. En ningún sentido.

Nuevamente la vio ruborizarse y bajar la mirada. Unos segundos después alzó de nuevo los ojos y susurró: No sabía que se pudiera experimentar esta sensación tan caliente.

¿Caliente?- cuestiono la condesa-Diablos, más atinado sería decir hirviente dijo con toda la naturalidad posible.

Había sentido un calor tan abrasador como para caldear todo aquel condenado lago. El solo hecho de recordar la sensación de tenerla a ella enroscada a su cuerpo y sus dedos hundidos en lo más hondo de su interior, hacía su deseo renacer.

- Creo que lo mejor es que salgamos del lago antes de que nos enfriemos –_"mejor dicho Antes de que vuelva a hacerte el amor"-._ Soi Fong tomo la mano de Yoruichi y entrelazo los dedos de ambas, saliendo del lago-No tenía la mínima intención de hacerte el amor por primera vez en el agua.

En los ojos dorados despertó la curiosidad.- ¿Y qué tenías planeado?

- Llevarte a una pequeña cabaña que hay en mi propiedad –Dijo con seriedad, la miró a los ojos y sintiendo como se le alteraba el pulso- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme allí ahora?- dijo Soi con nerviosismo y un leve sonrojo.

La morena expreso la única palabra que Soi Fong deseaba escuchar.- Sí.

Tomaron sus ropas y llegaron junto a Zusumebachi. Soi ayudo a la morena a montar, acto seguido ella monto tras ella rodeándola con sus brazos, le dio un leve beso en el cuello y la morena hizo todo lo posible por acomodarse girándose para quedar frente a frente, al hacerlo entrelazo sus piernas a la cintura de Soi y se besaron despacio mientras la condesa la apegaba más a su cuerpo si es que se podía, dejo sus labios y comenzó a besarle el mentón dejando leves mordisco mientras Yoruichi le acariciaba los senos, Soi con suavidad susurró en su oído- Sostente que debemos irnos, Suzumebachi no estará feliz si seguimos con las muestras de afecto, la morena asintió y puso su rostro en el cuello níveo de la condesa y acto seguido le dio un beso, cerró los ojos y aspiro el olor que desprendía Soi.

La condesa dio un respingo, abrazo más a la morena y espoleo a Suzumebachi. En la cabaña le haría el amor con lentitud, la recorrería completa, develando cada rincón de su piel bronceada, conociendo cada curvatura de su cuerpo, besando y deteniéndose en cada lunar y al final probaría el néctar de su intimidad. La deseaba más de lo que había deseado algo en la vida, mucho más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

…...

.

Saludos…hay me dicen que tal.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todos los que leen y dejan sus reviews, he de decir que ningún comentario hasta el día de hoy me molesta pero si me sentí intimidada XD eso de que debo escribir otra historia de 20 capítulos suena demasiado. Para aclarar estoy tomando como base la obra El Ladrón de novias, la trama debe ser casi igual o parecido, obviamente si estoy cambiando algunas cosas y obviando otras.

Sin más cháchara….nos estamos leyendo.

…...

**Capitulo No 16 – Pasión, Noticias y Romance.**

Soi Fong era una persona de la mañana y era su hábito ejercitarse un poco antes de ponerse a tratar los asuntos de la Mansión Wesley, su propiedad en Londres y otros negocios más, Pero esta mañana la embargaba una ansiedad y una alegría que no podía evitar sentir, muy a su pesar puesto ella era una persona muy controlada de sus emociones y sus sentimientos.

-Soi arrugo el entrecejo- Sentimientos- susurro y sonrió con ironía, hace mucho tiempo había olvidado que era la ilusión, la felicidad y otras cosas más y se había enfocado en controlar lo que debía sentir o no sentir. Aun así era obvio que lo que había compartido con Yoruichi Shihōin la noche anterior fue una experiencia que jamás imaginó compartir con alguien, ninguna mujer hasta ahora le había despertado tanta pasión, desenfreno, ternura, ansiedad y …. Y que no sabía exactamente qué era lo que le pasaba, pero no podía apartar a la morena de su mente, no podía borrar la imagen de su cuerpo lleno de curvas, de su piel bronceada perlada de sudor y sobre todo del sabor de su piel, de sus besos, de su intimidad.

-Diablos, debo salir y tomar aire fresco. Dijo Soi para sí, salió de su lugar de entrenamiento y se dirigió a los establos, tomo a Suzumebachi y se dispuso a montar, espoleando a su corcel salió a todo lo que daba al campo.

…...

Unos treinta minutos después Suzumebachi se encontraba en la orilla de lago refrescándose y su dueña se había sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol.- sonrió ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior- no puedo creerlo, hasta mi caballo me traiciona- dijo suavemente, tomo su reloj y vio la hora, su rostro se mostró serio- Son las diez- dijo suavemente, sus ojos se abrieron en asombro al recordar que era la hora en que la morena transitaba ese camino para ir a ver a su amiga Kukaku.

Tomo a Suzumebachi y le monto con rapidez, busco el sendero para regresar a la mansión Wesley pero al hacerlo logro divisar a la morena que robaba sus pensamientos unos metros delante de ella.

Yoruichi caminaba lentamente disfrutando del sol de la mañana, como era habitual en ella ese día se dirigía a la casa de su amiga Kukaku a las afueras del pueblo, iba entusiasta y distraída hasta que escucho unos cascos de un corcel que hizo se detuviera, al volver su vista hacia atrás sus ojos se abrieron con asombro pues ahí estaba ella, que la miraba con esa mirada que le causo un escalofrió en su columna, la morena vacilo por un momento pues no sabía si sería correcto hablarle o solo hacer caso omiso- Cielos, ahora que hago- dijo suavemente, cuando vio que Soi se acercaba a ella con el trote elegante de Suzumebachi.

-Bueno días- dijo Soi con una sonrisa, mientras desmontaba su caballo.

Buenos días, condesa Fong- dijo la morena con toda seriedad.

Soi frunció el ceño ante el uso de su honorifico, sonrió con malicia y se acercó despacio a la morena- no crees que sería mejor tratarnos con más familiaridad cuando estemos solas.

-Yo...tienes razón- dijo con una sonrisa.- no esperaba verte, hasta la noche.

Salí a pasear- dijo la condesa evitando caer en la tentación de tocarla, besarla, pero después de esa sonrisa que la morena le había regalado era casi imposible resistirse.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que siga mi camino antes que me retrase- la morena se sentía nerviosa cuando Soi la miraba de esa manera en que lo hacía ahora, tan intensa, tan apasionada. Dio una reverencia y se dispuso a seguir su camino cuando sintió la mano de Soi tomar la suya.

-Espera- dijo con suavidad- el tacto le produjo un hormigueo que se extendió rápidamente por su cuerpo, sin pensarlo se acercó a la morena, tomándola en sus brazos y la beso suavemente.

La morena se sorprendió, pero al instante le correspondió el beso, el cual pudo notar que era diferente podía sentir el disfrute, la urgencia, la ternura. Soi la besaba con lentitud casi deleitándose, la morena no pudo evitar que sus manos tomaran iniciativa y comenzó a vagar por el cuerpo delgado de la condesa y como había sucedido todas las veces anteriores se olvidaron de todo, hasta que un leve relincho de Suzumebachi las trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Al finalizar el beso, la morena estaba agitada en su respiración y Soi no pudo evitar excitarse ante esa escena. La morena sonrió con malicia al ver ese rubor y esa mirada intensa en la condesa Fong.

-Espero verte más tarde- dijo Soi.

La morena sonrió- Estaré puntual- dijo la morena suavemente, deslizando sus dedos por la mejilla de la condesa, la cual ante el tacto no pudo evitar tomar sus dedos y darles un pequeño beso.

Ten cuidado- dijo la condesa, soltando a la morena y dejándola partir.

La morena la vio con diversión- soy mayor que tú y se cuidarme- dijo con tono divertido mientras se alejaba.

Lo sé, pero yo quiero cuidar de ti- dijo Soi en un susurro que la morena no escucho.

…...

La condesa Fong estaba desmontando a Suzumebachi en los establos cuando Shunsui se acercó a ella.- Mi lady, ha recibido esta carta- dijo extendiéndole un sobre.

-Soi lo tomo rápidamente al ver la caligrafía perfecta, era de Rukia.

_..._

_Querida abejita:_

_Espero que al recibir la presente, todo marche bien en la mansión Wesley y agradezco mucho tu cariño y sobre todo tu respuesta inmediata. Pronto estaré contigo, gracias por tu apoyo y cariño infinito._

_ Ate. Rukia Fong._

...

Soi sonrió ante la noticia y en su corazón sintió brillar la esperanza, haría todo lo posible porque Rukia olvide todo el sufrimiento pasado al lado de ese bastardo, esa sería su misión de ahora en adelante.

-Shunsui, prepara a Suzumebachi- sonrió- Iré a Londres por una cosas, que preparen la habitación de Rukia y la renueven lo más pronto posible, ella pronto estará de nuevo junto a nosotros.

Esa es muy buena noticia, mi Lady- Shunsui sonrió- esta casa volverá a llenarse de alegría con el regreso de la señorita Rukia.- la miro con una mirada cómplice- creo que de ahora en adelante el Ladrón de Novias deberá tomar un tiempo de vacaciones.

-La condesa puso rostro serio- Ya veremos, por ahora lo que me interesa es que Rukia olvide todo sufrimiento Shunsui, temo que la niña sonriente y bromista que conocimos ya no exista.

-Haremos que regrese señorita, así como su sonrisa ha vuelto- dijo con un tono burlón Shunsui, haciendo que la condesa Fong se sonrojara.

-No sé de qué hablas- dijo con semblante serio- iré a prepararme, dispón a Suzumebachi- con esto la condesa tomo camino fuera de los establos pero se detuvo en seco- Shunsui se suponía que hoy iría a la casa de los Shihōin a ver a Hirako, dejare una nota disculpándome con él en mi despacho y haciendo una nueva cita para el día de mañana a la misma hora, podrías hacerte cargo de entregarla- dijo la condesa, solo espero respuesta- el asintió y con paso apresurado camino hacia la mansión.

Otra visita a los Shihōin, cualquiera que la conociera sabría que usted no es muy social-Soy viejo, pero no tonto - dijo Shunsui con una sonrisa socarrona- Solo la señorita Rukia y yo la conocemos tan bien, que me atrevo a decir que esa sonrisa que hoy muestra, tiene nombre y apellido- suspiro- solo espero que no tarde en darse cuenta de que la Señorita Shihōin es la única persona que la hará feliz- frunció el ceño- me conformo con que no sea tan tozuda y no huya ante la perspectiva del amor, aunque me pregunto si la señorita Shihōin siente lo mismo.

…...

Los rumores del fallecimiento de Ichimaru Yin llegaron hasta Tunbridge Wells, Yoruichi ya sentada tomando la cena escucho lo cotorreos de su madre con respecto a la viudez de la hermana de la condesa Fong, aunque no era aficionada a los chismorreos la morena puso suma atención a la notica y recordó como Soi Fong le había manifestado que su hermana no era feliz con su matrimonio, sintió una profunda simpatía por la hermana de la condesa aunque no la conociera, el hecho de que la muerte le había librado del lazo matrimonial no quitaba los cinco años de sufrimiento al lado de un hombre vil, pero sobretodo casada sin amor.

Sintió una pena por la situación, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en Soi, de seguro ella hará todo lo posible porque su hermana sea feliz y le ayuda a dejar todo el sufrimiento atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron con angustia, debía terminar la cena rápido e irse a la cama, para luego esperar la hora en que todos se irían a dormir y podía salir sin que nadie lo notara.

…...

Soi Fong esperaba con Suzumebachi a la orilla del lago, había pasado parte de su día en Londres y otra parte preparando la cabaña para esta noche, la madrugada de ayer Yoruichi y ella habían tenido su primera noche juntas, la morena le había entregado su inocencia y ella la había tomado de forma urgente, casi salvaje- suspiro- esa no era la manera que lo había planeado, pero si era honesta todo lo que planeaba con la morena se iba al traste o cambiaba de una forma inusual.

Esta mañana cuando vio a la morena no tenía pensado hacer algún plan más que el ya establecido, verse para una noche llena de pasión, claro disfrutarían y saciarían el hambre que tenían la una de la otra, pero cuando la morena se marchó sintió un repentino deseo de hacer algo especial para esta noche.

Especial- susurro, que diablos le pasaba, ella no era de esas personas cursi, ella tomaba lo que deseaba y luego lo dejaba cuando quería y no tenía que hacer algún esfuerzo para complacer a alguien- si ella no fuese tan- bufo- tan…Yoruichi.

Como si hubiese invocado al diablo….La morena llegaba puntual como le había dicho por la mañana, llegaba ataviada con un vestido de lo más sencillo sin ningún adorno o en su caso nada llamativo o sexy, pero la condesa Fong lo sabía muy bien. La morena no necesitaba nada más que su presencia, su sonrisa, esos hermoso ojos que la miraban expectante, ansiosa, con anhelo y con…- frunció el ceño, debía dejar de pensar tanto en todo, por lo que tomo acción y camino hacia ella.

La morena se quedó a unos metros de la orilla del lago cuando vio a la condesa Fong, de pie al lado de su corcel, estaba vestida con un pantalón entallado de montar como negro y una camiseta blanca manga larga y un lazo en su cuello, el atuendo lo completaba un chaleco negro, se veía hermosa como siempre y venia hacia ella con esa mirada que la embargaba de un calor insoportable.

-Espero no ser impuntual.- dijo la morena con suavidad.

Para nada- dijo Soi tomándole de la mano.- vamos, cuanto más antes partamos, será más temprano tu regreso a casa.

Yoruichi se dejó guiar, sintiendo el hormigueo que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, una sonrisa dibujo su rostro ante las reacciones que su cuerpo tenía con un pequeño contacto de Soi.

Montaron a Suzumebachi y partieron con dirección a la cabaña, el lugar donde habían pasado la noche anterior. Por lo tanto muy aferrada a su cintura y apoyando su rostro en la espalda de Soi, Yoruichi se permitió cabalgar con los ojos cerrados y abandonarse del mundo. Pero no todo es eterno y unos minutos más tarde sintió que Suzumebachi trotaba y su paso era detenido suavemente.

…...

La morena abrió los ojos y poco a poco fue deshaciendo el agarre con que había ceñido la cintura de Soi Fong, la condesa al sentirse liberada desmonto y al instante ayudo a la morena a bajar del corcel, al instante en que puso pie en el suelo Soi no perdió tiempo y reclamos sus labios en un beso suave que la morena correspondió al instante.

El beso fue terminado y la condesa puso su frente junto a la de Yoruichi- estuve esperando por esta noche junto a ti- dijo Soi mientras rozando con uno de sus dedos el labio inferior de la morena.

La morena sonrió ante las palabras de la condesa, al menos no solo ella había ansiado este momento- Yo también lo esperaba- dijo entre los labios delgados de Soi.

Soi sonrió y le tomo de la mano- Ven, entremos- dijo esbozando una sonrisa y halando de ella hacia el interior de la cabaña.

Cuando Soi abrió la puerta de la cabaña, hizo que la morena entrara primero, al hacerlo la morena abrió sus ojos con asombro, la cabaña tenía casi el mismo ambiente de la noche anterior pero con unos cuantos cambios más que hizo que el corazón de la morena se acelerara.

La chimenea estaba encendida e irradiaba calor y un poco de luz a la manta fina que se encontraba extendida en el piso de madera, aun lado una pequeña mesa con vino, copas y frutas. Un poco más allá de las alfombras unas velas encendidas dando un ambiente casi romántico. La morena se giró para ver a Soi que se encontraba detrás de ella, expectante.

-Espero te agrade- le dijo suavemente.

-Por supuesto- le respondió la morena regalándole una sonrisa que le robo el aliento.

Soi se adelantó y comenzó a servir un poco de vino en dos copas.- ven, ponte cómoda.

La morena obedeció y se sentó en la manta. Tomo la copa que Soi le ofrecía y tomo unos trozos de manzana. Sin perder tiempo Soi se despojó del chaleco y lo colgó en una silla, se sentó junto a la morena y con copa en mano y la tomo de la cintura.

-Como te fue con tu amiga Kukaku- pregunto tratando de saber sobre el día que había tenido la morena, extrañamente quería saberlo todo, no solo el simple hecho de tomarla inmediatamente y hacerle el amor.

Muy bien, ella se encuentra mejor de sus dolencias- dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa, al tiempo que bajo su copa y con sus manos comenzó a deshacerse de los primeros botones de la camisa blanca de la condesa. Ella sonrió con málica y no pudo evitar molestar a la morena- acaso estas ansiosa- dijo con malicia.

La morena aparto sus manos rápidamente- No... Solo quería que estuvieses cómoda y te relajaras un poco- dijo seriamente. Soi no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ladeada, bajo su copa y se acercó a la morena como un león a punto de devorar a su presa, ella al sentir la cercanía se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, acción que aprovecho la condesa para recostarla y posarse casi sobre ella – quiero que esta noche sea especial para ti- dijo Soi mirando a la morena intensamente, viendo las reacciones que en su interior anhelaba ver y sobre todo encendían su deseo, se acercó más y comenzó a besarla primero de manera lenta, saboreando el momento, rozando con su lengua el labio de la morena y luego adentrándose en su boca, Yoruichi la atrajo más hacia ella pegándola a su cuerpo.

Soi al sentir como la morena la atraía más a su cuerpo intensifico el beso haciéndolo más pasional y casi desenfrenado, pero para molestia de la morena lo finalizo, dejando sus labios a unos centímetros de la morena que casi jadeaba del beso y del deseo que se intensificaba en ella.

Soi sonrió y le dio cortos y pequeños besos- quiero que lo disfrutes- dijo con tono sensual- hoy iremos despacio- se comenzó a levantar y ofreció su mano para que la morena se levantara. Al estar de pie la morena acerco a Soi tomándola de la camisa y con una mirada intensa y sin apartarla de esos ojos grises, comenzó su labor de desatar cada botón de la camisa. La condesa sonrió con complacencia y se dejó hacer y colaboro cuando la morena comenzó a despojarla de la camisa.

Soi se movió colocándose detrás de la morena, tomo el cierre del vestido y comenzó a abrirlo con lentitud, mientras aprovechaba su posición para llenarla de pequeños besos en su cuello y moviéndose atreves de su clavícula hacia los hombros que poco a poco iba desnudando, hasta que bajo su vestido por completo, sonrió al sentir el estremecimiento de la morena y sobretodo la respiración acelerada. La morena se giró y se puso frente a Soi, aun con las mejillas teñidas de un leve rubor la morena tomo las manos de la condesa y las llevo a su pecho, Soi podía divisar como la mirada lujuriosa de la morena no se apartaba de ella al sentir posar sus manos en los pechos de la morena, no puedo evitar apretarlos un poco, Yoruichi dio un leve gemido de satisfacción, Dios no podía creer que la condesa fuese tan despacio, era casi torturante e insoportable, como es que ayer era dominante y ahora parecía querer matarla de deseo.

Soi vio como la morena cerraba los ojos y suspiraba ante su tacto, sonrió con suficiencia amaba las reacciones de la morena, por lo que con una mano masajeo uno de sus pechos y con la otra terminaba de desnudarla, al hacerlo comenzó a dirigirla para que se recostara en la manta. Ella se colocó a su lado y con sus dedos comenzó a formar círculos sobre la aureola de sus pechos.- Soi- gimió la morena.

El deseo destellaba en los ojos grises y suavemente se inclinó hacia los erguido pezones de la morena, a escasos centímetros se detuvo y dejo que su aliento golpear el pezón de la morena haciéndola estremecerse, acto seguido comenzó a lamerlo a su alrededor, luego con maestría lo succiono suavemente. Yoruichi no pudo evitar y con sus manos atrajo más la cabeza de Soi hacia su pecho- dios – exclamo la morena entre jadeos. Soi se reincorporo y comenzó a descender deteniéndose en su abdomen, lo besaba y luego subía de nuevo a sus pechos, mientras que con una mano acariciaba sus muslos por fuera y por dentro, podía sentir la agitación de la morena, podía sentir su propio deseo subiendo, apoderándose de ella.

Yoruichi se estremecía en cada toque y caricia que Soi le proporcionaba pero no cabía duda que deseaba más, como era posible que ella le despertara tanta pasión, deseo y lujuria. Soi dejo toda caricia y tomo los labios de la morena en un beso, en el mismo instante comenzó a despojarse de la ropa que aun poseía, la morena aprovecho ese momento para comenzar a palpar la piel blanca y de paso tomo las manos de la condesa entre las suyas.

-Permíteme hacerlo yo- dijo la morena con su mirada inyectada de deseo, la condesa dejo que ella tomara acción, aunque en su mente deseaba ser la que tuviese el control, no podía evitar complacer a la morena, así que clavo su vista en los ojos dorados de la morena y se deleitó en el toque de sus manos fueron unos minutos que dejo que la morena la tóquese, Soi sonrió maliciosamente, tomo una mano de la morena y la atrajo más a ella hasta que sus cuerpos desnudos se tocasen, Soi volvió a tumbar a la morena en la manta y comenzó sus caricias sin fin en el cuerpo bronceado de la morena, Yoruichi gemía y susurraba el nombre de Soi entre jadeos, Soi tomo las largas y tonificadas piernas de la morena y comenzó dándoles besos y fu ascendiendo con lentitud hasta llegar a su condición de mujer con su mano palpo la intimidad de la morena y ella sonrió, para frustración de Yoruichi Soi se detuvo y volvió a sus piernas tomando una de ellas la elevo en con una sonrisa sensual acerco su intimidada a la de la morena y comenzó a frotarse lentamente, Yoruichi estaba embalsada ante el toque y las sensaciones que su cuerpo y comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo tortuosamente lento que la condesa estaba ejerciendo, pero en unos instantes comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, lo jadeos y las respiración se incrementaron, la morena desfallecían ante el inminente orgasmo y la condesa junto a ella. Soi cayó sobre el cuerpo de la morena y le dio un beso anhelante en los labios. Yoruichi la abrazo y coloco su cabeza sobre el pecho de Soi.

Estas bien- dijo Soi con suavidad.

La morena asintió, estaba exhausta y solo deseaba cerrar los ojos y abandonarse en el abrazo de la condesa, como era posible que ella la llevara casi al cielo con sus caricias, como alguien no se enamoraría de una mujer así, se podría decir que ella lo tenía todo, era hermosa, rica, noble, sensual y apasionada, pero como es que era ella la que podía tenerla así de esa manera tan íntima. Dios debería de dejar de pensar tanto se dijo a sí misma. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que la respiración de la condesa se tornó más tenue y al volverse vio que se había dormido, Sonrió para sí y se acurruco más a ella dejándose embargar por su calor.

Una hora había pasado y Soi se movió ligeramente sintiendo un peso sobre su cuerpo abrió los ojos lentamente, vio el pelo liliáceo en su pecho y sonrió siendo embargada por una sensación placentera y de ternura, Yoruichi se había dormido sobre su pecho después de hacerle el amor- frunció el ceño- no debió permitir que sucediera algo así, qué diablos le pasaba a su sentido común, a su control y su forma de conducirse de manera responsable, que hubiese pasado si no despierta ella o la morena como lo había hecho en estos instantes.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y contemplo a la morena que yacía en su regazo no podía negar lo tierna que se veía, esa sensación que le llenada de alegría el corazón.

Solo imaginar el despertar cada día con la morena, después de pasar la noche haciendo el amor la lleno de anhelo- movió su cabeza para apartar esos anhelos, esos sentimientos que Yoruichi le despertaba- al hacerlo la morena fue despertando de su sueño.

Como si fuese un acto reflejo la morena la miro y le sonrío- me quede dormida- dijo soñolienta.

-Soi Fong le acaricio el rostro- Yo también- le sonrío con ternura- creo que debemos irnos lo más rápido posible. La morena asintió tomaron sus ropas y comenzaron a vestirse.

La morena podía sentir la mirada de Soi sobre ella, mientras se vestía, mientras su cabeza pensaba hacia que pensara en los instantes en que había despertado. No podía negar la increíble sensación de despertar abrazada de ella y más cuándo noto que la miraba dormir, pero lo que se cuestionaba era porque sintió los latidos de Soi acelerarse sin motivo alguno.

Dejo sus cuestionamientos a un lado por ahora, ya estaba lista y parecía que Soi también aunque la vio luchar con el lazo que llevaba en su cuello, se acercó a ella- Déjame ayudarte.- Con eso tomo el lazo y comenzó a anudarlo de la manera correcta, mientras Soi la dejaba hacer y la miraba intensamente. Al terminar de hacer su nudo correctamente Soi le tomo sus manos y las beso- gracias- dijo con una sonrisa- vamos, tengo que llevarte a casa lo más pronto posible.

…...

Salieron de la cabaña y al instante que montaron a Suzumebachi la condesa Fong espoleo sus flancos tomando camino hacia la casa de la morena.

Soi tomo el relijo de su chaleco y vio que eran las 2.15 de la madrugada, estaban unos cuantos metros cerca de la casa de la morena, habían cabalgado en una carrera que hizo que todo el calor que las había embargado en su placentero sueño se esfumara. Soi desmonto y acto seguido bajo a la morena de su corcel.

-Ya estas cerca de la casa- dijo con suavidad Soi, se acercó a la de la morena y puso juntas sus frentes- Esperare a que estés dentro - le beso suavemente- Descansa.

La morena asintió- Tu también descansa y gracias por esta noche- le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Soy yo la que debía de decir eso- dijo la condesa con un repentino sonrojo- Mañana nos veremos a las once, pero te recogeré cerca de la pequeña verja en el jardín.

La morena asintió- te estaré esperando a esa hora entonces- dijo con suavidad y dándole un beso a Soi- hasta pronto.

Soi vio como la morena se alejaba y entraba a su casa, se quedó unos minutos más, sonrío al ver una pequeña luz que se encendía en una habitación y se imaginó que esa era donde descansaba la morena. Monto a Suzumebachi y cabalgo camino a su casa, era extraño acababa de estar con la morena y ya deseaba estar con ella de nuevo, abrazarla, tocarla, besarla. Que era esa necesidad urgente que ella le despertaba, que era todo eso que sentía en su pecho. No lo sabía pero era algo que pronto averiguaría, de eso estaba más que segura.

Por ahora debía de preocuparse por tener todo listo para cuando Rukia regresara a casa.

…...

Saludos...


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, acá otra actualización que espero sea de su agrado.

…..

**Capitulo No 17 - **** Sentimientos y Confirmaciones.**

A la mañana siguiente, antes de reunirse con sus padres y con Hirako en la salita del desayuno, Yoruichi Shihōin trataba de asimilar las dos noches pasadas con la condesa Fong el día de ayer no había tenido tiempo entre su familia, la visita a su amiga Kukaku Shiba y el encuentro de Soi por la mañana, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su dormitorio.

¿Cómo era posible que tuviera el mismo aspecto cuando todo había cambiado completa e irrevocablemente hace dos días? ¿Cómo podía ser que todas las cosas extraordinarias que estaba sintiendo no se reflejaran en el exterior, salvo quizás el color que le teñía las mejillas?

Se rodeó con los brazos y cerró los ojos para permitir que acudieran a ella los recuerdos de la primera noche con Lady Fong. Ni en sus sueños más intrépidos hubiese imaginado las intimidades que habían compartido, primero en el lago y luego en la cabaña. La sensación indescriptible de yacer desnuda frente a otra mujer que exploraba lentamente su cuerpo con las manos y los labios, no dejando ningún rincón de su cuerpo sin descubrir, sin degustar, despertándole una pasión que jamás se había sentido capaz de experimentar. Y luego el increíble deleite de explorar a su vez el cuerpo blanco como la porcelana, esbelto, fino desnudo de ella, reclinada delante del fuego, cuyo resplandor iluminaba un fascinante despliegue de músculos y curvas femeninas. Caricias sin fin y susurros mientras la condesa le enseñaba cómo darle placer y descubría su propio placer. Besos largos, profundos y lentos, que le llegaban al alma.

Quien pensaría que luego de la primera noche, el día siguiente tendrían otra que había resultado hermosa, siempre llena de mucha pasión y deseo pero con un trasfondo distinto la morena se podía aventurar a decir que la noche de ayer fue casi romántica. Ciertamente había sido la mejor aventura de su vida y quizá mucho más, porque después de la primer y segunda noche cualquiera pensaría que era menester una pausa o un tiempo prudente para volver a verse, pues la pasión había sido saciada, pero para su molestia ella podía sentir en sus entrañas la necesidad urgente de la condesa, de su piel, de su tacto, de sus besos, de esa mirada que le dedicaba. Diablos era como si cada día que pasaba, su necesidad de ella crecía a raudales, pero será que Soi Fong sentía lo mismo, no lo sabía pero quizá el hecho de que esta misma noche también se habían citado dejaba entrever que ella lo deseaba de la misma manera.

Abrió los ojos y contempló a la mujer insignificante que reflejaba el espejo ¿Qué había visto Soi en ella? La noche anterior la condesa la había adorado como si fuera una diosa y sin embargo era innegable que una mujer como ella podía tener a la mujer que quisiese. Pero, por increíble que fuera, la deseaba a ella a la rara Yoruichi. ¿Pero, durante cuánto tiempo será eso?

"_No pienses en eso",_ le advirtió el corazón, pero su cerebro y su sensatez rehusó escuchar. Sería una estupidez creer que podría mantener interesada durante mucho tiempo a alguien tan mundana como la condesa Fong. ¿Cuánto terminaría por cansarse? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? Sintió un pensar en su corazón ante la posibilidad de separarse de ella, de no volver a verla nunca, o en un caso peor de verla y tener que fingir que entre ellas no había ocurrido nada; saber que Soi Fong disfrutaba con otra mujer de las intimidades que había compartido con ella.

-Cerró los ojos con fuerza- Pues le invadieron los celos ante la idea de que Soi acariciara a otra mujer de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con ella la noche anterior, pero si era de ir más lejos no deseaba que alguien más la tocase, la excitase, le diese placer como ella lo había hecho. Se agito en su respiración y luchó por reprimir las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos, en un valiente intento de disipar aquel pensamiento antes de que el corazón se le rompiera por completo.

"_Soy tonta. Se suponía que esto iba a ser una aventura, pero me enamorado de ella"._- Su voz interior le acuso y ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

¿Por qué no había pensado antes en eso? ¿Por qué no se había preparado? ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido que podría perder el corazón por ella? La condesa Fong, no sólo poseía cada uno de los rasgos que admiraba en una persona, sino que además inundaba todos los rincones de su mente de fantasías románticas que debería desechar por risibles e ilógicas, pero en cambio la inundaban de amor.

Yoruichi intentó obviar su voz interior, pero fue en vano, pues tenía la razón: Ella la amaba. La amaba sin remedio, sin esperanza. Por lo que solo quedaba reconocer la única palabra que describía cómo quedaría ella cuando terminara la relación entre ambas: destrozada.

La condesa Fong al terminar su relación posiblemente pasaría a la mujer siguiente y ella se quedaría sin nada excepto los recuerdos dolorosos, porque no imaginaba tomar jamás otra amante; su alma y su corazón ya pertenecían a Soi Fong.

Se limpió las pocas lágrimas que lograron escapar de sus ojos dorados, se incorporó y comenzó a pasear por la habitación con angustia. Cuanto más tiempo permitiera que continuase su relación con Soi, más intenso sería su sufrimiento cuando ésta terminara. Sabía con dolorosa certeza que lo único que haría sería enamorarse más de ella y al final ella no podría ocultarlo porque no era buena actriz, nunca se le había dado el fingir.

Se detuvo y ocultó la cara entre las manos. Santo Dios, qué vergonzoso sería que Soi supiera de…-frunció el ceño- que la compadeciera por aquellos sentimientos tontos.

Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer salvo compadecerse? No había posibilidad de que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos, tal vez la tratara con amabilidad o le profesara cierto afecto, pero nunca se enamoraría de una mujer como ella, nunca la desposaría o desearía pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho: _"No tengo intención de casarme nunca"._

Yoruichi tampoco sentía deseos de casarse, es más nunca fue su sueño el hacerlo, eso era una decisión que hasta entonces le había resultado muy fácil mantener. ¿Por qué iba a querer pasar toda la vida con alguien que no respetara su dedicación al estudio científico? Abrigaba la esperanza de hacer algún día una aportación importante a la medicina con su crema de miel, cosa que la condesa sí respetaba. Ahora, por primera vez, caía en la cuenta de que no tenía que renunciar a sus sueños para satisfacer a alguien.

Pero la mujer a la que amaba había dejado bien clara su aborrecimiento al matrimonio. ¿Por qué tenía una opinión tan tozuda al respecto? Sacudió la cabeza. Aunque sentía curiosidad, al final los motivos no importaban. No deseaba casarse y ya está, nadie podía cambiarlo y si por cosas del destino algún día cambiara de idea, por supuesto escogería una esposa joven y bonita perteneciente a la aristocracia.

Su sentido común le decía que pusiera fin a la relación. De inmediato. Antes de arriesgar más el corazón. Pero el corazón se rebelaba y la instaba a aferrarse con todo al tiempo que pudiera conservar a Soi Fong consigo, para disfrutar mientras durase. Tenía una vida entera para reparar su corazón.

Aunque la morena sospechaba que el corazón no se le curaría nunca. Y que nunca podría soportar que Soi la compadeciese. Se conocía también que sabía que no lograría esconder lo que sentía por ella. Por su propio bien, para evitar enamorarse de ella de un modo del que no podría recuperarse jamás, tenía que poner fin a la relación inmediatamente.

Aun así, se le hacía imposible y dolorosa la idea de no verla más. Necesitaba abrazarla, tocarla, al menos una vez más, para acumular los recuerdos que tendrían que durarle todas las noches vacías y solitarias que la esperaban. Habían acordado reunirse aquella noche, a las once, en la verja del jardín, para después dirigirse a la cabaña de ella. La abrazaría una vez más y luego rezaría para encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para dejarla marchar, si eso era lo que debía hacer.

….. 

Soi Fong estaba de pie frente a las ventanas de su estudio privado, tomando su café matinal. Su mirada vagó hasta el reloj situado en la chimenea y una sonrisa irónica curvó sus labios. Habían pasado exactamente cinco minutos desde la última vez que había consultado la hora.

Quince horas para volver a Yoruichi de nuevo. No, en realidad eran quince horas y treinta y dos minutos. ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer para ocupar su tiempo? Echó un vistazo a su escritorio; había varias cartas que requerían su atención, al igual que las cuentas de su propiedad de Norfolk.

Lanzó un largo suspiro de frustración. Por mucho que intentara enfrascarse en el trabajo, nada lograría borrar los recuerdos de la primer noche con ella, la sensación de tener a Yoruichi debajo de ella, encima de ella, enroscada alrededor de ella; escuchar su nombre pronunciado por ella en el momento de alcanzar el clímax entre sus brazos, explorar cada rincón de su cuerpo curvilíneo, la fascinación con que la exploraba el suyo, aquella candente intensidad de deseo, las sonrisas eróticas y llenas de seducción que compartieron.

Ninguno de sus anteriores encuentros sexuales le había preparado para lo experimentado con la morena. Es más podía asegurar que jamás había sentido aquel abrumador impulso de proteger a una mujer, aquella ternura que le apretaba el corazón, aquel agudo deseo de saber todo de ella, tanto de su cuerpo como de su mente; aquella apremiante necesidad de complacerla en todos los sentidos, de estrecharla contra sí y simplemente no soltarla más, por ello había hecho que la noche anterior fuese distinta, especial para la morena, era posible que dos noches seguidas con ella la tuviesen en ese estado ansioso, se sentía como una adicta, que necesitaba de su dosis diaria, la morena estaba llenándola de una urgencia casi dolorosa y eso la confundía, le hacía perder el enfoque.

Apuró el último sorbo de café y dejó la taza de porcelana sobre el escritorio de madera, se presionó las sienes en un vano intento de calmar los desconcertantes sentimientos que la abordaban. Maldición, se sentía nerviosa y al mismo tiempo, extrañamente vulnerable y eso no le gustaba nada. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado Yoruichi, una mujer ingenua en los caminos del amor, para excitarla y cautivarla como jamás lo había conseguido ninguna mujer experimentada? ¿Por qué las noches con la morena no estaba resultando como todas las noches que había pasado en brazos de una amante: placentera mientras duró, pero totalmente olvidable una vez consumado el acto y satisfecho su deseo?

Se le ocurrieron una docena de palabras para describir la primera noche y la anterior, pero _"olvidables"_ no era ninguna de ellas. Soltó una amarga risa al recordar que menos de un mes antes había imaginado que podría ver a Yoruichi Shihōin una vez más y luego olvidarse de ella. ¡Qué broma tan cruel! Ya mucho antes de hacerle el amor no había podido apartarla de sus pensamientos y ahora ocupaba todos los rincones de su mente.

¿Olvidarse de ella? ¿Cómo abrigar semejante esperanza cuando tenía su tacto, su olor, grabados de manera indeleble en el cerebro? Y temía que en más lugares, era como si le hubiera escrito su nombre en el corazón alma. Eso le resultaba preocupante.

Aquel deseo abrumador, aquella honda necesidad de tenerla admitía una prueba dolorosa para su autocontrol, un aspecto de sí misma de la que siempre se había enorgullecido.

Sintió que se le retorcían las entrañas y se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Cómo había permitido que todo llegase a ese punto? ¿Por qué había seguido con algo que era totalmente imposible? _"Porque eres una maldita egoísta y no podías quitarle las manos de encima"._

Por mucho que aquello la avergonzara, no podía negar la verdad que le divulgaba su vocecilla interior. Y sólo había un modo de reparar lo que su maldito egoísmo había dañado.- Tendría que poner fin a la relación con la morena.

Todo su ser elevó un grito de protesta y juraría que su corazón había implorado: _"¡No!"._ Pero, maldita sea, todos aquellos sentimientos, aquellas sensaciones dulces y tiernas que Yoruichi Shihōin generaba en ella la inquietaban sobremanera. La aterraban. Ella no podía ofrecerle el futuro que ella merecía. Ciertamente, era posible que una relación a largo plazo con ella fuera un peligro para Yoruichi. Su relación tarde o temprano tendría que terminar. Por el bien de las dos, necesitaba que fuera más bien temprano, pero Dios, todavía no.

Tenía que verla de nuevo, una sola vez más, para memorizar cada una de sus miradas, su tacto, cada centímetro de ella, para grabar su sonrisa, Soi sabía en su imprevisto agitado fuero interno, que nunca conocería a otra mujer como Yoruichi Shihōin.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos pequeños golpes en la puerta del estudio.- Adelante.- dijo con tono serio.

Entró su mayordomo, por lo general inalterable, hoy parecía iluminado por una animación inusual.- Tiene una visita, mi lady.

El corazón se le agito. ¿Sería Yoruichi? Hizo un esfuerzo por conservar un tono sin inflexiones y preguntó: ¿De quién se trata?

En los ojos del hombre destelló un brillo inconfundible.- Es la señorita Rukia, mi lady.

En ese mismo instante apareció detrás de él su hermana Rukia, el rostro enmarcado por su hermoso cabello negro perfectamente peinado. Mostraba signos de agotamiento y tensión, y las lágrimas afloraban a sus ojos violetas. Hundió la mirada en ellos y sintió alivio al no encontrar sufrimiento, aunque resultaba dolorosamente obvio que su hermana continua sufriendo una sensación de acoso y una penosa inseguridad en sí misma.

Le tembló el labio inferior cuando dijo: Hola, Soi. Gracias por...

La condesa se acercó en tres grandes zancadas y la estrechó contra sí en un fuerte abrazo que ya no le permitió decir palabra alguna. Rukia le pasó los brazos por la cintura y con los puños apretados contra su espalda, hundió el rostro en su hombro. Tembló un poco y Soi la estrechó con más fuerza, preparada para pasar todo el día así y absorber sus lágrimas si eso era lo que necesitaba Rukia.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y maldijo su incapacidad para borrar aquel sufrimiento. Rukia parecía pequeña y frágil en sus brazos y sin embargo Soi sabía que poseía una sólida fortaleza interior, siempre había sido así.

Hizo una seña al mayordomo, que se retiró con discreción. En el momento en que se cerró la puerta, Soi Fong apoyó una mejilla contra el suave cabello de su hermana; entonces esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, su hermana todavía olía a rosas. Siempre había olido así, incluso cuando era pequeña.

Al cabo, los estremecimientos fueron cediendo, Rukia alzó la cabeza y miró a su hermana a través de sus pestañas húmedas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó en voz suave.

Rukia asintió lentamente.- Lamento haberme derrumbado así. Es que he sentido una gran alegría al verte y por estar aquí.

Soi le depositó un breve beso en la frente.- No tienes idea de lo estupendo que es tenerte aquí de nuevo. Éste es tu hogar, Rukia. –Le obsequió una sonrisa-. He estado muy solitaria sin ti.

Rukia no le devolvió la sonrisa y Soi sintió un vuelco en el estómago: su hermana ya no era la niña risueña y de ojos luminosos que había conocido en su juventud. Maldijo a su padre y también al hombre con el que la había obligado a casarse, por haberle robado la alegría y las risas. _"Juro por Dios que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no vuelvas a estar triste nunca más"._

- Éste es tu hogar, Soi–repuso Rukia- me siento agradecida por tu generosidad.

- No es ningún esfuerzo disfrutar de la compañía de mi hermana favorita.

Rukia no sonrió, pero Soi creyó ver una tenue chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

- Soy tu única hermana, abejita.

- Ah, pero si tuviera una docena seguirías siendo mi favorita- replico Soi.

En vez de la carcajada que esperaba oír, Rukia se apartó de sus brazos y fue hasta la ventana para contemplar el florido jardín.- Se me había olvidado que esto es precioso.

Soi Fong le propuso:- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por los jardines y así te pongo al día de todas las noticias de por aquí? Luego, por la tarde, a lo mejor quieres acompañarme a hacer una visita.

Rukia se volvió a mirarla con curiosidad.- ¿A quién vas a visitar?- cuestiono, era sabido que ella no era de hacer amistades o de andar visitando.

- A los Shihōin ¿Te acuerdas de ellos?- cuestiono Soi.

Rukia apretó los labios, reflexionó unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.- Sí. Tienen varias hijas y un hijo, creo recordar.

- Tres hijas, todas casadas excepto la mayor. Es al hijo, Hirako, a quien voy a visitar. Es un muchacho de una inteligencia increíble. Ha construido en el antiguo granero un laboratorio fascinante que él llama la cámara. Le prometí ir a ver un invento en el que está trabajando. Se acercó a ella y la tomó dulcemente de las manos- Te gustará conocer a Hirako y también a su hermana y a sus padres, si están en casa. Estoy segura de que te encantará la señorita Shihōin y...

- Te lo agradezco, pero no me siento con fuerzas para responder preguntas sobre... –Dejó la frase sin terminar y miró el suelo.

Soi le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le levantó el rostro hasta que las miradas se encontraron.- No tengo intención de someterte a ningún sufrimiento, Rukia. Yoruichi... quiero decir, la señorita Shihōin no gusta de chismorreos. Es amable y al igual que te ocurre a ti, no le vendría mal una amiga.

De repente se quedó petrificada al comprender lo que estaba haciendo, se había ofrecido a presentarle a su hermana, su amante. Había sugerido que ambas se hicieran amigas. _¡Por todos los diablos!_ Es que acaso toda sensatez y decoro le habían abandonado, no podía ofender a Rukia de esa manera, pero tampoco pensaba o catalogaba a la morena en aquellos términos; maldición, ella era su amiga.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, la enormidad de lo que le había hecho a la morena la golpeó como una piedra. Ella había convertido a una mujer extraordinaria, inocente en su amante. En lo que a toda la sociedad concernía, el comportamiento de Yoruichi no la dejaba en mejor lugar que una ramera. Se enfureció al pensar que alguien pudiera considerarla de aquel modo, Yoruichi era una mujer cariñosa, inteligente, generosa y buena que merecía mucho más de lo que ella le había dado, de lo que ella le podía dar.

Obviamente esa era otra razón para poner fin a la relación. Aquella misma noche. Además, con el fin de conservar algo de su mancillado honor y no ofender más a la morena, tenía que terminar con todo sin hacerle el amor otra vez. Un malestar se instaló en su estómago, solo había sido suya una noche y ya no tendría la oportunidad de tocarla de nuevo. Pero lo que le dolía en el corazón era el hecho de darse cuenta de que al tomar a Yoruichi como amante había arruinado toda esperanza de que quedaran como amigas. No se imaginaba regresando a la natural relación de la que habían disfrutado anteriormente, cuando la deseaba con todo su ser.

La voz de Rukia la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.- Está bien, te acompañaré a visitar a los Shihōin–Escudriñó su mirada con ojos serios pues vio a su hermana perderse en sus , sé que no quieres mi gratitud, pero debo darte las gracias; no sólo por permitirme vivir aquí, sino por no presionarme para que te de detalles.

- No pienso hacerlo –dijo ella-, pero estoy dispuesta a escuchar lo que tú desees compartir.

- Gracias. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que... –Apretó los labios y tragó saliva-. No quiero hablar de él. Ya no está –Alguna emoción profunda afloró a sus ojos-. No puedo llorar por él, su muerte me ha liberado de muchas cosas.

Aquellas palabras, aquel tono exaltado, hicieron hervir la sangre a Soi, no sólo de rabia hacia Ichimaru sino también hacia sí misma.-Debería haber matado a ese canalla –espetó-. Ojalá hubiera...

Rukia silenció sus labios con los dedos.- Ni lo digas. Te habrían ahorcado por asesinato y él no valía nada para perderte a ti. Yo hice mis votos matrimoniales ante Dios y era mi deber cumplirlos.

- Él no los cumplió- bramo molesta- Yo debería haber...

- Pero no hiciste nada. Porque yo te pedí que no lo hicieras. Respetaste mi deseo por encima del tuyo y te estoy agradecida. –En sus ojos relampagueó la determinación que tanto le conocía-. He pasado los cinco últimos años en oscuridad, quiero volver a disfrutar de la luz del sol.

Soi le apretó las manos ligeramente.- Entonces salgamos y gocemos del sol.

Por los labios de Rukia cruzó una sonrisa fugaz y a Soi le alegro el corazón.

- Me parece –dijo Rukia- es la mejor invitación que me han hecho en mucho tiempo.

….. 

Soi y Rukia se encontraban en la cámara de Hirako, escuchando con interés cómo el muchacho les explicaba su invento más reciente, un aparato denominado "cortadora de guillotina".

- Hace unas semanas nuestra cocinera se lastimó cortando patatas –decía Hirako-. Se le resbaló el cuchillo de la mano y la hoja estuvo a punto de cortarle también un pie al caer al suelo. Con mi cortadora, esto deja de ser un problema. Observen.

Sacó un disco redondo y metálico tachonado de una docena de púas cortas y lo pinchó en el extremo de una patata. A continuación introdujo la mano por una correa de cuero unida al disco y colocó la patata sobre al aparato, que en efecto parecía una guillotina horizontal apoyada en unas patas de madera de quince centímetros de alto.

- Se fija la cuchilla en su sitio –explico-. Agarro el disco metálico para no cortarme los dedos y simplemente paso la patata por la cuchilla.

Sujetó la cortadora en su sitio con su mano libre e hizo la demostración. En unos segundos apareció un montón de trozos de patata uniformemente cortados en el plato que había debajo de la cortadora. Luego señaló una manecilla situada a un lado del artilugio y agregó:

- Estoy trabajando en la posibilidad de añadir un elemento que permita ajustar el grosor del corte. Una vez que lo haya perfeccionado, espero desarrollar una versión de mayor tamaño basada en los mismos principios, para cortar carne.

- Muy impresionante –comentó la condesa examinando un trozo perfectamente cortado.

Las mejillas del joven Hirako se ruborizaron de satisfacción. Soi puso una mano en el hombro del chico y le dijo:- Me interesaría comprar una de estas máquinas para mi cocinera.

Los ojos de Hirako se agrandaron detrás de las gafas.- Oh, con mucho gusto le regalaré una, lady Fong.

- Gracias, pero insisto en pagarla. De hecho, me atrevo a decir que si esto se pusiera a la venta, acudirían muchos interesados –Se volvió hacia Rukia-. ¿Qué opinas tú?

Su hermana se quedó atónita al ver que le pedían su opinión.

- Yo... pues, me parece un invento ingenioso que sería de gran utilidad en cualquier casa.

Soi le sonrió y se volvió hacia Hirako.

- Creo sinceramente que es una máquina que posee un gran potencial, Hirako. Si te decides a comercializarla...

- ¿Quiere decir como un negocio?- pregunto el joven con una cara extrañada.

- Exacto. Poseo varios contactos en Londres a los que podría hablar en tu nombre. Y yo misma estaría dispuesto a invertir dinero si decidieras lanzarte, con el permiso de tu padre, naturalmente.

La oferta de la condesa dejó estupefacto al chico.

- Eso es muy amable por su parte, mi lady, pero aún no he terminado el diseño. Además, yo soy un científico, no un comerciante.

- En ese caso, podrías estudiar la posibilidad de vender tu idea a un tercero. Sea como fuere, mi oferta continúa en pie. Piénsalo, coméntalo con tu padre y comunícame lo que decidas. Si quieres, yo también podría hablar con tu padre.

- Muy bien. Gracias –Hirako se ajustó las gafas y dijo con cierta timidez-: De hecho, hay otra cosa de la que quisiera hablar con usted, Condesa Fong.

Dirigió una mirada incómoda a Rukia que, percibiendo que se trataba de algo privado, inclinó la cabeza y dijo:- Gracias por enseñarme tu máquina, Hirako. Si me perdonas, quisiera dar un paseo por los jardines y disfrutar de este tiempo tan maravilloso, si no te importa.

- En absoluto, mi lady–Se sonrojó-. Espero no haberla aburrido. Mamá siempre me advierte que no suelte discursos a los invitados.

- Al contrario, he disfrutado mucho de la visita- espeto Rukia dando una sonrisa trémula, como si hubiera olvidado que su rostro era capaz de hacer aquel gesto. Segundos más tarde, dedicó a Hirako una sonrisa plena y auténtica y a Soi Fong se le conmovió el corazón, aquella muestra de felicidad era un bálsamo para su alma. Se sintió llena de gratitud hacia Hirako por haberle dado a Rukia un motivo para sonreír.

Ella salió y cerró la puerta de la cámara a sus espaldas, inmediatamente Soi se volvió hacia el chico y se sorprendió al ver la consternación que mostraba su rostro.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo, muchacho?

- Necesito preguntarle una cosa, mi lady.

Soi lo escudriñó. El joven parecía estar soportando el peso del mundo sobre sus delgados hombros. Sintió un escalofrío de intranquilidad. ¿Tendría algo que ver con Yoruichi? Maldición ¿podría ser que el muchacho los hubiera visto la noche anterior en el lago?

- Puedes preguntarme lo que sea –le aseguró Soi, rezando para que no fuera nada, pero aun así haciendo acopio de fuerzas.

Hirako abrió un cajón y extrajo una bolsita de cuero negro. Desató el cordón y esparció sobre su mano un poco de polvo.- Esto es un polvo que tiene propiedades fosforescentes, inventado por mí –dijo en voz baja-. Que yo sepa, nadie más tiene algo así.

La condesa Fong sintió una punzada de alivio y confusión a un tiempo. Se acercó más para examinar la sustancia.- ¿Y para qué sirve?

- Despide un ligero brillo y se adhiere a todo –Dejó la bolsita sobre la mesa y se limpió la mano en sus pantalones negros. Luego intentó sacudirse el polvo, pero no lo consiguió del todo-. En realidad es el brillo, más que el polvo en sí, lo que no se puede quitar del todo de la tela.

Soi Fong observo fijamente los pantalones de Hirako y de pronto comprendió. Se acordó de haber observado recientemente aquel mismo brillo extraño en sus botas.

Hirako se irguió y la miró a los ojos.- Hace dos noches esparcí este polvo sobre la silla, las riendas y los estribos de la montura de cierta dama.

Había algo en la mirada firme de Hirako que provocó en Soi un frío presentimiento.- ¿De qué dama?

-De la Ladrona de Novias- dijo directamente el joven Hirako.

El nombre quedó flotando en el aire por unos segundos, reparando en que había hablado de _"El Ladrón de Novias"_ en forma femenina. Después, con el semblante totalmente sereno, Soi preguntó:

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que aquel caballo le pertenecía? ¿Y porque te refieres a ese criminal de forma femenina?

- Yo la vi. En el bosque podría reconocer ese tipo de cuerpo, no se trataba de un hombre sino de una mujer. Vestida toda de negro, con una máscara que le cubría toda la cabeza, llevaba el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta. Rescató a la señorita Nano Ise.

Durante breves instantes todo quedó congelado en Soi: su respiración, su sangre, sus latidos. Al cabo, alzó las cejas y repuso con tono controlado:- Quizá estás en un error...

-No hay ningún error –la interrumpió Hirako meneando la vi con mi hermana y con la señorita Nanao. Esparcí los polvos sobre su silla, sus riendas y sus estribos. Al día siguiente- suspiro y ajusto sus gafas-ayer usted vino a ver a Yoruichi y traía restos de esos polvos en las botas. Y también en la silla, las riendas y los estribos de su caballo.

- Mis botas y mis arreos simplemente venían sucios del polvo del camino.- aclaro Soi.

- No era polvo, lady Fong. Eran mis polvos. Los reconocería en cualquier parte. Pero, sólo para confirmar mis observaciones, limpié un poco de su silla. Y coincide perfectamente.

La condesa logró tragarse una carcajada de incredulidad. Todas las autoridades de Inglaterra, junto con la Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias y otros cientos de personas deseosas de cobrar la recompensa que pesaba sobre su cabeza y un muchacho de catorce años había triunfado donde todos fracasaban. Si no estuviera tan atónita y alarmada, habría felicitado a Hirako por un trabajo bien hecho. Pero para su desgracia, la inteligencia del chico bien podía costarle la vida.

Se apresuró a estudiar varias coartadas que podía intentar hacer creer a Hirako, pero con la misma rapidez comprendió su cobardía; Hirako no sólo poseía inteligencia, sino también una gran tenacidad. Estaba claro que le resultaría más ventajoso confiar en él que intentar engañarlo, pero antes tenía varias observaciones quehacer.

- Estás preguntándome si la Ladrona de Novias soy yo- pregunto.

Hirako asintió al tiempo que tragaba saliva.

- ¿Pretendes cobrar la recompensa?

Los ojos del muchacho se nublaron de sorpresa y angustia.

- Oh, no, mi lady. Siento el mayor respeto por la misión que usted, bueno que ella... que usted desempeña- tropezó con sus palabras- Es usted la personificación de la valentía y el heroísmo. Quiero decir ella, bueno... usted. –Se sonrojó intensamente-. Las dos lo son.

La condesa de Wesley entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Te das cuenta de que si la Ladrona de Novias es apresada, la ahorcarán?

El sonrojo huyó al instante de las mejillas de Hirako.

- Le juro por mi alma que nunca se lo diré a nadie. Jamás. Nunca haría algo que pudiese perjudicarla, mi lady. Usted ha sido una buena amiga conmigo y también con Yoruichi.

Al oír aquel nombre, Soi cerró los puños y una aflicción inundo su corazón.- ¿Hirako has hablado con tu hermana de esto?

Hirako negó con la cabeza con tanta vehemencia que casi se le cayeron las gafas.

- No, mi lady, como le he dicho tiene usted mi palabra de honor de que no lo haré. –Se aclaró la garganta- Y le sugiero que usted tampoco lo haga.

- ¿Eres consciente de que si el magistrado descubre que Yoruichi ha ayudado a la Ladrona de Novias en el rescate de la señorita Nanao Ise, podrían acusarla de delito?

El rostro del joven se tornó blanco como el papel.

- El magistrado no se enterará de nada por mi boca. Pero insisto en que usted no debe decírselo a mi hermana, porque creo que eso la pondría furiosa. Verá, me ha dicho que... –Dejó la frase sin terminar y frunció el entrecejo.

El corazón de Soi se le apretó.- ¿Qué es lo que ella te ha dicho?

- Que la sinceridad es algo crucial y que la mentira destruye la confianza –Su voz fue transformándose en un susurro-. Y que sin confianza no hay nada.

Soi Fong apretó los dientes ante el dolor que le produjeron aquellas palabras. Por supuesto, ante eso ya no había ninguna esperanza de que la morena y ella pudieran tener un futuro juntas algún día, debido a su tarea como Ladrona de Novias, y tampoco pensaba arriesgar la seguridad de ella revelándole su identidad. Aun así, si por un momento de locura pensara en revelársela, la perdería de manera irremediable por haberla engañado. _"Sin confianza no hay nada"._

Hirako buscó su mirada resueltamente.- No quiero que hieran a mi hermana, lady Fong.

- Yo tampoco, Hirako. Te doy mi palabra de honor de que no permitiré que le pase nada.

Hirako alzó ligeramente la barbilla y agregó: Yoruichi la aprecia a usted. No juegue con sus sentimientos.

La condesa sintió admiración por aquel muchacho, aun cuando sus palabras la abofetearon con la culpa. _"Yoruichi la aprecia"_. También la apreciaba ella... más bien demasiado.

- No pienso hacerle daño –aseguró Soi a Hirako-. Entiendo perfectamente y respeto tu deseo de proteger a tu hermana; yo siento lo mismo por la mía. Ella es la razón por la que hago... lo que hago- dijo suavemente.

Hirako agrandó los ojos.- Reconozco que me preguntaba cuál era el motivo.

- Nuestro padre la obligó a casarse. Yo no pude salvarla, así que desde entonces salvo a otras.

La expresión de Hirako decía que de pronto lo comprendía todo y ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada ponderativa.

Soi le tendió la mano.- Me parece que nos entendemos el uno al otro.

Hirako le estrechó la mano con firmeza.- Así es. Y permítame decirle que para mí es un honor conocerla.

Los hombros de Soi se relajaron.- Vaya. Yo estaba a punto de decir lo mismo –Soltó la mano del chico y acto seguido señaló la puerta con la cabeza-. Quisiera presentar a nuestras respectivas hermanas. ¿Está en casa la señorita Shihōin?

- Cuando yo vine a la cámara, estaba leyendo en la salita- aclaro el joven con una sonrisa.

- Perfecto.

…..

Salieron del laboratorio, Soi delante. Parpadeó para adaptarse al resplandor del sol; vio a Rukia sentada en un banco de piedra del jardín y alzó una mano a modo de saludo. Ella le devolvió el gesto y se puso en pie. Había recorrido la mitad de la distancia que las separaba cuando de pronto su hermana se detuvo y pareció clavar la mirada en algo situado a la espalda de Soi Fong.

Ella se volvió y quedó petrificada. Notó que Hirako llegaba a su lado y que aspiraba aire con fuerza.

Era algo increíble después de ponerse de acuerdo sobre La Ladrona de Novias, caminando hacia ellos, con expresión rígida, se acercaba Yoruichi y su lado venía Kurosaki Ichigo, el magistrado.

….

Saludos para los que leen y a los que dejan comentarios muchas gracias.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo No ****18- Motivos y Desacuerdos.**

A medida que Yoruichi y el magistrado se aproximaban a la cámara, la morena trataba de disimular su preocupación. La inesperada visita de Kurosaki con el fin de volver a interrogarla sobre su secuestro por parte del Ladrón de Novias la había puesto un poco nerviosa. Aunque sus preguntas no indicaban con claridad que sospechara que ella hubiese hecho algo malo, no podía evitar preguntarse si habría descubierto de algún modo su participación en el rescate de la señorita Nanao Ise. Se sintió aliviada cuando él anunció que se marchaba, pero cuando lo acompañaba a los establos en busca de su caballo, alcanzaron a ver a lady Fong y a Hirako saliendo de la cámara.

El corazón de la morena dio un vuelvo al ver a Soi y para angustia suya, Kurosaki cambió de dirección al momento y se encaminó hacia la cámara murmurando que le gustaría hablar un instante con la condesa. Mientras se esforzaba por caminar al paso de las largas zancadas del magistrado, la morena se fijó en una mujer que por el sendero del jardín se acercaba a Soi Fong. Noto el parecido que había entre ambas y la reconoció al instante gracias al retrato que había visto en la mansión Fong. Iba vestida de negro y la morena experimentó afecto por ella; justo aquella misma mañana su madre había mencionado que la hermana de la condesa había enviudado recientemente.

Cuando Ichigo Kurosaki y ella se unieron al trío frente a la cámara, el grupo entero permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, una escena muda formada por un quinteto de diversas expresiones.

…...

La morena intentaba ocultar su incomodidad, pero no estaba segura de conseguirlo. Hirako miraba fijamente al magistrado como si fuera un fantasma. El semblante de Soi que también miraba al magistrado, se veía totalmente inexpresivo. Al igual que Hirako y Soi, la hermana tenía la vista clavada en el mismo hombre, con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara pálida. Yoruichi miró al señor Kurosaki, cuya atención estaba centrada en la hermana de la condesa, por algún extraño motivo, el aire que rodeaba al grupo estaba cargado de tensión... o quizá sólo se lo parecía a ella debido a la ansiedad que sufría. La condesa Fong rompió el silencio. Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, al magistrado y les dijo:

- Buenas tardes. Permítanme presentarles a mi hermana, Rukia. Ésta es Yoruichi Shihōin y el señor Ichigo Kurosaki, el magistrado.

La morena realizó una reverencia y dirigió una sonrisa a la mujer.- Es un placer conocerla.

La tristeza se presentía en la media sonrisa que le dedicó Rukia, lo cual provocó un sentimiento de simpatía en Yoruichi, no sólo por la pérdida de su esposo sino también porque sabía por Soi Fong que su matrimonio no había sido feliz.

- También es un placer para mí, señorita Shihōin–contestó Rukia-, aunque yo diría que nos habíamos visto hace años, en alguna velada.

El magistrado se adelantó y ejecutó una reverencia.- Es un honor verla de nuevo, mi lady.

Las pálidas mejillas Rukia se tiñeron de color y bajó la mirada al suelo.- A usted también, señor Kurosaki.

- Mis condolencias por la pérdida de su esposo- expreso el magistrado.

- Gracias.-contesto suavemente.

Siguió otro incómodo silencio y Yoruichi se preguntó por qué Soi no le había mencionado la visita de su hermana.

Habló Soi- ¿Qué le trae a la casa de los Shihōin, Kurosaki?

- Deseaba formular a la señorita Shihōin unas preguntas más sobre su desgraciado encuentro con el Ladrón de Novias.

La morena se mordió el interior de la mejilla y rogó que no la delatasen sus sentimientos. No le convenía que precisamente el magistrado sospechara de ella.

- ¿Le han sido de alguna utilidad esas pistas que andaba siguiendo? – indagó Soi

- No han servido para nada. Pero he recibido cierta información que parece ciertamente alentadora.-dijo el magistrado con una pequeña sonrisa.

La condesa alzó las cejas.- ¿De veras? ¿Algo que pueda compartirnos?

- Una de las víctimas que fue raptada el año pasado ha escrito a su familia. Esta mañana me ha traído la carta su padre. En ella tranquiliza a su familia y les dice que se encuentra bien. No revela su paradero, aparte de decir que está viviendo en América y que recientemente ha contraído matrimonio. El dato más interesante es que viajó a América con un pasaje y dinero que le proporcionó el Ladrón de Novias la noche en que la raptó. –Kurosaki se acarició el mentón-. He de decir que me siento aliviado. Esta nueva prueba por lo menos demuestra que el Ladrón de Novias no asesinó o hizo algo inapropiado con esa muchacha.

De los labios de la morena brotó una exclamación de impaciencia.

- Por el amor de Dios, señor Kurosaki, no creerá usted que el Ladrón de Novias causa algún daño a las mujeres a quienes socorre, ¿verdad? Siempre deja una nota en la que lo explica.

Ichigo le dirigió una mirada penetrante con el ceño fruncido.- Así es. Pero hasta esta carta no había ningún rastro de sus víctimas. No tengo ninguna prueba de que alguna de ellas siga con vida, excepto un puñado de notas de un delincuente sin honor buscado por la justicia.

Ella levantó la barbilla.- Yo diría que esa prueba soy yo, señor Kurosaki. Como puede ver, el Ladrón de Novias no me causó daño alguno; de hecho, tomó toda clase de precauciones respecto de mi seguridad.

- Salvo por el detalle de raptarla, claro.- aclaro el magistrado con sarcasmo.

Yoruichi experimentó una oleada de irritación. Abrió la boca para continuar discutiendo, pero Soi se le adelantó. Seguro que se podrá valer de esa nota para localizar a esa mujer e interrogarla.

La morena clavó su mirada en la condesa, angustiada.

El semblante del magistrado se endureció.- Ya he tomado medidas a tal efecto. Hasta ahora el Ladrón de Novias ha logrado escapar, pero pronto lo atraparemos. Peinaré el país de arriba abajo hasta dar con él.

En ese momento se oyó un sonido apenas audible pero familiar que atrajo la atención de Yoruichi hacia Hirako. El joven tenía el rostro pálido y permanecía inmóvil, recto como un palo, excepto por la rítmica flexión de sus dedos, que producía un débil chasquido. Era algo que hacía sólo cuando algo lo angustiaba sobremanera. Estaba claro que las palabras de Kurosaki lo habían sobresaltado, un sentimiento que ella compartía plenamente.

- ¿El país? –Repitió la condesa-. Hubiera creído que un criminal de baja calaña como él se ocultaría en Londres. Allí hay literalmente miles de edificios y callejuelas donde esconderse. Sin duda ese rufián se oculta entre las chozas o junto a los muelles.

La morena apretó los labios y rogó que no se le notaran la decepción y la angustia que le causaron las palabras de Soi. ¿Por qué ella tenía que considerar un delincuente al Ladrón de Novias y hacer indicaciones que podían conducir a su captura? Aunque ansiaba hacer oír su opinión, no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra por miedo a hablar de más y empeorar la situación.

- Antes yo también creía que el Ladrón de Novias se encontraría en Londres –dijo Kurosaki-, pero empiezo a sospechar que prefiere el campo. Parece ser un hombre que posee medios económicos y contactos para comprarles a esas mujeres un pasaje para otro país y entregarles fondos para comenzar una vida nueva. Según todas las descripciones, la montura, el magnífico semental negro, vale el rescate de un rey y a pesar del alto precio que han puesto a su cabeza, no ha aparecido nadie que afirme mantener un animal como ese.

Por lo que me incita a pensar que tiene un establo propio.

La condesa se acarició el mentón y asintió lentamente.- Una teoría interesante. –Esbozó una leve sonrisa-. No le envidio el trabajo que le va a costar meter las narices en todos los establos de Inglaterra, magistrado.

- Espero que eso no sea necesario. Basándome en los lugares donde se han llevado la mayoría de secuestros, considero posible que ese bandido actúe probablemente dentro de un radio de cincuenta millas. Con la ayuda de la brigada, que cada día es más numerosa, no debería resultar difícil rastrear esta zona.

A la morena se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Parecía como si el círculo se fuera estrechando cada vez más. Si pudiera advertir de algún modo a la Ladrona de Novias... pero no podía faltar a la promesa que le había hecho. Y por supuesto ella no necesitaba que Yoruichi le advirtiera de los peligros que corría. Ella los conocía de sobra.

- Estoy pensando en solicitar voluntarios que ayuden personalmente a realizar el peinado de la zona –continuó Kurosaki, al tiempo que dirigía una mirada reflexiva a Soi-. ¿Le interesaría lady Fong?

- Será un placer para mí ayudar en lo que pueda –respondió Soi sin dudarlo-. Poseo contactos en varios establos de las cercanías y en muchos de aquí a Brighton. Con gusto haré averiguaciones para usted.

A la morena se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¡Soi Fong estaba a punto de desempeñar un papel activo en la captura de la Ladrona de Novias! Ofrecía sugerencias lógicas, la ventaja de los contactos que poseía, además de mostrarse dispuesta a ser voluntaria. ¡Gracias a Dios ella nunca le había confesado sus encuentros con la Ladrona de Novias!

Sintió angustia y miedo, además se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error terrible. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de una mujer que tenía opiniones tan distintas de las suyas, una mujer tan deseosa de acabar con la Ladrona de Novias? ¿Y por qué, a pesar de su diferencia de criterios sobre esa cuestión, seguía amándola? _"Porque en todos los demás aspectos es maravillosa. Ella nunca ha visto la __Ladrona de Novias__, no la conoce tan bien como tú. Si la conociera, también la vería como una heroína"._

Santo Dios, jamás en su vida se había visto en semejante disyuntiva. La investigación para descubrir a su heroína iba estrechando su cerco igual que un nudo corredizo y la mujer a la que amaba ayudaba a la ejecución. Visualizó una imagen de la Ladrona de Novias caminando hacia la horca.

Hirako se aclaró la garganta y atrajo su atención.- Si me disculpan, he prometido a mi padre jugar una partida de ajedrez y ya se me hace tarde.

Todos se despidieron de él y el chico se fue hacia la casa, caminando al doble de su velocidad habitual. La morena se lo quedó mirando con preocupación; se veía a las claras que estaba alterado y sabiendo que él consideraba a la Ladrona de Novias una mujer noble que luchaba por una causa justa, era evidente que se sentía ansioso de huir de aquella conversación. No pudo reprochárselo; ella deseaba hacer lo mismo. Pero antes tenía un par de cosas que decirle a Soi.

Se volvió hacia ella y la encontró mirándola fijamente, con una concentración que le cortó la respiración, la misma intensidad ardiente con que la había mirado mientras exploraba su cuerpo. Al instante le vino a la memoria el recuerdo de Soi desnuda y totalmente excitada, arrodillada entre las piernas de ella. Sintió un calor repentino, como si una cerilla le hubiera prendido fuego al vestido. Miró a hurtadillas a lady Rukia y a Kurosaki y sintió alivio al ver que estaban entretenidos en admirar uno de los rosales de su madre. De modo que se inclinó hacia la condesa Fong y le susurró: Necesito hablar contigo. En privado.

Luego se irguió y contuvo un suspiro de frustración. Por más que deseara hablar con Soi de inmediato, la cortesía dictaba que ofreciera unos refrigerios. Así pues. Tendría que llevarse a Soi a una parte antes de que se fuera.- ¿Les apetece entrar en la casa a tomar un té?

- Gracias, señorita Shihōin–dijo lady Rukia- pero me temo que el cansancio del largo viaje ha hecho mella en mí. Creo que será mejor ir casa, pero con gusto vendré a verla otro día.

Al momento surgió la preocupación en los ojos de su hermana y ella le apoyó una mano enguantada en la manga-. Me encuentro bien, sólo fatigada Soi. Conozco el camino de regreso a la mansión. Por favor, disfruta de la visita –Se volvió hacia Yoruichi-. Ha sido un placer verla de nuevo, señorita Shihōin y también conocer a su hermano.

- Gracias, mi lady. Espero que pronto nos veamos de nuevo.- dijo la morena.

La condesa miró alternativamente a Yoruichi y a su hermana- No quiero que te vayas a casa sola, Rukia.

- Será un honor para mí acompañar a lady Rukia a casa en mi carruaje –terció Kurosaki.

- Eso no es necesario –rehusó ella con tono tenso.

Soi le sonrió- Tal vez no sea necesario, pero me quedaría más tranquila si supiera que te acompañan hasta la puerta. Yo te llevaré el caballo cuando me vaya.

Rukia puso cara de querer negarse, pero de pronto aceptó con un gesto brusco de la cabeza. Tras despedirse, Ichigo le ofreció el codo. Rukia posó la punta de los dedos en su brazo y ambos echaron a andar por el sendero que conducía a los establos.

En el momento mismo en que desaparecieron de la vista, Soi aferró a Yoruichi de la mano y la condujo hacia la cámara. Ella no quería que oyesen su conversación. Cuando entraron, Soi cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra la madera, contemplándola con los ojos entornados. La morena le devolvió la mirada haciendo caso omiso del calor quela invadía. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para afectarla de aquel modo sólo con mirarla? Era absolutamente ilógico. Y de lo más molesto.

Soi se separó de la puerta y se acercó a ella despacio, hasta que quedaron a escasa distancia la una de la otra.- ¿Querías hablar conmigo?- dijo con suavidad en su voz, a la vez que la tomaba de la mano.

Obligándose a concentrarse a pesar del tacto de su mano y de la perturbadora proximidad de la condesa, la morena asintió con la cabeza.- Es en relación con lo que le has dicho al señor Kurosaki sobre el Ladrón de Novias.

- Entiendo. ¿Y es del Ladrón de Novias de lo que habéis hablado el señor Kurosaki y tú durante su visita?- pregunto la condesa.

- Sí. Me ha formulado la misma clase de preguntas que la noche en que fui secuestrada por error. Naturalmente, no he podido arrojar más luz sobre el tema. Pero en cuanto a lo que has dicho tú de ayudarlo a capturarlo y de ofrecerte a hacer averiguaciones...

- ¿Si?- pregunto la condesa con tono serio.

- Te ruego que no lo hagas –Dijo la morena y en sus ojos llameó una fugaz emoción que no supo identificar-. No te lo pediría si no fuera importante para mí. Ya sé que la mayoría de la gente opina que el Ladrón de Novias es un criminal...

- Y ciertamente lo es, Yoruichi. El secuestro es un delito.- espeto Soi y soltó la mano de la morena.

- ¡Pero si él no secuestra a nadie! No obliga a las mujeres a que lo acompañen. No les hace ningún daño ni exige rescate alguno. A mí me devolvió a casa sana y salva cuando se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, con gran riesgo para sí mismo, debo de añadir. – Examinó el rostro de Soi, desanimada por su expresión éeme cuando te digo que no es ruin como la gente hace que parezca; es honorable, y sólo pretende ayudar a las mujeres que rapta. Les ofrece una alternativa.- suspiro- Ya sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte que no contribuyas a su captura, pero te lo pido de todas formas. Por favor.

Soi miró aquellos ojos dorados tan serios detrás de las gafas y el miedo le heló el corazón. Maldición, ¿es que no se daba cuenta del peligro en que se ponía ella misma al hacerle semejante petición? ¿Qué pasaría si le pidiera lo mismo a otra persona y se enterase Ichigo Kurosaki? ¿Y si Kurosaki descubría su participación en el último rescate de la Ladrona de Novias, o que había comprado un pasaje para América?

Las consecuencias eran demasiado terribles para tenerlas en cuenta siquiera. Su familia quedaría completamente destrozada. Ella misma resultaría destrozada. Y también Soi.

La sujetó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos, resistiéndose al impulso de sacudirla.

-Yoruichi, escúchame. Debes olvidarte de todo este asunto del Ladrón de Novias. Es muy peligroso.

En los ojos de ella relampagueó un fuego intenso.- No lo es

- Sí lo es. Su propia vida corre peligro, de una forma que tú no alcanzas comprendes. Hay un precio enorme puesto a su cabeza y todo el que esté a su alrededor, todo aquel que intente ayudarlo podría correr peligro también. Quiero que me prometas que no vas a intentar hacer nada.

- No estoy intentando ayudar. Lo único que estoy haciendo es pedirte que no contribuyas a su captura.- aclaro la morena.

- ¿No ves que eso es ayudar, aunque sea de forma indirecta? –La sujetó con más fuerza-. Prométeme que te olvidarás de ese asunto.

Yoruichi la estudió con mirada seria y escrutadora.- ¿Me prometes tú que no vas a ayudar al magistrado?

- No puedo prometerte eso, Yoruichi- espeto Soi con rapidez.

El dolor y la decepción que vio en los ojos dorados de la morena casi acabaron con ella.

- En ese caso, me temo que yo tampoco puedo prometerte nada- dijo en tono frio la morena.

A Soi la impresionó la determinación que había en su voz. La morena trató de zafarse, pero ella la retuvo por los hombros. No podía dejarla marchar así.

- ¿No ves –le dijo, luchando contra la desesperación que la acosaba-que me preocupa tu seguridad? No soporto la idea de que corras peligro.- dijo con angustia la condesa.

Antes de que la morena pudiera replicar, se oyó una voz que llamaba a lo lejos.

-Yoruichi ¿dónde estás?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.- Cielos, es mi madre. Vamos, deprisa.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta. Soi Fong la siguió y cerró suavemente al salir. Yoruichi la condujo hacia los jardines. Apenas habían puesto un pie en el sendero cuando las alcanzó Minako.

- ¡Estás aquí, querida! Y también ladi Fong–Hizo una reverencia hacia Soi-. En cuando Hirako mencionó que había venido usted acompañada de su hermana, he salido en su busca. Debe usted quedarse a tomar el té, sobre todo dado que la última vez que nos visitó tuvo que marcharse. –Estiró el cuello para mirar alrededor-¿Dónde está su hermana?

- Me temo que acaba de escapársele –contestó la condesa inyectando en su tono la cantidad justa de pesar- Estaba fatigada a causa del viaje y ha regresado a casa para descansar. –Sabiendo que no tenía otro remedio que quedarse, ordenó a su boca que sonriera y ofreció su brazo-. Sin embargo, yo tendré el sumo placer en tomar el té con ustedes.

La aguda mirada de la señora Shihōin rebotó velozmente entre Yoruichi y Soi, luego sonrió.- Bien, eso sería maravilloso ¿no cree?

Si el dolor que inquietaba su corazón revelaba algo, Soi sospechaba que no era precisamente nada que pudiera describirse con aquel adjetivo.

...

El carruaje de Kurosaki avanzaba lentamente por el sendero, la luz del sol se filtraba entre las copas formando sombras moteadas que mitigaban el calor de la tarde. Los únicos sonidos que rompían el silencio era el piar de los pájaros y el leve chirriar del asiento de cuero. Lanzó con el rabillo del ojo una mirada furtiva a su pasajera, buscando desesperadamente algo que decirle, pero seguía teniendo la lengua más atada que el nudo de una cuerda.

Dios, ella era tan encantadora. Llevaba cinco años sin poner los ojos en ella. "_Cinco años, dos meses y dieciséis días"._ No hubiera creído posible que pudiera ser más bella que la imagen que conservaba en su corazón, pero ciertamente lo era. Sin embargo, observó que la muchacha despreocupada de la que él se había enamorado perdidamente había desaparecido. Era evidente que la pérdida de su esposo la había afligido.

Respiró hondo y apretó los labios con fuerza. Cielos, aún olía a rosas. En su alocada juventud, cuando se torturaba con fantasías inútiles de que alguien como él, que carecía de títulos nobiliarios, pudiera cortejar a la hija de un conde, plantó una docena de rosales en un rincón del jardín de su madre. Todos los años aguardaba impaciente a que florecieran, y después se sentaba en el banco de piedra con los ojos cerrados a respirar su delicado aroma, imaginándose el rostro sonriente de Rukia. Cuando comprendió que ella iba a casarse con lord Ichimaru, no volvió a visitar aquella parte del jardín.

- Da alegría volver a casa –dijo Rukia con una voz suave que irrumpió en los pensamientos de Ichigo.

Aliviado de que ella inicio la conversación, preguntó: ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene pensado quedarse?

- He venido para siempre.- respondió suavemente.

El corazón se le disparó al oír aquellas cuatro sencillas palabras y una súbita euforia lo recorrió de arriba abajo, sólo para ser sustituida al instante por el miedo. Se volvió hacia ella y ambos se miraron. Le inundaron como fuego líquido unos sentimientos que creía haber enterrado definitivamente: deseo, necesidad y un amor tan apasionado y desesperado que casi lo sofocó. No había logrado olvidarla, ni siquiera cuando se mudó a la propiedad de su marido en Cornualles. ¿Qué iba a hacer para comportarse con normalidad ahora que ella estaba aquí? La tendría lo bastante cerca para verla, para tocarla, y sin embargo no para reclamarla como algo suyo.

Apartó la mirada con esfuerzo y volvió a fijar su atención en el camino. El hecho de que hubiera regresado a Tunbridge Wells no iba a significar más que una tortura para él. Los años no habían cambiado nada, él seguía siendo un plebeyo y ella una dama, una vizcondesa. Se dio cuenta de que el silencio entre ambos se volvía opresivo y entonces preguntó: ¿Le gustaba vivir en Cornualles?

- Lo odiaba –contestó ella en un tono tan duro que Ichigo se volvió otra vez, sorprendido, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar. Rukia tenía la mirada fija al frente, el semblante pálido, las manos enguantadas apoyadas sobre el regazo-. Pasaba el tiempo en los acantilados, contemplando el mar, preguntándome...- dijo ella.

- ¿Preguntándose qué?

Ella se volvió y lo miró a los ojos con una expresión de tristeza que le provocó un escalofrío.- Cómo sería saltar desde el acantilado, caer en medio de aquellas aguas gélidas y agitadas.

Impresionado, Ichigo detuvo los caballos. Escrutó su rostro en busca de algún indicio de que estuviera bromeando, pero era obvio que sus palabras eran de una terrible sinceridad.

Tragó saliva: Lo siento –dijo, encogiéndose por dentro al percibir la insuficiencia de sus palabras- No tenía idea. Todos estos años- bajo el rostro- creía que era usted feliz.

- Lo único que me daba un poco de felicidad era el hecho de pensar en mi casa, en poder regresar aquí algún día.- aclaro Rukia.

Un montón de preguntas bullían en su cabeza. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido en Cornualles para ser tan infeliz? Estaba claro que la separación de su casa y de su hermana le podría haber afectado grandemente. Maldijo su propia estupidez por no haber tenido en cuenta dicha posibilidad, pero es que simplemente había dado por sentado que Rukia florecería en aquel entorno nuevo. Se la había imaginado presidiendo veladas elegantes, siendo festejada y admirada por todo el mundillo social. Y aun cuando se le hubiera ocurrido que tal vez no fuera feliz, ¿qué podría haber hecho él? Él era un donnadie no era nada.

Aunque el matrimonio de Rukia le rompió el corazón, ella tuvo que casarse según los deseos de su padre. Y era correcto que lo hiciera así; su padre deseaba su bien y se quedaba tranquilo al saber que su hija iba a vivir mimada por un caballero noble y acaudalado que besaría el suelo que ella pisara. Y en cambio no había sido feliz ¿Tal vez no le había mostrado afecto lord Ichimaru? Parecía imposible creer tal cosa; ¿qué hombre podría no amarla hasta la locura?

De pronto, je embargó la compasión y sin pensarlo, cubrió sus manos entrelazadas con la suya. Ella abrió los ojos ligeramente, pero no hizo ningún ademán de rechazo. Con el corazón acelerado como si hubiera corrido una milla, Ichigo le dijo:

- Espero que el estar en su casa le traiga la felicidad que usted se merece, lady Rukia.

Ella lo estudió durante unos segundos con una expresión que él no supo descifrar y luego murmuró: Gracias –Y volvió a fijar la vista en el camino que se abría frente a ellos-. Ahora me gustaría ir a casa.

- Por supuesto- dijo el magistrado.

Retiró la mano de mala gana, pues sabía que no iba a tener otra oportunidad de tocarla de nuevo tan íntimamente. Sacudido por un torbellino de emociones contradictorias, asió las riendas con fuerza y puso en movimiento los caballos, en dirección a la mansión Fong.

...

Yoruichi creía que la hora que había pasado la condesa tomando té en la salita con ella y con sus padres había transcurrido de forma bastante inocente, pero cuando la condesa se marchó se dio cuenta de su ingenuidad.

- Oh, ¿te has fijado, Shiro? –comentó Minako casi sin aliento

Su padre la miró por encima de sus lentes bifocales -¿En qué?

- En que lady Fong está cortejando a nuestra hija.

La morena casi se ahogó con un sorbo de té. Mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, su padre frunció el entrecejo y dijo:

- Naturalmente que he visto a Fong. Resultaba imposible no verla, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la tenía sentada justo enfrente de mí. Pero lo único que le he visto hacer es beber té y dar buena cuenta de estas galletas. A propósito, están muy buenas.

Minako agitó la mano con gesto impaciente.- Ladi Fong no tomaría el té con nosotros, si no hubiera un motivo. Está cortejando a nuestra hija, te lo digo yo. Oh, estoy deseando contárselo a Matsumoto...

- ¡Mamá! –exclamó Yoruichi. Tosió varias veces y al cabo consiguió respirar con normalidad-. Lady Fong no me está cortejando.

- Por supuesto que sí –Minako juntó las manos y su rostro adquirió una expresión de entusiasmo-. Oh, cielos, Shiro, ¡nuestra querida Yoruichi va a ser condesa!

Yoruichi se sobresaltó. Cielo santo, ¿cómo no había previsto una reacción así de su madre? Sin duda, la visita del magistrado, unida a su inquietante conversación con Soi en la cámara, había interrumpido su raciocinio. Además, había descartado que alguien se creyera que Soi iba a cortejarla por considerarlo completamente ilógico, sin embargo había ocurrido todo delante de sus narices. Últimamente le estaba sucediendo algo horrible a su lógica, y el momento no podía haber sido peor.

Bueno, tenía que poner fin a aquello enseguida, antes de que su madre comenzase a hacer planes para una boda que no iba a celebrarse nunca. De modo que se levantó del sofá, se acercó su madre y le tomó las manos.

- Mamá, la condesa Fong ha venido hoy por invitación de Hirako. A ver a Hirako. A ver el último invento de él. ¿Lo entiendes?

Minako la miró indignada- Pues claro que lo entiendo, Yoruichi. Pero está claro que la visita a Hirako ha sido sencillamente una astucia para verte a ti. –Un brillo perspicaz apareció en sus ojos-. La he observado detenidamente y la he sorprendido mirándote en cierto momento con una expresión que sólo podría describirse como _"interesada"._

- Estoy segura de que tenía una mota de polvo en el ojo –replicó Yoruichi, intentando contener la desesperación que se le quería colar en la voz.

- Tonterías – Minako le acarició la mejilla-. Créeme, querida. Una madre sabe de estas cosas.

La morena aspiró profundamente para calmarse.- Mamá, te aseguro que Lady Fong no tiene el menor interés en convertirme en condesa. –Aquello, por lo menos, era verdad-. Te ruego que no malinterpretes lo que no es más que simple cortesía por su parte, porque en ese caso no me cabe duda de que interrumpirá su amistad con Hirako.- suspiro- Ya sé que tu intención es buena, pero seguro que comprendes lo incómodo que resultaría tanto para la condesa como para mí que se sugiriera que ella es una pretendiente.

- Yo no lo veo así en absoluto. Lo que veo es que una de las solteras más codiciadas de Inglaterra se ha encaprichado de mi hija. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Shiro? –Al ver que él no contestaba, le lanzó una mirada de fastidio- ¿Shiro?

El padre de Yoruichi, cómodamente arrellanado en su sillón favorito, despertó con un resoplido.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿No estás de acuerdo en que Yoruichi sería una condesa digna de admirar?

- Mamá, sería una condesa espantosa.- replico con molestia.

- Cielos, me he quedado dormido sólo un instante. ¿Me he perdido una propuesta de matrimonio? –preguntó su padre, parpadeando detrás de su bifocales.

- ¡No! –contestó la morena casi gritando. Dios, aquella situación se había descomedido completamente y eso la obligaba a reforzar su decisión de poner fin a la relación con Soi aquella misma noche, antes de que su madre mandara anunciar las amonestaciones.

-Entre lady Fong y yo no hay nada. –_"O no lo habrá a partir de esta noche"- _Ni se te ocurra hacer correr el rumor de que esa mujer tiene algún interés en mí. No pienso tolerar que te entrometas.- dijo la morena en tono serio y mirada fría a Minako Shihōin.

Su madre la contempló con expresión estupefacta.- No me estoy entrometiendo...

- Sí te entrometes, con ello no vas a conseguir nada, excepto hacer que me sienta incómoda. ¿Es eso es acaso lo que quieres?- pregunto casi alterada.

- Claro que no –replicó su madre, casi ofendida- Pero...

- Nada de peros, mamá. Y se ha terminado lo de hacer de casamentera conmigo.-La morena dejó escapar un profundo suspiro-. Ahora, si me perdonas, tengo varias cartas que escribir. –Salió de la salita y cerró la puerta tras ella con un leve golpe.

Minako Shihōin se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada y soltó un bufido de frustración. Después se volvió hacia su esposo y le clavó una mirada con los ojos entornados cuando él musitó algo sospechosamente parecido a _"bien hecho, Yoruichi"._

¡Qué situación tan irritante! Una condesa, prácticamente caída en su puerta como un regalo del cielo y ella era la única que sabía ver aquella oportunidad de oro. Claro que el deber de una madre era ver dichas oportunidades, pero que tanto Yoruichi como Shiro fueran tan cerrados le resultaba inconcebible.

En fin, ella sí que había visto aquella mirada anhelante en los ojos de lady Fong cuando creía que nadie la estaba observando. Estaba enamorada de Yoruichi, apostaría cualquier cosa. Oh, el mero hecho de pensar en presumir delante de Matsumoto de la propuesta de una condesa le provocó un gozoso estremecimiento. Lady Fong era una dama elegante que podría hacer muy feliz a Yoruichi. ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio no encontraría atractiva a aquella mujer? Y aunque no fuera muy atractiva, era terriblemente rica. Y provista de buenos contactos. ¡Era el sueño de una madre hecho realidad!

En fin, no importaba, había tantos planes que hacer porque aun con sus protestas, Yoruichi Shihōin había cazado uno de los peces más gordos de Inglaterra. Ahora, lo único que había que hacer era arrastrarlo hasta la playa.

…...


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos los que leen , vengo a dejarles un capitulo mas.

* * *

**Capitulo No ****19- Al Final, Todo Siempre sale a La Luz.**

Rukia levantó la vista del libro y observó a su hermana, que se paseaba arriba y abajo por la biblioteca. Con una copa de ron en la mano, iba de la chimenea a las estanterías repletas de libros, sus pasos amortiguados por la gruesa alfombra persa. Ida y vuelta, una y otra vez, deteniéndose a cada poco junto a la repisa de la chimenea para contemplar fijamente las llamas con expresión pensativa, y después continuar paseando.

Al cabo de un rato de observarla, dejó el libro sobre el sofá en que estaba sentada. Aquella tarde había examinado detenidamente a su hermana y parecía saber exactamente qué le tenía preocupada, por lo que decidió intervenir. La siguiente vez que se detuvo junto al fuego, le preguntó:

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Soi?

Ella se volvió y parpadeó con sorpresa; se veía a las claras que se había olvidado de su presencia. Una tímida sonrisa curvó la comisura de sus labios.- Perdóname, estoy siendo una fastidiosa.

Rukia se levantó y fue hasta la chimenea para recibir el calor que despedían las suaves llamas. Aun grande y con algunas ventanas de algún modo la biblioteca era un ambiente acogedor y fresca, siempre había sido su habitación favorita mucho más que la salita en la que colgaba el retrato de su padre sobre la chimenea. Había sentido un escalofrío al ver su semblante y sus ojos fríos mirándola desde el lienzo. Sabía que la necedad de Soi no permitió que ese retrato fuera retirado, era como una obsesión insana y desafiante.  
Pero como su marido, su padre estaba muerto. Ninguno de los dos podría ya hacerla sufrir.

Miró a Soi y le apoyó una mano en el brazo, maravillada por la agradable sensación que producía poder tocar a alguien.

- Hay algo que te preocupa –le dijo con suavidad-. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Los ojos de Soi reflejaron afecto y agotamiento.- Estoy bien, Rukia.

No era verdad y ella lo sabía, pero obviamente Soi no deseaba agobiarla, un gesto bondadoso pero innecesario por su parte que provocó en ella una chispa de irritación.

Soi volvió a fijar la vista en las llamas ensimismándose, acto muy común en ella, con lo cual daba por terminada la conversación. Se estaba portando como era habitual, como una necia.

Entonces opto por otra forma de sacarle lo que le pasaba, adoptando un tono informal, Rukia señaló: Hoy disfruté de la visita a tus amigos. El joven Hirako es muy ingenioso y la señorita Shihōin es...

La mirada de Soi se clavó en la suya a tal velocidad que le pareció oír contraerse sus músculos.- ¿Qué?

Cualquier duda que pudiera haber albergado acerca de la fuente de la preocupación de su hermana se desvaneció y sonrió levemente con complacencia.- Pues bastante interesante.

- ¿En serio? ¿En qué sentido?- indago Soi.

- Admiré su manera al defender sus opiniones sobre el Ladrón de Novias frente al señor Kurosaki. Y también me di cuenta de que siente una gran devoción por su hermano, sentimiento que puedo comprender muy bien.

Soi recompensó su comentario con una sonrisa.- Hirako y ella están muy unidos.

- Ella no es el tipo de mujer que suele despertar tu interés.- dijo de una vez Rukia, siempre tan directa y hablando con propiedad.

Soi se quedó inmóvil unos momentos. Después, con un aire de naturalidad que podía confundir a cualquiera salvo a Rukia, preguntó: ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No merece la pena que lo niegues, Soi. Te conozco demasiado bien. He visto cómo la mirabas.

- ¿Y cómo la miraba, según tú?- cuestiono con tono sereno.

Rukia le apretó suavemente la mano y le dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa.- De la manera en que toda mujer sueña que la miren.

Soi no contestó, sólo se quedó allí, contemplándola con una expresión indescifrable. Rukia temió haberla presionado demasiado y tal vez hubiera sido así, pero no soportaba verla tan preocupada y conociendo a su orgullosa y necia hermana, nunca admitiría o daría a entrever algún sentimiento o debilidad.

- Ella siente lo mismo por ti ¿sabes? –Dijo con suavidad- Lo vi claramente, incluso en los breves instantes en que estuvimos juntas.

Un sonido torturado escapó de la garganta de Soi, que cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Rukia frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué no eres feliz, Soi? – Cuestiono Rukia- Deberías dar gracias a Dios de que por ser la cabeza de la familia, no te has visto atrapada por los dictados de tu destino, como me sucedió a mí. Tú tienes libertad para seguir tu corazón, para casarte con quien tú elijas.

Soi abrió los ojos y la penetró con una mirada que le hizo preguntarse si no habría cometido un error al entrometerse en la situación o al valorarla de esa forma.

- Ya sabes lo que opino al respecto Rukia. No tengo intención de casarme, jamás.- dijo con tono frio.

Su dura réplica la dejó atónita.- Creía que con los años habías ido cambiando de opinión sobre ello, más a estas alturas, ya que es obvio que sientes algo por la señorita Shihōin–Al ver que ella guardaba silencio, añadió-: Ella es la clase de mujer con la que me gustaría que te casaras, Soi.

Un músculo se contrajo en su mejilla- Me doy cuenta de ello- replico la condesa.

- Supongo que querrás tener un hijo que herede el título.- dijo Rukia.

- La verdad es que no me importa en absoluto perpetuar mi título –Soi hizo un ademán con la mano que abarcaba toda la estancia-. Si bien no puedo negar que prefiero vivir aquí en lugar de Londres, mi título no me ha dado ninguna felicidad. –Lanzó a su hermana una mirada penetrante-. Como tampoco te la ha dado a ti.

Aquellas palabras la hirieron como la hoja de un cuchillo- Seguro que una esposa, una familia, te harían feliz- dijo suavemente Rukia, obviando la molestia del comentario anterior.

Soi dejó escapar una risa breve y carente de humor.- Me sorprende que precisamente tú me recomiendes que me case –Apuró su ron y dejó la copa vacía sobre la repisa de la chimenea con un golpe seco-. El matrimonio de nuestros padres fue un verdadero infierno, igual que el tuyo con ese maldito hombre. ¿Por qué me deseas a mí la misma desgracia?- mostro su sonrisa sínica- ¿Por qué yo debería de considerar tal cosa?

Rukia le miro serena y con seriedad- Yo sólo deseo tu felicidad. Y he aprendido que el matrimonio puede ser una fuente de felicidad si es entre dos personas que se aman, como parece ocurrir entre la señorita Shihōin y tú.- Suspiro y cerró los ojos un breve instante- En Cornualles conocía a una mujer llamada Isane. Vivía en el pueblo y trabajaba en las cocinas de Darvin Hall. Era de la misma edad que yo y estaba casada con un tendero local. Ellos estaban tan enamorados... –Fijó la mirada en el fuego-. Eran increíblemente felices, de un modo que me llenaba de ilusión y alegría por ellos, pero también de envidia, porque yo deseaba con desesperación lo que ellos compartían. –Alzó la mirada hacia su hermana y dijo en un susurro-: En cierta ocasión yo estuve así de enamorada. Si me hubieran permitido escoger al hombre que deseaba, tal vez hubiera conocido la misma satisfacción que conocía Isane.

En los oscuros ojos de Soi brilló la confusión.- No sabía que te hubieras enamorado de nadie

- Fue después de que tú partieras para incorporarte al ejército- dijo Rukia.

- ¿Por qué no te pidió en matrimonio ese hombre?- cuestiono.

Rukia sintió el fuerte escozor de las lágrimas y levantó la vista al techo para no derramarlas.- Por muchas razones. Nunca me hizo ninguna indicación de que sintiera por mí algo más que amistad. Y aunque me la hubiera hecho, nuestro padre jamás lo habría consentido. –Clavó la mirada en los ojos interrogantes de su hermana-. No poseía título, ni riquezas, pero era el dueño de mi corazón. –Su voz disminuyó hasta convertirse en un susurro-: Y todavía lo es.

Soi Fong la miró fijamente, aturdida por aquella revelación. Acto seguido sintió una oleada de furia. Maldición, no sólo la habían vendido para casarla, sino que además le habían arrebatado al hombre que amaba. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por la pálida mejilla de Rukia y Soi se sintió de nuevo abrumada por la culpa por haberle fallado.

"_Ojalá lo hubiera sabido. Ojalá no hubiese estado en el ejército en aquellos momentos" _Pero, según había dicho ella misma, todavía estaba enamorada de aquel hombre. _"Por Dios que no volveré a fallarle. Tendrá al hombre que ama"._

La tomó por los hombros y le preguntó con suavidad: ¿Quién es?

- Eso ya no importa Soi- dijo con seriedad.

- Dímelo. Por favor- Soi le suplico.

Rukia apretó los labios y respondió con un hilo de voz- El señor Kurosaki.

A Soi le pareció que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies.- ¿Ichigo Kurosaki? ¿El magistrado?

Ella asintió bruscamente con la cabeza. Dejó escapar un sollozo y Soi la envolvió en sus brazos. Sus lágrimas le humedecieron la camisa y sus hombros se agitaban mientras ella, impotente, le acariciaba la espalda y le permitía desahogar toda su angustia.

El magistrado. Dios santo. Si no estuviera tan atónita, se habría reído por lo irónico de la situación. ¡De todos los hombres de Inglaterra, Rukia tenía que enamorarse del único que estaba empeñado en ahorcarla!

Echó la cabeza atrás y cerró los ojos. No le costó imaginarse la desesperación de su hermana por su situación. ¿Estaría enamorado Ichigo de ella? No lo sabía, pero estaba claro que eso no había tenido importancia; su padre jamás habría permitido que un plebeyo cortejara a Rukia. Y no podía imaginarse a Ichigo Kurosaki, estricto cumplidor de la ley, dejando a un lado las normas sociales y declarándose a la hija de un conde.

Bueno, aquél sí que era un enredo de mil demonios. El cielo sabía que Soi deseaba la felicidad de Rukia, pero ¿cómo iba a alentarla a iniciar relación alguna, eso haría involucrar a Kurosaki más estrechamente en su vida?

Los sollozos de Rukia fueron cediendo, hasta que por fin se apartó. Sus ojos, rodeados de largas y húmedas pestañas, lo miraron suplicantes.

- Te lo ruego, Soi, ya es demasiado tarde para mí, pero para ti no. Tú has encontrado a alguien a quien amar, que te corresponde de la misma manera. No lo desperdicies. El amor es algo muy preciado e increíble. No permitas que la infelicidad y la amargura que dominaron la vida de nuestros padres destruyan tu oportunidad de tener un futuro feliz. –Respiró hondo y prosiguió-: A pesar de la tristeza que conocimos aquí por obra de nuestro padre, tú y yo nos las arreglamos para labrarnos una existencia dichosa por nosotras mismas. Imagina lo maravilloso que podría ser la mansión Fong si estuviera llena de amor y risas. Tú serías una madre increíble, buena, paciente, cariñosa. No como él. Y yo estaría encantada y orgullosa de llamar hermana a la mujer que tú amases y de ser la tía de tus hijos. –Sonrió y le depositó un beso en la mejilla-. Me temo que debo retirarme ya, porque estoy completamente cansada. Por favor, piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Salió de la habitación y tan pronto cerró la puerta, Soi se pasó las manos por el cabello y dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro.

"_Tú has encontrado a alguien a quien amar"._

Sí, eso parecía. Una mujer que la estimulaba en todos los sentidos. Adoraba su apariencia, su trato, su aroma y su sabor, adoraba su manera de reír y su inteligencia, su ingenio y su carácter afectuoso, adoraba su lealtad y...La amaba.

Una lamentación surgió de su garganta y se derrumbó en un sillón con un golpe sordo. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y hundió el rostro entre sus manos temblorosas. Por los cielos, estaba enamorada de Yoruichi Shihōin.

¿Cómo había permitido que sucediera algo así? Siempre había protegido su corazón, pero la verdad era que ninguna mujer se había acercado a tocarlo. No resultaba difícil proteger una ciudadela que nunca ha sido acosada. Pero Yoruichi había logrado de algún modo llegar hasta su interior, escalar sus murallas y agarrarle el corazón en un puño.

Maldición, no debió haberle hecho el amor. En ese caso, quizás hubiera podido evitar este desastre. Sin embargo, aunque aquella idea le entró en la mente, comprendió que no era cierto. No se había enamorado de ella a causa de lo sucedido las noches anteriores, sino que lo sucedido anteriormente surgió porque ya estaba enamorada de ella.

Aun así ¿cómo podía haberse enamorado y no haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora?- suspiro- ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? Trató de establecer el momento exacto en que cayó en aquel abismo emocional, pero no pudo. Se había sentido fascinada por Yoruichi desde el principio y había sido incapaz de olvidarla por más que se había empeñado.

"_Ella siente lo mismo por ti"._ La frase de Rukia reverberó por todo su ser. Se masajeó las sienes doloridas. Sabía que Yoruichi se preocupaba por ella, pero, diablos, se preocupaba por todo el mundo. _"Más nunca ha hecho el amor con nadie más que contigo"._ ¿Era posible que la morena correspondiera a su amor?

Reflexionó aquel punto seriamente, pero al final decidió que no. Yoruichi solo deseaba una aventura, nada más. Y era mejor que no estuviera enamorada; no quería destrozarle el corazón, como iba a sucederle a ella misma. Porque si la morena le amaba, era imposible soñar con un futuro en común. Así que esperaba que en verdad eso no fuese verdad.

Entre sus planes no entraba el matrimonio, pues había visto que no causaba más que desgracia y sufrimiento. No obstante, si tenía que aceptar lo que afirmaba Rukia, si dos personas se amaban la una a la otra el matrimonio podía ser maravilloso. Por un instante imposible se permitió pensar en lo impensable: Yoruichi como esposa suya, compartiendo su vida y su lecho todas las noches, recordó la noche pasada el cómo al despertar y verla ahí junto a ella sintió una gran ternura.

Le abrumó un doloroso sentimiento de pérdida como no había sentido jamás, y por segunda vez aquella noche le abofeteó la ironía de la situación.

Maldición, lo quería todo, quería amor. Quería casarse con la morena.

Pero la vida que había elegido como Ladrona de Novias lo hacía imposible. Aunque no volviera a rescatar a ninguna otra mujer, todavía podrían ahorcarla por los secuestros anteriores y no podía ser tan egoísta para convertir la vida de Yoruichi en un horror si tal cosa ocurría.

No, no podía casarse jamás. Cuanto más alejada se mantuviera de la morena, mejor para ella. Pero Dios ¿cómo iba a soportar vivir sin ella el resto de su vida?

Levantó la cabeza y miró el reloj de la repisa. Faltaban dos horas para reunirse con ella en la verja del jardín. Dos horas para decirle que su relación había terminado.

Dos horas para que su corazón quedara para siempre destrozado.

* * *

Yoruichi aspiró el aire fresco de la noche, dejando que las fragancias florales del jardín sosegasen sus agitados nervios a medida que avanzaba por el sendero que conducía a la entrada de atrás. Quedaban diez minutos para encontrarse con Soi, pero había tenido que escapar de su asfixiante dormitorio. Poco después de la cena había llegado la señora Matsumoto para echar una partida de cartas y chismear un poco. Como no era habitual que Yoruichi participase en aquellas reuniones, a nadie le resultó extraño que se retirase temprano a su dormitorio.

Ciertamente, en los ojos de su madre había detectado que ardía en deseos de informar a la señora Matsumoto sobre la invitada que habían tenido aquel día a tomar el té. La morena sólo pudo rezar para que su madre hiciera caso de su ruego y no mencionase que la condesa la estaba cortejando. Imaginaba que no diría abiertamente que se trataba de una pretendiente, pero sí lo insinuaría con una oportuna elevación de cejas. Y, naturalmente, no desengañaría a la señora Matsumoto de las ideas incorrectas que ésta pudiera hacerse.

La humillación podía ser enorme. Ya le parecía estar oyendo los chismorreos: _"Oh, qué tremendo y ridículo que la pobre Yoruichi Shihōin y su madre se hayan hecho ilusiones de que La condesa Fong vaya a hacer la corte a una muchacha tan insignificante"._ Sin duda el rumor llegaría a oídos de Soi y Yoruichi sintió una profunda mortificación al pensar en su inevitable respuesta: _"¿Hacer la corte a la señorita Shihōin? Qué tontería ¿Por qué iba yo a hacer algo así?" _

Se sintió arder de vergüenza y apretó el paso por el sendero de flores. Unos minutos después llegó a la verja, sin aliento. Se acomodó en un banco de piedra flanqueado por fragantes rosales y cerró los ojos. Al instante visualizó una serie de imágenes de la noche anterior, y escondió su rostro ruborizado entre las manos.

"_Cielo santo, ¿qué he hecho?"._ Lo único que quería era compartir las maravillas de la pasión con la única mujer que se la había inspirado, una mujer a la que respetaba y admiraba, una mujer que había sido su amiga. Pero también era una mujer, tal como había descubierto hoy, que sostenía unas opiniones completamente opuestas a las suyas. Una razón más para poner fin a la relación.

De sus labios escapó un sonido a medios sollozos y la risa irónica, al elogiar lo afortunada que era de que nadie sospechase el verdadero alcance de dicha relación. Dios bendito, pero si Soi no había hecho más que tomar el té con su familia y ya su madre abrigaba la esperanza de casar a su hija amante de los libros con una condesa. Si la condesa fuera a visitarla de nuevo por algún motivo- suspiro- en fin, no habría manera de detener a su madre cuando se le metía una idea de casamentera. Tal como estaban las cosas, su desilusión iba a reflejarse en todos los salones de la mansión Shihōin, sin duda durante décadas, porque desde esa noche ya no habría más visitas de la Condesa Fong

¡Ojalá no se hubiera enamorado de ella! Era cierto que tendría sus recuerdos, pero también se había condenado a sí misma al profundo dolor de un corazón destrozado. Bajó las manos y lanzó un suspiro tembloroso. Estaba claro que no podía arriesgarse a pasar otra noche con Soi; cuando llegara, tendría que decirle de inmediato que su relación había terminado por el bien de las dos.

Le subió el corazón a la garganta y luchó por reprimir las lágrimas que le abrasaban los ojos. No habría una última noche de pasión en sus brazos, ninguna otra oportunidad de tocarla de nuevo, de saborear sus besos, de demostrarle, con las palabras que no sabía decir, lo mucho que la amaba. No habría más tiempo para formar los recuerdos que la sustentarían durante toda la vida. No tenían futuro alguno. Soi era la mujer incorrecta para ella en todos los sentidos. Su apasionada aventura había terminado, y lo iba a pagar con todo su corazón.

* * *

En la salita, Minako Shihōin observaba a Matsumoto, que parecía bastante incómoda, y ocultó expertamente su sonrisa satisfecha detrás de la taza de té. La noche había ido todavía mejor de lo que esperaba. No sólo Matsumoto estaba que rabiaba por la visita de lady Fong y el interés de ésta por Yoruichi, sino que además Minako le había propinado una buena paliza jugando al piquet. Contempló a Matsumoto por entre sus pestañas y se apresuró a tomar otro sorbito de té para tragarse su regocijo. Ciertamente, ella parecía un gato que acabara de recibir un desagradable baño.

Como su triunfo no le permitía permanecer quieta, Minako se levantó y fue hasta las ventanas francesas. Penetraba una frisa fresca y con olor a flores procedente de los jardines. En ese momento advirtió un destello de color que le hizo volver la vista hacia un sendero lateral que se internaba en el jardín. La taza de té se le detuvo a medio camino de la boca y el ceño le arrugó la frente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Yoruichi allí a aquellas horas de la noche? ¿Por qué no estaba durmiendo, si se había retirado varias horas antes?

Diablos, la joven y su conducta extraña iban a acabar con ella y sus nervios. Sin duda pescaría un resfriado y estaría enferma la próxima vez que viniese a visitarla Lady Fong...

Mientras escrutaba la oscuridad que rodeaba a su hija, le dio un brinco el corazón. Había algo muy extraño -¿tal vez escondido?- en aquel paseo nocturno. Minako entrecerró los ojos, pero se reprendió por aquellas sospechas. Seguro que Yoruichi jamás... y a lady Fong no se le ocurriría...

No; estaba descartado que se tratase de una cita amorosa. ¿O no? Por supuesto, si hubieran acordado encontrarse, desde luego sería maravilloso... y... preocupante.

Regresó a toda prisa al sofá y depositó la taza sobre la mesa de caoba.

-Matsumoto, hace una noche estupenda. Vamos a dar un paseo.

Matsumoto se la quedó mirando como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente.

- ¿Un paseo? ¡Pero si son casi las once!- dijo con alarma.

- Hirako ha plantado un tallo nuevo en mi jardín, algo que ha creado en su cámara. No recuerdo qué nombre tiene, pero se supone que florece sólo de noche. Ardo en deseos de ver si ha florecido.

- ¿Una planta que florece por la noche? –repitió Matsumoto con un destello de curiosidad en los ojos.

- Sí. Si ha florecido, te daré algunos injertos –Seguro que aquel aliciente convencía a Matsumoto; se moriría si Minako tuviera una flor que no tenía ella.

- Bueno, supongo que si llevamos una linterna para no torcernos un tobillo...

- No podemos llevar linternas. Ni hablar más alto que susurrando. Una luz o un ruido y ¡pff!... –chasqueó los dedos bajo las narices de Matsumoto-, las flores se cerrarían instantáneamente. –Al ver que su amiga titubeaba, Minako soltó un suspiro exagerado-. Claro que si estás demasiado cansada... es comprensible en una mujer de tu avanzada edad.

Matsumoto se puso en pie como si tuviera un muelle gigantesco debajo de las posaderas.

- Sólo tengo dos años más que tú, Minako. Te aseguro que estoy muy en forma.

- Por supuesto que sí, querida. ¿Por qué no te sientas otra vez antes de que te hagas daño en tu delicada persona? –Extendió una mano solícita hacia Matsumoto, la cual se colocó ágilmente a su lado y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- Desde luego que no pienso sentarme. Tu sugerencia de dar un paseo no ha hecho sino estimularme. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, opino que un paseo en silencio y a oscuras por los jardines en busca de unas plantas que florecen por la noche es una idea excelente.

- Bien, si insistes, Matsumoto...

- Por supuesto que sí.

Matsumoto levantó la barbilla y se encaminó hacia la puerta como una reina dirigiéndose a su trono. Minako la siguió de cerca, mordiéndose las mejillas por dentro para contener su sonrisa de triunfo.

* * *

Exactamente a las once en punto, Soi desmontó de Suzumebachi y lo ató a un árbol cercano a la verja de los Shihōin. Cuando se aproximaba a la entrada divisó a Yoruichi sentada en un banco de piedra y se detuvo. Parecía que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Estaría pensando en la noche anterior? Contempló su perfil y dejó que acudieran a su mente los recuerdos de aquella apasionada velada; reprodujo en su mente cada caricia sensual, cada sabor exquisito, que le llenaron de anhelo y de una intensa sensación de pérdida.

Reanudó la marcha en dirección a la morena. Casi la había alcanzado cuando una ramita crujió bajo su bota, la morena se puso en pie nerviosamente y se volvió hacia Soi. La bañaba la luz de la luna, y el corazón de Soi sufrió un extraño vuelco al recorrerla lentamente con la mirada, reparando en su moño ligeramente desaliñado y en su sencillo vestido. Luego volvió la mirada a su rostro. La morena la miraba a través de sus gruesas gafas con ojos serios. Sacó la lengua para humedecerse los labios y Soi imitó el gesto de forma involuntaria, imaginando su sabor a miel.

Caminó hacia ella despacio y sólo se detuvo cuando las separaban escasos centímetros. El pulso le latía el doble de lo normal mientras la admiraba con ojos anhelantes... la mujer que amaba, la mujer que no podía tener, la mujer que probablemente no volvería a ver nunca más una vez que se separara de ella esa noche.

Que Dios la ayudase, no deseaba otra cosa que llevársela consigo, repetir la pasión y el placer que habían compartido las noches anteriores. La miró a los ojos y sintió que su fuerza de voluntad se le escapaba igual que los granos de arena a través de un cedazo. Tenía que decirle que su relación había terminado, antes de que los deseos e impulsos de su corazón la cegasen.

- Tengo algo que decirte –dijeron las dos al unísono.

Se miraron, sorprendidas, durante varios segundos. Después, aliviada por postergar unos momentos más lo inevitable, Soi inclinó la cabeza.- Tu primero

- Está bien –Yoruichi respiró hondo y la miró con ojos llenos de sentimiento-. Llevo horas tratando de buscar la manera adecuada de decírtelo, pero no estoy segura de que exista, así que simplemente tendré que decirlo sin más.-Sonrió de medio lado y suspiro- Deseo poner fin a nuestra... relación.

Soi tuvo la sensación de que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. ¿Ella deseaba poner fin a la relación? Soi había sufrido tanto, preocupada por la posibilidad de herirla, ¡y resultaba que ella ya no la deseaba! Se le atascó en la garganta una exclamación de incredulidad; si hubiera podido, se habría echado a reír de su propia vanidad.

Ciertamente, debería sentirse aliviada por aquel inesperado giro de los acontecimientos que la eximía de la responsabilidad de tomar la iniciativa. Lo único que tenía que hacer era asentir y marcharse. Se quedó inmóvil, aguardando a sentir la felicidad que debería estar sintiendo, pero era obvio que aquélla no era precisamente la palabra adecuada para definir las emociones que la embargaban. Más bien se parecían a un intenso dolor que maldijo para sí.- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? –inquirió con rapidez y tono estricto.

Yoruichi entrelazó las manos y se dio la vuelta hacia un seto alto y perfectamente recortado, dejando que Soi contemplara su espalda. Su nuca. La delicada curva de su cuello, que sabía que tenía sabor a miel y tacto de seda.

- Por muchas razones. Temo que si prolongamos nuestra relación, nos arriesgaremos a que nos descubran y en cualquier caso no era más que algo temporal –Hizo una pausa y cuadró los hombros-. Tu visita de hoy ha conseguido que mi madre conciba la falsa esperanza de que me estés cortejando. He hecho todo lo posible para convencerla de que se equivoca, pero es muy persistente en estos asuntos. Además, últimamente he descuidado mi trabajo en la cámara. Deseo dedicar mis energías a avanzar en mis experimentos y quizás incluso a planear un viaje al continente. Así pues, creo que lo más prudente y lo más lógico, es que no nos veamos más. En ningún sentido.

Una furia irrazonable e injustificada atenazó a Soi igual que un grillete.- Mírame –articuló con los dientes apretados.

Yoruichi se volvió lentamente hacia ella. Sus ojos relucían enormes, pero por lo demás parecía perfectamente serena, hecho que molestó a la condesa todavía más.

- ¿De modo que quieres poner punto final a nuestra amistad y también a nuestra relación? –le preguntó la condesa.

A Yoruichi el corazón le dio un vuelco.- Es lo mejor

Se abatió un silencio sobre ambas. La morena tenía toda la razón, por supuesto. A Soi la razón le decía que le deseara buena suerte y se fuera, pero su voz y su cuerpo se negaron a colaborar.

Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, en realidad menos de un minuto, la morena preguntó:

- Y tú ¿qué querías decirme?

"_Que te amo. Que quiero que seas mi mujer, mi amor. Quiero ver el mundo contigo y compartir todas esas aventuras con las que sueñas: explorar las ruinas de Pompeya, pasear por el Coliseo, visitar los Uffizi, contemplar las obras de Bernini y Miguel Ángel, nadar en las cálidas aguas del Adriático. Quiero decirte que no deseo que transcurra un solo día de mi vida sin ver tu sonrisa, oír tu risa, tocar tu cuerpo, que muero por dentro al saber que jamás tendré esas cosas contigo"._

Intentó que sus facciones compusieran una expresión tímida, nada segura de conseguirlo.

- Lo curioso es que yo tenía la intención de sugerirte lo mismo, por las mismas razones que has expuesto tú.- dijo suavemente.

- En...tiendo –Yoruichi miró al suelo unos segundos, luego alzó el rostro y le obsequió una débil sonrisa-. Bien, entonces, según parece estamos de acuerdo. Te deseo una vida larga y próspera. Para mí ha sido un... un gran placer conocerte.

Yoruichi se movió como para decirle adiós y marcharse tranquilamente.

Antes de que su sano juicio pudiera evitarlo, Soi alargó una mano de pronto y la agarró del brazo. Sintió un agudo dolor que la abrasaba por dentro, arañándole las entrañas. ¿Cómo podía Yoruichi marcharse sin más?

La morena miró la mano que la sujetaba y clavó sus ojos en los de Soi.- ¿Hay algo más, mi lady?- La morena quería salir corriendo de ser posible, pero ella se lo hacia difícil.

Soi notó que algo saltaba en su interior al oír aquel tono indiferente y el uso formal de su título. Maldición, quería oírla pronunciar su nombre sin títulos, tal como lo había susurrado las noches anteriores, cargado de deseo, cuando estaba en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, antes de que el mundo, sus leyes y sus responsabilidades conspirasen para robarle aquella mujer.

- Sí, Yoruichi, hay algo más.- dijo Soi, entonces la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso abrasador, desesperado y furioso.

La morena permaneció inmóvil y sin reaccionar durante varios segundos, pero entonces gimió suavemente y le devolvió el beso. Toda cordura y determinación la abandonó cuando Soi la estrechó entre sus brazos. Perdida en la sensación de sus blandas curvas pegadas a su cuerpo. Soi exploró su boca con una posesividad primitiva y una falta de delicadez que en otras circunstancias le habrían horrorizado. Su lengua acarició la de ella con rítmica ansia.

No tuvo noción del tiempo transcurrido hasta que el beso dejó de ser una confrontación salvaje de labios, lenguas y alientos y se transformó en un encuentro pausado, extenuado y profundo que hizo fluir un deseo incomprensible y candente por sus venas. Deslizó una mano hasta su nuca para hundirla en su caballo y soltar las cintas, que cayeron al suelo en silencio. Los cabellos liliáceos suaves y fragantes se derramaron sobre sus dedos mientras su otra mano descendía para acariciar la femenina curva de sus nalgas. La garganta de Yoruichi emitió un gemido de placer.

-Yoruichi–susurró contra sus labios-. Yo...

En ese momento se oyó una sonora exclamación que interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo. Ambas se volvieron en dirección al sonido.

A menos de tres metros de ellas estaban Minako Shihōin y Matsumoto Rangiku, ambas con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Yoruichi suspiró profundamente y se zafó con brusquedad de los brazos de Soi, como si le quemasen. Pero para su pesar el daño ya estaba hecho.

Entonces, los labios de la señora Shihōin formaron una **"O" **perfecta por la cual salieron gorjeos entrecortados. Se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente con gesto melodramático, dio unos pasos tambaleantes hasta el banco de piedra y a continuación se desplomó gorjeando en un elegante desmayo.

* * *

Les deseo un buen fin de semana… espero comentarios.


	20. Chapter 20

Bueno puedo entender que no dejen reviews y la verdad eso no me es condición para publicar tarde, temprano o nunca más XD así que pensé en dejar un capitulo mas pensando en que el final se acerca ..chan chan.

* * *

**Capitulo No ****20- Consecuencias: Compromiso Inminente.**

Yoruichi contempló con pánico a su madre hábilmente desvanecida. La humillación y la vergüenza se abatieron sobre ella como piedras caídas del cielo y la aplastaron hasta dejarla casi sin respiración. Sintió el impulso de negar, de afirmar que había un malentendido, pero no había manera de refutar la evidencia. Aunque Soi y ella no hubieran sido sorprendidas en un abrazo apasionado, ninguna de las dos podía disimular su cabello y sus ropas desaliñadas.

- Shiro, mis sales –pidió Minako, agitando débilmente la mano

Soi se acercó a ella despacio- Me temo que su esposo no está aquí para oírla, señora, y a mí se me han acabado las sales –le dijo con sequedad-. ¿Puedo ayudarla? ¿O quizás deberíamos llamar a un médico?

Minako parpadeó y se incorporó a medias- ¿Un médico? Oh, no, eso no es necesario. Me recuperaré en un momento. Ha sido un instante de debilidad por la buena noticia.

La señora Matsumoto avanzó un paso y lanzó un resoplido de burla.- ¿Buena noticia? Por Dios, Minako, te has vuelto loca –Dedicó a Soi y a Yoruichi una mirada fulminante de la cabeza a los pies-. Esto es escandaloso. Horroroso. Insultante. Completamente inadmisible.

Minako se puso de pie con una agilidad asombrosa para una persona que acababa de desmayarse.- Es una buena noticia –repitió con firmeza. Acto seguido se volvió hacia Soi y le obsequió con una sonrisa angelical-. No tenía idea de que había decidido declararse tan pronto, mi lady. –Extrajo del bolsillo de su vestido un pañuelito de encaje y se lo pasó por los ojos-. Me siento muy feliz por las dos.

Siguió un minuto entero del silencio más ensordecedor, de lo más incómodo de esos que Yoruichi había oído jamás. Se vio invadida por una profunda mortificación y rezó para que se la tragara la tierra. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con la esperanza de que al abrirlos aquella escena no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla. Suplicó que le cayera un rayo encima.

Una sonrisa irónica curvó los labios de la señora Matsumoto.

- Se ve a las claras que has interpretado mal la situación, Minako.

- Por supuesto que no –replicó la aludida con un gesto airoso del pañuelo-. La condesa es una mujer honorable y no se le habría ocurrido besar a Yoruichi de una forma tan... vigorosa a no ser que antes se le hubiera declarado. –Sacudió el dedo índice en dirección a Soi, a modo de fingida regañina-. Desde luego ha sido una travesura por su parte no haber pedido antes la mano de Yoruichi a su padre, mi lady, pero naturalmente cuanta con nuestras bendiciones.

- No creo en absoluto que haya habido ninguna declaración –insistió la señora Matsumoto al tiempo que les dirigía una mirada colectiva de desdén-. No, es obvio, que en nuestro afán de encontrar plantas que florecen de noche, sin darnos cuenta hemos topado con una cita amorosa ilícita. ¿Por qué iba la condesa a declararse a estas horas de la noche? Las damas se declaran durante el día, convenientemente acompañadas y en un lugar apropiado, como el salón. –Sus ojos adoptaron una expresión maliciosa-. Pero no temas, Minako, que no saldra de mí una sola palabra acerca de este escándalo.

Minako Shihōin alzó la barbilla en un gesto de lo más regio.

- No es en absoluto un escándalo. Es una declaración. Y, por supuesto, eso será lo que contarás a todo el mundo. –Posó su mirada altanera en Soi-. ¿Y bien, lady Fong? ¿Qué tiene usted que decir?

Yoruichi la miró con el rabillo del ojo. Soi Fong permanecía erguida, al parecer tranquila, pero un músculo le vibraba en la mejilla y estaba pálida.

- La señorita Shihōin y yo vamos a casarnos –articuló con un tono que sonó a cristales rotos.

Yoruichi sintió una oleada de náuseas y su cerebro profirió un largo y agónico ¡NO! En sus sueños más profundos y secretos había ansiado una propuesta así, pero no de aquella manera, atrapada contra su voluntad. Recordó las palabras de Soi, que la quemaron como el ácido: _"No me encuentro en situación de ofrecerte matrimonio. No tengo intención de casarme nunca, Jamás quisiera verme obligada a casarme"._

La sonrisa de Minako podría haber alumbrado el reino entero.

- Mi esposo y yo esperamos tener mañana noticias suyas con respecto a los planes de la boda. –Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la señora Rangiku-. Matsumoto, tú puedes ser la primera en dar la enhorabuena y desear lo mejor a su señoría y a mi hija.

El semblante desencajado de la señora Matsumoto indicaba que antes preferiría tumbarse sobre un lecho de carbones encendidos. La mandíbula se le abrió y cerró varias veces, hasta que por fin dijo: Mi enhorabuena a las dos –Luego masculló algo para sus adentros que sonó a _"por todos los diablos, maldita sea"._

Todavía sonriendo, Minako se volvió hacia Yoruichi y la agarró firmemente del brazo.

- Vámonos, Yoruichi.

Demasiado aturdida para discutir, la morena permitió que su madre tirara de ella por el sendero que conducía a la casa, con la señora Matsumoto a la zaga.

* * *

Soi Fong llegó a sus establos con necesidad de dos cosas: un milagro y una botella de ron. Por experiencia sabía que los milagros eran imposibles; por suerte, de ron disponía en abundancia.

Cuando desmontaba, Shunsui salió por la doble puerta de los establos.

- Tenemos que hablar –dijo Soi entregándole las riendas de Suzumebachi-. Reúnete conmigo en mi estudio dentro de treinta minutos.

Cuando llegó Shunsui, Soi iba ya por el segundo vaso de ron. Después de que el criado se acomodase en su sillón favorito con un vaso de whisky, su ama le relató brevemente la conversación de aquella tarde con el magistrado Ichigo Kurosaki. Al terminar, Shunsui meneó la cabeza.

- Me parece a mí que se han terminado para siempre los rescates –dijo-. Ya sabíamos que algún día tendría que dejarlo, ahora se ha vuelto demasiado peligroso continuar. Aunque el establo de Campeón se halle oculto detrás de esas puertas falsas, un tipo agudo de verdad como Kurosaki que esté investigando podría dar con él.

Shunsui se levantó y cubrió los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Soi, que estaba apoyada contra el borde de su escritorio. Le puso en el hombro una mano y añadió:

- Lady Rukia ya no está casada. Ha salvado a muchas mujeres y debe sentirse orgullosa de sí misma, como lo estoy yo. Ya ha pagado su deuda. Es hora de desprenderse de ese sentimiento de culpa y dejarlo. Ahora mismo –Apretó con más fuerza-. No tengo ningún deseo de verla ahorcada.

Soi dejó escapar una risa sin humor- Yo tampoco quiero verme ahorcada

- Entonces está decidido –Shunsui alzó su vaso a modo de brindis-. Por su retiro. Que sea próspero y duradero.

Soi no levantó su copa- Tengo otra noticia más, aunque entre tus contactos en la familia Shihōin y la velocidad con que se desplazan los chismorreos, es posible que ya estés enterado.- puso su rostro muy serio- Yoruichi Shihōin va a casarse.

Shunsui arrugó la frente con desconcierto- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿La señorita Shihōin va a casarse? Bah, debe de ser otra equivocación. Me habría llegado el rumor.

- Créeme, no es ninguna equivocación- dijo la condesa.

Shunsui se agitó indignado- ¿Y quién es el fastidioso que le ha propuesto ahora su padre?

Esta vez Soi sí alzó la copa- Ese fastidioso voy a ser yo.

Si la situación no fuera tan apurada, Soi se habría reído de la expresión de aturdimiento y estupefacción de Shunsui.

- ¡Usted! Pero... pero... ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

- Esta misma noche, su madre y Matsumoto Rangiku nos han descubierto en una postura comprometedora.

Si los ojos de Shunsui se hubieran abierto más, sin duda se le habrían salido de las órbitas.

- ¿Usted se ha comprometido con la señorita Yoruichi?

Soi se terminó el ron de golpe- Del todo

Shunsui retrocedió hasta que sus corvas chocaron contra el sillón. A continuación se le doblaron las piernas y se desplomó con un ruido sordo, mirando fijamente a Soi con un asombro que al punto se transformó en furia.- El diablo me lleve, ya habíamos hablado de esto mismo antes–gruñó-. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Por qué no se ha buscado una de sus viuditas o una cortesana?

- Estoy enamorada de ella, Shunsui.

Si imaginaba que aquella declaración, pronunciada en tono calmo, iba a valerle la comprensión de Shunsui, se equivocaba.

- En ese caso, debería haberse comportado de manera honorable y haberse casado primero.

Soi dejó la copa vacía sobre el escritorio con brusquedad- ¿Y condenarla a una vida de peligros con un alguien que en cualquier momento podría verse arrastrada a la horca? ¿A una vida en la que podrían considerarla sospechosa de conspiración simplemente por su relación conmigo?

- Entonces no debería haberle puesto las manos encima. Pero ya que lo ha hecho, ahora ha de hacer lo correcto y casarse con ella.

Soi clavó los ojos en el indignado Shunsui y se pasó las manos por el cabello con gesto de cansancio.- Eso es lo que quiero. Más que ninguna otra cosa. Si mi situación fuera distinta, con gusto me casaría con ella y pasaría las próximas décadas dedicándome a amarla–Soltó una risa carente de humor-. Aunque eso ni siquiera importaría, dado que la ella no desea casarse conmigo.

- Diablos ¿Y por qué no va a querer? Cualquier mujer vendería hasta los dientes con tal de casarse con usted.

- Creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que Yoruichi no encaja precisamente en la categoría de _"cualquier mujer"._ Justo antes de que nos descubriera su madre, dejó bien claro que no deseaba verme más. En ningún sentido. Quiere dedicarse a sus estudios científicos y a viajar al extranjero.

- Ya no importa lo en lo más mínimo lo que ella quiera. Tiene que casarse con usted o será su perdición.

- Maldición Shunsui, sí que importa lo que quiera ella. Más que nada. No debe ser obligada a contraer un matrimonio que no desea, al igual que cualquier otra mujer... –Dejó la frase sin terminar y se quedó absorta.

Shunsui entrecerró los ojos- Estoy viendo esa expresión característica que me produce escalofríos. ¿En qué está pensando?

- En que va a haber otro rescate antes de que me retire –respondió Soi muy despacio, con arrebato.

Shunsui se rascó la cabeza con expresión de no entender nada.- ¿Otro rescate? Maldición, es demasiado peligroso, teniendo a Kurosaki y a esa condenada brigada husmeando por ahí. ¿Para qué arriesgarse?

- Porque Yoruichi Shihōin bien vale ese riesgo- dijo la condesa.

Shunsui lo comprendió de repente y sus cejas desaparecieron bajo la línea de su cabello

- ¿Está loca? Limítese a casarse con ella

Soi se apartó del escritorio y comenzó a pasearse frente a Shunsui.

- Piénsalo. Lo fácil, lo egoísta, sería simplemente casarme con ella, forzarla a una unión que no desea. Amarla y gozarla hasta que mi pasado me pase factura y después ir a la horca y abandonarla al desprecio de la sociedad. Yo no puedo correr ese riesgo.

Se paró un momento delante de las ventanas y contempló la oscuridad. Apoyó la frente contra el frío cristal y cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en los días tristes y sombríos que le aguardaban lejos de ella.

- La amo lo suficiente para dejarla marchar.- suspiro- La Ladrona de Novias la rescatará –El dolor la perforó como un millar de agujas de acero y su voz descendió hasta convertirse en un ronco susurro-: la liberará de un matrimonio que no desea y le proporcionará la aventura que ella busca.

Se apartó de la ventana y se encaró con Shunsui, clavando la mirada en los ojos preocupados de su viejo amigo.

- Y yo soy, o más bien la Ladrona de Novias, es la única que puede liberarla. Me niego a obligarla a un casamiento conmigo y no puedo soportar la idea de verla en peligro. Si Kurosaki llegara a descubrir que ella me ayudó en el transcurso de mi último rescate, la acusaría de complicidad.

- Como esposa suya, usted podría protegerla- dijo Shunsui.

- Como esposa Mia destrozarla podria -. Soi asador.

Shunsui lanzó un profundo suspiro- Una maldita ironía, eso es todo esto.

A Soi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Incapaz de hablar, se limitó a asentir con un gesto. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Por la morena. Lo dispondría todo para que viajase por Italia entera, por todo el maldito continente, si así lo deseaba. Que estableciera un laboratorio donde más le gustase. Que viviera las aventuras que siempre había ansiado vivir. Se encargaría de que nunca le faltase nada.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era proporcionarle el pasaje y el dinero, una tarea sencilla. Pero por el cielo que no tenía ni idea de dónde iba a sacar las fuerzas necesarias para dejarla marchar.

* * *

A las diez de la mañana siguiente, Yoruichi bajaba la escalera profundamente agotada pero llena de decisión. Tras haber pasado la noche sin dormir, con varios ataques inútiles de llanto, había decidido por fin lo que iba a hacer. Aunque no sentía el menor apetito, se dirigió hacia el comedor pues sabía que iba a necesitar todas sus fuerzas para la batalla que estallaría cuando hablara con sus padres.

Hirako la saludó al entrar en el comedor.- Buenos días, Yoruichi. Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida

Ella forzó una sonrisa- Estoy bien. ¿Has visto a mamá y a papá?

- Sí, están en la salita con lady Fong.- señalo el joven.

El estómago le dio un vuelco- ¿Está aquí lady Fong? ¿Tan temprano?

- Llegó hace más de una hora. La vi desde la ventana de mi dormitorio. Y debo decir que parecía bastante seria.- aclaro Hirako.

¡Más de una hora! Cielo santo, aquello era un desastre. Salió disparada y echó a correr por el pasillo. Pero al ver que se abría la puerta de la salita, se detuvo en seco. Entonces salió su padre, con expresión satisfecha, seguido de cerca por su madre, que parecía un gato al que acabaran de regalar un cuenco de nata y una raspa de pescado.

A continuación salió Soi. Su mirada chocó con la de Yoruichi, y ésta sintió que el corazón se le hacía pedazos. Estaba tan hermosa, tan atrapada y tan claramente infeliz.

-Yoruichi, cariño –canturreó su madre al tiempo que enlazaba su brazo en el de ella-. Qué maravilla que estés despierta. Tenemos un montón de preparativos que hacer y muy poco tiempo. No sé cómo me las voy a arreglar para organizar una boda en menos de una semana, pero...

- Precisamente quería hablar de ese tema contigo y con papá –replicó Yoruichi-. Pero antes quisiera hablar un momento con lady Fong.

Minako chasqueó la lengua.- Bueno, supongo que podemos dedicar unos instantes a...

- En privado, mamá- dijo la morena en tono inflexible.

Minako parpadeó varias veces y acto seguido inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de lo más elegante.- Bien, supongo que no resultará demasiado inapropiado que pases unos momentos a solas con tu prometida. –Se volvió hacia su esposo y dijo-: Vamos, Shiro. Tomaremos una taza de té mientras la condesa y la futura condesa celebran su primera conversación como una pareja comprometida. Se alejó pasillo abajo deslizándose como si flotara, con su sumiso marido a la zaga.

Yoruichi se apresuró a entrar en la salita y se situó en el centro de la misma. Fijó la vista al otro lado de la ventana, con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas a la altura de la cintura, aguardando hasta que oyó entrar a Soi y cerrar la puerta. Entonces respiró hondo varias veces y se volvió para mirarla de frente, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que se encontraba apenas a un metro de ella.

La mirada de Soi se clavó en la suya, y sintió una profunda aflicción al darse cuenta de su expresión de cansancio. La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana la bañaba en un resplandor dorado que destacaba las huellas de fatiga que enmarcaban sus ojos y su boca. Soi se acercó aún más, saliendo del haz de luz. Le pasó suavemente un dedo por la mejilla, un gesto de ternura que casi logró que se le saltaran las lágrimas.- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

- En realidad, no. Siendo no haber estado levantada cuando llegaste, pero es que no te esperaba hasta esta tarde.

- No hallé motivo alguno para retrasar la reunión con tu padre. Esta misma mañana he dispuesto lo necesario para obtener una licencia especial.- dijo Soi.

- Precisamente de esas gestiones es de lo que quiero hablarte –repuso Yoruichi, orgullosa de que su voz sonara tan firme-. Deseo que lo canceles todo.

Una sonrisa de cansancio tocó los labios de Soi.- Me temo que eso es imposible, porque vamos a necesitar la licencia especial para casarnos tan precipitadamente.

Dios, ¿tendría idea de lo exhausta y resignada que se le veía?- Lo siento –murmuró la morena- Lo siento muchísimo...

Soi le rozó los labios con dos dedos para acallar sus palabras.- No tienes nada de que excusarte, Yoruichi.

- Pero tú estás muy molesta, y con toda la razón

- No por culpa tuya –La tomó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos-. En absoluto

- Bueno, pues deberías. La culpable de toda esta catástrofe soy yo- dijo la morena.

- Al contrario, la culpa es completamente mía. No debería haberte robado tu inocencia.- dijo la condesa.

- Tú no has tomado nada que yo no haya entregado libremente, que no estuviera dispuesta a darte. Y ésa es la razón por la que no puedo aceptar tu proposición.- dijo Yoruichi.

Una arruga se formó entre las cejas de Soi- ¿Cómo dices?

Yoruichi cuadró los hombros y levantó la barbilla- Te estoy liberando de tu obligación de casarte conmigo

Soi le soltó los hombros lentamente. Sus ojos aparecían privados de toda expresión.

- Entiendo. Ni siquiera enfrentándote al escándalo social quieres casarte conmigo ¿verdad?

La morena sintió que el corazón se le quedaba insensible al oír aquella declaración pronunciada con claridad. Le quemaban la garganta las palabras que pugnaban por salir, para decirle que la amaba y que deseaba ser su mujer más que nada en el mundo, pero se obligó a no hacerlo.- Ya dejaste bien claro cuál era tu opinión respecto del matrimonio antes de que comenzara nuestra relación.- espeto la morena.

- Tú también-dijo la condesa.

- Y mi opinión no ha variado. Ninguna de las dos desea casarse, sobre todo en esas circunstancias.- aclaro Yoruichi.

- Sea como fuere, me temo que nuestros actos no nos dejan alternativa Yoruichi.

- Es por eso que tu exento del deber. No quiero forzarte nada

- Tus padres y yo ya hemos acordado las condiciones- dijo seriamente.

- Entonces no tienes más que desacordarlas- dijo la morena.

- ¿Desacordarlas? –En su garganta surgió un gruñido de incredulidad- ¿Has pensado que tu reputación resultará arruinada de manera irreparable?- espeto Soi con molestia.

- Pienso hacer un largo viaje al continente, un viaje que siempre he deseado. Para cuando regrese, los chismorreos ya habrán desaparecido.- dijo con serenidad.

- Los chismorreos no desaparecerán nunca. El escándalo te perseguirá toda tu vida y alcanzará a todos los miembros de tu familia. Es evidente que no has pensado en eso. Ni tampoco en la mancha que caerá sobre mi honor si no me caso contigo.- dijo la condesa.

- No será una mancha para tu honor si soy yo la que se niega.

Soi Fong avanzó un paso y Yoruichi se obligó a no retroceder.

- ¿Y cuánta gente –preguntó con suavidad, en total contraste con las ardientes emociones que brillaban en sus ojos- se creería que has rechazado la oportunidad de convertirte en mi condesa? –Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, añadió-: Yo te lo diré: nadie. Por mucho que tú afirmaras lo contrario, todo el mundo pensaría que yo te deshonré y después me negué a casarme contigo.

Yoruichi tragó saliva.- No... No lo había pensado de ese modo, pero por supuesto que tienes razón. Nadie creería que una mujer como yo rechazase a alguien como tú.

Soi miró la expresión afligida de sus ojos tras las gafas y sintió que se inflamaba su cólera. _"Maldita sea, yo daría hasta el último de mis bienes por una mujer como tú. Incluido el corazón"._ Sabía lo que Yoruichi estaba intentado hacer por ella y la amaba más por eso, pero la solución que proponía era imposible.

-Yoruichi, no tenemos más remedio que casarnos –Le cogió las manos y las apretó suavemente-. Ya se está extendiendo el rumor de nuestra conducta escandalosa y de nuestros próximos esponsales.

- No puede ser.- dijo con un susurro.

- Esta mañana voy a MI Mayordomo felicitó por mi futura boda-replica Soi airadamente.

Yoruichi hundió los hombros y miró el suelo-Cuánto lo siento. En ningún momento fue mi intención que te sucediera algo así. Ni tampoco a mí. A ninguna de las dos.

La condesa le alzó la barbilla hasta que ella la miró a la cara. La derrota y la tristeza que advirtió en sus ojos casi hicieron que se le doblaran las rodillas. Le retiró de la mejilla un mechón de cabello violeta y después le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

-Yoruichi. Todo va a salir bien, te doy mi palabra. ¿Confías en mí?

Ella la contempló con mirada solemne. En sus ojos brillaban las lágrimas.-Sí, confiaré en ti.

- ¿Y aceptarás ser mi esposa?-La fugaz expresión reacia que pasó por los ojos de Yoruichi hirió su ego y la abrumó un deseo inexplicable. Maldita sea, era cierto que jamás había pensado en casarse, pero tampoco había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que le resultase tan difícil conseguir que una mujer accediera a ser su condesa.

Por fin, Yoruichi asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.- Me casaré contigo

Soi Fong exhaló el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, la rodeó con los brazos y la besó con dulzura en el pelo.

- Te prometo –susurró contra su cabello suave y con aroma a miel- que todos tus sueños se harán realidad.

* * *

La condesa casi había llegado a los establos de los Shihōin para recoger a Suzumebachi y regresar a su casa cuando le hizo detenerse un Hirako sin aliento.

- Lady Fong, ¿puedo hablar con usted, por favor?

Soi esperó a que el joven terminara de atravesar el prado a la carrera.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hirako? –le preguntó cuándo el muchacho llegó jadeante.

- Acaba de decirme mi madre que Yoruichi y usted van a casarse. ¿Es cierto?

- Tu hermana ha accedido a ser mi esposa, efectivamente –respondió Soi con cuidado, pues no quería mentirle.

El delgado rostro de Hirako se arrugó con un ceño fruncido.- ¿Lo sabe ella?

Soi no fingió no haber comprendido.- No

- Debe decírselo, mi lady. Antes de la boda. Es justo que sepa la verdad

Tras estudiar detenidamente el semblante acalorado del chico, Soi le planteó: ¿Y qué pasa si, una vez que lo sepa, se niega a ser mi esposa?

Hirako reflexionó con seriedad.- No creo que ocurra eso. Al principio se sentirá molesta, pero después de pensarlo un poco comprenderá por qué no se lo ha dicho usted antes y agradecerá que haya confiado en ella lo suficiente para revelarle su secreto antes de contraer matrimonio.

Soi sintió un escalofrío al imaginarse una Yoruichi de cuerpo entero aceptando su identidad como Ladrona de Novias. Dios, ella quería ayudarla, compartir todas sus aventuras, seguro que desearía tener también una máscara y una capa.

Hirako se ajustó las gafas.- Me haría feliz hablar bien de usted si surgiera la necesidad, mi lady. –Rascó la bota contra la hierba y añadió-: Usted sería una esposa admirable para Yoruichi y bueno, para mí sería un honor tenerla como hermana. Pero debe usted decírselo.

Soi Fong sintió afecto hacia aquel muchacho tan leal y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Le dio una palmada en el hombro.- No te preocupes, Hirako. Te prometo que me encargaré de todo.

* * *

Dos días después, Yoruichi estaba de pie, inmóvil como una estatua, en su dormitorio iluminado por el sol mientras la costurera ponía y quitaba alfileres realizando los últimos ajustes a su vestido de novia. Llegaba hasta ella el rumor de voces femeninas, que correspondían a su madre y a sus hermanas, sentadas a lo largo del borde de su cama como su fueran un cuarteto de palomitas de colores pastel.

Hablaban de los planes para la boda, señalaban puntos donde el borde del vestido parecía desigual –lo cual les costaba miradas reprobatorias de la costurera- y sonreían a Yoruichi con un orgullo que indicaba que había hecho algo maravilloso, cuando en realidad había cazado a una condesa y la había obligado a casarse.

Yoruichi hacía oídos sordos a la animada charla, una ardid que había perfeccionado tiempo atrás y reprimió un suspiro. Volvió la vista al espejo de cuerpo entero y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El vestido era precioso, una sencilla creación en seda de color crema con mangas cortas y abullonadas. Llevaba una delicada cinta de satén marfil atada bajo el busto que descendía por la falda sin adornos. Su madre había querido un vestido mucho más espectacular, repleto de encajes y volantes, pero Yoruichi se negó.

Se preguntó si a Soi le gustaría el vestido y de inmediato se le sonrojaron las mejillas. Dentro de dos días iba a ser su esposa. Sintió una profunda tristeza al pensar en lo diferente y dichosa que sería aquella ocasión si Soi la amara y de verdad quisiera casarse con ella, en lugar de verse obligada a hacerlo.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola mis queridos lectores, debo agradecer por los reviews y porque aunque no lo parezca leen esta historia jajaja (es broma). Solo espero que este capítulo les agrade y les quite un poco la incertidumbre por un cercano final. Me disculpo de antemano si en los capítulos anteriores hubo uno que otro Horror en la escritura.

Respondiendo:

Mi ingles ….Mmmm me sentí como en una entrevista, pero lo contesto.

Lo entiendo en una hoja entera escrita quizá un 40% y escucharlo casi igual. Aunque debo agregar que mi ansiedad y obsesión por la lectura de buenos fics…me lleva a usar el traductor. -.- (lo se debo aprender)

Lo escribo…pues ahí soy una analfa-bestia.

Lo hablo… O_O por favor si apenas hablo el castellano.

Sin otra nefasta aclaración acerca de mi….los dejo con la actualización.

* * *

**Capitulo No ****21- Descubrimientos y Desilusiones. **

En los dos días que habían pasado, desde la última conversación mantenida en la salita con la condesa, la morena había comprendido que aunque la situación no fuera una bendición del cielo, tampoco era un infierno total. Ella amaba a Soi. Eran amigas y compartían intereses comunes. Soi Fong era amable y generosa, paciente e inteligente. Seguro que muchos matrimonios se basaban en menos que eso. Y el modo en que la besaba y la acariciaba...

Dejó escapar un suspiro de ensueño. Cielos, compartir cama no iba a suponer ninguna prueba o sacrificio. Soi no la amaba, pero ella haría todo lo posible para ser una buena esposa.

Por supuesto, ser una buena esposa conllevaba convertirse en condesa, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago ante semejante perspectiva. Tratar de encajar en su esfera social sería como intentar meter una llave redonda en una cerradura cuadrada.

Se encogió al pensar en todas las meteduras de pata que le aguardaban, elevó una plegaria para no avergonzar demasiado a la condesa. Con suerte, su madre y sus hermanas podrían instruirla un poco para evitar el desastre total. La condesa se merecía ser feliz y tener una esposa de la que sentirse orgullosa, pero ella cuestionaba seriamente su capacidad para encarnar a dicha mujer. Con todo, lo intentaría. Por ella. Y tal vez, con el tiempo y un milagro, la amistad que Soi sentía por ella florecería en algo más profundo.

Estrechó aquella esperanza contra su corazón y volvió la vista hacia el escritorio. El corazón le dio un brinco al acordarse de la nota que había ocultado en el cajón superior. La misiva había llegado aquella misma mañana y contenía una única frase escrita con una letra elegante: _"Por favor, ven al lago esta noche, a las doce"._

Se le aceleró el pulso al pensar en ver a Soi Fong a solas, posó la mirada en el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea; sólo había que esperar diez horas, supo que iban a ser diez horas muy largas.

* * *

A primera hora de aquella tarde, Rukia fue a ver a Yoruichi. Mientras tomaban asiento en la salita, la morena rogó porque no se notara su nerviosismo. Aunque la hermana de Soi parecía una persona de lo más agradable, se preguntó acerca del propósito de su visita. ¿Sabría lady Rukia la verdad acerca de la proposición matrimonial de Soi? ¿La acusaría de haberla atrapado para obligarla a casarse?

Una vez que estuvieron sentadas en el sofá, lady Rukia le estrechó la mano.

- Ya sé que está usted muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda, de modo que no voy a entretenerla mucho. He venido tan sólo a ofrecerle mis mejores deseos. Me doy cuenta de que apenas nos conocemos, pero espero que eso cambie. Yo siempre he deseado tener otra hermana.- dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Yoruichi sintió un profundo alivio y respondió con una sonrisa.- Gracias, mi lady.

- Por favor, llámame Rukia. ¿Me permites que te llame Yoruichi?

- Por supuesto. Para mí es un gran honor.- dijo la morena.

- Gracias. Aunque yo ostento el título de condesa soy menos rígida que Soi con respecto a lo honoríficos, realmente ella es muy estricta con todo- menciono sonrojada y Yoruichi reprimió una leve risa al pensar que tenía razón.

-Decidida a disipar todas las preocupaciones que pudiera abrigar Rukia, añadió-: Quiero que sepas que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para ser una buena esposa para Soi y para que se sienta feliz y orgullosa de mí.

Una dulce sonrisa curvó los labios de Rukia.- Ya has conseguido hacerla feliz, sé que se siente orgullosa de ti. Me ha hablado en términos muy entusiastas de tus experimentos y tus esperanzas de conseguir un ungüento de propiedades medicinales. Yo opino que es una empresa fascinante. Y muy encomiable. –De pronto su expresión se vio nublada por un velo de tristeza-. Ojalá hubiera tenido yo algo útil en que ocupar el tiempo cuando vivía en Cornualles.

La morena experimentó un sentimiento de afecto. Esperando no pasarse de la raya, tomó una de las manos de Rukia entre las suyas.- ¿Te gustaría aprender a fabricar la crema de miel?

En los ojos de Rukia brilló una mezcla de agradable sorpresa.- ¿Crees que puedo aprenderlo?

- Naturalmente que sí. Si tienes fortaleza suficiente para bordar, podrás dominar la técnica de fabricar crema de manos en un santiamén. Según mi experiencia, la ciencia no es tan complicada como trabajar con la aguja y el hilo.- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

Rukia le devolvió una media sonrisa de inconfundible gratitud.

- Estoy deseando empezar con la primera lección –Observó a Yoruichi unos instantes y dijo-: No te imaginas lo contenta que estoy de que Soi haya seguido mi consejo.

- ¿Qué consejo es ése?- pregunto la morena.

Rukia titubeó y en lugar de contestar preguntó: ¿Te ha hablado Soi de nuestros padres?

- No. Lo único que sé es que tu madre murió cuando Soi tenía trece años.

- Sí. Era muy hermosa. Y lamentablemente infeliz. –Clavó la mirada en Yoruichi-. Nuestro padre era un hombre avaro y egoísta. Humilló a nuestra madre con sus indiscretas aventuras amorosas y sus deudas de juego. A Soi le determinaba metas imposibles de alcanzar, y sin embargo montaba en cólera cuando rebasaba sus expectativas. En cuanto a mí, para él era una niña inútil, por lo tanto me ignoraba por completo... hasta que decidió casarme con el vizconde, otro hombre avaro y egoísta que aborrecí desde el momento mismo de conocerlo.

La morena le dio un suave apretón de manos.- Lo siento mucho.

- Yo también. Pero como los dos matrimonios que conoció Soi, el de nuestros padres y el mío, fueron tan desdichados, decidió que no se casaría nunca. Incluso ya de niña la idea de casarse le resultaba desagradable, cuando falleció nuestra madre juró que jamás contraería matrimonio. Aun así, cuando vi el modo en que te miraba, cuando vi lo que sentía por ti, le dije que no permitiera que aquellos dos matrimonios desgraciados destruyeran su felicidad futura. –Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa-. Ha seguido mi consejo y me alegro mucho de ello. Soi aportó alegría a lo que de otro modo habría sido una infancia desgraciada para mí, se merece toda la felicidad del mundo. Siempre ha sido una hermana maravillosa y afectuosa y estoy segura de que será el mismo tipo de esposa.

Yoruichi hizo un esfuerzo por corresponder a la sonrisa de Rukia, pero las entrañas se le retorcieron con un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Se veía a todas luces que Rukia pensaba que Soi se había declarado porque de hecho deseaba tener una esposa. Qué terriblemente equivocada estaba. Y sólo ahora entendía la morena exactamente hasta qué punto.

Dios Santo, ¡Soi Fong había detestado la idea de casarse durante toda su vida! La iba a llevar hasta el altar su profundo sentido del honor, pero la idea de casarse tenía que resultarle un verdadero sacrificio.

Ahora más que nunca, la morena aborreció la idea de haberla atrapado en semejante situación. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para liberarla.

Ataviada para su último rescate con su capa y su máscara negras, la condesa de Wesley se encontraba a lomos de Campeón, oculta tras unos tupidos arbustos. A su alrededor cantaban los grillos y de vez en cuando se oía ulular un búho. Tenía la mirada fija en el camino, pues se negaba a mirar hacia el lago y revivir los recuerdos que añoraba. Tenía el resto de su vida para recordar... cuando la morena se hubiera ido.

En ese instante apareció por el recodo una figura. No logró distinguir sus rasgos, pero era capaz de reconocer en cualquier parte aquella manera resuelta de andar. Conforme ella se iba acercando, se fijó en su pueril vestido de color oscuro y esbozó una media sonrisa; sólo a su Yoruichi se le ocurriría acudir a una cita amorosa ilícita vestida de modo tan insignificante. _"Su Yoruichi"._ Apretó los labios al tiempo que sentía un dolor sordo en el pecho. Después de aquella noche no volvería a ver a su Yoruichi. Por el momento, el hecho de que fuera a estar libre y a salvo le ofrecía escaso consuelo para el gran sufrimiento que le oprimía el corazón.

La morena se detuvo junto al enorme sauce con la mirada fija en el agua y a la mente de Soi acudió la imagen de ella debajo de aquel mismo árbol la primera vez que la encontró en el lago. Aquel día ansiaba dolorosamente besarla, sólo una vez, convencida de que un único beso serviría para saciar su apetito. No recordaba ninguna ocasión en que hubiera estado más equivocada.

La observó durante unos segundos y se le encogieron las entrañas cuando ella ocultó brevemente la cara entre las manos. Maldición, le destrozaba verla tan infeliz. Pero había llegado el momento de liberarla.

Desmontó y se aproximó a ella a pie, sin hacer ruido. Yoruichi, sumida en sus pensamientos, no detectó su presencia hasta que la tuvo casi a su espalda. Entonces tensó los hombros y pareció tomar aire para prepararse.

- Llega temprano, mi lady–dijo, y se dio la vuelta. Entonces dejó escapar una exclamación y dio un paso atrás llevándose una mano a la garganta.

Soi la retuvo por el brazo.- No tenga miedo–susurró con su ronco acento escocés.

- No... No tengo miedo, señorita. Simplemente me ha sobresaltado.

- Perdóneme. Estaba usted muy pensativa.

Ni siquiera la oscuridad lograba disimular la tristeza que cruzó por el semblante de la morena.

- Sí., tengo mucho que pensar –De pronto Yoruichi miró alrededor. A continuación la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el sauce para ocultarse los dos detrás de sus frondosas ramas-. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Es peligroso que ande por ahí, el magistrado posee información nueva...

Soi le puso un dedo enguantado en los labios.- Estoy al corriente de esa información, no tema. –Se acercó a ella un poco más y le susurró-. Pero ahora estaba pensando en su próxima boda.

Ella la miró ansiosa con los ojos brillantes.- ¿Está enterada de mi boda?

Antes de que respondiera, ululó un búho que asustó a Yoruichi y la hizo mirar frenéticamente a un lado y otro.- Debo encontrarme aquí con mi prometida y está tan empeñada en capturarla a usted como el magistrado. Por lo que debe marcharse enseguida.

Soi aclaro- Fui yo quien le escribió la nota –La expresión de la morena se transformó en sorpresa, luego en confusión. Su mano seguía aferrando la de Soi, que flexionó los dedos estrechando su contacto-. Su boda señorita, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Para salvarla de ella.

- ¿Salvarme? –Sus ojos se llenaron de desconcierto, seguido de un profundo asombro al comprender súbitamente- ¿Está aquí para ayudarme a escapar?- dijo en un susurro.

- Le ofrezco el regalo que he ofrecido a las otras mujeres, señorita Shihōin: liberarla de un matrimonio indeseado. –Su tono se hizo más ronco-. Podrá vivir todas esas aventuras de las que me habló.

Ella abrió sus ojos como platos.- Yo... No sé qué decir. He de pensarlo de manera lógica –Le soltó la mano, se apretó los dedos contra las sienes y comenzó a pasearse con paso inseguro y nervioso-. Aunque…esta es mi oportunidad de dejarla libre. No me gusta la idea de abandonar a mi familia... pero Dios santo, lo mejor para Soi sería que yo desapareciera. Es el mejor regalo que podría hacerle.

Bajo la máscara, Soi arrugó el entrecejo.- Es a usted a quien pretendo liberar, señorita.

Yoruichi se detuvo delante de ella.

- Lo entiendo. Pero de hecho es a lady Fong a quien va a dejar libre.

- ¿De qué está hablando?- espeto Soi.

La morena bajó la vista y respondió: Fong va a casarme conmigo sólo porque las normas sociales así lo exigen.

- Se ha comprometido con usted, porque ella no se comportó noblemente –replicó Soi con aspereza.

Yoruichi levantó el rostro.- Ella no ha hecho nada que yo no quisiera, nada que yo no le haya pedido que hiciese- dijo con firmeza-. Y no obstante va a cargar con todas las consecuencias viéndose obligada a contraer un matrimonio que no desea.

- Y que tampoco usted desea –replicó Soi y aguardó a que ella lo confirmara.

Pero en lugar de eso, vio brillar detrás de sus gafas algo que se parecía mucho a las lágrimas. Con los labios apretados, Yoruichi desvió la mirada.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?- suspiro- En realidad no sé por qué está usted aquí. En ningún momento imaginé que intentaría rescatarme de nuevo, ya que usted sólo socorre a novias que no quieren casarse.

Soi Fong se sintió incitada por un extraño sentimiento que no supo definir. Le tocó la barbilla con los dedos enguantados y la obligó suavemente a mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

- Aquella primera noche, usted me dijo que no se casaría jamás. ¿Ha cambiado de opinión desde entonces?- pregunto con tono suave.

Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla- Me temo que sí

Soi fue presa de la confusión.- ¿Está diciendo que desea casarse con la condesa?

- Más que nada en el mundo- dijo Yoruichi con determinación.

Diablos, tal vez había habido en su vida un momento de mayor sorpresa que éste, pero tendrían que torturarla para que recordara cuál.- Pero ¿por qué?

- Porque la amo- dijo la morena con vehemencia.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, así como su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cerebro como el eco en el interior de una cueva. _"La amo. La amo"._

Cielos, no creía poder sentir mayor sorpresa y felicidad que cuando Yoruichi dijo que quería casarse con ella, pero aquello, aquello la golpeó de una manera que sintió la apremiante necesidad de sentarse. Pero antes tenía que aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

La agarró por los hombros y la increpó: Usted ama a la condesa –Gracias a Dios se acordó de usar su ronco acento escocés.

- Completa e irremediablemente- dijo la morena.

- Y desea casarse con ella- pregunto la condesa.

- Con desesperación

Soi sintió un estallido de alegría que la sacudió de la cabeza a los pies

- Pero –apuntó la morena- ella no desea casarse conmigo. Va a hacerlo únicamente porque es su deber. Para salvar mi reputación. Ella es una persona buena, decente, honrada... –Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa con un tinte de tristeza-. Ésos son sólo algunos de los motivos que me hacen amarla tanto. –Respiró hondo y después afirmó con un único pero decisivo gesto de cabeza- Yo habría hecho lo indecible para que fuese feliz, para ser una buena esposa, pero usted, inesperadamente, me ofrece la oportunidad de dejarla libre. –Le recorrió un escalofrío y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un pesaroso susurro-: Aunque se me rompa el corazón, la amo lo suficiente como para dejarla libre.

Soi Fong no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla sin pestañear mientras un sinfín de emociones la asaltaba. La enormidad de aquellas palabras, de lo que la morena estaba dispuesta a sacrificar por ella –su familia, toda su existencia-, la dejó tan anonadada que comenzó a temblar. Estaba abrumada.

-Yoruichi–susurró por encima del nudo que le atenazaba la ... –El nombre terminó en un gemido y entonces la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con toda la pasión y todo el deseo que le dolía en su cuerpo.

La morena dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada cuando Soi abrió los labios y su lengua tomó posesión de aquella boca con exigencia y desesperación. La estrechó con fuerza y ella se fundió en su abrazo con un grave gemido, devolviendo sus besos con la misma urgencia y Soi sintió que se le aceleraba la sangre en las venas.

Como otras veces, no existía nada excepto ella... la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, la mujer a la que amaba tanto que temblaba de amor. La mujer que la amaba también.

Se apartó y le acarició el rostro, aquel rostro singular y perfecto que la había cautivado y fascinado desde el principio.

Yoruichi abrió los ojos lentamente y de pronto sus miradas se encontraron. Ella parpadeó varias veces y frunció el entrecejo. Muy despacio, alzó una mano y le tocó el rostro. Aquel rostro enmascarado.

En ese instante Soi recobró la cordura y se acordó de dónde estaba y de quién era.

¡Maldición! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Obviamente, no estaba pensando. Pero ¿en qué diablos estaría pensando ella, besando así a otra mujer, según después de haber confesado que la amaba a ella?

La soltó y rápidamente retrocedió dos pasos.- Perdóneme –dijo con voz grave- no sé qué me ha pasado.

La morena se limitó a mirarla fijamente, con los ojos agrandados por la impresión, pero de algún modo consiguió parecer inmóvil como una estatua y al mismo tiempo desfallecida.

Soi Fong tomó aire, esperaba un estallido de ira, una andanada de improperios, pero Yoruichi sólo la miraba mientras le resbalaban las lágrimas por las mejillas y susurró una única palabra- Soi.

* * *

Yoruichi tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para soplar aire en sus pulmones. Su visión se volvía borrosa y por un instante creyó que iba a desmayarse. La mujer enmascarada que estaba de pie frente a ella, la Ladrona de Novias, era Soi Fong. No había ni un rastro de duda. En el instante en que la tomó entre sus brazos y le beso de esa manera tan urgente y pasional, su cuerpo y su mente la reconocieron.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento de aplicar la lógica, pero su cerebro parecía haberse congelado. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué? Necesitaba preguntárselo, pero apenas podía formular un pensamiento coherente y mucho menos hablar.

Abrió los ojos y la miró, de pie, inmóvil, ataviada de negro enteramente, con sólo los ojos y la boca a la vista. Incluso así, ahora que sabía la verdad, la reconoció al instante: su estatura, su cabello, su aire imponente. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta antes? "_Porque no tenías motivo para suponer que ella era otra cosa que lo que parecía ser. Ni siquiera pensar que te estaba mintiendo"._

Y en efecto, aquella única idea se abrió camino entre el torbellino que era su mente. Le había mentido. Y repetidas veces.

La cólera la golpeó con violencia y a punto estuvo de tambalearse. Apretó los puños a los costados y se aproximó a ella con paso tembloroso.- Quítate esa máscara –exigió, orgullosa de lograr mantener la voz firme.

Al ver que ella dudaba, su cólera se transformó en furia desatada y por primera vez en su vida sintió el impulso de golpear a alguien. Incapaz de contenerse del todo, le clavó el dedo índice en el pecho.- Sé que eres tú la que está debajo de esa máscara, Soi. Reconocería en cualquier parte tus besos, tu sabor. Quí-ta-te-la. –Puntuó la orden con cuatro golpecitos más de su dedo.

Se miraron fijamente durante lo que a la morena le pareció una eternidad. Por fin, Soi alzó una mano y se quitó despacio la máscara de seda que le cubría la cabeza.

Aun cuando sabía que iba a ver la cara de Soi Fong, la morena recibió una fuerte impresión. Con el cabello azulado aplastado en la coronilla a causa de la máscara, la miró con expresión indescifrable. El silencio fue alargándose hasta que Yoruichi sintió que le iba a estallar la cabeza.

Luchando por controlar el tumulto de emociones que la invadía, le preguntó: ¿Puedes explicarme esto, por favor?

- ¿Qué más quieres saber?- dijo Soi con suavidad.

- ¿Qué más, dices? ¡No sé nada! Excepto que me has engañado.- casi grito Yoruichi.

La condesa dio un paso y la morena retrocedió. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pero no se aventuró a seguir avanzando.

- Sin duda comprenderás la necesidad de proteger mi identidad, Yoruichi.

- ¿Lo sabe alguien más?- pregunto con frialdad.

- Sólo Shunsui Kyōraku y tú hermano.

A Yoruichi le pareció que el suelo cedía bajo sus pies.- ¿Hirako?

- La noche en que rescaté a la señorita Nanao Ise te siguió y esparció un polvo especial, fabricado por él, sobre la silla y los estribos de la Ladrona de Novias. Cuando al día siguiente fui a tu casa, mis botas y mi silla de montar aún mostraban restos de ese polvo. Cuando Hirako me encaró armado de pruebas tan irrefutables, no pude negarlas.

La morena se esforzó para que las rodillas no le flaqueasen.- No puedo creer que no me haya dicho nada.

- Yo le pedí su palabra de que iba a mantener el secreto. Si me descubren...

Dejó la frase sin terminar, y Yoruichi se la imaginó fugazmente con un lazo al cuello.

- Te ahorcarán –terminó por ella, con el estómago encogido de sólo pensar en ello-. Ya sabes que yo creo firmemente en tu causa, pero ¿qué te hizo…? –Nada más comenzar la pregunta, le vino la respuesta-: Tu hermana –susurró con asombro-. Me contaste que una persona a la que querías había sido obligada a casarse...

- Así es. No pude salvarla. Pero había muchas otras a las que sí podía salvar. –Se pasó las manos por el pelo-. Sin embargo, ahora que la investigación del juez va estrechando el cerco, parece que tendré que retirarme.

- Y a pesar del peligro, has venido aquí esta noche- cuestiono la morena.

Un músculo se contrajo en la mejilla de Soi.- Sí

La importancia de aquel hecho fue calando en la mente de Yoruichi, lentamente al principio pero cada vez a mayor velocidad, hasta que penetró a todo galope en su cabeza. Sintió ganas de reír y llorar, pero se obligó a conservar la compostura. Sabía que Soi no deseaba casarse con ella, pero ni remotamente había imaginado hasta qué extremo sería capaz de llegar para no hacerlo. Pese a la amenaza que suponían el magistrado y la Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias, había arriesgado la vida para ofrecerle a ella la libertad. Era obvio que al darle la libertad a ella, también se la daba a sí misma.

Soi Fong la miraba, intentando comprender sus sentimientos contradictorios. Yoruichi la amaba. Cerró los ojos por un instante para disfrutar de aquella increíble sensación. Visualizó varias imágenes de lo que podría haber sido una vida en común con ella... compartir su amor mutuo, hacer realidad los sueños de cada una. Sintió la apremiante necesidad de decirle que la amaba, que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero se abstuvo a duras penas. El peligro al que se enfrentaba seguía siendo demasiado real y ahora que ella conocía su identidad, la amenaza era peor aún. Si le decía que la amaba, la morena leal como era, no la abandonaría nunca; no le sería posible apartarla para conducirla a la seguridad. De hecho, sabía que sería capaz de caminar sobre el fuego por ella, algo que le complacía, anonadaba y aterrorizaba al mismo tiempo. No tenía derecho a amarla ni a casarse con ella, pero si no la convertía en su esposa la dejaría deshonrada. Se pasó las manos lentamente por el rostro ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

La morena observó su semblante torturado de Soi y se le encogió el corazón. Se le veía indecisa y confusa, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. No quería casarse con ella, pero tampoco quería, ni podía, dejarla marchar. No la deseaba, y sin embargo no quería hacerle daño. Y ahora que había revelado impulsivamente sus sentimientos...

La embargó una terrible vergüenza, como una losa tremenda a punto de aplastarla con su peso. Igual que un río desbordado y furioso, evocó la conversación que acababan de tener, cómo ella le había desnudado su alma y su corazón, cómo le había confesado el amor que sentía, y su respuesta cuando le preguntó si deseaba casarse con la condesa: _"Con desesperación". _El cuerpo se le quedó helado a causa de la mortificación. Soi adelantó una mano, pero ella retrocedió bruscamente. Se rodeó a sí misma con los brazos y dijo con un hilo de voz:No me toques

La condesa bajó la mano despacio, sin duda sufriendo por el desprecio, pero Yoruichi no pudo hacer ni decir nada para consolarla. Necesitaba hasta la última gota de concentración y fuerza para no desmoronarse.

En ese momento se oyó un suave relincho y ella volvió la mirada hacia un arbusto.

- No te preocupes –dijo Soi-. Es mi caballo, Emperador.

La cabeza le dio vueltas otra vez, y de pronto se hizo la luz en su mente

- Emperador... tu caballo... Te ofreciste a ayudar al señor Kurosaki a buscar tu propio caballo. Todas esas cosas que dijiste, las sugerencias para ayudar a capturar a la Ladrona de Novias, eran simplemente mentiras. Todo lo que sale de tu boca no es más que una mentira.

- Hago lo que debo para seguir en libertad, Yoruichi.

- Sí –admitió la morena con tono inexpresivo-. Eso parece obvio

-. Esta noche he venido aquí para darte la libertad

Yoruichi se encogió por dentro. _"Sí, lo cual te la dará a ti también"._

Soi dejó la mirada perdida en la oscuridad, con las cejas juntas en actitud pensativa y luego comenzó a pasearse delante de la morena. Justo cuando ésta creía no poder soportar más el silencio, dijo: Se me está ocurriendo una idea... Tal vez exista otro modo. –Dio unos pasos más con el entrecejo fruncido, seguramente cavilando algo. Luego asintió con gesto resuelto y se detuvo frente a la morena-. Creo que he encontrado una solución. Podemos casarnos y partir al extranjero inmediatamente después de la ceremonia. Podemos vivir en el continente o en América, en cualquier parte donde no pueda encontrarnos el magistrado, un lugar donde nadie haya oído hablar de la Ladrona de Novias.

Yoruichi sintió la tenaza de la desesperación, ahora que sabía que la amaba, se estaba ofreciendo noblemente a abandonarlo todo, su hogar, sus derechos de cuna, su lugar en la sociedad, su estilo de vida, en el nombre del honor. Y por una mujer a la que no amaba.

- Ya sé que es mucho pedirte –añadió Soi en voz baja-. Tendrías que dejar tu familia, tu hogar...

– Tanto como tú- dijo la morena.

- Sí. Pero sólo si nos casamos y salimos del país se solucionará el problema.- aclaro Soi.

"_El problema"._ Sí, eso era lo que significaba ella. Sintió una aguda sensación de pérdida, junto con un deseo casi absurdo de echarse a reír. Nunca había imaginado que iba a encontrar a una mujer que amar y ¿qué ocurría ahora que la había encontrado? Que se trataba de dos mujeres y aunque admiraba su valor y creía fervientemente en su causa, estaba claro que en realidad no la conocía. ¿O sí? Su vida estaba sostenida en mentiras y la había engañado desde el principio. ¿Cómo era posible que amara a aquella mujer? Sin embargo, así era. Se frotó las sienes en un vano intento de despejar parte de la confusión.

- Saldrá bien, Yoruichi–dijo Soi, su voz la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad

La morena sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que ponía distancias.- Necesito tiempo para pensar. No tengo idea de quién eres. Y es evidente que tú no tenías intención de decírmelo nunca. ¿O sí? ¿Me habrías dicho la verdad alguna vez?- pregunto con brusquedad.

Soi Fong la perforó con la mirada y se produjo un silencio que se prolongó casi medio minuto antes de que meneara la cabeza para decir: No lo sé, pero por tu propia protección... probablemente no.

-Entiendo –A la morena se le quebró la voz y tuvo que aclararse la garganta. A continuación, levantó la barbilla y dijo en un susurro-: Te he dicho algunas cosas, como Ladrona de Novias, que no te habría dicho si hubiera sabido con quién estaba hablando en realidad. Y ciertamente no sé quién eres, pero sí sé que no eres la mujer que yo creía. Ninguna de las dos lo es. –Le salió una risa amarga que casi la ahogó- Dios mío, ni siquiera sé con quién estoy hablando. –Y haciendo acopio del frágil autodominio que conservaba, lanzó un suspiro tembloroso y dijo-: Tengo que irme –Y se dispuso a salir de debajo del árbol.

Pero Soi la agarró del brazo-Yoruichi, espera. No puedes irte así. Tenemos de hablar

Intentó zafarse, pero no pudo.- No tengo nada que decirte en este momento. Quiero, necesito estar sola, lejos de ti. Para poder pensar y decidir qué hacer. –La fuerte rienda con que sujetaba sus emociones resbaló un poco más y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas-. Te lo he dado todo: mi respetabilidad, mi inocencia. _–"Mi corazón, mi alma"-._ Deja que me marche sin apropiarte también de mi dignidad. Te lo ruego

Soi la soltó lentamente- Pasado mañana estaré en la iglesia- dijo suavemente.

Yoruichi reprimió un sollozo y se apartó- Me temo que no puedo prometerte lo mismo.

Y sin más, se fue acelerando el paso hasta que terminó por correr como si la persiguiera el diablo.

La condesa se quedó contemplando cómo la oscuridad se tragaba su figura. La mente le gritaba que fuera tras ella, pero respetó su ruego al tiempo que en su cabeza resonaban aquellas palabras: _"Te lo he dado todo"._

"_No, Yoruichi, te lo he arrebatado yo"._ Sintió un auto desprecio tan intenso que le hizo caer de rodillas en el suelo húmedo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyó la frente en sus manos convertidas en dos puños. ¿Cómo demonios era posible sentirse tan felizmente sorprendida y al mismo tiempo tan dolorosamente herida? De alguna manera, sin haberlo buscado ni haberse dado cuenta de que lo deseaba, milagrosamente le había sido entregado un tesoro: una mujer que la conmovía profundamente, en lo más hondo, en partes de su corazón que no tenía conciencia de que existieran.

Pero, al igual que un puñado de arena, había permitido que la morena se le escurriera entre los dedos; aunque, en verdad, no habría podido hacer nada para evitarlo... salvo no haberse acercado nunca a ella. ¡Maldita sea, era una egoísta! No tenía ningún derecho a desearla, a tocarla, a amarla, sabiendo que no podía ofrecerle el futuro que ella se merecía.

Si la hubiera dejado en paz, quizás alguien más, que no tuviera un precio por su cabeza, la habría cortejado, se habría enamorado de ella y la habría convertido en su esposa.

Le acometió una violenta punzada de celos por el mero hecho de pensar en que la tocara otro. Yoruichi Shihōin era suya, ambas se pertenecían.

Pero ella decidiría: ¿acudiría a la iglesia para casarse? Le subió a la garganta una risa amarga. _"¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué iba a casarse con una mujer a la que considera una mentirosa y que sin duda terminaría ahorcada y la involucraría en el escándalo? Yo que ella, sencillamente querría empezar una nueva vida, lo más lejos posible de mí"_. En fin, si aquello era lo que quería Yoruichi, haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que así sucediera.

La decisión no dependía de ella. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar. La morena estaba mejor sin ella, pero su egoísta corazón rogaba que compareciera en la boda.

* * *

Yoruichi no dejó de correr hasta que llegó a su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, se dejó caer sobre la cama y se envolvió bajo las mantas, dolida como un animal herido. Se hizo un ovillo y por fin permitió que fluyeran libremente las lágrimas que había contenido. No sabía que fuera posible sufrir tanto, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón y lo hubiesen arrojado al suelo.

Hundió la cara en la almohada para amortiguar los sollozos y lloró hasta que los ojos se le hincharon tanto que apenas podía abrirlos. Su mente no cesaba de recordar una y otra vez cada minuto pasado en compañía de Soi, puntuado con silenciosos gritos de _"¡mentirosa!"._

Cuando llegó el alba y empezaron a filtrarse por la ventana unos tímidos rayos de sol, por fin dejó escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio. Tras varias horas de rebuscar en su alma, no podía criticar a Soi por sus mentiras; había hecho lo necesario para protegerse. Sus sentimientos hacia la Ladrona de Novias, su profunda admiración por su valor y el compromiso con su causa, no se habían alterado. Y en un momento de cruda sinceridad consigo misma, reconoció que resultaba emocionante saber que la mujer a la que amaba era en realidad aquella heroína enmascarada.

La mujer a la que amaba. Volvió a herirle la vergüenza. La mujer a la que amaba había arriesgado su vida para darle la libertad. ¿O había sido para quedar libre ella misma? ¿Tenía importancia aquel detalle? Nada podía cambiar el hecho de que abrigaba una arraigada repugnancia hacia el matrimonio: nunca había querido casarse y aunque Yoruichi intentó consolarse con el hecho de que no habría querido casarse con nadie, no con ella en particular, resultaba un frágil y fútil consuelo.

Si la condesa la quisiera de verdad, lo habría sacrificado todo para casarse con ella. Y en cambio le había ofrecido ser libre, al tiempo que se liberaba a sí misma. La libertad era lo único que Soi deseaba y ella era la única persona que podía dársela.

Y aquello era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer. Después de desayunar empezaría a disponerlo todo. Compraría el pasaje para viajar al extranjero y se prepararía para dejar su hogar para siempre.

No había necesidad de que Soi Fong la esperase en la iglesia al día siguiente.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola….. Les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia hice mal las cuentas y me salieron 23 capítulos solo espero no les moleste, sin otra cosa que agregar.

Tengan una feliz lectura.

* * *

**Capitulo No ****22- Presagios de una Tragedia.**

Ichigo Kurosaki caminaba a paso vivo por un sendero apenas utilizado que discurría a lo largo del perímetro oeste del pueblo y que conducía al tupido bosque que marcaba el límite posterior de las vastas tierras de lady Fong. Trataba de disfrutar del aire fresco de la mañana, pero tenía los nervios demasiado alterados por la misión que lo acuciaba.

Antes de adentrarse en el bosque, hizo una pausa para intentar acallar su conciencia.

En realidad no debería atravesar las tierras de lady Fong, pero... Miró el ramillete de flores que aferraba en la mano e hizo una mueca; si no tomaba aquel atajo, las flores que había comprado para lady Rukia se marchitarían. Tragó saliva, su prudencia y su sentido común se enardecieron un poco más en la batalla que venía librando desde media hora antes, cuando compró las flores en el pueblo. Porque debía ir por ese camino y no tomaba la ruta normal de entrada a la mansión Fong. Al final eso no importaba, de modo que respiró hondo y se internó en la espesura.

"_No hay ningún motivo para visitar a lady Rukia",_ exclamó su sensatez; pero su sentido común le replicó: _"Naturalmente que lo hay"._ Eran amigos, conocidos desde hacía mucho tiempo. No existía ninguna razón para no visitarla, sobre todo después de la conversación en que ella le había revelado su profunda infelicidad. Él era sólo un amigo preocupado, deseoso de que ella se encontrase bien.

Su prudencia dio un respingo. Con que sólo un amigo preocupado. Entonces ¿por qué le palpitaba el corazón y tenía un nudo en el estómago ante la perspectiva de verla? ¿Por qué se había gastado el presupuesto para la comida semanal en rosas? ¿Y por qué la idea de que ella no fuera feliz le provocaba una necesidad abrumadora de hacerla sonreír?

"_Porque, pedazo de alcornoque_ –le instruyó el sentido común-, _estás perdidamente enamorado de ella"._

Ichigo hizo un alto y se mesó el pelo. Estaba muy claro que no debía hacerle ninguna visita, pero tenía que saber si se encontraba bien. Asintió con decisión; sí, su deber era visitarla. De hecho...

En ese momento un ligero movimiento le hizo volverse. Espió entre los árboles y vio a un hombre que conducía un caballo negro en dirección a los establos de lady Fong. Se acercó un poco más para tener mejor vista y entonces lo reconoció: era Shunsui Kyōraku, el mozo de cuadras de la condesa.

Sin embargo, no reconoció el caballo. Podría tratarse de un castrado pero, a juzgar por su altura y su andar entusiasmado, seguramente era un semental. De hecho, al observar cómo Shunsui lo calmaba y lo guiaba dentro del establo, ya no le cupo duda.

El ceño le arrugó la frente. Que él supiera, lady Fong no tenía un animal así. Por supuesto, podía haberlo adquirido recientemente.

Dio un respingo. ¿Podía ser que lady Fong hubiera encontrado aquel animal en su afán de colaborar en el caso del Ladrón de Novias? Ciertamente rememorando aquel caballo coincidía con la descripción del corcel del Ladrón. Sintió una oleada de emoción y se encaminó a los establos, decidido a hablar con Shunsui.

Cuando llegó, ligeramente sin resuello, a la gran estructura de madera, traspaso el umbral. Su vista tardó unos momentos en adaptarse a la penumbra del interior. Los establos de Fong eran enormes y estaban pulcros.

- ¿Hola? –Llamó, al tiempo que penetraba un poco más-. ¿Está usted ahí, Kyōraku?

Como respuesta sólo recibió silencio. Shunsui se había ido después de dejar el caballo negro en su establo, sin duda en dirección a las cocinas en busca de algo de comer. Bueno, sólo echaría un vistazo al semental antes de proseguir hasta la casa para ver a lady Rukia. Con suerte también se encontraría allí con la condesa y podría preguntarle por ese corcel negro.

Avanzó lentamente por el establo, fisgoneando en cada compartimiento. Al llegar al último, se detuvo. Lady Fong poseía algunos caballos de excepcional calidad, pero extrañamente entre ellos no había ningún semental negro.

El justo mayordomo de lady Fong abrió una hoja de la doble puerta de roble macizo de la mansión para atender a la llamada del magistrado.

- ¿En qué puedo servirle, señor? –le preguntó

Kurosaki le entregó su tarjeta.- Quisiera hablar con lady Fong o con su hermana, por favor. Con las dos, si es posible.

- Me temo que será imposible, señor Kurosaki, ya que han partido esta misma mañana para pasar el día en Londres.

- Entiendo. ¿Tiene idea de cuándo piensan regresar?- inquirió con naturalidad.

- No. Sin embargo, dado que la condesa ha de casarse mañana a las diez, yo diría que regresarán antes de esa hora.

- Eh... sí, por supuesto. ¿Conoce usted el motivo de su viaje?- pregunto Kurosaki.

El mayordomo hizo una mueca reprobatoria ante aquella pregunta.

- Su señoría no suele dar explicaciones de sus idas y venidas a la servidumbre.

Dicho de otro modo, el sirviente no lo sabía. O no quería decirlo. Ichigo le entregó ramo de rosas diciendo:

- He traído estas flores para lady Rukia. Para animarla.

El severo semblante del mayordomo se relajó por un momento al coger las rosas.

- Muy atento de su parte, señor. Me encargaré de que las reciba.

- Gracias, señor... Dígame ¿ha visto a Shunsui Kyōraku por ahí? No estaba en las caballerizas y me gustaría hablar un momento con él.

- Si no se encuentra en las caballerizas, lo más probable es que esté comiendo en la cocina. ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarlo?

- ¿Suele regresar a las cuadras después del desayuno?- pregunto el magistrado.

- Sí, señor

- En ese caso, no lo moleste. Volveré a los establos y le aguardaré allí.

- Muy bien, señor

Ichigo hizo ademan de marcharse, pero se detuvo.

- Una cosa más ¿Por casualidad sabe usted si la condesa posee un semental negro?

El mayordomo pareció sobresaltarse por aquella pregunta.

- El tema de los caballos corresponde a Kyōraku, señor, pero no puedo decir que recuerde haber visto nunca un animal así ni que la condesa lo haya mencionado.

- Gracias.- respondió el magistrado.

El mayordomo asintió y cerró la puerta. Ichigo, ceñudo, cruzó nuevamente el cuidado prado de vuelta a los establos, decidido a esperar a Shunsui Kyōraku. Allí pasaba algo muy extraño, y no pensaba marcharse hasta que...

De pronto oyó una voz hosca que le llamaba por su nombre. Se volvió y vio a Shunsui caminando hacia él. Excelente. Iba a obtener sus respuestas antes de lo previsto.

- Buenos días, señor Kurosaki–saludó Shunsui al alcanzarlo- ¿Qué le trae por la mansión?

- Tenía la intención de hacer una visita de pésame a lady Rukia, pero acaban de informarme de que ella y la condesa se han ido a pasar el día en Londres

- Así es- dijo Shunsui.

- ¿Sabe usted cuál era el motivo del viaje? ¿O cuándo se espera que estén de vuelta?

- No lo sé con seguridad, pero supongo que la condesa deseaba comprar algún obsequio para su prometida y ha pedido a lady Rukia que le ayudara. Es probable que estén en casa para la hora de la cena.

- Entiendo. También esperaba preguntar a la condesa si había tenido éxito en las indagaciones que está realizando para mí respecto de un semental negro –Dirigió a Shunsui una sonrisa amistosa-. ¿Ha localizado ese caballo?

- No, que haya mencionado- dijo Shunsui.

- ¿De veras? ¿Tal vez posee un animal de esas características?

El rostro de Shunsui se contrajo en un ceño de perplejidad y se rascó la cabeza.

- ¿Un caballo negro? No, señor. Señora Fong en caballo posee un pozo

- ¿Un castrado negro, entonces?

- No, señor. El único caballo negro que tiene su señoría es la yegua Medianoche

Ichigo meneó la cabeza. El caballo que había visto no era una yegua

- ¿Puede ser que la condesa esté cuidando de un semental propiedad de otra persona? Hablo del caballo que le vi a usted conducir a los establos hace media hora.

Shunsui se relajó y río suavemente.- La condesa no cuida caballos ajenos, así que debe usted de referirse a Suzumebachi. Antes de desayunar lo he llevado a que diera un paseo. Pero le falla la vista, señor Kurosaki; el pelaje de Suzumebachi no es totalmente negro, tiene un parche café oscuro en su espalda. Es fácil de confundir. El sol y las sombras han debido de jugarle una mala pasada.

- Supongo que sí- dijo el magistrado.

- Bien, si me disculpa, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

El magistrado sonrió- Por supuesto. Que tenga un buen día, Kyōraku

- Lo mismo le deseo, señor- Shunsui se alejó en dirección a los establos

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos y lo observó. Aunque había estado convincente, no cabía duda de que había mentido, Pero ¿por qué? Él había visto el animal con toda claridad y ningún truco de la luz había hecho que no viese tal mancha. Además, aquel misterioso semental negro que lady Fong al parecer no poseía había desaparecido dentro de las caballerizas. ¿Era posible que él no lo hubiese visto? No; había sido bastante cuidadoso, a no ser que hubiera un compartimiento oculto. Un compartimiento que nadie debía ver.

El corazón comenzó a palpitarle mientras todo iba encajando en su sitio. ¿Por qué iba a mentir Shunsui a no ser que tuviera algo que esconder, por ejemplo, el caballo del Ladrón de Novias? Pero si en efecto aquel semental negro pertenecía al Ladrón de Novias, no era posible que Shunsui fuera el hombre que se ocultaba tras la máscara. No, el Ladrón de Novias era mucho más joven y fuerte...

De repente se quedó paralizado. Dios santo, ¿podía ser lady Fong el Ladrón de Novias? Trató de descartar aquella posibilidad por ridícula, pero no pudo; casi oía como iban encajando en su mente todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Efectivamente, Fong poseía los recursos financieros necesarios, su propiedad le proporcionaba privacidad; era una jinete experta, poseía la fortaleza ya que había servido en el ejército ¿y quién iba a sospechar de ella, de una condesa, de una mujer?

Recordó lo dispuesta que se había mostrado a ayudar en la investigación. ¿Era ayuda o sabotaje? Lanzó un profundo suspiro y procuró serenarse. ¿Sería posible que la persona que andaba buscando hubiera estado todo el tiempo prácticamente delante de sus narices? ¿Estaría tocando a su fin la investigación?

Apretó la mandíbula. Maldición, siempre le había caído bien lady Fong. Por supuesto, le cayera bien o mal, si era el Ladrón de Novias o mejor dicho la Ladrona de Novias, la llevaría ante la justicia. Apretó los puños a los costados al pensar en que Rukia iba a sufrir la pérdida de su hermana, y en que su nombre resultaría perjudicado por el escándalo. _"Si su hermana terminara en la horca y su apellido quedara mancillado, yo podría consolarla, podría..."_

Pero se apresuró a apartar aquel pensamiento, asustado de sí mismo. Jamás se valdría de su cargo de juez para perseguir sus intereses personales. Además, sin duda Rukia lo odiaría por haber detenido a su hermana. Pero había que servir a la justicia, y por tanto detener a la Ladrona de Novias. Lo que necesitaba ahora era una prueba.

Volvió a mirar los establos. Vio a Shunsui en la puerta, observándolo, y alzó la mano en gesto amistoso. Shunsui le devolvió el saludo, y Kurosaki se obligó a regresar por el sendero que conducía al pueblo.

Necesitaba entrar de nuevo en los establos de la condesa, pero bajo la mirada atenta de Shunsui no podría realizar el registro que necesitaba. _"Esta noche. Volveré cuando Shunsui ya se haya retirado y veré si puedo encontrar ese caballo"._

Una vez tomada la decisión, sus pensamientos volaron a Yoruichi Shihōin ¿Tendría ella idea de que la mujer con quien estaba a punto de casarse quizás fuese la más buscada de Inglaterra? Al fin y al cabo, ella había sido secuestrada por dicha mujer ¿La habría reconocido?

No lo sabía, pero por el cielo que iba a averiguarlo. Cuando llegó al punto donde se bifurcaba el sendero, tomó el que conducía a la mansión Shihōin.

* * *

Yoruichi estaba sentada en su sitio acostumbrado del comedor, haciendo el esfuerzo de llevarse un tenedor a la boca. Tal vez fueran huevos lo que estaba masticando, pero no estaba segura. Su mirada se posaba alternativamente en su madre, su padre y Hirako, y lo único en que podía pensar era que a partir del día siguiente no sabía cuándo los vería de nuevo, si es que volvía a verlos.

Se le atascó un bocado en la garganta y las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos dorados, pero se apresuró a levantar la taza de té para ocultar su zozobra. Su madre parloteaba sin parar de la boda, toda sonrisas. En ocasiones podía resultar exasperante, pero iba a echarla muchísimo de menos. Su risa, sus comentarios, sus gorjeos y sus desmayos.

A continuación posó la mirada en su padre y la inundó el cariño. Su padre, que la quería aunque a menudo no la entendiera, y que poseía más paciencia que una docena de hombres, aunque era capaz de imponerse a Minako cuando la ocasión lo requería. De niña le encantaba acurrucarse en su regazo con un libro y escucharlo leer con su voz profunda. Cuando fue un poco mayor, su padre y ella se sentaban juntos en la salita, en los mullidos cojines del diván y aplaudían con entusiasmo las canciones que interpretaban Tia y Mila rose en sus muchos conciertos familiares improvisados.

Su mente fue hacia sus hermanas, y entonces le temblaron los labios. Habían compartido tantos momentos felices, tantas risas cuando se aliaban para combatir las ideas más peregrinas de su madre, o cuando las dos bellezas intentaban bondadosamente transformar a Yoruichi en el cisne que no sería jamás. Y la defendían con vehemencia cuando alguien se burlaba de ella. Sintió una profunda tristeza al pensar que no iba a estar presente cuando naciera el niño de Tia, que quizá no conocería nunca a su sobrino.

En ese momento Hirako preguntó algo a su madre y Yoruichi fijó la vista en su rostro serio y con gafas. La embargó un dolor desgarrador. Cielo santo, ¿cómo iba a soportar abandonar a Hirako? Lo quería desde el momento mismo en que nació y había disfrutado cada una de las etapas de su vida como una madre orgullosa. Y ahora no había más que fijarse en él: era un chico inteligente y prometedor. Le rompía el corazón pensar que no iba a poder verlo convertirse en el hombre maravilloso que estaba destinado a ser.

Por lo menos de Hirako se despediría como Dios manda. Había pensado en no confiarle sus planes, pero simplemente no pudo asumir el hecho de marcharse por las buenas. Se lo contaría todo una vez que lo tuviera todo dispuesto. Había demostrado ser capaz de guardar un secreto y confiaba en él sin reservas.

A continuación se centró precisamente en aquellos preparativos y en lo que necesitaba hacer nada más terminar de desayunar. Un viaje a Londres para adquirir el pasaje a... no estaba segura de adónde; dependía de qué barcos zarparan a la mañana siguiente. Pero antes de partir para Londres pensaba hacer una parada en la mansión Fong, pues necesitaba informar de su decisión a Soi.

Sintió una pena enorme al pensar en ver a Soi. Iba a necesitar hasta la última gota de sus fuerzas para pronunciar las palabras que la dejarían libre... y después marcharse.

Y cuando regresara de Londres, debía reunir las pertenencias que se llevaría consigo. Una gran parte de su guardarropa estaba ya embalada para lo que todo el mundo creía iba a ser su viaje de bodas, pero debía recoger sus libros, sus diarios y ciertos objetos personales inestimables.

La voz de su madre la sacó de su ensoñación.- ¿No estás de acuerdo, querida?

Miró el rostro sonriente de su madre y trató de sonreír, pero fracasó. En lugar de eso le temblaron los labios y, para mortificación suya, le cayó un grueso lagrimón justo en la taza de té.

Los ojos de su madre se nublaron de preocupación.

- Pero cariño, ¿qué te ocurre? Oh, cielos, son los nervios previos a la boda –Se levantó y con rapidez corrió hacia la silla de Yoruichi. Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le dijo dulcemente-: No te preocupes, todas las novias se ponen nerviosas el día antes. Pero pasado mañana... –lanzó un suspiro de felicidad- tu vida entera será diferente.

La morena cerró con fuerza los ojos para contener las lágrimas y se reclinó contra el abrazo consolador de su madre. Ciertamente, dos días después su vida entera habría cambiado.

* * *

Provista de su vestido y calzado más cómodo, Yoruichi cerró la puerta principal al salir y bajó los escalones de piedra del porche, iluminados por el sol. Cuanto antes terminara la visita a Soi, sería mejor.

Sólo había dado media docena de pasos cuando vaciló al percatarse de la figura del magistrado, que se aproximaba a ella. Se detuvo, procurando aparentar serenidad, mientras el corazón le retumbaba lo bastante fuerte como para que lo oyera todo el mundo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí? ¿Tendría novedades de su investigación o más preguntas? Santo Dios, ¿habría descubierto la verdad?

Cuando Ichigo casi la había alcanzado, Yoruichi esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

- Buenos días, señor Kurosaki

- Buenos días, señorita Shihōin. ¿Se disponía a salir?

Decidió que era mejor que él no estuviera al tanto de sus planes y le contestó:

- Sí, me dirijo al pueblo. Si me disculpa –Rodeó a Kurosaki, pero éste echó a andar a su lado.

- Tengo varias preguntas que hacerle ¿Me permite que la acompañe?

Como Yoruichi no tenía intención de ir andando hasta el pueblo y tampoco deseaba permanecer tanto tiempo en la compañía del magistrado, se detuvo y le dedicó una sonrisa pesarosa.

- Me temo que mi madre no aprobaría que recorriera a pie una distancia tan grande con un hombre sin ir debidamente acompañada.

- Por supuesto – Ichigo miró alrededor e indicó un banco de piedra a escasa distancia de allí, cerca de los senderos que conducían al jardín-. Sentémonos un momento. Le prometo que no la entretendré demasiado.

La morena contuvo el impulso de negarse y asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez estuvieron sentados, Kurosaki le sonrió y dijo: Confío en que todos los preparativos para la boda de mañana estén ya finalizados.

Yoruichi sintió un vuelco en el estómago, pero se las arregló para devolverle la sonrisa.

- Sí, por supuesto

- Magnífico. Me alivia saber que el viaje a Londres de lady Fong no se debe a algún problema de última hora.

La expresión de Yoruichi traicionó su sorpresa y consternación por aquella noticia y el juez le preguntó: ¿No sabía que la condesa ha ido a pasar el día a Londres?

¿El día? ¿Cómo diablos iba a hablar con ella?- No, no lo sabía

- Según su mayordomo, la condesa y su hermana han partido esta mañana temprano. Abrigaba la esperanza de que tal vez usted supiera el motivo de dicho viaje.

Yoruichi alzó la barbilla y sostuvo la mirada inquisitiva del magistrado.

- Desde luego que no lo sé. Quizá lady Rukia haya encargado un vestido para la ceremonia o puede que la condesa deseara comprarme un regalo de bodas.

- Sin duda se trata de eso –convino el magistrado-. Dígame, señorita Shihōin, ¿alguna vez ha visitado los establos de lady Fong?

La morena tuvo un terrible presentimiento.- No, sin embargo, estoy segura de que están muy bien atendidos. Conozco al mozo de cuadras, el señor Kyōraku, un hombre muy experto.

- ¿Alguna vez ha visto a lady Fong montando un semental negro?

El corazón le dio un brinco. Dios mío. Apretó los labios y fingió reflexionar sobre aquel punto, y acto seguido negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo la he visto montar a Suzumebachi es negro pero tiene una mancha café oscura, un corcel muy bonito –Curvó los labios en lo que esperaba que pasara por una sonrisa inocente- Espero que algún día me deje montarlo.

Kurosaki se limitó a asentir mientras le daba su mirada perspicaz. Transcurrieron diez segundos de tenso silencio. Incapaz de soportar más aquel escrutinio, Yoruichi se levantó con la intención de marcharse.

- Si eso es todo, señor Kurosaki...

- Tengo ciertas noticias en relación con el Ladrón de Novias

Yoruichi volvió a sentarse lentamente, con un nudo en el estómago.- ¿De veras?

- Sí. Han salido a la luz nuevas pruebas, y estoy seguro de que voy a llevar a cabo un arresto muy pronto; probablemente dentro de las próximas veinticuatro horas.

La morena palideció.

Los ojos del magistrado se nublaron de preocupación

- Señorita Shihōin ¿se encuentra bien? Está usted pálida

- Eh... estoy bien. Es que la noticia me ha sorprendido –Se humedeció los labios secos-. ¿Así que ha descubierto la identidad del Ladrón de Novias?

- Estamos siguiendo varias pistas prometedoras. Cuando actúe nuevamente le apresaremos, si no antes. –Y dicho aquello se puso en pie. Miró a Yoruichi y le hizo una reverencia-. Bien, no quiero entretenerla más, señorita Shihōin. Disfrute del resto del día. La veré mañana en la iglesia.

Paralizada por la impresión y entumecida por el miedo, Yoruichi permaneció sentada en el banco, observando cómo el magistrado se alejaba en dirección al pueblo con paso lento y tranquilo, con si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Cuando desapareció de la vista, obligó a sus piernas a ponerse en pie y a moverse con estudiada calma de regreso a la casa. Tenía que mostrar un aspecto relajado y normal por si acaso el magistrado la estaba observando desde la espesura del bosque, aguardando ver su reacción. Le bajó un escalofrío por la columna, y en efecto tuvo la sensación de tener clavada en la espalda la mirada de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Estaba claro que sospechaba de Soi, y la morena mucho temía que su reacción involuntaria al anuncio del inminente arresto pudiera haber confirmado sus sospechas.

Tenía que advertir a Soi. Pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si estaba en Londres? Además, no le cabía duda de que Kurosaki iba a vigilarla y también a Soi. Si le enviaba una nota podrían interceptarla. Se sujetó el estómago. ¿Qué demonios iba hacer ahora?

* * *

Oculto detrás de un árbol, Ichigo observó a la señorita Shihōin que se dirigía lentamente hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Alzó las cejas. Por lo visto, se había olvidado de su visita al pueblo.

La joven había intentado fingir indiferencia ante sus preguntas, y ciertamente tenía que reconocerle el mérito de una representación magnífica, pero había advertido más de una chispa de miedo en sus ojos. Y cuando le anunció que esperaba llevar a cabo un arresto, palideció como un fantasma.

Sí, las reacciones de la señorita Shihōin no sólo reforzaban sus sospechas en relación con lady Fong, sino que además lo llevaban a pensar que ella sabía, o al menos lo sospechaba, que su prometida era la Ladrona de Novias. Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era demostrarlo. Y ya estaba tomando forma en su cabeza un plan encaminado precisamente a tal fin.

* * *

A la diez de aquella noche, Soi Fong cruzó a grandes zancadas el oscuro pasillo que llevaba a su estudio, con el único deseo de un poco de intimidad y un buen trago de ron.

Aunque había disfrutado de la compañía de Rukia en el viaje a Londres, sintió alivio al regresar a casa, donde podía estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

Sus pensamientos. Maldición, los había tenido el día entero ocupados por Yoruichi, durante los trayectos de ida y vuelta en el carruaje, mientras esperaba a Rukia en el salón de costura, mientras compraba pasajes para dos personas en el Doncella del Mar, que partía para el continente la noche siguiente, durante la reunión con su abogado, también cuando actualizó su testamento para incluir ciertas cláusulas para ella por su matrimonio- suspiro- matrimonio que no estaba segura de que fuera a celebrarse.

Entró en el estudio y cerró la puerta. Luego se dirigió hacia las bebidas, pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver a Shunsui sentado en su sillón de costumbre y con un vaso de whisky entre sus manos.

- Tenemos que hablar –dijo Shunsui en un tono que puso a Soi en estado de alerta. Señaló con la cabeza las licoreras y agregó-: Sírvase un buen trago, pues va a necesitarlo.

Veinte minutos después, mientras todavía resonaba en su cabeza la inquietante información sobre la visita de Ichigo Kurosaki, Soi se sirvió otra copa. De pie frente al fuego, la levantó en un brindis irónico. - En fin, no es una noticia precisamente satisfactoria.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron de preocupación.- Es más bien todo lo contrario. Ese hombre sospecha de usted. Es como un maldito perro con un hueso, no va a dejar de husmear y presionar hasta que la vea con la soga al cuello. Opino que debería embarcarse en un viaje largo, a algún sitio lejano.

- De hecho, ya lo he dispuesto todo a tal efecto. Con la excusa de la luna de miel, he comprado pasajes para abandonar Inglaterra después de la boda- suspiro-si es que Yoruichi se presenta en la iglesia.

Shunsui asintió despacio.- Un plan inteligente. No es inusual que las personas de su clase social se vayan de luna de miel durante meses. Años, incluso.

- Exacto. Ya he hecho todos los preparativos necesarios, pero quisiera pedirte que vigilaras a Rukia por mí. Asegúrate de que se adapte a esta casa y de que se sienta... feliz. A no ser, por supuesto, que yo siga aquí.

- Puede contar con ello. Pero por favor, debe marcharse sea como fuere... incluso aunque la señorita Yoruichi la deje plantada ante el altar. Diga que se marcha de Inglaterra para curarse el mal de amores. El motivo no importa, lo importante es que se vaya.

- No puedo hacer eso. No podría dejar que Yoruichi se enfrentase sola al escándalo. Si no viene a la iglesia, yo... –Se pasó la mano por el pelo y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro-. Maldita sea, no sé qué voy a hacer. Tendré que idear otro plan.

- Si no se marcha, acabará muerta –En los ojos de Shunsui brillaron las lágrimas-. Y yo jamás me perdonaré por haber sido tan descuidado de pasear a Campeón de ese modo. Todo este maldito embrollo es por mi culpa.

La condesa depositó la copa sobre la repisa de la chimenea y se acercó a Shunsui. Se agachó en cuclillas para situarse a la altura de sus ojos y le dirigió una mirada firme al tiempo que daba un apretón en el hombro a su angustiado amigo.

- Deja de culparte. No tenías modo de saber que Kurosaki te estaba vigilando. Yo conozco y he aceptado desde el principio las consecuencias de mis actos, eso es lo que son, mis actos. Y pienso asumir la responsabilidad de ellos. En cuanto a Kurosaki, puede albergar todas las sospechas que quiera, pero no puede hacer nada si no tiene pruebas. Aunque consiguiera dar con el establo de Emperador, eso no demuestra que sea yo la persona que está buscando.

- No, pero podría hacerle la vida imposible. Tenemos que cerciorarnos de que no encuentre pruebas contra usted y eso quiere decir que no puede arriesgarse a efectuar otro rescate. Nunca más.

Soi asintió lentamente y a continuación esbozó lo que esperaba que pasara por una sonrisa alentadora.- De acuerdo- dijo con suavidad, pero en su corazón sospechaba que ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Soi Fong se encontraba en un discreto habitáculo a la derecha del altar de la iglesia, consultando su reloj de bolsillo. Faltaban treinta minutos para que diera comienzo la ceremonia. ¿Se presentaría Yoruichi?

Con el reloj en una mano, se paseó por el reducido espacio. ¿Se presentaría? Diablos, se había hecho aquella pregunta un millar de veces desde la última vez que la vio. El hecho de que no se hubiera puesto en contacto con ella ¿significaba que tenía la intención de casarse? ¿O que la había borrado totalmente de su vida, y al diablo con el escándalo?

Oyó el murmullo de unas voces amortiguadas y abrió las cortinas de terciopelo verde para observar, sin ser vista, a los invitados que iban llegando.

Al parecer, el pueblo entero se estaba congregando en la iglesia para ver cómo lady Fong convertía a Yoruichi Shihōin en su condesa. Escudriñó a la creciente multitud y reparó en Matsumoto Rangiku, sentada en un largo banco de madera junto a su hija. Shunsui y una docena de miembros de su servidumbre ocupaban un banco en la parte de atrás.

Su mirada reparó en caras y nombres, y luego se detuvo en Rukia. Estaba sentada en el primer banco, con la vista fija en sus manos enguantadas y apoyadas en el regazo. El corazón le dio un vuelco: sin duda estaba pensando en su propia boda con aquel canalla. Pensó en acercarse a ella, pero decidió dejarla a solas con sus pensamientos. Quizás el hecho de estar allí, en aquella iglesia, fuera un buen modo de exorcizar los demonios que la acosaban.

Continuó observando a los invitados, esperanzada, pero en la iglesia aún no había entrado ningún miembro de la familia de Shihōin. Soltó la cortina y consultó el reloj: veintitrés minutos para el inicio de la ceremonia. ¿Yoruichi se presentaría?

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki se dirigía a pie hacia la iglesia, con el corazón inquieto debido a sentimientos contradictorios y la mente hecha un torbellino. La noche pasada, después de que Shunsui Kyōraku se encaminase a la casa, registró los establos de la condesa Fong. El edificio parecía más largo por fuera que por dentro, de modo que concentró sus esfuerzos en la parte posterior de la estructura. Al cabo de diez minutos localizó una puerta hábilmente camuflada. La abrió y se encontró en un espacioso pesebre dotado de un ventanuco practicado en el techo. Sostuvo su linterna en alto y experimentó una sensación de triunfo: en el rincón se hallaba el magnífico caballo negro.

Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que lady Fong era la Ladrona de Novias, pero necesitaba más pruebas. No tenía la intención de detenerla sólo para dejarla en libertad debido a falta de pruebas. Con un poco de suerte, dichas pruebas aparecerían en muy poco tiempo. Extrajo su reloj de bolsillo del chaleco y lo consultó con expresión satisfecha; en aquel momento su hombre de más confianza, Chad, se encontraba registrando la casa de la condesa. Con la mansión Fong casi desierta mientras la mayor parte de la servidumbre asistía a la boda, era de esperar que Chad hallara las pruebas necesarias.

Volvió a guardarse el reloj y apretó el paso con la mirada puesta en los invitados que entraban en la iglesia. Sí, aquel día, muy probablemente, pondría fin al caso más sorprendente y frustrante de toda su carrera, una carrera que rebosaría de nuevas posibilidades una vez que apresar a la famosa Ladrona de Novias. Sin embargo, aunque no debería sentir otra cosa que triunfo, su inminente victoria le pareció vana, La condesa Fong le caía bien. Y amaba a Rukia. Detestaba la idea de que ella perdiera a su hermana.

Pero su deber era hacer cumplir la ley.

* * *

Muy bien preparense….porque viene el final.


	23. Chapter 23

No creo que debería de aguardar mucho para el final, ese que ustedes mis queridos lectores esperan con ansias. Quiero agradecer a los que leen, a los que además de leer dejan reviews y toman un momento para animarme y exigirme (jajaj es broma) la verdad es que me alientan y de una forma buena, me retan a escribir y seguir con otras locas historias.

Sin mas que decir, solo menciona a…Anonimus (que no se tu nombre), jScarlet (gracias por tus inbox), Selebel, Xaxi, Luna, Eva y todos los lectores que no tengo el placer.

Sin mas que agregar….El final.

* * *

**Capitulo No ****23- Un Emocionante Final.**

Soi Fong se paseaba por el habitáculo igual que un animal enjaulado, con el corazón cada vez más pesaroso. Yoruichi tenía un retraso de diez minutos.

No podía soportar mirar de nuevo el reloj, no podía soportar los pensamientos negativos que la torturaban diciéndole que había perdido a la morena para siempre.

En ese momento se abrieron las cortinas de terciopelo y se volvió bruscamente. Era el sacerdote, que acudía nervioso a verla.

- ¿Ha llegado ya? –quiso saber Soi

- No, mi lady –El hombre extrajo un pañuelo de los pliegues de sus voluminosas vestiduras y se secó la frente sudorosa.

Soi enarcó una ceja.- En ese caso –dijo en un tono cuidadosamente controlado-, sugiero que se mantenga atento y me avise en cuanto llegue.

El sacerdote asintió con un gesto que le sacudió la papada.

- Sí, mi lady–dijo antes de salir por la cortina.

Nuevamente a solas, La condesa cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por el cabello en actitud derrotada y con una palpable tristeza. Yoruichi no iba a venir. No quería. Prefería el escándalo antes que casarse con ella.

Maldición, aquello le dolía profundamente, como nunca antes le había dolido nada. Y también le enfurecía, porque ni siquiera había tenido la cortesía de comunicarle su decisión. Si no pensaba casarse, bien podía habérselo dicho a la cara. Y si no quería acudir allí a decírselo, entonces iría a buscarla y la obligaría a que lo dijera frente a frente.

Se volvió para salir, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la pesada cortina de terciopelo se abrió y apareció el rostro del vicario.

- Ha llegado la señorita Shihōin, condesa. Sin embargo, insiste en hablar con usted en privado... antes de la ceremonia. Esto es algo de lo más irregular. –El sacerdote apretó los labios en un gesto reprobatorio-. Le está esperando en mi despacho.

* * *

Yoruichi Shihōin estaba paseándose de un lado a otro con nerviosismo por la gastada alfombra del pequeño despacho del sacerdote, situado junto al vestíbulo. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, su corazón salto angustiado- Dijo: Adelante.

Soi Fong entró y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Los ojos de ambas se encontraron y Yoruichi se quedó sin respiración con esos ojos dorados expresivos no dejaba de ver a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Vestida para la boda, desde la corbata de lazo perfectamente anudada, la camisa de un blanco níveo, el chaleco color negro, igual que la chaqueta y los pantalones beige, era sencillamente la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. Y durante un breve instante recordó que le había pertenecido.- Gracias por venir –le dijo-. Tenemos que hablar.

Soi se recostó contra la puerta y la contempló con los ojos entrecerrados.- Te has retrasado.

- Lo siento. Hay muchos detalles que atender cuando una ésta punto de irse para siempre.

La condesa cerró los ojos musitando algo parecido a _"gracias a Dios"._

-Tenía que despedirme de Hirako–prosiguió la morena con emoción al pronunciar el nombre de su adorado hermano-. No podía marcharme sin explicarle las cosas.

Soi se acercó a ella y la recorrió lentamente con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies. Luego la miró a los ojos con una expresión intensa que acaloró a Yoruichi.

-Estás preciosa- dijo suavemente Soi. El vestido de Yoruichi era de color crema liso con las mangas cortas y abullonadas, una cinta color marfil bajo el busto descendía sobre la falta sin ningún otro adorno, era un vestido sencillo, pero dejaba ver su elegancia y resaltaba su generoso busto.

La morena se ruborizó y bajó la mirada hacia el traje de novia- Gracias a ti. El vestido es maravilloso

Soi le levantó el rostro con los dedos- Sí, pero me refería a la novia que lo lleva puesto.

La sinceridad en su voz y en sus ojos le provocó el impulso de rodearla con los brazos y fingir que no existía ningún obstáculo entre ellas; pero le quedaba poco tiempo y con tantas cosas que tenía que decirle no podía perder ni un minuto más.

De modo que respiró hondo con decisión y le dijo: No estoy aquí para convertirme en una novia, Soi. En realidad he venido para liberarte de tu obligación de casarte conmigo. Lo tengo todo preparado para marcharme al extranjero, a vivir mi propia vida. Ya no tienes necesidad de preocuparte por mi bienestar.

La mano de Soi Fong resbaló despacio de su barbilla y sus ojos se vaciaron de toda expresión.- Entiendo- dijo en tono dolido.

Yoruichi le agarró el brazo y le dio una sacudida.- No, no lo entiendes. Quise haber hablado contigo ayer, pero no me atreví. Soi, Ichigo Kurosaki sabe quién eres. Ayer vino a mi casa y me interrogó. –Le relato a toda prisa su conversación con el magistrado.

Lo sabe, Soi. Va a detenerte y a encargase de que te ahorquen. –Se le quebró la voz y las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos dorados-. Debes aprovechar esta oportunidad para escapar, ahora mismo, inmediatamente. Yo distraeré todo lo que pueda al sacerdote y a los invitados para que les lleves una buena ventaja. Tengo el terrible presentimiento de que no hay tiempo que perder.

Soi la sujetó por los hombros.-Yoruichi, no puedo abandonarte aquí.

- Sí que puedes. Cuentas con mi bendición.- dijo la morena con lágrimas y ansiedad.

-Entonces déjame que lo exprese de otra forma: no pienso abandonarte aquí.- dijo la condesa en su tono más firme.

Desesperada, la morena le aferró por la chaqueta.- Tienes que irte. Te lo Suplico. Yo, puedo hacer frente al escándalo, al ridículo e incluso al desprecio, pero no puedo hacer frente al hecho de que te capturen. –Las lágrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas como un rio-. No podría soportar verte morir.

-Entonces cásate conmigo. Y nos iremos juntas. Ya está todo dispuesto –Le tomó la cara entre las manos y le clavó una mirada intensa-. No quiero vivir sin ti, Yoruichi. Quiero compartir mi vida, mi nueva vida conforme a la ley, contigo. Podemos continuar ofreciendo a las mujeres la libertad para elegir, pero lo haremos juntas, legalmente, utilizando canales financieros. Crearemos un fondo de algún tipo, lo que decidamos. Pero juntas.

A Yoruichi la abandonó su capacidad de hablar, incluso de respirar, y simplemente se le quedó mirando, tratando de asimilar aquello. _"No quiero vivir sin ti"._

Soi Fong inclinó la cabeza y apoyó la frente en la de ella, puso sus manos en su rostro y le limpio las lágrimas.- Te Amo, Yoruichi, Te amo tanto que me produce dolor. –Alzó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada profunda-. Todas aquellas cosas que creía no desear, el matrimonio, una familia... cosas que creía que no podría tener nunca... El amor ha cambiado todo eso. Tú lo has cambiado todo. Quiero que seas mi esposa, mi amante, mi amiga. Sé que existe el riesgo de que me detengan, pero podemos salir de Inglaterra inmediatamente después de la ceremonia.

Yoruichi intentó humedecerse los labios resecos con una lengua igual de reseca, pero fracasó penosamente.- Repítelo –logró articular.

- Podemos salir de Inglaterra...

Le puso un dedo en los labios.- Eso no. La parte de "Te Amo, Yoruichi".

Soi Fong tomó la mano que la había silenciado y depositó un beso en la palma al tiempo que penetraba a la morena con la mirada.

- Te Amo –A continuación se llevó aquella mano al pecho y Yoruichi sintió el fuerte retumbar de su corazón-. ¿Lo notas? Está latiendo por ti. Tú has hecho que lata de esta manera. Si me aceptas, me harás la mujer más feliz del mundo. Si no... –Apretó la mano con más fuerza- aquí quedará solamente un hueco vacío. Mi corazón te pertenece; puedes tomarlo o romperlo. Toda mujer se merece elegir. La decisión ahora es tuya.

La morena la miró fijamente. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que el pulso le martilleaba en las sienes. Ella la amaba. Soi amaba la anodina y rara Yoruichi. Eso era imposible. Debía de estar trastornada. O ebria. Olfateó discretamente, pero no notó olor a alcohol; tan sólo percibió su aroma limpio, cálido. Y no había duda de la sinceridad que se leía en su mirada, ni del amor que ardía en sus ojos grises.

Con todo, sólo por si acaso la pobre no estuviera en sus cabales, se sintió empujada a señalar: ¿Te das cuenta de que sería una condesa horrible?

- No.-Sonrió levemente- Serás una condesa encantadora. Cautivadora, cariñosa, cuerda y comedida. Llena de coraje –Le acarició suavemente la mejilla con los dedos-. Cuántas palabras con **"C"** para describir a mi extraordinaria Yoruichi.

Tuvo que afianzar las rodillas para permanecer erguida y trató de pensar con claridad, pero el hecho de que Soi la amara desafiaba toda lógica. Antes de empezar siquiera a dominar sus dispersas emociones, sonó un golpe en la puerta.

Ambas se volvieron- Entre –dijo Soi

Era el sacerdote, que alternó su mirada interrogante entre la una y la otra

- ¿Podemos comenzar ya? –quiso saber.

Soi se volvió hacia Yoruichi, y las dos se miraron a los ojos. No dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirarla, aguardando, permitiéndole escoger, rezando para que la aceptara.

Entonces, con sus ojos dorados fijos en los ojos grises de Soi, la morena respondió al vicario: Sí, podemos comenzar.

Soi Fong experimentó una profunda sensación de alegría y euforia. Yoruichi y ella iban a estar juntas... iban a casarse. Todo iba a salir a la perfección.

* * *

Chad, el hombre de más confianza del magistrado, se deslizó en el dormitorio de lady Fong y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Paseó la mirada por la espaciosa y lujosa habitación y se dirigió a toda prisa al escritorio situado junto a la ventana. Con suerte encontraría algo allí. El registro efectuado en el estudio privado de la condesa y en la biblioteca no había dado resultado y el tiempo se estaba acabando.

Examinó los cajones, pero no halló nada. Acto seguido se puso en cuclillas y pasó las manos ligeramente por la madera brillante. Entonces, detrás de una de las patas, sus dedos toparon con una manecilla redonda. Casi sin atreverse a respirar, la hizo girar. Sonó un leve chasquido y se abrió un compartimiento secreto. Algo blando le cayó en la palma de la mano. Sacó la mano y se quedó mirando una máscara de seda negra.

Experimentó una abrumadora sensación de triunfo. Aquélla era justamente la prueba que necesitaba el magistrado.

* * *

Soi Fong estaba frente al altar, contemplando cómo Yoruichi avanzaba despacio por el pasillo con una mano apoyada en el brazo de su padre. El suave murmullo de la multitud llenaba la iglesia. La mirada de la morena estaba fija en la condesa, sus gafas exaltaban el amor que resplandecía en sus ojos.

Soi sintió una punzada en el corazón que se irradió en forma de calor por todo su cuerpo. Yoruichi se colocó junto a ella ante el altar con una sonrisa tímida y trémula en los labios y los ojos cargados de las mismas emociones que la embargaban a ella. Fue así que la ceremonia dio comienzo.

Quince minutos más tarde, cuando pronunciaron los votos que habrían de unirlas para toda la vida, el sacerdote les dio su bendición con su rechoncho rostro radiante de orgullo.

Soi Fong se volvió hacia su esposa y sintió una oleada de felicidad que estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio. Depositó un casto beso en los labios de ella y sus sentidos se vieron abrumados por el deseo. Tenía besarla intensamente, que tocarla. Ahora mismo. Lejos de miradas curiosas y lejos de todos. Pasó la mano de Yoruichi por su brazo y la guio pasillo adelante. Llegó al vestíbulo prácticamente corriendo, continuó hasta salir al exterior, para llevarse a Yoruichi al otro lado del edificio, a una zona de sombras.

- Cielos, Soi–dijo ella sin aliento-. Yo...

No la dejo terminar, le tomo entre sus brazos y le cubrió la boca con la suya en un beso pasional. Yoruichi emitió un minúsculo gemido de placer cuando abrió los labios. La condesa deslizó la lengua al interior de aquel calor con sabor a miel que le aguardaba, al tiempo que todo su cuerpo suspiraba de satisfacción y de una felicidad casi inconcebible.

Yoruichi le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y aceptó con avidez aquel fogoso beso, un beso lleno de amor, promesas y honda pasión. Cuando Soi levantó la cabeza por fin, ella se abandonó contra su cuerpo y se preguntó entre nubes dónde estarían las rodillas que no sentía. Entonces fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y no vio nada más que blanco; parpadeó rápidamente para enfocar la vista y notó que le quitaban las gafas. En cuanto Soi se las retiró del todo, la vio. Su esposa. Y el calor que despedía su amorosa mirada la traspasó de parte a parte. Transcurrieron unos momentos de silencio, hasta que la boca de Soi se torció en una sonrisa irónica.- Me temo que hemos empañado tus gafas

- Creía estar viendo nubes. Como si me hubiera muerto y hubiera ascendido al cielo.

- El cielo. Claro, ésa es la sensación que tú me provocas. – Soi le delineo el contorno del labio inferior con el dedo, una sensación cosquilleante que Yoruichi percibió hasta en los pies. Oyeron las voces de los invitados que salían de la iglesia. Soi Fong esbozó una sonrisa cálida como la luz del sol-. Ven, mi encantadora condesa. Vamos a recibir las felicitaciones y los parabienes de nuestros invitados.

- Sí, antes de que nos sorprendan besándonos a hurtadillas- respondió Yoruichi.

La morena Inclinó la cabeza en lo que esperaba fuera un gesto propio de una condesa y deslizó la mano por el brazo de Soi. Ésta rompió a reír y ambas se encaminaron al portal de la iglesia, preparadas para atender a los invitados.

* * *

Ichigo salió de la iglesia y parpadeó al sentir el fuerte brillo del sol. Observó a la multitud que se apiñaba en torno a las novias y estiró un poco más el cuello en busca de Rukia. Como si el mero hecho de pensar en ella la hubiera hecho materializarse, la descubrió de pie a la sombra de un enorme roble que había en el jardín de la iglesia. Estaba sola, con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas. Atraído hacia ella como por un imán, Ichigo se apartó del grupo de los presentes y se acercó.

- Buenos días, lady Rukia–le dijo situándose bajo la protectora sombra del roble.

Ella se volvió, y Kurosaki se quedó perplejo al ver su semblante de profunda tristeza y su mirada atormentada. Animado por una honda preocupación, dejó a un lado toda cortesía: alzó una mano y la tomó suavemente del brazo y a continuación se colocó de modo que su espalda obstaculizase las posibles miradas de curiosos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó

Rukia parecía no verlo; al parecer sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí.

- La ceremonia... me ha hecho recordar. He intentado no hacerlo, pero al estar sentada dentro de la iglesia... –Le recorrió un estremecimiento-. No había vuelto desde el día en que me casé.

Ichigo recordó aquel día con vívido detalle. Él estaba tendido en su cama, enfermo de pena, mirando el reloj, sabiendo que a cada minuto que pasaba la mujer que amaba estaba intercambiando sus votos con otro hombre. Cuando oyó a los lejos el repique de las campanas de la iglesia, que marcaban el final de la ceremonia, abrió una botella de whisky y por primera vez en su vida procedió a emborracharse deliberadamente. Permaneció dos días ebrio, y otros dos días sufriendo la peor resaca de la historia. Luego, simplemente... continuó viviendo, creyendo que ella era feliz.

Pero una sola mirada a su rostro desencajado lo desengañó de aquella estúpida idea. Rukia parecía tan acosada y angustiada. Brillaban lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no las lágrimas de alegría que las mujeres solían derramar en las bodas.

¿Habría en aquella infelicidad algo más de lo que él había supuesto? ¿Algo más que la pérdida de su hogar y de su hermana? ¿Más que el hecho de que no hubiera tenido hijos? Le soltó el brazo para sacarse el pañuelo del bolsillo y ofrecérselo.

Rukia se secó los ojos y le dijo: Gracias y perdóneme. Éste es un día feliz, y sin embargo yo me echo a llorar. Me temo que he permitido que mis recuerdos me entristezcan.

Aquellas palabras preocuparon a Ichigo, que experimentó una intensa sensación de molestia.- Su esposo... –titubeó, inseguro de cómo expresarlo-, ¿no fue bueno con usted?

Ella dejó escapar una risita carente de humor y desvió la mirada.

Aun cuando su mente le decía que no lo hiciera, Ichigo le cogió la mano enguantada y le apretó los dedos suavemente.

- ¿Si no fue bueno? –repitió Rukia con una voz irónica y amarga, que no reconoció-. No, no fue bueno.

La ira se desvaneció tan repentinamente como había aparecido, igual que si la hubieran apagado con agua fría, para ser sustituida por una expresión de pérdida y derrota. Comenzó a temblar y cerró los ojos. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla y fue a aterrizar sobre el puño blanco de la camisa de Ichigo Kurosaki, el cual observó cómo era absorbida por la tela. Maldición, aquel canalla la había hecho sufrir. En su mente y en su espíritu.

Dios, acaso ¿la habría maltratado también físicamente? Una niebla roja le nubló la vista y le embargó una rabia que nunca había experimentado.

El matrimonio de Rukia había estado a punto de acabar con él, pero aceptó lo inevitable con serena resignación. Por mucho que la quisiera, sabía que jamás podría cortejarla y mucho menos casarse con ella. Él no tenía nada que ofrecer a la hija de un conde.

Excepto amor. Y bondad. Por un instante resonaron en su mente las palabras de Rukia: _"Pasaba el tiempo en los acantilados, contemplando el mar, preguntándome cómo sería saltar..."._

Sintió nauseas al pensar que Ichimaru pudiera haberla maltratado hasta el punto de hacerla pensar en la posibilidad de suicidarse. Dios. Si lo hubiera sabido... _"¿Qué habrías hecho?"_ Pero conocía la respuesta; en el fondo de su alma sabía que él, un hombre que había dedicado su vida a la defensa de la ley, habría matado a aquel bastardo. ¿Y por qué diablos no lo había hecho la hermana de Rukia?

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Sus sentimientos debieron de delatarlo, porque la mirada de Rukia se llenó de una ternura que lo dejó sin respiración.

- Agradezco que se indigne por mí. Usted siempre ha sido un amigo leal. Pero no había nada que hubiera podido hacer.

"_¡Un amigo leal!"_ ¿Tendría idea Rukia de que él habría dado cualquier cosa por ser algo más que un amigo?

- Su hermana... –atinó a decir a pesar del nudo en la garganta-, ¿estaba enterada?

-Ella sabía que yo no era feliz, pero no hasta qué punto llegaba mi infelicidad, y yo no me atrevía a contárselo. Ella vino a verme nomas regreso de la guerra, vio que tenía unos hematomas en los brazos. Le dije que me había caído, pero por lo visto ella había oído hablar de las costumbres de Ichimaru y no me creyó.

Ichigo apretó los dientes para controlar la cólera que lo iba cegando.

- ¿Por qué razón protegía usted a semejante monstruo?- dijo con tono frio.

-Yo no protegía a Ichimaru. Era a mi hermana a quien pretendía proteger. De haberlo sabido, lo habría matado y luego la habrían ahorcado. De hecho, Ella golpeó a Ichimaru hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente y lo amenazó con acabar con él si se atrevía a maltratarme otra vez.

- ¿Y la maltrató?- pregunto el magistrado.

Los ojos de Rukia perdieron toda expresión.- Sí. Pero no con tanta frecuencia. Yo... yo nunca se lo conté a Soi. Al final Ichimaru fue perdiendo interés en mí y se centró en otras mujeres. Soi sólo sabe que me era infiel, no lo... demás.

Ichigo sintió que cada centímetro de su cuerpo gruñía de furia e impotencia ante el sufrimiento de Rukia y el hombre que se lo había infligido. Que la había maltratado, humillado. Que le había sido infiel... a aquella criatura dulce y encantadora, a la que él amaba desde el instante mismo en que posó los ojos en ella cuando ambos no eran más que unos chiquillos. Sentía el corazón destrozado, por ella y también por sí mismo. Notó un sabor a bilis y apretó los labios tratando de calmarse.

Apretó la mano de Rukia resistiéndose al impulso abrumador de atraerla a sus brazos, de protegerla, de hacerle saber que jamás permitiría que nadie volviera a causarle daño.

- ¿Por qué no lo abandonó?- dijo suavemente.

- Lo hice, un mes después de casarnos. Pero dio conmigo en una posada cerca de Cornualles. Me dijo que si volvía a dejarlo mataría a mi hermana. –La mirada de Rukia, atormentada y confusa, buscó la suya-. Yo... no tenía la intención de contarle todo esto. Perdone, no sé por qué lo he hecho.- dijo con nerviosismo.

Ichigo Kurosaki se sintió consumido por un torbellino de sentimientos, y no pudo apartar de su mente la imagen de Rukia maltratada y llorosa. Miró sus ojos ensombrecidos por siniestros recuerdos de sufrimientos inimaginables y en su interior estalló una ira que luchó por reprimir. Ichimaru Yin estaba muerto y sin embargo no sentía otro deseo que sacar a aquel canalla de su tumba y matarlo de nuevo. ¿Cómo diablos había conseguido frenarse su hermana para no estrangular a ese canalla con sus propias manos?

La condesa Fong, su hermana. Experimentó un tumulto interior y de pronto una profunda calma al comprenderlo todo. La condesa Fong no había matado a Ichimaru; en lugar de eso, había encauzado de otro modo su rabia, había arriesgado la vida para salvar a otras mujeres de una vida similar de desgracia.

El magistrado se humedeció los labios resecos.- Dígame... Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de huir, aunque ello hubiera supuesto no volver a ver a su familia y a sus amigos, ¿habría huido para evitar casarse con él?

Rukia no dudó la respuesta- Sí

Aquella única palabra, apenas más que un susurro, hizo tambalear todos sus cimientos. Había dedicado los cinco últimos años de su vida a capturar al Ladrón de Novias. Aquel _"hombre"_ era un delincuente, un secuestrador. Había destrozado familias y desbaratado planes de boda. Y sin embargo, Rukia habría aceptado su ayuda para salvarse de Ichimaru. _"Se habría ahorro estos años de horros y desesperación". _De pronto vio de forma distinta la misión de Soi Fong al emprender tal empresa, tan arriesgada… saber que era ella la Ladrona de Novias, no solo le había dado un rostro sino también ahora le daba una razón, que comprendía mejor al ver las lágrimas de aquella hermosa mujer.

La confusión lo abrumó. No había manera de dejar a un lado la ley. Él se enorgullecía de su honestidad y su integridad. El castigo para los secuestradores era la horca. Si no se ocupaba de que se hiciera justicia ¿cómo iba a poder llamarse a sí mismo un hombre honorable regido por la ley?

- Ha dicho que no tenía intención de contarme esto. ¿Por qué no?- cuestiono el magistrado.

Ella miró el suelo- No quería que se formase una mala opinión de mí.

Ichigo habría jurado que el corazón se le partía en dos. Le tembló la mano al levantarla para tomar la barbilla de Rukia entre los dedos.

- Yo jamás podría tener mala opinión de usted. Del hombre que la maltrató sí, pero no de usted. –Dios, ansiaba decirle que le sería imposible tener mejor opinión de ella, pero no se atrevía-. Lamento mucho lo que ha sufrido.- dijo suavemente.

- Gracias. Pero ahora ya soy libre. Y he vuelto al hogar que amo, con mi hermana.- dijo Rukia con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Ichigo sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. En el plazo de una hora esperaba tener a su hermana bajo arresto y preparando una horca.

Una sonrisa más notoria surgió de los labios de Rukia- Y hoy mismo he ganado otra hermana, así que hay mucho de lo que alegrarse. –Retiró la mano suavemente- Será mejor que vaya a darles la enhorabuena. ¿Quiere acompañarme?

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, oyó una tos discreta a su espalda.

- Le ruego me disculpe, señor Kurosaki, pero necesito hablar con usted.

Al magistrado se le tensaron todos los músculos al reconocer la voz de Chad. Dedicó una breve reverencia a lady Rukia y dijo: Me reuniré con usted dentro de un momento.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y a continuación se encaminó hacia la multitud de invitados.

* * *

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que ya no podía oírlo, Ichigo se volvió hacia Chad.- ¿Y bien? –inquirió

Chad extrajo de su bolsillo un pedazo de tela negra y se la entregó

- He encontrado esto en el dormitorio de lady Fong, señor. En un compartimiento secreto de su escritorio. Sin duda es la máscara del Ladrón de Novias o mejor dicho la Ladrona de Novias.

Ichigo se quedó mirando la máscara de seda negra, la prueba que llevaba cinco años buscando. Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para detenerla.

* * *

Cuando Yoruichi y Soi regresaron, después de su apasionado beso a escondidas, cayó sobre ellas Minako Shihōin.

- ¡Estás aquí, querida! –Tomo a Yoruichi en un abrazo asfixiante que hizo disfrutar a su hija, como si aquélla fuera la última vez que fuera a sentir los brazos de su madre- Me siento inmensamente feliz por ti –le dijo Minako y sorbió por la nariz. Acto seguido le susurró al oído-: Siento mucho que no hayamos tenido tiempo de hablar de... ya sabes qué, pero estoy segura de que la condesa sabrá lo que hay que hacer.

Se apartó y se secó los ojos con un pañuelo de encaje, y emitió un trino de gorjeos. Miró rápidamente a un lado y otro, pero como no había bancos lo bastante cerca como para desmayarse, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se recobró enseguida. En realidad se iluminó como una docena de velas cuando se le acercaron Matsumoto Rangiku y su hija Orihime, ambas luciendo similares expresiones de desagrado.

- ¡Matsumoto! –exclamó Minako. Y abrazó a su rival con un entusiasmo que arrancó una mueca a las facciones ya contraídas de la señora Rangiku. Minako compuso un gesto que era la viva personificación de la preocupación-. No te preocupes, Matsumoto. Estoy segura de que Orihime encontrará una persona magnífica. Algún día.

La señora Matsumoto emitió un sonido ahogado y le dirigió una sonrisa glacial. A continuación, Orihime y ella ofrecieron sus mejores deseos a Yoruichi de manera un tanto artificial.

A continuación les tocó el turno a Tia y Mila rose, y Yoruichi las abrazó de una en una, grabando en la memoria sus caras radiantes. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanta tristeza y alegría a la vez, tanta pena por el tiempo que iban a dejar de compartir y tanta emoción por el futuro?

Después vino el padre, que la besó en ambas mejillas- Siempre supe que alguien con suerte te encontraría, Yoruichi. Ya se lo dije a tu madre –La acarició en la cabeza.

Entonces le llegó el turno a Hirako. Ya se habían despedido por la mañana y, aun así, las lágrimas le enturbiaron la visión. Le revolvió el caballo rebelde, y sus ojos se calvaron en los del joven. Él tragó saliva, y Yoruichi sintió un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

Hirako la miraba con tristeza en los ojos, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ladeada. A continuación dio a su hermana un abrazo torpe y las gafas de ambos entrechocaron. Los dos se separaron riendo.

- Un bonito espectáculo, Yoru-chan–le dijo ajustándose las gafas-. Eres la condesa más guapa que he visto.

Ella se tragó su melancolía y se río.- no has visto muchas condesas

- Bueno, yo sí he visto muchas condesas –terció Soi- y debo decir que coincido con Hirako. Estás preciosa –Le cogió la mano, se la llevó a los labios y le envió un mensaje con los ojos que le provocó una oleada de placer.

Hirako continuó adelante, y siguió lo que parecía una fila interminable de gente que quería darle la enhorabuena. Por fin tuvo delante a Rukia, que le tendió ambas manos.

- Oficialmente ya somos hermanas –le dijo Yoruichi a Rukia con lágrimas en los ojos-. Y tú ya eres oficialmente una condesa.- término con una sonrisa.

- Es cierto que somos hermanas. Y, cielos, yo condesa... Es una perspectiva que encuentro un poco... aterradora.

Rukia dirigió una mirada fugaz a su hermana y luego le ofreció a Yoruichi una ancha sonrisa.- No tienes de qué preocuparte, ya has cumplido la tarea más importante: has hecho muy feliz a tu condesa.

Yoruichi notó la mano de Soi en la espalda- Así es

Observó cómo Soi abrazaba a su hermana y se le encogió el corazón cuando cerró los ojos para sentir lo que iba a ser su último abrazo. Después se volvió hacia la siguiente persona que aguardaba para darles la enhorabuena.

Ichigo Kurosaki. Le acompañaba otro hombre que ella no conocía. Aparentaba más de treinta años, era de buena constitución, de cabello negro y exhibía un aire serio y un gesto severo en la boca. Los dos hombres parecían tensos, con una mirada que no indicaba el deseo de dar ninguna enhorabuena. Su atención estaba fija en Soi, que en ese momento sonreía a su hermana.

A la morena el corazón comenzó a palpitarle, a medida que el miedo iba invadiéndola y el estómago parecía hundírsele como un peso muerto. Se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa cordial y abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra Kurosaki se dirigió a Soi: ¿Le importaría acompañarme un momento, lady Fong? Mi ayudante Chad y yo necesitamos hablar con usted. En privado.- dijo con tono firme y serio.

Soi Fong y el magistrado intercambiaron una larga mirada y a continuación la condesa asintió lentamente.- Desde luego –Rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Yoruichi y le dio lo que ella interpretó como un apretón alentador. Luego se inclinó a besarla en la mejilla- No olvides nunca –le susurró al oído- lo mucho que te amo.

La soltó y ella apretó los labios para reprimir el agónico "¡No!" que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta. Sintió miedo cuando los tres penetraron en el sombrío interior de la iglesia y desaparecieron de la vista.

- Me gustaría saber qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí –murmuró Rukia

Yoruichi tenía el estómago encogido por el pánico. Creía saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Con el corazón acelerado, la condesa entró en el despacho del sacerdote y miró a Kurosaki y a Chad con fingida indiferencia. Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, cruzó los brazos y enarcó las cejas.

- ¿De qué querían hablar conmigo? –preguntó, inyectando una pizca de impaciencia en su voz.

Kurosaki sacó lentamente del bolsillo un trozo de tela negra y se la entregó. Aquella seda familiar tenía un tacto frío, en contraste con la sensación de calor que le producía el miedo que la atenazaba. Mantuvo una expresión serena y preguntó: ¿Qué es esto?  
Chad se aclaró la garganta.- Es la máscara de la Ladrona de Novias. La encontré oculta en el escritorio de su habitación, mi lady.

Aquellas palabras vibraron en su mente, y cerró la mandíbula con fuerza para contener el rugido de angustia que deseaba lanzar. _"¡Ahora no!"_ Ahora que acababan de entregarle la felicidad en bandeja de oro, ahora que Yoruichi y ella estaban tan cerca de escapar. Ahora que tenía tanto por que vivir.

Posó su mirada en Kurosaki esperando encontrar una expresión dura, pero el magistrado miraba por la ventana con un gesto que Soi sólo pudo describir como atormentado. Siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que la atención de Kurosaki estaba fija en Rukia, que estaba no muy lejos de allí, a la sombra de un roble enorme.

Con los puños apretados, en uno de ellos la tela arrugada, Soi permaneció inmóvil como una estatua, con todos los músculos en tensión, aguardando a que la detuvieran. No había manera de refutar la prueba que sostenía en la mano y además no podía por menos de respetar a Ichigo y Chad por su ingenio.

Sus pensamientos volaron a Yoruichi y se le contrajo un músculo en la mejilla. Maldición, sin duda estaría con el alma en un hilo. Experimentó un profundo pesar por lo que iba a tener que afrontar ella a consecuencia de su arresto y posterior ejecución. Pesar por no tener ya la oportunidad de ser su esposa, de reír y amar con ella. Pero al menos había asegurado económicamente su futuro: la condesa de Fong de Wesley era una mujer sumamente rica. Rezó para que se fuera de Inglaterra lo más pronto posible y dejase atrás el escándalo y comenzase una nueva vida.

Su atención se centró nuevamente en el magistrado. Kurosaki continuaba con la vista fija en la ventana. Estaba pálido y sus manos formaban dos puños a los costados, con los nudillos blancos. Transcurrió casi un minuto entero de un silencio ensordecedor.

Por fin Ichigo Kurosaki se volvió hacia su subordinado.- Un trabajo excelente, Chad–le dijo con seriedad-. Ha aprobado usted el examen de forma verdaderamente admirable.

Soi Fong sintió el mismo desconcierto que dejó en blanco el semblante de Chad.

- ¿El examen, señor? –repitió el ayudante, rascándose la cabeza.

- Sí. Hace ya algún tiempo que había puesto el ojo en usted para una posible promoción, pero me resultaba necesario poner a prueba su destreza e inteligencia, seguro que usted lo comprenderá.

- Pues... en realidad no...- titubeo Chad.

Déjeme explicarle- dijo el magistrado- Lady Fong, que ha mostrado un gran civismo al ofrecer su ayuda durante esta investigación, ha sido tan amable de permitirme hacer uso de su casa. –Kurosaki juntó las manos a la espalda y prosiguió: Siguiendo mis instrucciones, la condesa escondió esa máscara, que es una réplica de la del Ladrón de Novias, por supuesto está confeccionada por mí a partir de descripciones de testigos, utilizamos la mansión Fong. Yo sabía que si sus capacidades deductivas eran lo bastante agudas para encontrar la máscara, Chad, merecía usted esa promoción. –Ichigo se volvió hacia Soi Fong- ¿Así que un compartimiento secreto bajo su escritorio, mi lady? Un escondrijo diabólicamente ingenioso. Le agradezco mucho su ayuda.- dijo el magistrado.

Soi no salía de su asombro. Sólo una vida entera acostumbrada a dominar sus emociones le impidió mostrar la misma reacción estupefacta que Chad. Seguro que no había oído bien ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando Kurosaki?

Ichigo se volvió hacia su ayudante y le tendió la mano.- Felicitaciones, Chad. Su promoción conlleva que se encargue de un nuevo caso, unos presuntos contrabandistas. Mañana por la mañana le informaré debidamente de su misión.

Con el semblante ahora sonrojado en una mezcla de perplejidad y orgullo, Chad estrechó la mano de su jefe.

- ¡Gracias, señor! Me siento abrumado –Su sonrisa se desvaneció-. Naturalmente, la mala noticia es que aún seguimos sin apresar al Ladrón de Novias. –Miró a la condesa con gesto arrepentido-. Creía que usted era nuestro objetivo, lady Fong. Le ruego que acepte mis disculpas ya que definitivamente no es posible pensarla en una empresa criminal tan arriesgada siendo usted una dama.

Sin confiar en su propia voz, Soi Fong se limitó a inclinar la cabeza por toda respuesta.

- Sí, por desgracia el Ladrón de Novias sigue en libertad –confirmó Kurosaki. Se volvió hacia Soi y le dirigió una mirada absolutamente seria-. No obstante, juro que no toleraré más secuestros. Si el Ladrón de Novias comete el error de actuar de nuevo, me encargaré de que lo ahorquen.

Una verdad increíble se abrió paso poco a poco entre la confusión que experimentaba Soi, acaso Ichigo Kurosaki la dejaba en libertad. No cabía duda respecto de la advertencia del magistrado en relación con futuros secuestros, era innegable que Kurosaki le había perdonado la vida.

Chad apoyó una mano en el hombro de Ichigo a modo de consuelo.

- Así se habla, señor. Atrapará al Ladrón de Novias cuando vuelva a dejarse ver.

Kurosaki y Soi intercambiaron una larga mirada. Después, el magistrado dijo:

- No deseamos entretenerla más, excelencia. Nuestros mejores deseos para usted y su esposa.

Soi consiguió de algún modo encontrar la voz para decir: Gracias.

Chad abrió la puerta y salió del despacho. Cuando el magistrado hizo ademan de seguirlo, Soi Fong lo detuvo: Quisiera hablar un instante con usted, Kurosaki.

Kurosaki se quedó en el umbral y a continuación volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta. Soi Fong contempló al hombre que acababa de salvarla de la horca y dijo simplemente: ¿Por qué?

Ichigo se recostó contra la puerta y Soi se dio cuenta de que de nuevo dirigía la mirada hacia la ventana, por la cual se veía a Rukia bajo el majestuoso roble. Ichigo miró a Soi una vez más y le respondió: He tenido una conversación muy instructiva con su hermana

Soi Fong se tensó- Rukia no sabe nada de esto- dijo rápidamente.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero ahora entiendo por qué usted hacía... lo que hacía. No pudo salvarla a ella, de modo que salvaba a otras. –Cruzó los brazos y sus ojos relampaguearon- Me ha dicho que si ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escapar de su matrimonio, la misma libertad que ofrece la Ladrona de Novias, la habría aprovechado sin vacilar. Y se habría ahorrado estos años de infelicidad.

- Y si usted cree que eso no me carcome cada día, está muy equivocado aclaro Soi.

- Ahora que sé que ella sufrió a manos de ese canalla, eso me va a carcomer a mí, cada día condesa Fong. –Ichigo apretó los puños a los costados y sus labios formaron una delgada línea-. Hasta esta mañana, creía que casarse con un miembro de la nobleza era lo mejor que podía sucederle a una mujer. Y si dicho matrimonio era arreglado, en fin, el padre se limitaba a hacer lo mejor para ella –Soltó una risa amarga- Pero para lady Rukia no fue lo mejor. Ahora lo entiendo, ahora veo que una mujer no debe ser obligada a casarse en contra de su voluntad, ni ser forzada a pasar su vida con un hombre al que aborrece, un hombre que podría maltratarla. No he podido imaginarla a usted ahorcada por salvar a otras mujeres de un destino como ése. En realidad, aplaudo el autodominio que demostró no habiendo matado a ese bastardo de Ichimaru. Yo no puedo decir que hubiera tenido un autocontrol semejante al suyo.

Ichigo respiró hondo y prosiguió: Con el tiempo, poco a poco irá disminuyendo el interés por el Ladrón de Novias cuando se deje de hablar de él. Dentro de unos meses, comunicaré al Times que en vista de que no se ha denunciado ningún secuestro más, me veo obligado a suponer que ha abandonado sus actividades delictivas. Y en ese momento también animaré a la Brigada a que se disuelva y devuelva los fondos de la recompensa a los hombres que han aportado.

Señaló la máscara que Soi aún aferraba.- Queme eso. Y ocúpese de que yo nunca más vuelva a oír hablar del Ladrón de Novias. Pero si decide continuar ayudando a las mujeres por medios legales, puede contar conmigo para lo que pueda servirle.

Soi se guardó en el bolsillo la máscara de seda.- Considere muerto al Ladrón de Novias. En efecto, pienso continuar ayudando a esas mujeres por medios legales, pero aún no he perfilado todos los detalles. Cuando los tenga, se lo comunicaré.

Aspiró hondo. En su mente veía ya su futuro y el de Yoruichi, extendido ante ella como un festín.- No sé cómo agra... –De pronto se detuvo. En realidad, sí sabía cómo- Dígame, Kurosaki... ¿usted siente algo por mi hermana?

El magistrado se ruborizó- Lady Rukia es una dama encantadora y...

- No nos andemos con rodeos. Deme una respuesta sincera. ¿Siente algo por ella?

Kurosaki apretó los labios- Sí –admitió

- ¿La ama? - Soi observó cómo Ichigo hacía esfuerzos por decir algo, hasta que por fin afirmó bruscamente con la cabeza.

- Pero no tiene que preocuparse de que vaya a intentar nada a ese respecto –dijo con un hilo de voz-. Soy consciente de que no soy un candidato adecuado para una dama como su hermana.- dijo con un tono de pesar.

Soi Fong se acercó al juez- Una dama como mi hermana se merece a un hombre que la ame, un hombre al que ella ame a su vez. No es eso lo que tuvo con su rico y noble esposo. Por lo tanto, yo diría que ya es hora de que tenga a un hombre verdaderamente noble –Le tendió la mano-. Tiene usted mi bendición Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo titubeó y a continuación se la estrechó con fuerza.- Jamás pensé que... No imaginaba que... –Una expresión de asombro se extendió por su rostro-. Ella es todo lo que he deseado siempre, Lady Fong.

A Soi Fong le vino una imagen de Yoruichi- Sé exactamente lo que quiere decir.

* * *

Soi Fong se detuvo en la puerta de la iglesia y observó cómo Ichigo Kurosaki se acercaba a Rukia. Sonrió con la satisfacción de haber asegurado la felicidad de su hermana, por lo que ella fue a buscar la suya. Y la encontró de pie entre su madre y sus hermanas, que parloteaban sin cesar a su alrededor. Sin embargo, Yoruichi estaba observando a Ichigo Kurosaki. Como si hubiera intuido la mirada de Soi, de pronto se volvió hacia la puerta de la iglesia y clavó sus ojos dorados en ella.

Al momento se desocupó de su familia y se dirigió a Soi Fong con aquel paso decidido que Soi Fong adoraba. La aguardó y cuando llegó a su lado la atrajo al interior y le explicó a toda prisa lo sucedido. Al terminar, en los ojos dorados de Yoruichi brillaban las lágrimas.

- Nos ha dejado libres... –musitó, casi sin poder creérselo

- Así es.-Confirmo la Soi.

Resbaló por su mejilla una lágrima que dejó un rastro plateado.- Sentí que moriría cuando entraste con ellos en la iglesia. Creí que se disponían a detenerte.

- Debo reconocer que yo también pasé un mal rato. –Le tomó la cara entre las manos y le limpió una lágrima con el pulgar-. La idea de perderte antes de que tuviéramos oportunidad de disfrutar nuestro matrimonio me produjo un dolor indescriptible.

- Yo deseaba venir aquí y escuchar detrás de la puerta, pero mi madre y mis hermanas me habrían seguido igual que una jauría de perros.- dijo la morena.

Toda la tensión y todo su miedo por el futuro de ambas se disiparon como una nube de vapor. Soi Fong le deslizó las manos por los brazos, enlazó sus dedos con los de ella y se acercó más: Debo decirte que escuchar detrás de las puertas es algo totalmente impropio de una condesa –le dijo.

- Ya te advertí de que iba a ser una condesa horrible.- dijo Yoruichi.

- En absoluto. Eres maravillosa. Milagrosa –Sonrió mirándola a sus bellos ojos dorados-. Hay muchas palabras como **"****M"** para describirte.

- Y tú eres sencillamente magnífica –Un vivo sonrojo tiñó las mejillas bronceadas y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Soi emitió un sonido medio carcajada y medio gemido de deseo.- Gracias. Y ahora, sugiero que nos vayamos. Nuestro barco zarpa al anochecer.

Los ojos de Yoruichi se iluminaron.- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A Italia, Roma, Florencia, Venecia, Nápoles... y todas las ciudades que hay en medio. Visitaremos las ruinas de Pompeya, pasearemos por el Coliseo, recorreremos los Uffizi, contemplaremos las obras de Bernini y Miguel Ángel, nadaremos en las cálidas aguas del Adriático... –Le apretó suavemente las manos-. Después regresaremos a Inglaterra y haremos planes para nuestra próxima aventura. -Soi Fong le dedicó una sonrisa de esas que no mostraba a nadie, que inmediatamente la deslumbró y cautivó.

- Eso suena... mágico- dijo la morena- otra palabra con **"M"**

- Ciertamente. Y sabes, hay una palabra más con **"M"** que existe y me encanta para describirte a ti.

- ¿Cuál es?- Pregunto Yoruichi enarcando una ceja.

Soi Fong la atrajo hacia ella y le beso con anhelo, pasión y mucho amor, cuando el beso termino susurro sobre sus labios: Mía –Dijo Soi Fong-. Para siempre. Mía.

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer….


End file.
